Era Of The Warring States: The Rise and Fall Of An Era
by Anime93
Summary: Growing up as a shinobi is never easy between lies, deceit, hate, love, emotions, ill will, pride, and every thing that relates to the mentioned makes life one hell of a ride. But growing up in the Era Of The Warring States is a hundred times worse, you're trained to be a weapon of destruction with chakra. This is a story of those who rise and fall in this era. Legends are made.
1. Beginning

**Okay a few things before I begin this story.**

**This is an AU story, okay so things are going to be different than in canon in some aspects a lot others not so much. But at its core it is a non canon story. **

**There will be OCs, violence, sexual themes/content, intense violence, gore, and cussing. If any of this bothers you I would ask you don't continue reading this story if any of these things bothers you in one way or another.**

**I'm not good with the japanese san, kun, etc. I'll use it but don't think I keep track of it or anything. I do what I can and some of it is just confusing, but I'll put shodai for instance when the time comes, and things like that. If it _really _bothers you just beta me, or tell me and when I get time I'll fix it.**

**Putting this in a genre is hard. It's an adventure, romance, fantasy to some extent, humor, and can get dark and sad at times so you could put in angst or tragedy I guess though I don't get the last two that much, but hey writing is writing.**

**Tinasan25 is a great help, and motivated me to write this story, originally I wasn't even considering posting it until her encouragement. I use her character Yuko Uchiha. Thank you very much Tina-dono!**

**Pairings are optional to me, I have a few set in place, others I don't. But I'm not too concerned with pairings.**

**Again this is an AU fic so if you're sticklers it probably won't be for you.**

**Summary: The Warring States Era was pure chaos and bloodshed, the rise and the fall of this era, and the beginning of something new from the ashes. Fighting for the clan, doing everything for the clan, all that matters is the clan. Your kinsmen. Only the greatest can make change, and change it does.**

* * *

Their blades clashed again, reverberating through the air with a loud clang. This fierce battle of two wills was watched by dozens of eyes of their clansmen, started out at a hundred miles and only got more intense. Everyone hoped and prayed that their respective leader would be the victor. The two locked in a life and death struggle moved at speeds that would make ny Olympic sprinter turn green and faint with envy, it was a deadly dance of steel and fire.

Senju Butsuma panted heavily his sword clutched tightly in his left hand as if unconsciousness would take it away , his wounded chest bled relentlessly from a cut carving over the left side, but his opponent suffered, too. Uchiha Tajima held tightly his open wound in his abdomen that ran across the entire length of it , his dark blood dripped on the ground, staining his high collared black shirt.

"That's enough father!" Butsuma's eldest son appeared right between two warriors with a stern expression that was mixed with worry.

"Hashirama-!" White-haired youngster widened his ruby eyes when he saw his older brother in potential danger, and motioned to drag him back, but their father beat him to it with a commanding shout.

"Retreat Hashirama!" Butsuma spat his own blood as he spoke, his voice so husky and hoarse from shouting orders to his men before. "We will end things now Tajima!"

Tajima saw his opportunity to bring the fatal blow to his rival, pushing chakra into his fatigued legs he sped across the ground in one leap turning into a blur of gleaming steel, his sword ready to deliver the finishing blow, as soon as his blade could touch Butsuma's skin skewering it like a lump of flesh, but he was stopped by his youngest son who fearlessly jumped in front of him with a fierce, worried expression. "Father!" Izuna frowned deeply at his father's condition. "I don't care what this filthy Senju says-" His coal-black eyes darted nervously from Butsuma back to his panting and bleeding father. This was bad, if they didn't get back to the compound he was going to bleed out or get a horrible infection "You're not in a shape to continue father please-"

"Shut your mouth little brat!" Tajima's Sharingan blazed his tomoes rotating furiously as he locked eyes with Izuna. "Stay back, Izuna!"

"But father-" Before Izuna managed to say something that would anger him any further he was stopped abruptly by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his older brother with slightly wide eyes. "Madara?"

"Izuna." His voice was a whisper so only he could hear. "Stay back."

Hashirama knew at this point his words and pestering wouldn't change anything, he saw it in his blazing in his father's stern eyes the resolve to end this war between their two clans for once for all even if it means that he would die tonight in doing so, there was no other way it seemed. Sighing softly Hashirama hung his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment swallowing his sorrow. "I understand father-" With that Hashirama walked standing next to his younger brother, the battle resumed at a break neck pace, despite their wounds both men were moving in momentarily blurs the resonating sound of steel clashing steel deafening.

Hashirama glanced away from the fierce battle his eyes locking his childhood friend, but Madara didn't return the gaze he simply kept his eyes locked on the battle not even sparing a glance in his direction. He felt that hole in his heart getting just bigger and bigger, day by day this war was taking everything away first his brothers, soon his father; The only thing that left for him in this rotten world was Tobirama, his little brother. Hashirama frowned deeply turning his eyes back to the battle. No matter what happened after this, he would protect his brother at any cost.

Madara stood quietly with his arms folded over his chest next to his little brother who watched the fight with a deep frown of worry and anger. He knew that Hashirama watched him carefully, his eyes lingering on him for a moment intensely. But he wasn't going return his gaze, they were rivals, they always were it was destiny, now and in the future. He unknowingly raised his hand gripping Izuna's shoulder. Yes this how it was, no matter what life thew in their direction, he would protect his little brother at all costs, he wasn't going to lose him to the Senju like he had with his other siblings.

* * *

They say during the worse nights or during the worse events that the sky opens itself up and weeps for the fallen. That night was no exception as it poured relentlessly honoring the fallen warriors lighting crackled and lit up the pitch black sky while thunder raced across booming with unmatched ferocity. Hashirama was oddly silent, grieving over the loss of his father. He struggled to hold back his tears, shinobi never revealed their feelings and never cried, but he was always different. Just as a stray tear was threatening to fall down his cheek he felt hand on his shoulder, it was soothing gesture. He turned his head to see his little cousin, Toka. The young girl gripped his shoulder tighter while she let her tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Hashirama-" She sobbed quietly. Hashirama only nodded, envying her for being able to cry openly, he forced the tears awat wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

Tobirama watched the two of them with a slight frown adorning his features. A shinobi never cries or reveals their emotions, he thought to himself as he mourned his father's passing in complete muteness. A part of him was... Confused he felt heartless for not shedding one tear over the death of his father, for not shedding one tear over Itama's and Kawarama's death. They died as proud shinobi defending their clan to the very end, in this era there was no better way to die than in battle. But even as he thought of that, he couldn't shake the thought, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shed a tear, it was the same as when he was a child. He tried to cry over Itama's death his heart clenched at the loss and ripped him up inside but he still couldn't shed a tear, not a single tear. But did that mean he was heartless? At this moment a part of him thought so.

* * *

The Uchiha compound was wrapped in a shade of dark gloom. Every member mourned for the loss of their leader. Uchiha Tajima died on the battlefield like a true shinobi should, he fought to the last breath. There was no better way to die than as Tajima did. However Madara stood on the hill watching his little brother carefully. Izuna tried to keep his expression neutral and hide the pain in his features, but his grief was visibly seen and a shed of a tear ran down his cheek. " I hate them!" He snarled clenching his teeth. "I _hate the Senju! _Damn them all!" His voice rose to an extent then he fell silent letting the weight of the emotions press on his shoulders. Madara walked forward, resting a hand on Izuna's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"I will finish what he started-" Madara assured his brother his eyes narrowed. "As a new head of our clan, I will bring us victory." With those simple words he left the funeral. Tajima's body was burned with their trademark fire style, the Uchiha believed that their power came through blood and with the fire style they would keep the secrets of the Sharingan. However, there was another reason, each member was to go out of this world in flames, because fire was their primary nature and the spirit of their fallen would live with them forever.

Izuna stayed until the very end silent and motionless as the wood cracked and splintered, his face was calm and neutral after what Madara said.

Her chocolate eyes watched him carefully, she was always fascinated by this man. Izuna, he was completely different than his older brother. He was friendly, funny and talkative with the others. Well, it was true that he never paid much attention to her, but he was never rude or brash towards her. Uchiha Yuko continued to watch in silence as new second-in-command of the Uchiha clan as he bowed his head for one last time to his father.

* * *

The door to her room opened with a loud banging noise. Domou Ahiko Kunoichi of the Domou clan, was a peace skinned woman with long, wavy brown hair that fell to the back of her legs, it was think and abundant, but currently it was messily splayed all over the place and over her right eye, giving her a disheveled appearance. she had a slender, yet curvy figure and dark brown doe eyes. She had full lips too, she was a beauty by any standards. She lazily raised her eyes to see what was going on. "Who else could be so rude and loud in the morning other than my lovely big sister-" she murmured sleepily with a hoarse voice, yawning lightly. "What's the matter, Miki-nee-san? What's going on?"

Mikito walked towards the side of Ahiko's bed standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Get up already!" She commanded with a firm voice holding a hint of annoyance. "How can you be sleeping at a time like this!? I've got important news, everyone is to head for a meeting." Mikito was a tall woman standing at five nine, would be considered taller than average. She had long, straight dark brown hair that fell passed her knees, kept in a high ponytail. Her bangs were another story, they fell over her face in tufts, almost completely obscuring both of her light brown eyes from view. Like Ahiko, her hair was thick and abundant, she had a tanner complexion than her sister, and had more a more slender figure than Ahiko underneath all of it was compact muscles honed from training and constant fighting.

What news miki-nee?" Ahiko asked, shifting into a seated position, rubbing her eyes.

"Those two idiots finally killed each other last night?" Her older sister said with a hint of smirk on her deadpan expression.

"Who died?" The younger sister asked with a hint of surprise and dread, she couldn't handle this information from her sister this early in the morning. She sighed softly, ever since her sister became the head of the their clan she was a lot more strict. She loved her to death but sometimes she could be a little overbearing not to mention pushy and forceful, but she was a great leader. There was no denying that fact in the matter.

"Come on!" Mikito said with a growl, rubbing her forehead. "Wake up Ahiko!" She snapped, grabbing the duvet with super speed and threw it away from her younger sister ignoring her obvious pout. "Senju clan and Uchiha clan."

"That's not important news!" Ahiko whined, trying to catch her duvet but failed in doing so. "They're fighting all the time, what's so important now?"

"Tajima and Butsuma are dead as of last night." She replied matter of factly.

"Wha- what!" Ahiko's eyes widened comically.

"Last night one of our spies brought this news to us." Mikito replied taking a seat on the edge of the bed with a contemplative gaze. "They fought, and both ended up dying from the inflicted wounds." She took a sharp breath. "We have to act immediately, get up!"

"What do you mean Miki-nee?" Ahiko asked cautiously, before her eyes widened again, and a gasp of shock left her mouth. "You mean?"

"That's correct." Mikito said with a slight nod, "the new head of the Uchiha clan should be Tajima's eldest son which is Madara as for the Senju it should be-"

Hashirama." Ahiko finished the sentence, taking in all of the information at once. Who didn't know about Hashirama and Madara?

"Yes-" Mikito said turning to look at her with an intense stare. "Now is our chance to strike! We will offer our alliance to the Uchiha clan, and together we will take down those damn Senju-"

"But... But wouldn't it be better to join with the the Senju clan?" Ahiko asked warily, the Uchiha we not known for alliances. The Uchiha had no alliances they took on everyone and only relied on themselves, that's how it's always been for as long as she could remember.

"What?" Mikito raised an eyebrow looking at her sister in disbelief. "Absolutely not." She said firmly in a tone that broke no argument, she rose from the bed. "Did you forget about our rivals, Subatsu?" She questioned, she uncrossed her arms from her chest and began to pace across the length of Ahiko's room. "Those wolves, Subatsu will take this opportunity and offer their alliance, as well. I know they had a better relationship with the Senju in the past, I'm more than positive they will try to join them with them and tip the scales in their favor. I will not allow that to happen-"

"They already did-" a male voice traveled from the door way, both girls turned their heads to see Souji, their brother.

Domou Souji was the middle child of the three of the siblings, he three years younger than Mikito and four years older than Ahiko. He was tall and lean built with tanned skin, he had scruffy black hair that fell just over his shoulder blades, and bangs that fell over the length of his forehead. He had piercing dark brown eyes, and like his sisters his hair was thick and abundant. While being the son he would naturally be the leader he was the second in command of the Domou clan, he never complained that his older sister was chosen to lead their clan in fact he supported the decision. He was loyal and absolutely dedicated to his clan, and he was never one for paperwork, but she was the leader for a reason.

"What?" Mikito frowned stopping her pacing and fixing a stare on her brother. "The hell do you mean?" She frowned

"I said they already did." Souji repeated in the same dry, blunt tone as before. "Just now. The meeting between the Subatsu and Senju is taking place as we speak."

"Fuck-" Mikito clenched her hand into a tight fist as she cursed under her breath. "They're fast." A death silence fell over the room.

"I already sent a messenger to the Uchiha compound to arranged a meeting date and time with their new leader." Souji informed breaking the silence. "We should act immediately Mikito."

I know that-" she clicked her tongue nervously raking a hand through her hair. "Damn-"

"You know guys-" Ahiko timidly stepped into their conversation, having stayed silent the entire time until now. "I think it'd be to just end things. I mean we should just offer a truce and ma-"

"That is not going to happen Imouto." Souji said chuckling slightly as he folded his arms over his chest looking.

"I'm just saying we can try to a-"

"No." Mikito said with a firm voice interrupting her. "You're too kind, Imouto. That's why I'm leading the clan and not you."

Ahiko's eyes saddened. That was true, her sister and brother were both strong and proud shinobi, who did everything to make sure the clan was safe. They knew how to kill someone in a thousand ways each one more painful than the last, but Ahiko was a kunoichi who was looking for peace and harmony but such a thing couldn't be obtained in this rotten world.

Don't worry yourself Ahiko-nee" Her brother smiled, his eyes softening. "You're a highly skilled and strong Kunoichi. Do what you're good in, alright. Leave the rest of it to use." He winked, earning a small smile from his little sister.

Fine-" Ahiko nodded she watched her older siblings as they left the room talking about what they were before. She rose from her bed, standing next to her window gazing out at it with a lost look. It was pouring rain, and lightning danced through pitch black rain clouds as thunder boomed rattling the ground with its ferocity. "So we continue to kill?" She murmured closing her eyes for a moment. "Is all of this really necessary?" She sighed softly as she watched the raindrops paddle across the ground leaving a thick mist.

* * *

"I am sorry for your loss, Hashirama. As one who lost his father early in life, I can relate." The head of the Subatsu clan Syrus leveled a stare with Hashirama shaking his hand. Syrus was tall and muscularly built. He had wild, unkempt black hair that reached just passed the middle of his back, he had piercing dark eyes that were a mix between dark gray and obsidian. He had darkly tanned skin, thin lips, and sharp features. He looked like he was chiseled.

"Thank you Syrus-" Senju man smiled faintly. "Tell me exactly what's on your mind, why did you come all the way here?"

"Well, it's quite simple-" Syrus began with a level tone as he leveled a stare with the Senju. "The alliance between our clans can provide us victory."

"Define your meaning of victory." Hashirama said politely keeping a neutral facial expression as he addressed the taller man.

"Brother-" Tobirama joined in the conversation before things got too far off track. "With the Subatsu on our side we can increase our chances to defeat those damned Uchiha-"

"But I don't want to kill them Tobirama-" Hashirama retorted frowned slightly as he lightly glared at his younger brother.

"Nobody said we're going to do that." Subatsu Haji stepped closer to his older brother Syrus. Haji was tall and muscular, but not outrageously so he still retained a lean lithe appearance. He had unkempt hair that fell just over his shoulders and hung over the sides of his chin. He was slightly tan with dark brown, almost black eyes. Lastly he had thin lips, and like his brother his features were sharp and angular giving him a more bold appearance. "What my brother trying to say Hashirama-san is, that if we will work together we can reach...peace."

"Peace-" Hashirama got a faraway look in his eyes as he stared into the horizon contemplating it, when suddenly, right in front of him, landed a young kunoichi.

Tobirama's scarlet eyes narrowed as he studied woman in front of his brother. Subatsu Usagi, the youngest member among three siblings. She was short standing at around five foot four, she had light brown hair that fell to her waist and fanned out on her shoulders ,which she kept it in a low ponytail, letting her bangs sprawl over her forehead slightly covering her piercing jade eyes. She had full pink lips, and had a slender figure, basically she was a beauty for a kunoichi, her body had a soft look to it, it wasn't fat but more compact. "I'm sorry nii-san." She turned to her eldest brother humbly to regard him.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Syrus asked frownning slightly, he was aware that his sister certainly didn't bring any good news. "You're supposed to be at the compound what happened?" He asked more urgently regarding her with his full attention.

"Domou clan-" She breathed out after a moment going through the document she memorized on her trek here. "They sent a messenger to the Uchiha compound and-"

"They probably want to make an alliance with them." Haji said finishing her explanation, frowning deeply. 'It's not surprising they did, if we make an alliance with the Senju they'd never be able to fight both of us by themselves.'

"Damn, they're fast. But I'd expect nothing less." Syrus chuckled turning back to the dark skinned man in front of him. "So Hashirama, what do you want to do?"

All eyes fell on the head of the Senju clan waiting for his decision. Hashirama stood in muteness staring at the ground for a moment, probably reconsidering his choice to make an alliance. "Well, I..."

"Brother!" Tobirama was irritated at this point with his brother's indecisiveness in this situation. Well, it was understandable to some point Hashirama was now the new clan leader and that came with a lot of responsibility, luckily he took the initiative. "If they join their forces there's no way we will be able to fight against them alone!"

"I know I know-" His older brother nodded with a grim, yet solemn expression as he made his choice. "I know Tobirama." He looked forward locking eyes with Syrus, the man wasn't that much older than him maybe five of six years, slowly he extended his arm forward opening his hand, and Syrus Subatsu extended his own arm forward smirking as he gripped Hashirama's hand firmly showing it as a sign of their alliance.


	2. Alliance

Well, here goes it another chapter.

* * *

It was something that always plagued her mind every time it happened. The same question always surfaced. Why had her did her father give a crap about the council and held them in such high regard. She wasn't disrespectful, but they were all old and locked in their own ways. A lot of things were found in disagreement, like using the nearby fields and land for resources, why her father let that stupid grudge push him to make such a rash decision she'd never understand. Regardless of her misgivings she had to speak with them on the matter.

"Why have you summoned us Mikito-san?" Asked a withered man, he was the oldest in their clan said to ninety. And he looked every bit of his age, he always had a short staff with him using it as a cane. He surprisingly had hair though it was white and passed balding at the top. Of course he was one of the traditionalists who followed her father, she shook her head again.

"Uchiha Tajima and Senju Butsuma are dead." She stated looking around the room hearing mutterings and some hisses, she looked at Souji who looked on with intent. Honestly sometimes calling these meetings was just ridiculous, did they have to have a say in _everything!? _

"That's not of any importance." Another elderly man said frowning deeply.

"They've made an alliance with the Senju clan. I'd expect them to attack at anytime now..." Souji said seriously his eyes narrowing on the elderly man. He knew him well Takasugi; he was considered one of the best in his time, but specialized in espionage and spying. "Syrus will not miss this opportunity and will attack, we can't fight both Subatsu and Senju off just by ourselves." His face betrayed his inner turmoil and boiling anger, were these old bags that blind to the picture?

"Your father must be rolling over in his grave!" Said Takasugi wrinkling his nose like he tasted something bad. "What do you propose then, an alliance?" Whatever their thought process was it was going beyond ridiculous.

"Exactly that." Souji said with a slight nod as he straightened his back resting his elbows on the table. "We will have an alliance with the Uchiha clan, together we'll be able to fight them off."

Silence

Ahiko, who was sitting across from her sister and brother shuffled her feet silently at the tense moment. Her brother, though his face was calm was close to punching one of these stubborn people and that wouldn't go well. And Mikito already made the decision before the meeting was even called, she'd do what was best for the clan even if the elders didn't agree. After a slur of murmurs and quiet debating the elders came to decision. The ninety year old turned his focus to Ahiko his gaze ever stern. "Do you have anything to add Ahiko-san?"

She shook her head with a neutral expression, but honestly she was shifty because of the tenseness. "No Gin-san. An alliance with the Uchiha will help us a lot. Souji is right an alliance is best." She sighed internally, what was best was a truce, and stopping this fighting. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, but she'd protect her kinsmen. Gin nodded his head slightly turning his hard gaze on Mikito and Souji.

"We concede with this Mikito-san and Souji-san." Gin said with a small nod folding his arms behind his back. "Send out a messenger this meeting is closed." And with that he and the other half a dozen or so elders swiftly exited through the door leaving the three siblings in total silence.

"Blinded by their pride..." Souji muttered standing up from his seat looking bemused.

"Well, what now?" Ahiko timidly asked knowing the direction this was heading, one she didn't particularly like. She looked at Mikito who was silent for a few minutes.

"We'll have to wait until they send something back." Mikito sighed for the hundredth time that day, "In the mean time I'll go and check our strength and see where we're at, are you going to come with Souji-nii?" She continued standing from her seat, walking towards the door swiftly, she turned regarding Ahiko with her full attention.

"Yes." Was his simple response as she stood from his seat and walked towards her, stopping to ruffle up Ahiko's hair playfully. She grinned slightly swatting his hand away. "Don't look like that Ahiko-nii you'll get wrinkles." He watched her smooth her hair out already at the door. "Continue your studies, and your archery okay?"

The youngest sibling perked up at the mention of her studies, she nodded her head quickly. "I planted some new herbs today and I've gotten a lot better."

Mikito nodded with a shadow of a smirk. "You have to show me later." Her and Souji phased out of sight. Ahiko sighed softly digging into her pocket pulling out a small scroll, phasing out of sight a moment later.

* * *

"My first mission. I think I packed everything I needed to." The red hair kunoichi said to herself as she walked through her compound reading over the scroll with eyes gleaming in curiosity and intensest. It was a D-rank mission, she was supposed to go to a nearby village and get a message that was being sent, simple enough. Although she wondered why they gave her such an easy mission, she wasn't that incompetent. She shrugged it off, continuing on her trek towards the Uchiha compounds gates, now she could finally get her own place with money from the mission, so she had to make sure she got this done and well.

"Yuko-san, are you listening?" An older man chided her with a stern glare though his voice held a softer tone. Yuko was hardly even listening to him, okay she wasn't listening to him at all. She was just happy she finally got a mission after all of this time and could have her own space soon enough. When Tajima was the leader she was never put on any missions which irked her slightly, but now she was put on one finally.

"I know I know!" Yuko said, sighing quietly as she gathered herself. "I won't forget Captain Kon. I'll be back before nightfall." She assured the ever and proper captain of the spy division, she knew part of it was just worry she thought of him as her uncle and her the daughter he never had.

"Good." Kon said as he straightened his back almost at the gates.

"I'll be back soon." Yuko said looking at him sternly for a moment as she secured the strap to her bag on her left shoulder throwing the man an annoyed look, her chocolate eyes glaring into his obsidian eyes that every Uchiha had, except for her. "I have everything I need"

At this he nodded. "Report to Madara-sama when you get back."

Yuko simply nodded her head signaling to the guards that she was leaving, they hardly paid her any attention waving her off. Not that she cared in the least, she fastened her blue sash and strap and took off running into the dense forest leaping onto a tree branch not long leaping to another one. She frowned slightly, what was so important that her captain was fretting more than usual, it was her first mission but it wasn't that hard. Maybe it was an important document that was top secret only for Madara to see. She went over the mission again in her head; go to the village that was about ten or twenty miles away, and retrieve a message. The village itself was peaceful a place where merchants and travelers went to unwind and relax during the long summer days and its hot nights. She had packed a small canteen of water, a lunch pack, and several shuriken, she also brought a high collared shirt that was like a dress on her with a hood to keep the sun from bathing her and head. She wondered if she over packed everything was put neatly in her bag and where she could find even if she were to rummage through it now.

Getting to the village didn't take very long with her endurance and speed, though she wasn't the strongest Uchiha she took after them and was gifted in speed. Her endurance she built up on her own time training while she was growing up, to the average person a ten or twenty mile run was enough to make them faint but for a shinobi it was just another short walk. She entered through the village's gates that were always open to welcome weary travelers, she glanced around scanning the bustling streets with her eyes. There were merchants trying to garner the attention of the patrons, trying to cut deals and playing to their own greed.

She stopped into a small shop that was less crowded than the others, her hair making her stand out but nobody paid her too much attention. She paid for her tea going to sit down and pondering what to do next, she was here to get the message but there was no messenger. At first she thought it'd be in the form of a pigeon, cat, or something, but she didn't see any of the above so she opted to relax at least. She kept her eyes on her steaming tea, looking at her reflection for a few short moments in total silence. She almost jumped when a small body joined her from across, the person's head covered by a hood that went as far down as the tip of his nose.

Yuko gave the newcomer an observing look, who was this and why did he or she choose to sit here instead of the other hundred or so tables? "Uchiha-san?" The voice was male, but had no bass.

"Yes?" Yuko questioned slightly cautious, how did he know she was an Uchiha. Only those in the clan knew she was Uchiha, half but she was still an Uchiha. Any outsider would mistake her for an Uzumaki or normal civilian with an obsession of dying her hair red.

The figure moved his hood up slightly revealing a head of thick and spiky brown hair that fell to his chin. Yuko could hardly hide the shock on her face. He was a boy no older than ten with pale skin, not as pale as her and mysterious dark green eyes. He had soft features as expected for a child, but his eyes were hardened. Then she reminded herself that this kid was a trained killer, like every child in this era. "Who are you?" She asked in a hushed tone, the boy's eyes widened for a moment before he composed himself. "I was told I would find you by my masters..." He got quiet passing the scroll under the table discreetly, Yuko took it carefully putting it into her pocket until she could put it in her bag. "You know..." He looked nervous for a moment. "You're not like the other Uchiha."

"I get that a lot." Yuko said dismissively, she didn't want to hear about how she was so different. She heard enough of it when she was growing up. "The hair and the eyes." She chugged down the rest of her tea, despite it being cold and motioned to stand up, her mission was done no need to stay here longer than she needed. Besides it was getting late and she had to move.

The boy had a faint smile. "It's not that." And just like that he was gone. She blinked a few times before standing up and leaving.

_What a weird little boy. _She thought to herself, having not the faintest idea what he was trying to get at.

She arrived just as the sun began to set under the mountains painting the sky with an orange glow. Coming back had taken a lot less time than getting there, and she couldn't help but ponder on this mission. It was so easy, so simple. And that strange boy who mentioned something about being different, that much was obvious. She rolled her eyes slightly was she always going to get that? She waved to the guards just long enough for them to notice she was back, she continued walking not sparing them another glance. She headed towards the largest building that towered hear and shoulders above the rest, normally she'd report back to Kon but he explicitly told her to report to Madara.

Madara sat behind a desk going through paperwork. Most of it he didn't care to even look at, but he had to do it since he was the leader. And after all he was Madara a little paperwork was no big challenge as the majority of the documents were stacked neatly to his left. He mourned his father's loss silently, burying himself in his duties, Izuna was supposed to be getting here soon. He had been busy training the men and seeing where their strength was so he could formulate a strategy. Things were moving in a faster direction, Madara had a lot of plans to further his clan, starting with showing their superiority over the Senju. Now that Hashirama was their leader it was only destiny for them to fight.

The door to his office opened, without looking up from his paperwork he already knew it was Izuna already sensing his chakra when he entered the building. Said younger brother pulled up a chair sitting next to the window staring out at the setting sun for a moment, turning his head when Madara broke the silence. "What do you think Izuna?" Madara asked looking at him with an analyzing gaze.

"Everyone is ready and up to par." He knew he was gifted and was speaking of their army not himself. "There's always room for improvement, but I can't see anything right away that they lack, they're ready at your call brother." Izuna turned away from the scenery looking at his brother with a black expression.

"Good." Was his simple reply as he turned back to the document he was reading over. "We'll be heading out soon before the Senju decide to make their move.." Madara paused for a moment narrowing his eyes at a thought. "They love to ambush."

Izuna simply nodded his head in agreement having nothing to add. The two brothers sat in silence Izuna watching his kinsmen go about their day and one of the more stronger members furthering the training. Madara going through the tedious task of reading document after document. A loud knock broke both of them from their trance, Izuna glanced over at the door. Madara set the document down. "Enter." He said in his slightly deep tone of voice, still having yet to reach its regal tone.

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama?" Yuko bowed as she entered the room pulling out the small scroll from her pocket looking intently at the two. Izuna raised an eyebrow when his eyes landed on the scroll in her hand. Madara gestured for her to walk forward, she did so without hesitation although she was a little shaky, this was Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha two of the strongest Uchiha in the entire clan. She set the scroll down on the polished wooden desk stepping away as he gripped it in his calloused hands.

Izuna peeked at the contents, turning his gaze onto Yuko. "You can go Yuko-san." He said in a smooth tone of voice as he eyed her for a moment, putting her appearance away in the back of his head. The red haired Kunoichi bowed her head giving a small 'yes' as she exited the room. Izuna found himself staring at her as she exited the room, his eyes drawn to her mane of red hair, he shook his head snapping out of his stupor. "What is it Nii-san?" Izuna asked after a few moments passed and Madara remained quiet.

"A propitiation for an alliance." Madara said after a moment.

"Who? Izuna asked the obvious question.

"The Domou clan."

Izuna hummed lightly to himself as he recalled what he knew about the clan. They were located in a thick and dense rain forest and took on any missions and were in a constant feud with another clan. There were rumors that they were demons, and has monstrous strength and speed, but like all rumors there was little proof for he had not encountered one yet. The relationship between their clans was neutral, but it was said they were hostile towards the Senju for the last few hundred years or so. "Well, you're the clan head. What do you think?"

Madara narrowed his eyes as he took in a piece of crucial information on the scroll. "It says here that the Senju have made an alliance with another clan." Madara spoke with a sense of disgust as if he tasted something horrible and needed to spit it out. This wasn't startling news, the Senju were allies with the Uzumaki, and even with their help they did little to stop the Uchiha. But having three clans added could be a problem, he was proud of his heritage, but he had to do what was right.

"Well I'd consider it." Izuna said after taking in the information as he read through the scroll himself. "I bet Tobirama was pushing for it. He would that snake." Izuna hissed clenching his hands into fists, the only thing that could anger him so quickly was the thought of that white haired tree hugger. If he could do anything to tip the scales in their favor he'd do it just so he could see the look of disbelief on that idiot's face.

" You may be right." Madara conceded with a mysterious facial expression. The Senju didn't have that many allies, the Uzumaki being an exception considered the sister of their clan. Not that he actually cared about the title, being allies with the Senju automatically put him at odds with the leader, and his father attacked them many times. Their history was terrible. "I hope they aren't weak, I don't need them bogging down our men and clan." Madara said opening a scroll and starting to write on it with his neat and thin handwriting. He felt he was taking a risk making this alliance, the Uchiha were independent all of them adept in battle and powerful, they didn't take kindly to outsiders. But, what he remembered of the Domou clan they resided in a large rain forest far from their compound.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Izuna concluded slight curious, slightly anxious.

* * *

So, another chapter to my first Naruto fic. I know people don't like these, but this isn't one of those who should do this, and that, and over there, etc. I don't do that much, unless I'm really stuck. Anyways chapter length, I don't keep track of the word count so it'll range from 3,000 ish to 20,000 in that range just to be safe. They could get up to 25,000 but again it'll be within that spectrum. Again, many thanks to you Tinasan25 for helping me with this.


	3. Test

"We're meeting with the Uchiha today." Mikito said, strapping on her dark war armor and putting her hair in a neat high ponytail. "What do you think will happen?"

Her younger broher shrugged as he closed her eyes humming for a moment. The change of leadership in both of the respective clans had already established a pecking order as it were, the top dogs had already been established. Uchiha, Senju, Domou, Subatsu, Hyuga, Shimura, Hagoromo, and Sarutobi. The last three were... Difficulty especially the Hyuga possessing the Byakugan and the mysterious and dark Shimura clan who were proficient in many chakra natures . The Hagaromo were just as fierce as the Uchiha in battle, and proved to be more than worthy. There were other clans like the Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, several names that would later be the noble families, but in this era enemies. Unlike before, the Senju were going to be a _big _problem now that Hashirama was their leader, hence Mikito's anxious attitude at the moment.

"It'll work out." He said with a small smile folding his arms over his armored chest. "We need them as allies because of their Sharingan, us joining is invaluable." He calmly stated, knowing that his sister had a tendency to let her temper get the better of her if it came to her siblings or the clan.

"Yeah." She said and looked back at the forest. "Are you going to talk to them?" Mikito said out loud, the siblings both knew it was because the Uchiha were impossible to work with. Mikito and Ahiko got into a heated debate about the subject later on, the youngest was passionate and loud. Souji was detached and kept things professional and was easy to speak to. Souji's observant and more diplomatic personality would work better with the Uchiha's... That is as long as they didn't endanger his clan.

"Nii-san nii-chan!" Ahiko's jogged towards them at a light pace, as a sign of how early it was in the morning she wore casual attire consisting of a black gi with white hakama and zori a black obi was tied tightly around her waist. "Are you guys heading out?"

Mikito nodded her head. "Yes." She said quietly looking at her sister. "We should be back before night fall."

"Okay, I'll hold down the fort with Gen-san." She nodded to the older man standing next to her with a sharp expression that matched his sharp features. He had curly brown hair that fell just at the bottom of his neck and lightly covered his eyebrows and shadowed his dark irises. He was tall and well built with muscles honed from his years of training and in combat. Ahiko felt slightly better with Gen since they were leaving, she couldn't help but think of the future where she would have to kill more and more so she could survive and her kinsmen. She shook off the thoughts as she waved her siblings off and went about making sure that the security measures were up to date with Gen and then to check on the main office where Mikito spent most of her time.

* * *

Izuna let out a quiet breath as he let the cool morning air tun through his hair, blowing his ponytail gently in the back. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned against the outside wall to his brother's office that also acted as his home. Izuna had been anxious since Madara agreed to speak with them, truthfully he thought his brother wouldn't even consider it, but reports in the north of the Senjus growing more aggressive was more than enough to call the meeting between them.

He wore a black long sleeve high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol stitched on the back, with black pants, and sandals that looked like boots. He kept his shins bandaged, his entire appearance radiated with a powerful aura.

Yuko had a few hours until she had to meet her captain for another mission, so she walked around the compound more towards the west. She always found her way to the west admiring the gardens around Madara's home, she did this a lot. Just wander aimlessly for the last sixteen years, nobody paid her much attention but she was used to it by now and it didn't bother her. Her mind went back to her first mission just two days ago, it was her first and she couldn't complain it was easy, she frowned for a moment. That boy was weird, not to mention he said what she heard everyone say her entire life, she was different. She hardly noticed Izuna, she was coming up on him from the left, Izuna noticed her instantly.

Yuko felt a wave of power smack into her sense, she stopped and looked up her eyes settling on Izuna's figure. She suppressed the urge to shudder being so close to him, his chakra was unbelievable it hung in the air and began to suffocate her, but she couldn't hide her amazement as she stared at him taking in his every feature from his sharp nose to his smooth cheekbones all the way to those full lips that she just wanted to kiss. _Get a hold of yourself Yuko! _She shouted mentally shaking her head clean of images of her and Izuna, she had no idea what that thought came from. She seen a lot of men in her clan and was never attracted to them, but something about Izuna just intrigued her. "Yuko, am I right?"

"Y-Yes." Yuko replied she wasn't afraid but nervous. Rightfully so, she was never good with people in a higher social standing than her and Izuna was the second in command of the whole Uchiha clan! She kicked herself mentally, why was she stuttering?

"You're early..." He said opening his eyes to look at her, they softened ever so slightly as he took in her appearance. She was about five foot four and had long, red hair that was kept in a neat ponytail. Her most noticeable feature were those eyes, chocolate eyes that gleamed with innocence and those pink lips. He recalled seeing her when he was a child, somewhere that he couldn't place at the moment. She wasn't like the rest of the Uchiha that much was certain and she was by all counts an outsider. "Why are you here so early?" He sounded bemused, but it looked like he had been up all night from his slouched shoulders to his lazy speech. Yuko swallowed quietly taking a breath before she answered.

"Captain Kon is giving me another mission, I came early." She replied trying not to let her shaking voice be heard.

"How long?"

"Sixty more minutes Izuna-sama."

Izuna hummed quietly to himself as he looked away from Yuko out to where the training grounds would be located. Yuko took this time to compose herself she was half Uchiha she shouldn't be showing any nervousness. This is one of the men that did everything for her she should be a lot more calm, she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. She twirled her fingers against each other while watching Izuna stand in silence for a few moments any one of the miserable thoughts running through her head could manifest the worse was hearing how she was so... Different from him.

"Come." He said walking down the opposite path from the one she was walking on a few minutes ago. Yuko walked after him staying a few steps behind as she looked around vaguely until she settled on looking forward, wondering what it is that he wanted with her silently but not going to ask. She knew she would find out soon enough, but she couldn't help but be puzzled by his actions, Izuna wasn't like Madara at all it was kind of hard to believe they were brothers. Her scenery changed from small buildings and shops to woodland that was like a maze to her, Izuna had stayed quiet most of the time besides asking her a few simple questions which she answered back enjoying the tall trees and sounds of singing birds from the tops, she took a deep breath inhaling the pine scent. "Yuko." Izuna said once he was standing a few feet away from her, she blinked for a moment not aware he was so far away.

"Yes?"

Izuna narrowed his eyes as he reached into his satchel with his right hand, Yuko looked at him carefully. She felt trepidation as his hard gaze never faltered it was uncompromising and down right murderous, those obsidian eyes pierced through her making her feel as if she was naked and vulnerable. She slowly spread her feet out bending her knees slightly she wasn't sure what was going to happen next but forced herself into a ready stance. She was going to be ready for whatever came. Then it flashed like lightning, faster than most people's senses could trace Izuna flicked his wrist, a kunai screaming through the air as it headed towards her gathering speed and piercing power as it continued, Yuko acted on instinct grabbing a shuriken from her satchel and deflected the projectile to her left where the tip sunk into a tree several inches. She turned back around, hearing a whoosh to her side she jumped back with a flip landing on the ground, raising her shuriken to block the kunai Izuna had aimed for the crown of her head. She faltered for a second, surprised by his strength as he pushed down with one arm, Yuko narrowed her eyes pushing more chakra into her arms to overpower him but it barely had any effect.

Izuna took advantage of the stalemate, throwing his shin forward in a feint, Yuko used the small break in the struggle to leap back avoiding the kick, quickly pulling out another shuriken twirling it around her finger for a moment before gripping it. Izuna attacked in a flash again, she barely parried the thrust in time to block it with her shuriken in her left hand. She squinted her eyes doing her best to ignore the small shower of sparks flying around them, particularly the side of her face. Izuna, turned on a dime pushing her entire arm aside, pointing his kunai forward, Yuko's eyes widened, her bright chocolate eyes turning a bright crimson with three tomoe that began to rotate, she seen the move before it came, ducking over the first swipe, her tomoe began to rotate faster, Izuna's next move already perceived moments ago as he came up with the kunai in an overhand grip. With all the speed she could muster Yuko threw her arm forward, blocking the attack with the side of her projectile, she locked eyes with Izuna seeing the same patterned Sharingan as her own glaring right back into hers, with another leap she landed a few feet back panting roughly as she stared at her attacker.

_She does have the Sharingan. _Izuna thought for a moment allowing a small smirk to show on his face beaming with pride. Yuko didn't notice the small glimmer in those piercing red eyes she was busy catching her breath and formulating a strategy. She knew she couldn't beat him in a direct fight he was stronger than her and a lot faster, she moved her head from side to side taking in her surroundings. There were only pairs of trees around them that had several gashes running through them from their intense battle, it only lasted a total of ten minutes their first exchange but it was fast paced and intense the entire time. If Yuko didn't stay focused she'd be cut or stabbed. Izuna sprung forward again this time his hands performing a number of seals as he ended it with the tiger seal. "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" He shouted as his chakra flared like the flames gathering in his mouth.

Yuko frowned as she sensed the surge of chakra pulse through the area, sensing was never her forte but she couldn't help but feel his power, her mouth nearly dropped when a fireball streaked towards her scorching the grass and leveling any training dummies nearby, Yuko tensed her posture there was no way she could dodge it, and jumping out of the way was out of the question she'd get burned from the flares moving around the radius of the jutsu, she formed an array of hand seals sucking in a deep breath.

_Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu! _She screamed mentally as she parted her lips unleashing a fireball of equal proportion towards Izuna's. The two attacks met in the middle of them exploding on contact in a bright explosion, smoke flied out in every direction covering the air in a dark cloud and swelling it with the smell of ash and burning wood. Yuko was already on the move when the attacks met and exploded, her earliest lesson was to always be on the move don't let the opponent surprise you, courtesy of her father. Her eyes flicked from in every direction searching through the smoke, a small grin came to her lips as she spotted a trail of chakra. "Got you." She muttered running forward throwing a shuriken with laser precision she listened to it it whistle away, she heard a gushing sound and jumped forward after the noise glancing around for a moment until she spotted a limp body, she was about to relax when a blade was pushed against the side of her neck.

She gasped in shock, her eyes widening as she froze completely glancing at the blade on the side of her neck right where her jugular was. Gulping she carefully moved her arms downward not wanting to agitate Izuna any further or make a wrong move and cut her throat from her own movement. Her heart drummed in her chest, she swallowed roughly feeling it pulsing in her throat, her forehead was bathed in sweat and she hoped Izuna couldn't hear her fluttering heart like she could. Izuna looked at the back of her head as he stood over her his kunai ready to cut through her pale glowing skin, he sighed to himself mentally as he deactivated his Sharingan moving the blade from the side of her neck, pocketing the kunai. The read haired kunoichi sighed mentally in relief not wanting to show her fear on the outside, she stood to her feet fingering her throat as she did so, she turned around to see Izuna staring at her impassively. "What was that?" He asked locking eyes with her. "You let yourself be caught off guard, if this were a real fight you would have been killed already." Yuko deactivated her Sharingan, looking at the ground for a moment as she listened to him. "And you dare to call yourself a kunoichi," he chuckled softly here. "Hardly with what I just saw. I wonder how that Sharingan of yours works with those eyes..."

Yuko fisted her hands inhaling sharply as she turned her eyes up look straight into his. What did he mean 'your'? She stared at him defiantly her anger growing every second, she winced with each word he spoke before. She took a deep breath composing herself. "What do you mean by mine Izuna-sama? How is my Sharingan different than yours?" She asked sweetly.

Izuna scowled at the, folding his arms over his chest he regarded her with a serious expression. "Don't play with me," he said in a low tone that was filled with several warnings. Yuko shook under that hard gaze but didn't show her inner emotions towards him, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "You are half Uchiha, your blood isn't pure. The Sharingan is passed down through our blood."

_Why!? _She questioned herself mentally, by now she was used to dealing with this after so many years. Why did she constantly have to hear about being half, not being a pure blood. What made her so different than the others? She wracked her mind about it when she was little constantly being looked at with disdain those judging and unforgiving black eyes boring into her every day. Now she couldn't feel anything about rage, she gritted her teeth glaring at him. "What does my blood have to do with anything!?" She questioned angrily, she gasped the moment she heard how she lashed out, but Izuna just raised an eyebrow with a thoughtful expression.

"I see well it's time I go over some traditions our clan holds." Izuna started as he leaned against a tree looking at her with narrowed eyes. "We Uchiha are a proud clan and value our blood. Through our Sharingan is given and so we hold great pride in that fact..." He paused for a moment, Yuko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "In the past there were many who gave birth to half Uchihas but their offspring wouldn't inherit the Sharingan nor could they keep up with expectations of our clan that's when the elders decided that any Uchiha that wasn't pure blooded was to be killed at birth." Izuna spoke in a blunt and matter of fact tone. Yuko winced slightly hearing that, she never felt more estranged from her own people than now hearing the second in command belittle her, she sniffed quietly. If he wanted her to make a fool out of herself and cry he was sorely mistaken she wasn't going to do that, but she still felt a pang of hurt... "But you're still alive." Izuna broke her from her stupor, she looked at him carefully as he continued, _again_. She said mentally, again with that look that let her know she was different. "You inherited our Sharingan and with it all of its secrets, you don't think we'd let one with the Sharingan roam the world so freely did you?" Yuko shuddered there he went with 'our' and 'your' making her feel so different, so unwanted... "Think of it like this. You're are a great service to our clan, in return for us giving you the Sharingan you've been loyal and a great service to our clan." Izuna walked passed her, Yuko shivered slightly when he passed she resisted the urge to lash out and hit him knowing he could dodge it without a second thought, and hid her boiling emotions that wanted to break to the surface.

"Oh, and Yuko the time..."

"Captain Kon! I forgot!" She exclaimed running towards the spy headquarters a second later.

* * *

Izuna arrived back at Madara's office in a fresh set of clothes. The older Uchiha kept his eyes on the papers he was currently reading and kept his back to Izuna as he went to stand behind in front of the window. Izuna had thought it would be a good idea to get changed so he didn't smell like dirt and burning wood. Madara turned away from his paperwork frowning thoughtfully as he looked out the window at the large main gates of the Uchiha compound. "Have they arrived?" Izuna asked after a moment.

"Not yet." Madara replied not taking his eyes from the window. "But they'll be here soon." Madara finally tore his eyes away from the window so he could focus on Izuna. The younger Uchiha was leaning against the polished desk with his arms at his sides. Madara reclined back in his chair ignoring the creaking sound as he settled in resting both elbows on the table and joining his hands under his chin.

* * *

Mikito and Souji seen the tall gates several miles ahead as they slowed down from a sprint to a slow paced walk, neither winded from their journey since their endurance was built up from intense training. Mikito put several strands of her hair behind her ear looking ahead carefully, the entire way they had both been weary of ambushes and came well prepared with two swords in Souji's case four and a tanto strapped over his back. He stretched his senses outwards around the entire radius for the rest of their journey but found no chakra signatures aside from the Uchiha in the distance. There was the chance the enemies were hiding their chakra, but he dismissed it, the Uchiha would have made short work of anyone this close to their compound.

"We may look a bit..." Souji paused trying to find a word for their current dress. "Threatening, normally we would come without our armor or any weapons as a sign of peace, but circumstances provided we couldn't do that. We should arrive there in about a half hour."

"Running the risk of an ambush from those wolves, I'll keep this on."She pounded a fist on the armor covering her chest. "I understand where you're coming from. The Uchiha are reclusive and weary of outsiders I can't say I blame them we're the same way.." She looked thoughtful for a moment as she observed their scenery. She was used to a lush and moist forest, but currently they were in woodland for the most part covered in thick trees, shrubs, and bushes it was a beautiful sight and one would take the time to admire this in a different era. "Say we do have an alliance where would we go from there?" She questioned curious.

"We would need to inform the rest of the clan first, me or you can do that." Souji replied folding his arms over his chest. "From there we'd have to talk with Madara and Izuna and battle strategies and their current division locations in relation to our own, plus the number of men in their divisions." Souji sighed mentally that would be another thing that Mikito and Madara may disagree on. The Uchiha never sent their women onto the battlefield they were to stay at the compound and take care of the more menial tasks, while the Domou treated men and women equally and both were sent out on the battlefield. Although the women were more specialized in spying, sabotage, espionag and things of that nature there were several like his two sisters that fought on the front lines. Surprisingly so the Subatsu gave the same treatment to their kinsmen. Well he'd just take things in stride. "The last location of the Subatsu was near the Lightning country and the Fire country I'd suspect they'll be more aggressive."

Mikito nodded in silent agreement as they were several feet from their gates. They could already see a small crowd gathering just outside each member old and young staring at them with curiosity, apprehension and some awe as they felt their chakra swell through the area like a heavy cloak. Mikito chalked it up to their suffocating chakra levels that attracted the large crowd, after all the Uchiha respected strength more than anything. Souji narrowed his eyes slightly as he seen a a teen with untamed hair with his right eye covered walk through the parted crowd with another teen with his hair in a low ponytail, these two were no doubt the famous Uchiha brothers their auras and chakra were exceeding over the others, Mikito studied them for a moment taking in their appearance. From the wild untamed hair of the older brother to the more tamed hair of the younger brother, it was hard to say who was stronger between the two of them, but both were incredibly strong. "Madara-san." Mikito said with a polite air as she stared at him with her full attention. Said Uchiha began to look the two over with narrowed eyes.

"As you know the Senju and Subatsu have made an alliance. It's more than safe to say both with be setting up ambushes." Mikito explained watching the frown vanish from the Uchiha's face replaced by a small scowl as he continued to study her.

"If we may Madara-san, Izuna-san." Souji inquired as he looked at the two carefully. By now the small crowd that had been gathering was a lot bigger than before black spiky heads of hair and onyx black eyes popped out at them. Mikito heard about the Uchiha's how they all looked the same with black hair and dark eyes where their rivals the Senju all looked different like the tan Hashirama and pale Tobirama. It always intrigued her to some degree but she tossed the thought aside as there was a silent few minutes as the two leaders and second in command studied each other, both weary for good reasons. But Madara had the advantage they were on his turf.

"Of course." Izuna replied with a small smile extending his arm to the side. "Right this way." Madara looked annoyed for a moment but nodded his confirmation breaking a pah through the growing crowd. Mikito and Souji looked at each other for a moment before walking forward feeling obsidian eyes on their backs, Souji paid them little interest as he kept his eyes on Madara's back he didn't care f they were staring at him, he was here on business and was much more detached. Mikito glanced around every few seconds spotting spiky haired heads and black eyes, she noticed children at least six years old staring up at her with bright black orbs. The more emotional side of herself clenched in adoration their eyes held so much light, so much innocence that children in this era never had. But the more rational side of her made that point clear, they wouldn't be innocent much longer and those bright eyes would darken, but that was the way things were.

Yuko could barely believe how... Strong they were when they entered the compound both of them exuded powerful auras that just screamed 'get away from me' but she couldn't help but be amazed that there was someone out there this strong besides her leader, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, especially the woman she was incredibly strong but had a natural beauty to her that couldn't help but attract attention though she didn't seem like the type to notice. She felt her heart hammering when there was a tense and silent stare down between the four of them she knew the Uchiha never played well with others, and it appeared this clan was in the same boat. _Wait... _She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. _Domou.. That's their clan name. _She looked back up after her epiphany to see that the group was slowly starting to disperse while others followed after them in anticipation. She did her best to hide, peeking around and above shoulders hoping her bright red hair didn't show itself. She tensed up for a moment she she locked eyes with the woman staring into her brown pools that held a light to them that she couldn't place, but there was a warmness to them, she swallowed roughly realizing she was staring and turned her head quickly away.

"Wow!" A young dark haired Kunoichi exclaimed grabbing Yuko's hand in her own. She forgot the girl's name but she dragged her here when the crowd first started to gather. Yuko was on one of her many strolls around the compound when she seen the growing crowd, and naturally her curiosity got the better of her. "She was looking at you Yuko-chan! Dd you see her, she's so beautiful it's crazy she's so strong who would think!?" Yuko looked at her new friend with her face slightly contorted in surprise with widened eyes, she hardened her gaze with a small scowl.

"Everyone is always looking at me." She muttered frowning cutely as she huffed quietly.


	4. Mission

Mikito observed Madara taking in his visage, he walked with an air of a king. As expected from an Uchiha, they were a proud clan after all, but Madara exuded charisma and authority, everything from his straight posture to the hair covering his right eye. Madara did the same looking her over carefully, he hadn't heard much of the Domou clan he just knew at one point they were both opposing the Senju, she had a slender, shapely figure and full lips, her armor covered anything up that would be noticeable in that sense, but it just wasn't her appearance he was taking it. Her chakra was unbelievable, in the same regard so was the man with her who kept a calm expression, one thing the two had in common was their long and very thick hair that was kept up with a high ponytail though some bags hung over their eyebrows. "Let's begin." He said in his regal tone as he put his attention on Mikito. "You want an alliance with us."

Mikito didn't miss the arrogance in his tone, that tone she knew well. He thought he was superior in every way, she ignored it folding her hands in front of her. "Madara-san it'd be good for our clans to have an alliance, there is always strength in numbers." Mikito replied in a composed manner as she leveled a gaze with him staring into those cold, onyx eyes.

Souji cleared his throat folding his arms. "The Senju have made an alliance with the Subatsu." Souji said finding no need to mince words or sugar coat anything. He looked at Izuna then at Madara, he only knew of them from reputation alone them and the Senju brothers, but he had yet to cross paths with the Senju clan. Izuna narrowed his eyes at that, Subatsu he heard that somewhere before about a clan that attacked in packs and were famous for their brutal fighting style and merciless ambushes. "It is most important that we attack together and not separately, the Subatsu are grwoing more aggressive by the day, and the Senju are lead by..."

"Hashirama." Madara said in a dark tone as he felt anger bubble within him, there was only on thought that was completely nauseating and it was that tree hugger. "We Uchiha have no need for allies, Subatsu or not."

Izuna sighed quietly in exasperation. "Brother." He said lightly nudging him with his elbow. Madara glared at Izuna with his only visible eye. Izuna was just as proud of his heritage, but he was smart and knew when it was best to ally and when not to. And it's not like Mikito or Souji were here to exterminate their clan, their clans were neutral and were on good or bad terms for the most part they avoided each other. Whether it was chance or not he didn't care at the moment.

"Don't underestimate them." Souji said in a low voice that had a warning hidden behind it, "I am not underestimating the Uchiha clan me and my sister come to you for an alliance. It will benefit both of our clans a great deal in the long run, as my sister said there is strength in numbers." He bit back a retort, he wasn't keen on an alliance at first but his more sensible and realistic side took over.

There was a tense silence where the siblings stared at each other. Mikito cleared her throat gently. "We would be honored to have the Uchiha as our allies."

"We would be honored to be your allies as well." Izuna said in a chipper tone as he nodded his head a few times pointedly ignoring the glare Madara was shooting him. The older Uchiha clenched his teeth slightly inhaling sharply, he was calling the shots here damn it.

"Izuna..."

Mikito held back a laugh watching the two siblings have a trade of words, it was rather funny. She could see that they were very close, tightly bonded though they'd annoy each other respectively. Souji glanced as if to ask is this really happening she simpy shrugged her shoulders turning her attention back to the brothers. "Thank you Izuna-san." Mikito said with a small smile, she turned her attention to Madara who was looking especially sour. She frowned resisting the urge to bust his balls for such an ugly expression, _he shouldn't frown like that. "_Madara-san do you have any further objections?" Mikito asked in a wistful tone that caught him off guard for a moment. He glowered at Izuna for a short second before releasing a breath nodding his head.

"I concede." He said in a clipped tone his aura radiating with anger.

For the first time Souji's calm visage broke into a small smile as he nodded his head, already going over several problems and solutions to fix them. How he could help both of their clans prosper and in the end win, he crossed his muscular arms over his armored chest leaning back in the wooden chair. He didn't say it out loud, but he was pleased with how things were turning out so far, now to move onto battle strategies and things of that nature. "Moving forward me and Mikito have already drawn up a battle plan if you may..." Madara clenched his hand tightly, strategies, trying to take charge what was next? He opened his mouth to respond but Mikito intercepted him.

"The Senju have been on the move over the last couple of days, so far their movements so progress towards the Lightning country." Mikito said as she recalled the report from a spy she got a few days ago, now the Senju were starting to tread on their territory and soon enough the Uchiha. Pride was good, but she was looking beyond that in this affair, this was a matter of extermination if they couldn't get on the same page. "It's not surprising, Syrus has always been on good terms with their Damiyo, that prick..." She noticed Izuna smirk at her small curse, but it was well justified. "Right now I have a division of eleven stationed up there near the outskirts keeping track of activity, so far it's been quiet." Mikito added, noticing Madara's aura slightly calm from before, she had to remember who she was talking to. "So if you will?" She gestured towards a rolled up piece of paper in the room, Izuna took the initiative and grabbed it unrolling it on top of his brother's polished and paperwork clean desk. It rolled out the entire length, it was clean like everything else in the office showing the separate land masses. "We're here," she pointed her finger on the land of fire which was bigger than in the future, having no villages such as Taigakure or Amegakure. She traced her finger several inches to the north east. "The last recorded movement here was two days ago, the Senju division was drawing back and are stationed.." She pointed a few inches away from where her finger was before. "In this area, probably on the mountains."

Madara folded his arms over his chest leveling a look with Mikito. "And why haven't you already taken care of this Senju division if it's well within your ability to do so?" He asked sounding annoyed with the fact the Senju were still moving.

"Because a division lead by Haji Subatsu is going up there." Souji replied biting back his annoyance at Madara's tone, it wasn't like his sister was purposely letting them survive. It was tactic and so far it was working fine. They would be dealt wth accordingly once this meeting was finished.

"See.." Izuna said lightly reprimanding his brother for being so heavy handed in his speech, but that was Madara. "What number do your divisions consist of and how many do you have in total?" Izuna continued on where they left off. The Uchiha had four divisions both correlating with the cardinal directions consisting of sixty men in total, while mobile units normally consisted of fifth teen men per unit, which was a lot of men in this era say what you will. Souji began to talk with interest. Mikito sighed silently in relief as things began to move smoothly.

"If we put one here and one here..." She glanced at Madara as his face took on a look of firm concentration, he pointed and moved his gloved fingers. Mikito could admit that Madara was a tactical genius the way he positioned everything was perfect, but one would consider it reckless, but she didn't think so. It was just a strategy the clan such as the Uchiha could perform with perfection like the passion that fueled their Katon. Mikito sighed mentally, pleased with how things kept proceeding, every now and again she looked at Madara gazing at his hair for a moment, was it soft to the touch or rough? She shook her head throwing the thought away.

She noticed the sun shining down on the compound and the surrounding land for miles to come, she knew it was a hot day. It had been unusually most and humid, while the Fire country was by the warmest of the land masses it never experience this much humidity. But she loved it, she couldn't get enough of it, she grew up in a rain forest and was used to the suffocating heat and humidity, and the soaking moisture from torrential rainfall, it never surprised her how much a location could vary from the next.

* * *

Yuko always tried to be on time when she had someone to meet, and was just punctual in general. She wondered when she'd get another mission as she sat at hew new home fiddling with a blank scroll, she came to the building as fast as she could happy to get out of the compound when Kon requested to see her. She arrived a few short moments later listening to him go over the mission.

"Your mission is simple." He said looking up into her eyes with his own stern expression. "Your target is the Yoake the son of a former feudal lord in the small Rice village just on the outskirts of the Fire country. His father is no longer the leader of the village, however before he vanished he signed a truce with the Chibana clan, their head is now the leader of the Rice village. " Yuko looked slightly confused for a moment as he tossed a scroll, Yuko skimmed through the document which included photos of the son and father duo. Kon continued where he left off as she read the document. "But, the Chibana never wanted peace and instead invaded the village and took it under his command. Yoake and Dabora his father managed to escape somehow." Kon looked up meeting Yuko's eyes as she stared intently. "Yoake was discovered in a nearby village, however his father and the document have not been seen. Your task is to gain the trust of the boy and get information on where his father is." Kon said pausing for a moment as he looked up at Yuko again. "Questions?"

"Yes."

"Speak."

"If you know where Yoake-kun is why not make him talk? Someone else could get him and take him to from the investigation squad and interrogate him am I mistaken?" She asked raising her eyebrow slightly, because this mission seemed like a waste of her time, why go to a nearby village for just one boy? Thy could easily send someone else and bring him in here why was she getting pinned with this mission.

"The situation needs to be handled delicately, if other clans were to get involved, this rift by the Chibana clan may cause wars to break out between neighboring clans." Kon said in a no nonsense tone as he explained.

_And? _Yuko snorted silently. The Uchiha lived for war and bloodshed.

There was a loud knock that disrupted both of them, Kon glared at the door frowning deeply. "Enter." He said in a commanding tone that made Yuko wince slightly as she turned around to see who intruded upon them. She tilted her head looking at the Uchiha shinobi standing in front of them staring directly at her, she rolled her eyes mentally she was getting stared at a lot recently. "Yuko?" He questioned in a rough voice.

"What do you want?" Kon asked eyeing up the shinobi for a moment. "We're in the middle of something here come back later." The Uchiha bowed his head in a silent apology as he regarded Kon.

"Madara-sama has requested Yuko's appearance at once." The two stared at each other.

"She's going on a mission."

"Find somebody else to take it." The younger Uchiha said with a frown his patience running thin. "Is this the Chibana clan business.. Send someone else out, Yuko is wanted at this very moment." He said in a tone that broke no argument, he didn't want to come back without Yuko in his presence.

"All right." Kon said in a clipped tone as he looked at Yuko with a careful and narrow eyed glare, Yuko looking at him with one of confusion as if to say what did I do? She was never called into Madara's office for any reason, her mind began to race with reasons but she was snapped out of her stupor. "If you'd come with me Yuko." He turned around leaving the room keeping the door open, Yuko swallowed the lump in her throat looking back at Kon who simply nodded his head in resignation sitting back down, Yuko left the room shutting the door behind her and jogging to catch up to the wild haired man.

* * *

"That girl?" Madara narrowed his visible eye in disdain as he glared at Mikito who didn't seem shaken under his piercing gaze. Izuna held back a snicker there had been a serious debate over it between these two, his brother wasn't budging and neither was Mikito, it also didn't help that the woman showed no signs of fear of his brother's growing ire. He never seen Madara get so riled up over a girl before and it was slightly amusing watching him clench and unclench his hand his nostrils flaring every few seconds.

"Yuko." Izuna supplied looking at Mikito with a slightly surprised expression. She wanted to speak on captains of unit, she wanted a kunoichi, and so Madara had brought in their top kunoichi surely to satisfy the girl's needs. But she didn't accept any of them, though it didn't seem out of rudeness but Madara was taking it personal. "As a spy she's good, but a shinobi not so much. She has no experience and when a battle begins I'm afraid to say she'll die in their first few minutes." He answered in a blunt manner, only being honest from his observations.

"What was wrong with the women I showed you?" Madara's nostrils flared as he clenched his hand. "They are the best the Uchiha have to offer, why would you be interested in that girl?" He made a face like he tasted something bad. This women was trying his paitience anyone else would have been mince meat on the floor showing such high handedness to his kinsmen, he didn't know why she wanted to see that girl with the red hair and if she thought she was going to be a captain, well she was sorely mistaken.

"Nothing is wrong." Mikito said sincerely, all of the kunoichi she was shown were powerful and beautiful to boot, their experience and track records were impeccable and their chakra was high for a women in this era. Though the Uchiha were known not to send women onto the battlefield there could be a few that broke the mold. "It's just..." She remembered spotting the chocolate eyes and red hair, it was unintentional but she couldn't help but be drawn to the young woman, she stood out from the obsidian eyes and black spiky heads that were staring at her and her brother, she never heard of a red haired Uchiha. There wasn't any previous record about there ever being one, so she was half Uchiha then.

A knock at the door broke the tense moment as all the eyes in the room pointed to it. "Enter." Madara said in a commanding tone his aura radiating with annoyance.

Yuko barely composed on the outside of his door, he hand wrapped around the knob tightly as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Those two from earlier were still in there, she could feel their chakra. She wasn't sure what this could mean, but she was leaning in the bad direction since she was called so abruptly. She turned the knob, stepping into the room, immediately she looked into Izuna's dark eyes that bore into her one. She took a shaky breath unable to tear her eyes away from his, when she did she finally realized how many eyes were on her, Madara's one visible eye, a pair of calm dark brown eyes that held curiosity, and a pair of light brown almost copper eyes that held interest and curiosity. _Why me? _She asked herself mentally as she turned her gaze to the floor avoiding all of the stares directed towards her. "So, you're Yuko." She turned her head up to look at the woman, nodding her head slightly.

"Yes." She replied.

Mikito smiled lightly noticing her fidgeting. She wasn't use to this kind of attention, or didn't like this kind of attention. "She's perfect for a captain."

"Captain!?" The other occupants in the room all stuttered at once. Souji's calm mask broke completely his mouth dropping in shock as he looked at her in disbelief, Izuna looked between everyone and stared at Yuko wondering if this was really happening or if he was just dreaming, Madara's one eye was widened in shock his mouth slightly open as if Mikito grew a second head and six more arms, Yuko looked like she was hit by a wave of heat and nearly fell to her knees. A captain, she never thought of being a captain and honestly didn't think she'd make a good one.

"You see for yourself she is not suitable for that position." Madara almost growled slamming a fist on his table with a deep frown. "She is a spy, first and foremost... And she's weak." Madara's response was cold and sent shivers up the young girl's back as she caught the disdain and almost disgust in his one visible eye, she looked to Izuna who held a scrutinizing look as his eyes never left her form, she clenched her hands into tight fists, she wasn't weak! All because she had emotions, because she had a heart that didn't make her weak! She opened her mouth about to make a retort but Mikito cut her off looking at her with empathy.

"Madara-san." Mikito said in a light tone as if she was getting ready to scold him. _So macabre _She said mentally. "Perhaps you are being too critical.. But I do trust your judgement and Izuna-san's." She figured she should stay polite and not completely reprimand him for shooting down Yuko at least give the girl a chance to prove herself. "However I stick with me previous decision."

"Mikito..." Souji said in a low whisper so only she could hear him.

"But..." Mikito raised a finger getting everyone's attention. Yuko raised an eyebrow watching her with confusion. "Yuko will have to first complete a mission that involves retrieving a scroll." Mikito's eyes gleamed when she seen Yuko perk up slightly at the mention of her interrupted meeting.

"Kon-san was giving me a mission when you called me here." Yuko answered politely doing her best to stay formal and not let her emotions run rampant. Although she did find the mission to be a waste of her time.

_Hmm. _Madara rubbed his chin in thought, calming the annoyance in his aura to a bearable level. _Sending her to the Water country to test her... But if she dies on one of the islands or gets stuck on the mainland... _He raised his gaze locking eyes with everyone in the room. "And what if she dies, she possesses the Sharingan?" It was more a statement than a question and everyone in the room knew what he really met. That he wasn't going to run the risk of their Sharingan falling into outside hands, especially those in the Water country. "The water Country has been in constant turmoil for as long as anyone can remember the mainland is ravaged with war and the surrounding islands run with blood." Madara said in a dark tone. "She'll die."

"She won't." Mikito said in a strangely calm voice. Yuko took a steady breath, looking at her in slight amazement. Was she really vouching for her, the first person to actually acknowledge her as a person and not look at her any different than everyone else? Mikito smirked slightly, "after all she had Uchiha blood flowing through her veins, and that's the only thing that matters." Izuna looked at Madara, his eyes widening slightly as it looked like his brother was actually considering it. A part of Izuna, a small part was screaming no, to not send her to her death, but he wasn't sure why he felt that way just that he did. He shook his head clearing the thought away for the moment.

"If she comes back, with the scroll I will... Consider." Madara said after a long moment, at this point Yuko was ready to faint from all of the tension and chakra swelling inside of the room, she was definitely going to need one of her daily strolls after this was all said and done. Seeing Izuna's stare never leave her didn't do her much favors and she began to feel slightly self conscious and twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger doing her best not to blush.

"Excellent!" Mikito clapped her hands together, quickly looking at Yuko seriously. "This is going to be a dangerous mission Yuko. The narrow passageways that lead to the mainland are covered in mist and are constantly shaking from the battles happening nearby. The Yuki clan are formidable and control most of the main land, you're mission is to get into the mainland, find out where they are keeping the scroll and obtain it. It is most important that you get this scroll and return safely."

"When do I go, and how long do I have to complete the task?" Yuko asked in slight excitement. Now this was a mission she could do, obtaining a scroll and having to fight along the way. She wasn't the most experienced but there was only one way to get it. That Chibana clan mission just didn't sit well with her, despite the danger that she was facing on this mission knowing that the Water country was in turmoil she felt a lot lighter than she did before, it was weird to explain.

"By nightfall of tomorrow, and you will have two months to complete the task. The passageways to the mainland, where the Yuki clan resides are narrow and long routes that are covered by mist. So a majority of your time will be spent on traveling alone, anymore information you need will be given to you in the scroll." Madara answered in his cold tone. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to do this, but if she died on one of those war ravaged islands it wasn't going to be on him.

"I really should be getting back to the compound." Mikito said standing up to her feet, Souji copying the action." I thank you for your hospitality Madara-san and Izuna-san." She extended her hand forward , Madara nodded his head in confirmation taking a firm hold of her hand and shaking it now a sign of their alliance.

"Yes, thank you." Souji said with a polite air.

* * *

Mikito and Souji headed for the gates of the Uchiha compound, the sun was starting its slow set over the distant mountains and the noisy chirping that filled the air earlier was completely gone replaced by the gentle breeze that rippled through the compound. Souji looked at her in silent observation, what made his sister go so far just for that red haired girl? She wasn't that strong or impressive she didn't carry herself like a shinobi and her emotions were easy to read. But still his sister went out on a limb, and for what reasons? "I hope you know what you're doing Mikito." He said in a low tone narrowing his eyes slightly. "Pissing off the leader of the clan we're allies with really isn't a good way to start things out, what were you thinking back there?"

Mikito shot an annoyed glare in his direction taking a quiet breath. "I just have... This feeling about her. I just want to see." Mikito said quietly.

"You and your feelings..." He muttered in exasperated annoyance. "But you've never been wrong before... Though it looks like there's a first time for everything like the saying goes."

They came to stop just in front of the gates waving to the guard signaling that they would be leaving. Souji was ready to take off in a full sprint but a voice halted him while Mikito turned around looking at the red haired kunoichi jogging up to her. "Hold on." She called waving her hand in a gesture to say stay right there. Souji watched her get closer, her slender figure approaching he wanted to head back, and would have if Mikito wasn't waiting for this girl. He turned around looking at her with a mysterious expression.

"Yuko-chan?" Mikito asked blinking in surprise, though she could sense her before she called out to them. Yuko giggled quietly, but stopped as soon as she did not missing the honorific. "You don't leave until tomorrow?"

Yuko nodded her head a few times looking at her, chocolate eyes met with light brown eyes as the two stared at each other. Yuko in question, shock, and slight admiration while Mikito looked at her with curiosity taking in her head mane of hair and innocent eyes. "I just wanted to ask before you left why? Why did you vouch for me and go so far for me?" Yuko thought it was a cruel joke at first, just a ploy to watch her fail and act like a complete fool, but Mikito's voice held no signs of doing such a thing, it was only sincerity and honesty. "Why did you? Why do you want me to be a captain... I'm not that great." She said the last part quietly turning her gaze to the ground to hide her tears that wanted to fall.

"Because..." Mikito rested a hand on top of Yuko's head gently pulling her hair back careful not to mess it up. "We're comrades. I believe in you." Yuko froze in her spot, her mouth dropping open as she stared at her in shock. She believed in her, was this a joke or was she honest? Yuko looked up into her eyes that shone with a deep hidden compassion, understanding, and empathy. She took a shuddering breath nodding mentally telling herself that she was telling the truth. "Be sure to leave a little early so you get to the docks before they get too crowded, okay Yuko-chan?" Mikito asked removing her hand from her head smiling ever so slightly seeing the expression on Yuko's face and in her eyes.

"I-I will." Yuko replied composing herself. "I am honored to have the Domou clan as my allies." Yuko bowed her head slightly, righting herself again. Mikito and Souji simply nodded before running passed the gates and vanishing a moment later, she stared at Souji's back she didn't know much about him but he seemed to keep to himself. Well she wasn't going to judge and he was Mikito's brother the person that vouched for her so he couldn't be so bad right? Yuko turned on her heel walking towards her new home, _better go pack and start dinner. _She thought she she planned out the rest of her night, first she'd make dinner and read over the mission details, then she would start packing everything she needed in her usual neat and organized manner and then take a dip in the bath and go to sleep and be up bright and early tomorrow for her departure.

* * *

Hashirama sat behind his large wooden desk, paperwork and documents took up the entire article and it appeared he was almost buried under it. Tobirama was looking at him with annoyed exasperation, Syrus and Haji sat across from the tan skinned man looking at him with interest, a scroll had come to them from a messenger pigeon it could only mean a few things and Syrus was well prepared. They've already went through battle strategy and their divisions as well as the locations. "So?" Tobirama asked in his baritone voice.

"The Damiyo of the Lightning country has asked for our help." Hashirama supplied setting the scroll down as he looked at each of them in tow for a moment. "It's just a matter which one of us will go, Syrus you do have better relations with the Damiyo from past experience." He looked at him expectantly, Syrus nodded his head in understanding, but he himself couldn't leave that far. He had to remain at the compound like he was now.

"I'll go." Haji said already deciding before anyone else could say a word in the matter. "You need to stay here brother." Haji said noticing the slight disapproval that was in Syrus's eyes, to him it was his responsibility to meet the Damiyo he the clan head after all. But He was needed here for the coming battle, besides he was more than capable of handling whatever task was signed to him. Hashirama nodded his head once n a gesture that he agreed, Tobirama looked indifferent, and Syrus just shrugged slightly, Usagi was getting several units ready to mobilize.

"Any objections?" Hashirama asked calmly looking around the room that was silent aside from a few shakes of the head. "All right then, Haji I'm sure he'll be expecting you to arrive and has already made the preparations. The Senju division he had stationed near the Lightning country was pulled back several kilometers and there hasn't been a word from them in several days, thus his easy and ready acceptance of this mission, they already went over the strategy. Haji would take out whoever was giving them a lot of trouble keep one alive to gather information, then take what survivors remained where the Damiyo would house them.

"I don't need to remind you that this is crucial." Tobirama said his ruby eyes meeting with Haji's black irises.

"No you don't." Haji said narrowing his eyes as they stared at one another for a moment until the white haired Senju nodded. Though it wasn't much Haji took it for what it was, his trust of him to help his men and complete this mission. "I'll be off now."

"Be weary of the Domou..." Syrus said in a warning tone knowing the enmity Haji had with Souji. The younger brother allowed a small smirk to grace his face as he caught the message and strode out of the room to get his unit ready.


	5. The Water Country I

Yuko rubbed her eye tiredly as she strolled to the front gate to sign her name on the log and the reason for her departure. She was already up so she figured she'd do this so she didn't have to when it was time to leave. It was still dark out the sun not yet ascending, she looked around the compound taking in its empty appearance aside from a few members who were just coming back from a mission or leaving for one. _Okay, so I have water, food, a few sealing scrolls, clothes, and shuriken... _She nodded to herself as she headed for the northern wing of the complex, where their blacksmith was. She was never really in the northern wing unless she needed more weapons like now, she spent most of her time near the west wing admiring the gardens and taking what little time she had to simply relax. The smithy was housed in a small but roomy complex, Yuko winced every so often hearing the echo of pounding steel, now she recalled why there was hardly anyone in the northern wing this would drive her crazy!

"Um, excuse me?" Yuko questioned as she leaned her arms against the 'windows' counter speaking over the loud pounding. The man paused halfway down with his hammer, turning to look back at Yuko grumbling something she didn't quite catch as he put the thousands degrees article of steel into water, steam flew in front of her eyes as the deep hiss of the weapon cooling slammed against her ears, the blacksmith was tall and well built around the age of forty, anyone who needed weapons came here she even seen Madara here on occasion picking up a large order of projectiles. She wrinkled her nose at the look her gave her, he had a menacing appearance with sharp eyes and an angled chin his whole aura screamed danger. "I need three sets of kunai before the sun is up." She said digging through her pocket pulling out a few ryo. A set consisted of anywhere between twenty to thirty kunai, she wanted to be prepared for the worse since she was essentially heading into a war zone.

The man looked at the piece of paper she handed over, nodding a few times as he regarded her with a cool expression. "I can do that for you." He said moving towards a shelf to get started on the job, it would be roughly two hours before the sun was up so he had a good amount of time. Yuko looked around in the shop, her eyes widening at the collection he had, he was blacksmith yes but she never seen such a variety. There were long swords like the Nodachi and Katana, short swords like the Kodachi and Tanto, there were an array of shuriken varying in size from the size of her hand all the way up ones that were about the size of half her body, her eyes narrowed spotting a strange Kunai, it looked like a normal one but the main blade was a few inches longer and one shorter blade curved on the side where it began. _Wow... _She thought resisting the urge to snatch everything in sight.

"Are you staying here until it's finished?" The man asked, Yuko was shocked not hearing any disdain or hostility in his tone like she got with the other Uchiha.

"Can I?" Yuko asked her interest piqued by the offer, and her eyes kept roaming the endless collection of weapons.

"I don't see why not just don't touch anything." He said getting back to his work, Yuko nodded dumbly finding a seat a few inches away from him folding her legs and setting her hands on her knees. She winced every so often hearing a pound and a loud clang, but it wasn't as bad as before and she couldn't complain that someone didn't mind her company. She stood up moving over to a wall where there were swords and four pointed shuriken that varied in size, the Uchiha were excellent in shurikenjutsu though they were great in other jutsus shurikenjutsu was like the primary skill all had even from a young age. Even she had some degree of skill and versatility but she preferred to use a sword, it had a longer reach and she trained extensively in swordsmanship. Before she knew it the smithy was finished with her order, she took her focus of the array of weapons and grabbed the bag they were in.

"Thank you very much." She bowed her head in gratitude pulling out some ryo to pay for her order, she had an hour to spare and could finish packing in just a few minutes which meant that she could go over her mission details. She glanced over to the side spotting the sword he finished creating when she arrived, her eyes practically glowed as she took in the work of art. The blade still gleamed like a burning star, and had a flawless design everything was proportioned all the way up to the squared hilt.

She snapped out of her thoughts hearing a throaty chuckle. "You want the sword too?" She narrowed her eyes slightly was he serious or joking?

"No, no." Yuko said shaking her head after a moment, it wasn't hers and she came here for kunai. Taking away his piece would be like an insult, thought she loved the blade she had enough respect to know a masterpiece when she saw one and it was his. "I couldn't.. I'll be going." She took a few steps almost out of the shop but a large hand palmed her shoulder turning her around, Yuko looked with some confusion and surprise as he extended his hand out with the sword in it.

"Take it." He said, though it sounded like an order. Yuko wasn't going to disobey an order, or what she thought was an order. She nodded bowing her head in gratitude as she took the sword and its saya that it would kept in, with that she left the smithy. She carefully moved the sword through the air hearing it whistle as the gentle morning breeze blew against it, she gripped it overhand sheathing it slowly and carefully putting the saya under her obi for now.

_Water, food, clothes, kunai, shuriken, a few sealing scrolls, clothes, and my sword. _Yuko nodded in confirmation as she packed everything in a neat order, folding her clothes into small squares so they didn't take up as much room and began to fill her belt contents with kunai and shuriken, she ate breakfast and headed out with her sword strapped to her back and her bag slung over her shoulder. _It was nice of the smithy to give me this sword. _She thought it was a bit much back then, but she just felt safer feeling the weight of the blade just on her back the hilt just a flicker away. "I'm leaving!" She yelled to a guard who simply raised his hand letting her know that he heard her, rolling her eyes Yuko walked passed the gates. The sun was slowly beginning to set now she couldn't believe how early she was awake, but she couldn't sleep last night she was too anxious. She focused some chakra into her legs about to leap into the woods when she stopped abruptly.

"Hey there, funny seeing you out here so early in the morning again."

Yuko turned around staring into Izuna's dark eyes, he stood against the gate with his arms crossed over his chest, he was wearing a black high collared shirt with matching pants, his hair was messy but was still in his customary low ponytail. Yuko gulped slightly as she couldn't take her eyes away from his, Izuna walked forward stopping a few feet away from her observing her carefully. Yuko felt her knees shaking under his intense gaze she stared at his chest instead of his eyes. "Leaving for the mission?" He asked in a light tone, noticing Yuko's flustered appearance, he took a few steps forward she didn't move from her spot, so he stepped up until he was inches away from her. Yuko inhaled sharply keeping her eyes on his chest since she couldn't focus on anything else, she glanced up for a moment. _I wonder if his lips are soft I bet they're juicy just look at them... _She blushed slightly where her train of thought began to go. _Get a hold of yourself! _"Do I have something on my face?" He asked smirking ever so slightly but hearing no retort she just stared at him so he continued. "Does my presence fluster you so?" He asked again as his smirk grew but he stopped quickly noticing her hesitancy to speak. "Answer me!" He commanded, folding his arms over his chest why was she acting so nervous and strange.

"Uh- I apologize Izuna-sama. I'm heading out for my mission now. And there's nothing on your face." _Such a handsome face... _Yuko said in one breath wincing at the tone his voice took. _I apologize? Did I really just say that, Yuko you idiot!_ She opened her mouth to continue her explanation but froze when she felt his calloused yet soft fingers gently pull a strand of her hair back behind her ear. Izuna's eyes softened as he tucked it with a gentle touch pulling a few more back. Yuko swallowed the lump in her throat, for some reason... She liked this... It was affectionate.. She steadied her knees looking into his dark eyes, she hoped he couldn't her heart hammering in her chest or her burning cheeks. _Just move your head up Yuko and you can... _The thought came out of nowhere causing her to shudder slightly, thankfully Izuna brought her out of her stupor.

"You're so... Different." He said pausing for a moment to think of the right word to describe the red haired Kunoichi as he continued to gently pull her hair back, his lips edged with a small smile as he finished tucking her hair behind her left ear. "But I... Like you." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, his eyes softening as he spoke. "Be careful in the Water country, blood runs like the rivers that surround the mainland.

"I will.. And I haveto get going. Izuna-sama." Yuko said in a strangely quiet voice hiding the smile that wanted to burst out any second now. His touch was so gentle, so tender. It completely betrayed his reputation as Izuna Uchiha the second in command of the clan and strongest Uchiha next to Madara and sent a shiver up and down her spine. But, she was always interested with him he was always so different. "I have to be at the docks in fifty minutes and better to get there early to beat the crowds you know."

He nodded stepping back to give her space. Yuko inhaled deeply feeling her heart steady and her body relax. "Come back alive."

"Y-Yes." She almost sputtered like a child, what was that just now, she felt her heart skip a beat and then sink to her stomach. She put the feeling in the back of her mind taking off in a sprint as she smiled to herself. She began to leap from branch to branch already a good distance away from the compound, her heart was telling her that Izuna was interested, but her mind told her the complete opposite.

* * *

Moments Later... Docks

Yuko by this point but on her black cloak, putting the hood on which covered her bright hair and half of her face. It didn't take her very long to get to the docks, they were in the same village she went to just days ago near the southern wing as she deemed it for her own personal navigation. Dozens and dozens of boats crowded the harbor and marina from small fishing boats that merchants used to boats several times larger that were used for civilian transportation in and out of the Fire country. She walked with some speed looking over her information then back at the boats on her left side. Her boat was a medium sized fishing boat that was going to one of the islands which one she didn't know, besides herself only one other person would be on the boat which was the person who owned it.

She wiped sweat from her forehead cursing that she put on her cloak so early, sighing she took the hood down relishing in the cold breeze blowing through her mane. _Okay, so my boat isn't the smallest but it's not the biggest, it doesn't say where it would be located... _She tapped her chin in thought as she looked over each boat looking for a pattern or certain order. _The big ones are mostly here and in front of me, so that means my boat is either all the way on the end or somewhere in the middle.. _She rolled up her scroll putting it back into her pocket ignoring shouts that weren't directed at her but still broke out of her train of thought.

The end it was. Yuko walked down the length of the dock slowly but surely the boats began to get smaller and less grand in a sense of appearance. She was never out of the compound except for these last few days, normally something like this wouldn't effect her; all of these people and different boats but she never seen the outside world. So this was a spectacle taking in the withered appearance of some boats, watching the crew go about their daily duties hauling supplies and goods down box by box. That's when she realized she was far from the compound and would be out of the country soon enough, she felt a sparkle of excitement. Freedom. Living in the compound constantly being looked at like she was the devil incarnate itself, she would finally be away from all of the spite and disdain she felt for her entire life.

She hastened her steps seeing a tall and elderly man with silver hair reaching his waist and a beard of equal length staring out at the market just a few feet ahead of him. Yuko took the time to observe it as she was on her way noticing how many different kinds of food there was being sorted, some of it made her nose wrinkle and stomach turn there were a lot of unappetizing things but there were equally good things for sale, but she already ate and not wanting to vomit her breakfast she turned her eyes away from the spectacle. She came to a stop, looking at the old slightly tan skinned and well built man. He turned his head towards her unexpectedly, his sharp eyes drinking in her visage, she flicked the sleeve of her cloak feeling self conscious. Why did everyone have to stare at her? "What do you need woman?"

Yuko frowned slightly, who did he think he was calling her woman! Damn it she had a name and it was a damn good one to and it was Yuko. She took a few calming breaths resisting the urge to punch him in the jaw and turn around, but this was a mission where she would prove herself. Either she would succeed and obtain the scroll, or most likely die. For these reasons alone she calmed herself down, smiling sweetly. "I was told I would have a boat waiting for me to head to the Water country." She raised one eyebrow for effect.

"Hmm.." The man grunted, turning on his heel and getting in his boat. "So you're the one. Get in, we should leave now to avoid any delays." He disappeared down a flight of wooden stairs. Yuko shrugged to herself carefully stepping onto the boat, looking for a place to sit but couldn't find any seat where she was currently so she walked towards the front right side finding a small chair that he likely used for fishing. She sat down, unzipping her cloak halfway letting herself air out, what possessed her to put the cloak on so early? She didn't jump when the boat hitched before it began to move at a steady pace, she kept her chocolate eyes on the water passing beneath her, every so often her reflection rippling. _Girl you are a hot mess..._ She thought seeing her reflection dip away a moment later, she turned around to see how far out they were slightly surprised to see the docks growing smaller and smaller.

She pulled out her scroll going over her mission. _Okay, so I have to get to the mainland, find out where the Yuki clan are keeping the hyoton scroll, get the hyoton scroll, and I have to do all of this while watching my back for a lunatic every step of the way... _She laughed dryly running a hand through her hair. _And here I thought I over packed. _She went through the pictures of who or what she would be facing, her eyes narrowed in confusion all of the photos of the person contained a strange mask with slits for eyes, she resisted the urge to laugh who in the right mind would walk around with something like that on? She continued skimming the details, like Madara told her it was indeed in a state of turmoil and she was walking into a hornet's nest with little experience in a situation like this. She glanced around, noticing the elderly man wasn't anywhere to be seen, more strange was that this boat was moving with an oar.

She wasn't sure how much time passed until she got up to stretch out the kinks in her back and neck but it was night time and the stars were decorating the sky. She took a moment to stare at the majestic sight, how a simple thing as watching the stars wasn't possible in this era, all that mattered was strength and only strength. It was kind of depressing people didn't do these simple things, they never even thought of it. _Dad... _She thought remembering her stern and strict father who showed no emotion and trained her until she couldn't move her fingers, she sighed softly supporting her back against one wall dragging her knees up to her chest. _I never could understand... Showing my emotions is forbidden, but... _She took a breath pushing the thoughts away.

"Mind if I ask you why you're heading to the Water country little lady?" Yuko turned to see the elderly man sitting on a chair looking out into the ocean around them. His voice didn't have a mocking quality or any insult, he was curious and somewhat worried... Maybe? He brought a cup to his mouth drinking the cold liquid as he leaned back. "It's terrible you know?" His voice got quiet. "The islands around the mainland run with blood, and the mainland is in a constant state of war and turmoil even civilians are caught in the crossfire there's no where safe to go." He looked at her with a narrowed eyes stare, he took routine trips back and forth and knew of the Water country well.

_Should I lie? _Yuko debated for a moment staying silent. "I'll answer that if you answer me this."

"Shoot."

"How is this boat moving all on its own. Are you a Suiton user?" Yuko asked with curiosity regarding him with her full attention, she could easily activate her Sharingan and see his chakra pathway but chose against it. She didn't want to give herself away, and she wasn't the best sensor but she could feel a constant ripple coming from him, but to have such a mastery over any element was amazing...

"Very perceptive of you." The man commented his lips cracking with a smile. "Yes I am a Suiton user."

"That explains it." Yuko muttered as she frowned in thought. "I guess I'll answer now." She said taking off her cloak and setting on her lap. "I have family in the Water country and they wanted me to come visit. I know it's dangerous and all going there on my own, but hey I love my family." She didn't wince from the pain that ripped through her heart, family that was such a distant unfamiliar word to her. "We're really close." She wanted to cry.

He stayed silent observing her closely. She was certainly a strange woman, red hair that fell just beyond her little waist and bright chocolate eyes that held an innocence behind them. He seen that kind of light before, everyone had it at some point in this era the look of safety one that never experienced the horrors of war that didn't have blood on their hands. But it wouldn't remain that way, it never did sooner or later the light would fade. He didn't mention it, but he could see the pain fleeting through her eyes the way her face tensed ever so slightly and the way her eyes would gloss but she quickly hid it.

"You must be hungry." He said chugging down the rest of his drink. "I'll fix you something."

"No I'm not... And I packed my own food for the long trip so you don't have to make anything for me." Yuko said after a moment pressing her hand on her right eye wiping a tear away. "But thank you anyways..."

"Nonsense come." He said putting more authority in his tone so the woman wouldn't deny his kind offer. It was going to be a long trip and he didn't doubt she would have half of the food left that she packed, this was a much better more suitable choice to make. "I'm old anyways and don't need to eat a lot. Besides it's a long trip, conserve what you have." He said before standing up and walking back towards the staircase not turning around as if he knew Yuko would follow him. Yuko stood up carefully holding her cloak and following after his shadow, it was getting cold anyways and not digging into her supply of snacks didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Miles well.." She said to herself as she began to descend down the stairs, sniffing the air her eyes popping open with a certain glee followed by her stomach growling. She walked into what she would consider a living quarter, she wasn't sure what he had, but it wasn't hot whatever it was. She took a seat on a mat setting her bag to the side and waited patiently for him to finish or speak to her, no need to start rambling on, plus she had to control her thoughts. All she could see was Izuna fixing her hair and feel his warmth as he traced his thumb on her cheek, she didn't know what love is, but that had to be the closest feeling to it. _You're so different... But I like you. __Come back alive... _His voice rippled though her being making her spine tingle, did he really like her? Like the like 'like' or was it just something else? Did he believe in her? Or was he just trying to get in her head, she didn't know exactly what, but she wouldn't mind him fixing her hair again and she could go on her tiptoes and... _Ugh! Yuko start thinking with your brain! _She scolded herself mentally, she was a mess of emotions. _Mikito-sama gave me this mission, going as far as to vouch for me and somehow convinced Madara to allow it and gave her full support but... _She looked at the ceiling for a moment before turning her gaze back on the table. _Just focus on this mission Yuko not Izuna's delicious and juicy lips... Damn it...! _She huffed quietly, not noticing the bowl of food in front of her.

"Eat." She looked at the elderly man who was seated across already eating at a fast pace though he didn't have half as much as Yuko. She didn't respond verbally she grabbed her spoon shoving a spoonful of whatever it was in her mouth, it was a bit spicy and danced on her taste buds but wasn't unbearable and made her eyes tear up.

* * *

_That woman... _Madara thought with a scowl as he tore a piece of paper into thousands of pieces incinerating them with a low scale Katon jutsu. How in the hell had he allowed himself to be convinced of giving that half breed such a dangerous mission. Izuna already valuated that she wouldn't last once she had to enter combat, he should have told Mikito to shove it where the sun don't shine and send Yuko back to her home, but he didn't do that. Izuna would give him a lecture about his anger and that he can't let personal feelings interfere with his duty as clan head. _Who does she think she is trying to boss me around why I... _"Enter!" He said with annoyance radiating off his aura.

Izuna entered unscathed from his small outburst. He fought back a chuckle seeing his brother with that sour expression on his face. _I've never seen him get so riled up over a girl before... _He cleared his throat before he began to laugh and anger Madara further. "Did the half breed depart?" Madara asked after a moment breathing out a sigh as he finished another document stacking it neatly with the others. He was a perfectionist and that meant with everything, even his paperwork was immaculate with neat and narrow handwriting.

"Yes she did." Izuna answered walking passed him and leaning against the windowsill looking over the compound.

"Hn." Madara made a noise of acknowledgement leaning back into his chair. The more he thought about it now, the more of a disaster this was going to turn out to be for him in the long run. Why didn't Izuna pull her back into the compound, damn it! "That woman has a lot of nerve trying to order me around. I should have sent her on another mission one that requires less force." Madara scowled resting his elbows on the table as he cupped his chin in one.

_Trying. _Izuna thought with a mental laugh. "Well, Mikito-san brings up a good point. She does have Uchiha blood flowing through her veins after all, maybe all she needs is the chance to prove herself." Izuna supplied.

"And she dies." Madara finished coldly.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Izuna said with a slight nod, not completely disagreeing with his brother. He had been in the Water country when he was younger his father deeming it as practice and to toughen him up. Needless to say Izuna witnessed a lot of death one those islands enough for six lifetimes, and that was back when he was still eight. Now it must have been hell on earth and that was no joke. "Anyways I know you didn't call me up here just to talk about little Yuko." Izuna said with a slightly wistful tone thinking of the flustered red haired girl for a moment.

"Yes you're right." Madara leveled a glare with Izuna, he certainly hoped this woman was attracting Izuna's attention. He had enough to worry about as clan head that didn't involve his brother's shenanigans with women in the clan, especially a half breed. He could hear the council already in an uproar their underwear too tight and their heads so far up their ass they don't know which way is up. "The Senju have showed movement several miles away from here, I'd look into it myself but I have other things to take care of." And by other things he meant the nauseating Hashirama, since he would most likely leading the group.

Izuna's eyes narrowed and a deep frown formed on his face as he took in that bit of information. "_Senju." _He spat the word with enough venom to kill a Rancor and then some. "In which direction?" Izuna asked carefully.

"To the east, it should be a small unit about ten men give or take." Madara explained further frowning slightly, they were moving awfully close to their compound. It looked like he would need to get out of this office and on the battlefield. "Kill them all, and spare one to get information and finish him after." Madara said laying the foundation for the mission, he would send back up with Izuna. There were ten men in total, believe it or not that was a lot in this era, but Izuna was his equal in every way, he was the strongest among the Uchiha next to himself. Ten pesky Senju wouldn't be too much trouble.

"I'll be back in a few minutes at the most." Izuna said in a low tone slowly leaving Madara's room anger radiating off of his aura. He would bet good money that it was the white haired prick by the name of Tobirama that was leading this team of tree huggers. Madara stared at his brother's back for a moment as he exited the room shutting the door quietly, the head of the Uchiha stood to his feet looking out of his large windows at the compound with a calm and ready stare as he watched his kinsmen go about their nightly activities. _Now it begins... Hashirama._


	6. The Water Country II

Izuna dressed in his war attire consisting of dark armor of their era, four katanas were secured on his back and a tanto was sheathed on his lower back. He headed to the location where Madara first said they were seen. It was mainly woodland with a few fields in the distance with a river that produced many sources of food for their clan, basically it was an essential location that kept their clan supported, with more men going off to battle, more children were born and needed to be taken care of. Izuna could have sent a unit of his finest men out here to deal with the Senju but he took upon himself to take care of them and send a message. Stay away.

He was adept at sensory and could pick out the unit without a second thought, there were ten just like his brother said on the eastern border that was their territory. He couldn't hold back the snarl of anger that escaped the back of his throat they were getting gutsy more so than usual, before they wouldn't dare tread near their territory but now they were moving and fast. Grabbing one of the hilts of his many swords he pushed chakra into his legs and feet leaving small craters in the ground as his speed more than tripled, his onyx black eyes flicking in every direction taking in the details of his surroundings as they passed by in a flash, Izuna was always observant and could pick apart even the tiniest things if he seen for a moment that's all it took. He was used to this place, this is where he used to sneak off to do his own training growing up, while his father was a good teacher, Izuna needed time alone to hone everything.

Not only were they treading on Uchiha territory they were treading on _his _training ground with their filthy feet, he thought back to what Souji said about the Senju being a big problem in the future. He scoffed at the notion in his mind the Senju were sub par when compared to the Uchiha it was an insult to him and all of his kinsmen, but the Subatsu... He only heard rumors about them just like the Domou clan but the way Mikito and Souji put it they were always on good terms with the Senju, well he hated them on that fact alone. Anyone who could ally themselves with those tree huggers was on his hit list.

His eyes narrowed as he caught the symbol emblazoned on their armor, he seen the curved ends with the ling going through the middle. The symbol alone was enough to make his blood boil, there were ten just as Madara said, they were older than Izuna by give or take five years judging from their stubble and facial hair. But their chakra was considerably weak compared to his arch nemesis Tobirama, speaking of the prick he hadn't seen him in this little pack, he was disappointed to say the least he wanted to send a message to that white haired bastard. He landed on top of a tree branch staring down at the ten men that all shot their heads up in alarm, their eyes widened as they quickly dug into their belts to pull out kunai. "You're trespassing..." Izuna said coldly but pasued swiftly, with speed that bellied the impossible he drew one katana deflecting four kunai in a row sending the tips sinking into branches.

"Shit! It's Izuna!" A man snapped glowering up at him with absolute hatred.

"Since you know me, you should know that even stepping foot here is a death sentence." Izuna sneered jumping off of the branch and landing on the ground a few feet away, he snickered as they scrambled to get ready for his attack, but they had no idea what he was going to do. "Enough talk!" He shouted suddenly pushing chakra into his legs, propelling himself forward pointing his blade forward, the Senju he connected with gurgled as blood rushed out of the wound at the center of his throat his hands instinctively went to the wound. Three more charged in while the other six retreated back going through a flash of hand seals. Izuna tore his blade from the man's neck ducking under the slash of the shuriken aimed to cut his throat, with another flick he stabbed the blade forward pushing off to the side watching with satisfaction as he severed the man's body in two watching the blood splatter on nearby trees, he shot his head back dodging another kunai that skimmed by his cheek the Senju that threw it was upon him with his fist cocked back. Izuna slashed to the side hearing the throaty scream as a pint of blood flew in every direction soaking his dark uniform beneath his armor. The last one came running forward with a war cry, mistake number one never charge forward without a plan, just as quickly as he disposed the first three he brought his shirt down in a vertail downward swing, slicing through his cranium all the way to the pelvis, Izuna moved quickly leaping off the ground flicking his eyes around spotting the remaining Senju their chakra alerting him.

"Suiton:Bakusui No Jutsu!" At the same time the unit of Senju inhaled deeply, spitting out a large amount of water, the water twisted defying gravity itself as it swirled at dangerous speeds. Tree bark split and chipped and branches were completely torn from the combined force of the jutsu, Izuna was already on the move flashing his hands through several seals slamming them in the seal of tiger while inhaling deeply. He should have known that those first few were a distraction for the others to execute a collaboration technique, the jutsu itself was a high level but split between them it wasn't nearly as taxing and it quickly grew in size. He was staring into a water tornado.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" He parted his lips, unleashing a wave of fire that quickly grew in size as it spread itself outward hungrily burning entire trees and the grassland as it headed for a crash course with the water wall. The two attacks met in an explosion that shook the entire area from its power and magnitude, the air hissed as steam was pushed out in all directions covering everything for a good ten miles in any direction even going as far up as the tree tops. Izuna smirked to himself, lunging forward and bringing the blade down slicing a man's head from his shoulders kicking the body aside and moving onto the next.

"Sharingan!" They spat venomously.

Izuna took full advantage of his enhanced vision slashing and stabbing in what appeared to be an erratic and wild manner, but the puncturing sound of his sword sinking into flesh signified this wasn't a wild attack, his movements were quick and graceful with a calculated approach. His Sharingan blazing crimson as they locked onto four more intruders. Flashing forward he blocked one strike from a kunai, grabbing a second hilt from his back bringing it forward in a skewering motion, the man he killed fell to the ground in a loud thump as he yanked his sword out going after the other three putting one under a genjutsu at the last second leaving him in a twitching heap, he stabbed through the side of his head watching pieces of his brain fly across the floor. By the time the steam settled Izuna had already disposed of eight Senju leaving two behind who escaped by sheer luck.

"Retreat!" One spat in disdain turning around on a dime, his loud scream silenced as Izuna swiped his sword forward watching the Senju's head fly off.

"No." Izuna's voice was cold as he advanced on the last man, his crimson eyes boring into the man's soul as three tomoe rotated quickly. "No one is retreating." He blocked and dodged the erratic swings of a shuriken, he parried a thrust bringing his sword down cutting off his hand in one motion, before the man could even scream Izuna pushed a good amount of chakra into his foot slamming it into his chest feeling the bones buckle from the force and give way. His body flew to the side rolling across the ground until it came to a stop, Izuna spat on the ground as he approached the injured man flicking the katana he first used to the side ridding it off blood. "Why are you here?" Izuna demanded punching him in the stomach taking pleasure in his pained wheezing.

"G-Go to hell!" He snarled spitting, but Izuna moved his head away at the last minute. "Rotten Uchiha!" He glared staring into Izuna's eyes, he gasped realizing his mistake but it was already too late he was captured in the genjutsu his eyes rolling behind his head as he slumped forward like dead flesh. Izuna frowned as he listened to the man spill the truth under his control. Izuna didn't just cast a genjutsu, he took it a step further manipulating the neurons that sent signals to the body such as to sleep, or to shut down.

"Tch." Izuna scoffed grabbing a kunai from his utility belt and drilling it through the man's forehead standing up with a frown. "So the Senju are on the move, I need to inform brother of this." He frowned knowing full well about his brother's dangerous temper. With his objective complete he turned around sprinting back to the compound, he'd have some men pick the bodies up and then send them back to the Senju compound.

* * *

Yuko sighed softly as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, one thing she knew didn't mix was her and boats. She didn't get seasick but sleeping was a hassle when every so often there was a wave that would slightly jar the boat, and her nightmares which were happening more often now kept her awake or she'd wake up in a cold sweat, panting for air and her hands shaking. It was terrible, death there was so much death around her and fires, she knew it was more than a nightmare it had to be memories that she long since suppressed. She was surprised when he showed her what would be her own room while she was on the trip, she thanked internally happy that she had her own space and privacy.

Little light go in the room and she wasn't sure what time of day it was, she let out a soft yawn as she moved the blankets down from her chest sitting up. She spotted her cloak hanging on a small piece of wood that acted as a hanger, her bag was situated at the side of her bed where she put it last night spare of the moment. She was happy to go to sleep, she was up early and spent her morning and afternoon packing for this mission. "Wake up," she told herself as she began to doze off again, shaking her head she kicked her legs out from under the blankets letting them hang off the other side of the bed as she forced herself to stand.

She yawned again stretching her arms out over her head cracking the kinks out of her neck and back, with a loud aahh she dropped her arms to her side heading for the door. She knew she was still riding on the ocean, if the boat did ever stop off somewhere she wouldn't know, but that man had to take a rest sooner or later right? He just couldn't keep this boat going twenty four hours, she sighed putting her hair up in a neat ponytail why should she care if he stopped or not of if he could keep this boat going for twenty four hours. She opened the door, looking into the room where she had sat down and ate last night. Everything was clean and spotless and one would never take this as a makeshift kitchen for lack of a better term, her guide wasn't here, she focused for a moment feeling his chakra with the same ripple as yesterday up another level.

She went back into her room changing out of her dirty clothes and putting on clean ones. Her outfit consisted of a white short sleeved top the crisscrossed at the thread by her breasts keeping it tight, blue tight shorts that went to the middle of her thighs and lastly she tied the blue sash neatly around her stomach giving it a small tug, sucking in her stomach as she finished tying it one last time. She always felt a lot better having this tight feeling around her torso, and it also helped keeping her boobs from bouncing in her line of sight and messing up her aim when it came time to train or fight.

She left her room swiftly, going up the flight of stairs that lead to the top deck of the boat. She squinted her eyes feeling the sun's rays piercing into her eyes that had yet to adjust, carefully she stepped onto the deck walking to the front of the boat keeping a hand on her forehead to keep the sun light away for now. Her throat closed, not literally but she lost her breath, there was water surrounding her for miles upon miles upon miles there was nothing but water. It made her a fire user slightly uneasy but she couldn't take her eyes away from the glittering waves that rushed beneath her as the boat continued its course, it was one of the simple wonders she always admired like the gardens in the western wing of her compound, and the river right by the Naka Shrine where'd she go as a child to be alone.

She saw the man, who's name she had yet to get. Funny she didn't ask for it she felt it was rude, but he called her woman and she wasn't very fond of being referred as that by anyone, yet alone some old geezer. Sighing softly she rested her arms on the edge of the boat, resting her chin on her hands. Mikito and Madara did say it could take two months, and most of that time would be spent on the trip itself, she knew from past experience that the Water country was a good hundred or more kilometers away from the Fire country it was very, very far and once you got to a certain point there was nothing but the ocean surrounding you. "You're awake." She turned at the source of the gruff voice.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep." Yuko said with a small shrug, she didn't want to tell him about the nightmares that began to plague her nights leaving her drenched in sweat and her heart about to leap from her chest. No that was far too personal and her pride wouldn't allow her to show such weakness openly towards another. "How much longer until we get there?" She asked after silence crept by for several minutes.

"Give or take a few days to a week." He answered with a huff. "We need to take the safe routes to avoid conflicts on the outer islands if we get caught in the middle of one of these fights it's as good as over for the both of us." His voice held no deception or anger, just the plain truth. Yuko stared at him for a moment contemplating what he said, was everyone so afraid of coming here? There really wasn't blood running like rivers and the mainland wasn't in turmoil where even the innocent died? She gave up, sighing quietly. "But there's one island where there are no conflicts, I'll be stopping there to get supplies and get my payment ready for when we depart back to the Fire country."

"Payment?" Yuko asked with a curious expression.

"I'm a fisherman little lady." He answered looking at her for a moment ignoring the way her eyebrows scrunched from the nickname. "You'd be surprised how much some people will pay in the Fire country to have one come out this far. Not that I can complain I get to fish while enjoying the freedom of my surroundings if only for a little while. The pay helps too."

"Un." Yuko nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Being clan leader was a difficult task. Between paperwork, documents, and making sure all of her kinsmen were at their peak condition both physically and mentally wasn't an easy feat. Mikito headed for her office as soon as she came back knowing there was something that needed to be signed and confirmed, read, or just thrown out; Ahiko and Gen did as they said they would and she couldn't be any happier with their efforts, even though Ahiko wanted a truce and the fighting to stop she put that aside when it came to their welfare. A knock snapped her from the document she was currently reading from the Damiyo in the Earth country. "Come in." She called from her seat.

The door opened revealing Souji and Ahiko, the youngest with a large bow clasped in her right hand and a holster on her back containing several dozen arrows. Mikito raised an eyebrow at the two as she set the document down. "Are you going out to the training grounds?"

"Yes." Ahiko nodded in confirmation adjusting the obi that kept her hakama in place. "Souji has finished briefing the others of our current situation, he's already devised several plans and the diviison leaders are getting ready to follow their orders." She smiled widely as she eyed Mikito with admiration, by now everyone in the compound knew of their alliance with the Uchiha. While several were unhappy about it, the majority were happy that they had such a powerful clan on their side, and more so that they agreed. Ahiko herself was a bundle of joy when she heard the news, how Mikito ever convinced Madara to agree she'd never know. "Congratulations with the alliance between our clan and the Uchiha, I knew you could work something up with them."

Mikito nodded with a small smile silently thanking her younger sister. "Well, if that's all you can go and perfect your craft Ahiko-nii." She looked back down at the document before looking back up at them again. "We'll be leaving again in two months to the Uchiha compound to see if Yuko was able to complete her task." Mikito was interested in the girl, she wasn't like most shinobi she showed when she was nervous and uncomfortable she'd blush when all the eyes settled on her hardly composing herself.

"Yuko?" Ahiko asked confused.

"A girl from the Uchiha clan." Souji answered in his calm and deep voice. "We sent her to the Water country to obtain the Hyoton scroll from the mainland."

Ahiko's eyes widened for a moment, her mouth dropped. "Water country but!?"

"She'll be fine." Mikito said smoothing out her sleeves. "If not she'll be dead on one of those islands with or without the scroll. If we're lucky she may destroy the scroll so the Yuki clan won't be able to utilize the Hyoton generations from now."

"Always so blunt..." Ahiko said with a sigh, she didn't know Yuko but she already felt for the girl. Going to Water country was dangerous with a captial D. "Well I'm off, come on Souji." Ahiko turned on a dime exiting the room with Souji following close behind.

The Domou compound had four wings one in each cardinal direction. In the west was the medical wing where the injured were brought and the dead were buried, unlike most clans in this era when one of their kinsmen died in battle they carried the body back to the compound, in the east was what one could consider the 'city' that's where most of the shops were and where many of the members lived, in the south was their blacksmith who was always pounding away, and lastly in the north was where her office was located and where most of the activity took place besides in the west. There were several training grounds where parents would take their children to begin their training to become a shinobi and where Souji or herself would be checking the strength of their kinsmen.

Ahiko strolled through the moist forest at a leisure pace humming a light tune to herself as Souji walked on her left side keeping hs eyes pointed forward. Every so often the younger sister would look at her bow carefully removing anything that was on, it was something that amused Souji when they were growing up anytime he or Mikito tried to take it Ahiko would throw a fit and stash it somewhere she thought they'd never find it. He himself wasn't an expert in kyujutsu but he always did have a love for archery it may not be as much as Ahiko though she was infatuated with the art and was excellent in it, far surpassing him in it. They stopped in the center of a group of trees that spread out at an obtuse angle that stretched as far as five miles, they were much smaller trees and didn't have the dense soaked leaves like the others trees did showing just how young they were. "Okay, we'll warm up from 500 yards sound good?" He asked watching Ahiko for an answer when she nodded he ripped a target with eight rings and a dot in the middle running ahead, Ahiko covered her eyes with her hand in a gesture to keep sight of him, though she didn't have trouble with or without her hand.

"Anytime you're ready." Souji said as he jogged back standing a few feet behind his sister.

Ahiko reached behind towards her back, feeling the familiar tickling feeling of a feather at the end of her bow as she grabbed it. Five hundred yards wasn't too difficult shinobi were trained to see over long distances and things moving at high speeds. She pulled the suspender back feeling the pressure already in her forearm as she brought the bow forward closing one eye and taking a deep breath as she measured up the target carefully. She felt light, hearing the air whoosh in front of her as her arrow distorted the very molecules, it whistled as it traveled moving faster and faster the sharp tip promising a quick death, it struck the target dead center sinking through it and into the tree for several inches. She smiled in satisfaction as she relaxed her posture lowering the bow slightly. "One thousand yards this time." She said looking at Souji with the same smile that gleamed with confidence.

"Oh cocky are we?" Souji asked smirking slightly as he watched his sister shrug, he knew she could get impatient so he ran forward putting the target one thousand yards away. He stood back watching Ahiko as she carefully pulled the arrow back with her arm rippling with muscles underneath showing her athleticism and poise, though she wasn't ripped to the bone her smooth and glowing skin housed dense tissue thanks to her father's intense training that would leave her in a puddle of sweat literally. _Okay..._ She steadied her stance, releasing the sling, her eyes widened with glee as she watched shoot away from her like a bolt of lightning. Souji widened his eyes slightly watching the arrow rocket forward with enough speed to puncture and push through four cows and then some, a loud crack reverberated as animals left their cover scurrying or flying away as the ground began to rumble for a few seconds.

"Ahiko you didn't happen to forget _not _to use your wind nature?" Souji asked as if he was ready to give her lecture.

"Oops." Ahiko covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widening as it finally hit her. "I'm sorry don't make me run twenty thousand laps around the compound!" She wailed as she whirled around looking at him with big brown eyes.

Souji chuckled shaking his head. "You don't have to don't worry." He chuckled again hearing his sister sigh audibly. "I'm impressed... One thousand yards is nothing to scoff at, you've really improved sister." He looked at the tree in the distance with shimmering pride in his eyes and posture, very few could shoot one thousand yards let alone accurately in this era kyujutsu wasn't widely practiced due to its tedious process when one could draw a sword or throw a kunai in the same amount of time.

"Thank you!" Ahiko perked up hearing the compliment sent her way. They repeated the process several times over, Souji would move the target one thousand yards away and she would fire her arrow being careful not to amplify it with her wind nature but it was so hard when she was concentrating with every fiber. To really give her a test he put up a dozen of so targets each varying from five hundred feet to one thousand feet away from them, Ahiko fired the arrows in rapid succession despite having to pull back and settle herself into a comfortable stance before firing each arrow. She smiled proudly once all of her arrows were gone every single on a bulls eye, dead center hit except for one or two but they were close to the middle.

"Alright now come at me." Souji said crouching his legs as he settled into a defensive stance.

"Taijutsu." Ahiko said offhandedly as she too settled into a stance, pushing chakra into her feet and legs she sprung forward like a snake coiled ready to strike lashing out with a fist which Souji easily blocked.

* * *

"I see, so the Senju are beginning to move." Madara said as he stared at Izuna who gave a report of the fight and everything that happened in that time span. The Senju he placed under a genjutsu was of little use but held on piece of information that was crucial. The Subatsu were in fact allies and Tobirama pushed for it every step of the way. Figures. "I take it you had no trouble."

"This is their blood not mine." Izuna commented wrinkling his nose in disgust as he looked at his black outfit. "I'm going to take a bath." Madara simply nodded in response watching Izuna leave. Looks like he was destined to meet Hashirama sooner than he expected, but again he'd expect nothing less from him. And the Subatsu... He'd test them to see if the rumors were true or just blown out of proportion.

* * *

Like a flash one week came and went for Yuko as she got into a schedule while on the trip. She'd wake up at about ten o clock and go out on the deck until the elderly man called her down for dinner. She went into her collection during the morning for breakfast and went over the mission details over and over in her head until she was sure she engraved on her brain. Then after dinner she'd go to the chair she first sat on and watch the water rush passed her while talking with the older man about random things. Nothing in particular, she began to feel comfortable around him listening to the many stories he had to tell, a part of her was excited whenever he would tell her one how many generations had he seen grow up and die, how many things had he seen in his lifetime. She was only 16!

Yuko swallowed the lump in her throat, nervousness taking hold of the pit of her stomach and anxiety taking a firm hold of her heart. The thought dropped on her when she had two days until she got to the Water country, she was walking into a war zone she'd be surrounded by death, the smell of blood permeating the air with its lingering stench, she'd see the bodies of hundreds and thousands of shinobi, the thought made her knees shake. She was never on the battlefield once in her life and wasn't sure how to ready herself for the carnage she was entering. She told herself not to be scared that she would make it and go back to Izuna, she'd bring back the scroll and see Mikito's eyes light up with confidence.

She put on her dark cloak making sure to put the hood over her head not to attract any attention, she put her supply bag in one of her sealing scrolls so she didn't have to lug it around while she was on the run. She filled her utility belt with as much kunai and shuriken as she could putting the rest under her sash in a sealing scroll, her sword was sheathed strapped on her back ready to be drawn if the need was to arise. She looked out at the smothering mist that surrounded her and the boat as the man brought it in, she stretched her senses out not able to pick out any chakra signatures for several miles in either direction but the smell of sulfer and blood smacked her right away. Maybe the rumors and their warning weren't all that far fetched, _come on Yuko... _She said mentally as she walked at a brisk pace about to leave the boat.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead?" She stopped hearing the question. "It's not too late to turn back now you can save yourself the trouble."

_No I have to do this! _Yuko sucked in a shaky breath turning her head halfway to regard him. "I'm sure I have to do this." She steeled herself hoping her voice didn't shake.

The man grunted. "I see, well I'll be right here waiting." He said locking eyes with her for a moment.

Yuko nodded not sure if she should thank you or keep going ahead. She decided to run ahead not feeling sentimental at the moment. She took a breath, the air was humid and moist more so than the blazing heat of the Fire country but there was a coolness to this mist or fog whatever it was that set her on edge. She turned her head every so often unable to see anything except for what was right in her line of vision as she continued her trek. "Sharingan!" She muttered, her eyes widening as the chocolate vanished replaced by blazing crimson and black tomoes. She smiled slightly happy that she could see everything now in full clarity despite the mist growing thicker and thicker as she ventured further in, unconsciously she brought one hand to her belt grabbing a kunai firmly in it.


	7. The Water Country III

Yuko kept her senses stretched out to pick out any chakra signals, to much surprise or not so much she couldn't find any around her. But she didn't relax at all as she continued to sprint forward, if Izuna warned her just before she left there was a good reason behind it. In fact everyone warned her, even Madara in own cruel way, she didn't believe for a second he cared what happened to her on this mission and was most likely expecting her to die on this island.

Her eyes flicked, Sharingan a glowing red as it searched out for any shinobi nearby for a sneak attack. She wasn't sure what to expect if the shinobi hear could hide their chakra it'd make things a lot more difficult. It was quiet, too quiet she had been running for hours if she had to guess and hand't run into anything not even a dead body. Not that she was looking forward to stumbling over a corpse, but it'd take the growing trepidation away that kept pounding at her heart and twisting her stomach into a knot. She observed her surroundings carefully as she moved with the speed and stealth of a cat, it was a wilderness for the most part probably uninhabited since the beginning of time vines twisted all over the ground and climbing up to the trees. She avoided the vines the best she could leaping over them with a certain grace. Her senses flared, like they were on fire. "There!" She exclaimed dodging a kunai just as it dug into the ground, spotting the explosive tag. Yuko crossed her arms in front of her face more to block the dust then to guard against the blast force, she could handle it.

**BOOM!**

The tag exploded, the ground quaked cracking into small fissures for several inches, cracking and twisting the earth greedily as the power searched for a target smothering the area in a deep black smoke and setting flames to several trees around her. Her eyes flickered wildly searching. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... _She frowned pushing a small amount of chakra to the soles of her sandals clinging them to a tree branch squatting down in a crouch as she waited. The attack came as fast as lightning, kunai meant with a sword and the clash began. Yuko clenched her teeth pushing forward and up exposing the attacker's torso with a snap she sent a fist forward slamming it under his rib cage cringing when she heard the throaty scream escape the man's lips as blood flew several feet in the air.

She couldn't gather her wits two more attackers were on her, the first thrusting a sword forward which Yuko dodged in an act of flexibility bending her back halfway, pushing off of the branch and leaping back already seeing the second attack coming followed by the second attacker with a kunai in hand. Her sandals dug into the ground, her knees bent as she flashed her kunai in a half circle slitting the man's throat that was poised to drive his sword through her cranium, she turned away as he choked and gurgled clawing at his neck to stop the bleeding. The two men from before dived forward one slashing the other stabbing, Yuko twisted her body evading the slash but wasn't fast enough to dodge the kunai gritting her teeth as she felt break her skin, she ignored the pain flashing her sword forward watching the blood fly in a gushing stream, his head flying off to the side. "Suiton: Hahonryu!" Yuko whirled to the side already flashing her hands inhaling deeply as she spotted three men already complete the jutsu, a torrent of water rushing against their palms.

"Katon: Goenkyu!" The ground around Yuko began to crack, spreading outwards like a spider web, she exhaled with all of her force sliding back from the force of the jutsu. A fireball more than twice the size of the coming of age technique shot forward incinerating the ground and slamming through dozens of trees. Her fireball clashed with three spiraling spouts of water that tore away at the ground and shook the ground for miles around, the air hissed as steam gushed in every direction forming columns that snaked around the area flashing passed Yuko. _My jutsu had no effect, those waves just smothered my flames like it was a joke... _She shot forward, flicking her wrist to the side spinning in mid air to add velocity to the projectile haring the sound of flesh being ripped followed by the gurgling of struggled breathing and internal bleeding, her eyebrows narrowed as she slid to a stop watching their movements carefully. _Four down four to go... _She said to herself clenching the handle of her kunai tighter, her heart pounding in her ears as adrenaline surged through her veins, she could smell sulfur, see the ash left by her jutsu, and could smell the blood that splattered on the ground and several feet away from her.

"Now!" She heard one shout, that's all she needed with a another push of chakra she lunged forward, kunai pointed forward as she tore it through the loudmouth's chest, with a quick jerk she spun to the side carving the kunai entirely through his sternum tearing his left lung in two and rupturing his appendix, he dropped to the ground in a twitching heap only able to gurgle and gasp in agony as she seen a pair of crimson eyes piercing into his own. _Uchiha... _He thought as the life left his eyes.

_Three. _Yuko counted in her head turning to face the trio glowering at her with shock, looking at the bodies of their fallen comrades and the damage done around the area from their intense fight. It was going on ten minutes but it was fast paced from the beginning and Yuko had to push herself to her limit to keep up with the pace this fight was going in, she only had one thought and that was to survive. That's when her eyes widened as she felt dozens, and dozens of chakra signatures landing behind the trio and running towards her location, thinking fast she threw a shuriken forward in a flash, the sound of flesh ripping sounded through the air, with a large amount of chakra focused into her legs she took off in a sprint that was literally blinding her black cloak billowing in the violent breeze as she flipped to the side every few seconds evading the projectiles or low scale water jutsus thrown her way. _Shit! _She cursed putting on another boost glancing behind her for a moment. _There's at least thirty I can't take them all at once and they're trying to close me in! _She looked forward, feeling a wet substance seeping into her shorts and covering her side she knew it was her blood the wound she got was bleeding more readily as she expended more and more energy.

She kept running until she stumbled on wood thickets that were nearly impossible to navigate but thanks to her Sharingan she had little trouble twisting and bending her body to get through the small openings that left her pursuers stuck and slamming head first howling in agony as they dropped to the ground. She sighed after a few minutes that felt like an eternity and she couldn't see any traces of chakra or feel any within several miles from her current location. She slid to a stop on a branch flipping to the ground, and landing with a loud thud as she fell to one knee heaving her chest to fill it with oxygen. "I need to take care of this wound, and rest..." She said to herself as she looked around finding a small den just a few feet away, it would do for now. She carried herself over to it, letting herself drop forward once she got in wiping the sweat from her forehead, first thing was first she ripped a piece of her top off wrapping it around the wound and tying it tightly to slow the bleeding, she dug into her bag popping a few blood pills into her mouth to replace what blood she lost. Slightly better but feeling lightheaded she crawled forward leaning her back against the dirt wall, summoning her bag from its sealing scroll and dug through it finding her canteen, without a second thought she opened it bringing it to her lips taking slow and long drinks every minute or so. She grabbed a map that showed the dynamics of her location and where she was headed.

_Going by this map I'm here... On the third island closest to the mainland. And to get to the mainland I have to go in the direction I was going on for a few miles before I run into a town and find the boat that is going there. Simple enough I guess. _She rolled the map up sealing it back into the scroll so she didn't lose it and took this time to rest. She looked at her hands, gasping as her eyes widened in shock. Blood there was so much blood it dripped from her fist that held the kunai as if she'd die without it, which was completely true . "I...!" She exclaimed tossing the bloodied weapon away as if it burned her looking at her hand in horror. "I lost them..." She muttered to herself feeling dizzy, her stomach churned as she emptied out her breakfast gagging as the vomit burned the roof of her mouth, she coughed hoarsely spitting out the rest of it. _Calm yourself__!" _She screamed mentally unable to find her voice as her body began to slightly, bringing her knees up to her chest she buried her face in her knees. She never killed anyone before in her life, sure she trained with targets, clones, and dummies but never had she took the life of another human being. Never were her hands drenched with blood that wasn't hers. _Breathe just breathe... _She told herself mentally inhaling sharply but vomited again, the stench unbearable she couldn't stand it any longer she put her bag back into the sealing scroll grabbed her bloody kunai and ran as fast as she could towards the town.

She didn't dwell on the shinobi she killed, she held no qualms about surviving it was her life or theirs and she wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. She was shocked at first, taking the life of another human being but she needed to complete her task, she was a kunoichi of the Uchiha clan!

The rest of the trip to the city went by in dreadful silence, Yuko stayed alert keeping her senses stretched out to check her perimeter, there was another attack she walked right into it and was short about twenty shuriken and kunai she didn't dwell on their death, it was her survival that mattered she had to live. Her wound had stopped bleeding after a few hours the last minute medical treatment she performed doing its work, she just needed to clean it before it got infected which wouldn't be a problem when she got in the mainland there was bound to be a bah house and even better a hot spring somewhere and if not she'd just find a river and use a little medical ninjutsu that she took the time to learn when she was younger, though she wasn't the greatest admittedly. The town was surprisingly busy as if there wasn't a war going on right now, and battles weren't being fought just miles away like her own before. Merchants gathered people around their stands hoping to capture their interest and make a sale, Yuko didn't pay the stands much attention as she made her way through the city and toward the dock section where the boat was getting to sail off. She learned that this entire area regardless of any island was covered in a thick and eerie mist, she stared out at the blankets as the boat began its trek to the mainland. Now she understood why they warned her, even Izuna gave her a warning, and he'd rarely ever talk to her before so it had to be serious. Being here firsthand now she had no doubts.

The boat arrived a little past ten at night, Yuko managed to take a small nap and wash her wound in one of the boat's bathrooms sighing in relief as the wound began to heal. She kept her eyes trained forward Sharingan deactivated by this point no longer needing it since she wasn't running through the wilderness and a swamp dodging explosions while throwing her kunai with deadly accuracy, using them only when she needed to if running was a choice she took it, if not she fought back. She noticed several large clusters of chakra that were higher than average no doubt it was one of the many clans that were warring in the area but they paid her no mind, she wasn't sure to be thankful or insulted at the notion but took it with a grain of salt in the end t made this easier. She kept her eyes moving searching for anyone with a creepy mask but had no luck in finding her target and focused on finding a place to stay for the night to formulate a strategy.

Luckily she found a small Inn on the northern part of the city and walked inside scrunching her nose as smoke wafted in her face, flowing into her nostrils making her cough slightly. She never smoke a day in her life it never interested her, and more so it'd just hold her back she always stayed in peak condition and the luxury would only hinder her in the long run. She brought her hand up cupping it over her nose looking around the place with an observing look, it was booming with business at the moment she noticed a stair way going up and figured where she was must have been the bar. She walked swiftly ascending the stairs leisurely stopping when she seen a front desk, she noticed the elderly woman going through paperwork, she gathered herself walking forward.

"What can I help you with?" Yuko stopped, staring in surprise as the woman seemed to notice her before she got to the desk.

"A room for one." Yuko replied not missing a beat, ignoring the attitude that the woman exhibited. _Rude..._

The woman regarded her with a stern stare, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper and handing it to her, slapping it a few inches from Yuko's hand. "Room number is on there." She said looking away going back to her paperwork. "If you need anything else just send the word and I'll send a maid up."

"Okay." Yuko said snatching the piece of paper and sauntering away shooting an annoyed glance at the woman. "Old hag..." She muttered to herself laughing quietly. She wasn't sure what she'd rather deal with, thirty shinobi chasing her or this woman's bad attitude. But on the bright side she had a place to stay for the remainder of her mission, she entered her room which was '34' on the third floor down two hallways immediately shutting the door and opening her sealing scrolls setting her supply bag next to the futon and her mission information which she placed in the bag. She took her dark cloak off, sighing as she felt cool instantly, she began to undress herself smiling slightly when she seen the size of the bath she was provided with. "Finally I can take a bath!"

* * *

It was going to be like all the other times he came to the Lightning country, but one difference was that the Senju were now his allies. Hashirama from his experience was idealistic it wasn't a good combination with the Damiyo of this country in his opinion. But he'd still get the wounded to safety, he brought ten of his best men with him all seasoned in combat and despite their age gap they respected Haji for his strength and more so his intellect; where Syrus was strong and forceful Haji did things in an order that best suited the situation at hand. The trip took a week as they encountered many shinobi on the way and they all meant the same fate in the end, and there was thr navigation of the tall and dangerous mountains that surrounded the Lightning country like a natural barrier. One of his men asked if they should burn the bodies, Haji answered with no leave them there as a message. There was a power shift that was beginning to crack the shinobi world there were going to be drastic changes.

"Haji-san I expect you are satisfied with my hospitality." The Damiyo said speaking through the silence that dragged on for a few minutes. He was a short and pudgy man with slightly tanned skin. He had dark brown eyes and a sharp chin with a long and slender nose. Like many nobles he dressed in an expensive kimono that Haji didn't care to look at for very long, he was a shinobi and had no need for such things that were meaningless, trivial. His relation with the Damiyo was good, he could say they were on good terms; they took on many tasks before his father in specific had close ties with the Damiyo.

"Yes I am pleased." Haji replied, turning his head head up and locking eyes with the older man. "I did not expect for the news of our alliance to travel so quickly it's only been a few weeks since we've agreed." Haji hid the edge in his voice as he spoke with a detached demeanor folding his arms over his chest, his armor off in place of a black kimono with matching hakama and a white obi that was tied around his waist, from experience Haji knew that this Damiyo was the most savory person in the world but who was in this era? Yet he knew that and always tread carefully despite being on good terms. He loved to gamble and more often than not it was more than just with money.

"The Uchiha and the Senju are the mightiest next to the Domou and your clan the Subatsu, naturally of course the news would travel far and in a short span of time." He smirked slightly, bringing a mug up to his lips taking slow and steady sips. "And their leaders Madara and Hashirama and their siblings fearsome reputations those two have." He set the mug down leveling a gaze with Haji; he knew of the increasing violence in the Fire country now with the power shift, despite his own country having its own quarrels within.

Haji closed his eyes pondering on the thought. True, Hashirama's chakra was massive and that's just putting it lightly he certainly lived up to his reputation. But he seen the way he acted at times almost like a child with the antics to go along with it, a prime example when it came time for their alliance he almost backed out of it hearing Syrus put it cut and dry only thanks to Tobirama did they agree to an alliance the white haired Senju was practical and Haji himself could appreciate that. "I've yet to cross with the Uchiha brothers, but the time will be soon. I ran into a unit of Uchiha near the mountains scouting the Senju which I brought in, when they don't return it'll raise suspicion and their leader Madara may act."

"So you're saying that they might attack?" The Damiyo looked slightly nervous but kept his composure and dignity as expected from any noble until the time came when the attack was going on.

"There is a possibility I wouldn't doubt it. They didn't retreat so they must know that they'll send someone one here." Haji said smoothly as he stood up from his seat glancing out the window for a moment, "but we have other problems to take care of before focusing on the Uchiha, now the reason you called me here." Haji said in a serious tone cutting through the useless chit chat at this point he was here for a mission and he was going to get started as soon as he could.

"Yes," The Damiyo cleared his throat. "I am to marry a princess from a nearby village but the road is plagued with bandits and shinobi alike so you see it's much too dangerous for her to come here alone." He started waving to a servant to take his dishes away, he looked at Haji folding his arms behind his back. "I want you to be her escort. I will continue taking care of the Senju until they make a full recovery do you need anything else?" He raised an eyebrow he was pressed on time and needed to get to meeting, not that he cared to go when all they did was ramble and complain, and he was sure Haji didn't need anything else, he dug through his pocket pulling out a piece of paper with a picture and information. Haji took it staring at the image. "Her name is Hitomi Kazuma, she is everything that says there beautiful, elegant, and refined."

_She does have a refined air. _Haji thought as he pocketed the paper he couldn't deny she was beautiful but she was probably a stuck up snob that couldn't defend her. She wouldn't last a day in the real world she would be killed within a few hours too use to being pampered and protected by the walls that blocked out everything for most of her life. More of a liability than anything but he put his personal feelings aside and would complete this mission. "I'll be going to speak with my team now." Haji said nodding to him.

"Of course." The man replied walking towards the door, opening it swiftly. "I must be going myself."


	8. The Water Country IV

Haji didn't waste anymore time staying in the Damyo's estate though the man did say he was welcome to. Haji appreciated the gesture but he wasn't one to sit around so he searched through the long and winding halls decorated with exotic paintings of birds, vines, and fishes of different sorts, he found where the injured Senju were being treated and talked to the nurses about their conditions and was most satisifed that they would all pull through their injuries while severe weren't enough to kill them, they'd have a better chance of dying from the amount of blood that they lost then from the wounds inflicted themselves. He exited what he called the medical wing which was nothing more than another part of the estate where the Damiyo kept and hired the best nurses and doctors that the village had to offer.

With his first task taken care of he began to navigate the long corridors again reaching an exit a few short minutes later, he pushed the door open looking from side to side seeing his men standing at attention and turning to face him as he entered the room, they nodded in respect and went back to talking while another one who looked much younger approached him with an easy expression. "Haji-sama we're ready and waiting for your orders. We estimate that the village where princess Hitomi resides is about five miles away from here, we should get there in all but a few minutes a half hour at the most." He said in a composed tone.

"Tsugi, san is fine." Haji said as he leaned against the wall watching his men strap their armor on and getting their weapons situated in the right place. Haji was all about being efficent and careful that meant he cared about small things like having the right amount of kunai or taking a different route in contrast to the designated one if it was shorter or the other road was plagued with bandits and shinobi. He looked at Tsugi with an easy smile, Tsugi was twenty six years old with messy light brown hair that fell to his shoulders, dark eyes and an angular face that made his eyes and nose sharp giving him a more menacing appearance, like all shinobi he was well built from his time in the battlefield and training that he underwent. He wore dark red armor that looked almost like a rusted dirty type of red and not a bright scarlet. "We should leave as soon as possible it's better that we're early." Haji said after a moment of taking in his report with a solemn expression.

"Right away sir." Tsugi said respectfully walking over to the men still getting ready barking out orders and pointing in several directions while doing so. More than knowing that Tsugi would be meeting him at the front of the gates he made his leave already dressed in his wartime attire with a sword clasped in his hand the dull side of the blade resting on his armored shoulder. Coming to the Lightning country was always bitter sweet for him on one end he was glad the Damiyo called for them he paid a hefty sum every time and despite his own unmaterialistic views he as well as his clan benefited, but on a different end the Damiyo could be smug, rude, and spiteful and he was a brute of a man he already married three times and this would be the fourth. He felt for the princess, despite her being a snobby stuck up little wench. no one deserved going into a relationship that she was going into.

But he wasn't a hero or match maker he was here to do his job and that was escort here safely and that's it nothing more and nothing less.

He waited patiently a few feet away from the large gates separating this world from the next, to him that's how it was at least here there were no battles, no bloodshed, no explosions but just outside of these tall and giant walls were all three of those. Funny how one place can change so many things, he sighed to himself watching several people going about their daily tasks none of them experienced in ninjutsu he doubted they could even focus long enough to mold their chakra, hell maybe they couldn't even something as basic as taijutsu it almost sickened him how soft people could be when there wasn't a war knocking on their door.

"Haji-san." That was Tsugi he noted glancing behind him watching him and nine others walking towards him ready for battle at a seconds notice, he couldn't help but smirk with pride at the sight his brother did a fine job of leading their father bless his heart did a lot of questionable things during his time as clan head like letting that stupid grudge with Mikito's father to run rampant to the point he didn't use any resources within a five mile radius of their compound; it was truly foolish. If they went on any longer than that they'd be in thin tents with barely enough food to tide them over, the first thing Syrus did was harvest these fields for their resources while planting more with his assistance of course Haji planted many different fruits and vegetables to sustain the natural animals that fed on it, so it was a situation they got come of the crops but some were killed in the end as food. Tsugi was one of the few that strongly disagreed with his father on many points, unlike the elders who swore up and down swooning over his father's borderline madness.

Without another word Haji took in a sprint leaping over the walls as if they were garden fences and not hundred foot concrete slabs, Tsugi took the lead next to Haji while the rest of their group followed close behind. The scenery changed from buildings and shops to wilderness and tall mountains that went as high as the clouds, from experience Haji stretched his senses out as far as he could Tsugi following his lead as he tried to pinpoint any chakra signatures nearby within a mile radius but no flares as he described them came to his mind. "Tsugi." He said turning to look at the older man with a blank expression, the man simply nodded telling him to continue as he kept up his search. "You're more familiar in these parts than I am, so tell me which clans do you think we should keep an eye out for?" Haji asked cutting right to the chase, leaping over a river as their trek began to take them to the more dry and harsher landscape.

"I'd have to say the Inuzuka or the Yamanaka clan." Tsugi said in a calm tone. "The Damiyo has always had issues with the Inuzuka clan with their constant attempts in breaking through the walls." Why those untamed beasts tried doing so was beyond him, breaking through the walls was one thing but once they got inside they'd be meant by his father and his best men which was something not even Haji looked forward to confronting in any type of battle be it taijutsu or ninjutsu, but they weren't known for their smarts the Inuzuka. "I'd watch out for them more than anything in these parts. I wouldn't second guess that they're already after the princess."

"Those mutts." Haji said with disdain. "It'd be stupid to ask why, but how would they know of her?" Haji shook his head, he didn't like the Inuzuka one bit from their disheveled appearances to the rags they wore in battle. They were a true pain in his rear and he would very much like to exterminate them and their stupid ninken, there was a reason his clan was called wolves and it wasn't just some fancy moniker to scare the Domou children into going to bed early.

"Hitomi is known through this land." Tsugi answered curtly. "From her refined nature to her subtle kindness, many men have asked for her hand in marriage and all of them were turned down..." He paused why she accepted the Damiyo's proposal was beyond him. A woman of her class and attitude wouldn't be caught dead with the greedy and spiteful Damiyo that employed them, but it wasn't any of his concern for all he knew she was the biggest stuck up little... "Anyways word of this would spread like wildfire Haji-san, I advise that we stay alert on this entire journey I feel trepidation and I don't like it." Tsugi turned his head forward again picking up his speed.

"You shouldn't." Haji said in his gruff voice. "You are my second in command essentially in this group I will take everything you say seriously." Haji nodded his respect to his senior, though Tsugi wasn't the strongest he had cunning and intelligence on his side not to mention his intuition never lead him in the wrong direction, their father held Tsugi in high regard and now he could see why. "In your opinion should we keep on the path we are now or divert?"

Tsugi frowned in thought. "Stay on our current path if we run into any Inuzuka on the way they won't be any trouble and if they have any brains they'll just tuck their tail between their legs with their ninken and run off."

"If." Haji muttered.

* * *

The warm morning rays beamed through her curtains, Yuko waved her free hand in front of her in an act to brush the growing heat away, groaning quietly she sat up. She stayed still for a moment until the grogginess settled, she kicked her legs out from under her blanket standing up to her feet and walking into the bathroom. She always washed her face first thing in the morning the cold water helped her wake up, but today she did it out of habit. She was up bright and early to start scouting the city she was currently in, it was the main city in this part and was crowded with people during the day and at night with the bars nearby. She was a spy first and foremost finding information wouldn't be a hard thing in her case, she looked out her window for a moment watching the mist curl across the ground though it wasn't nearly as thick as what she first seen she was a little tired of it.

It was creepy, but only fitting for all of the rumors that she confirmed as true now.

She grabbed her black cloak slipping it on in one fluid motion buttoning it all the way up and pulling the hood over her head. She made it a point to keep it on anytime she left her room, no need to draw attention to herself with her red mane of hair. She strapped on her utility belt underneath filling it with dozens of kunai and shuriken putting the rest in her sealing scroll and sliding it under her obi, with a quiet breath she stood up walking to her bed side sitting down promptly.

She hardly got any sleep there was too much on her mind and she was still feeling the effects of her adrenaline rush. That was her first fight that was life or death, well multiple fights since it wasn't a one on one but that was only wishful thinking on her part if she thought it was going to be a one on one fight. She didn't and was glad she packed what she did, at first she thought it was too much and she was being meticulous and bringing more than what was needed. She dug into her pocket pulling out her rations for the day and took a bite out of it, savoring the taste it wasn't the best food but it certainly wasn't the worse and she could live with it, thanks to that old man she had almost the same amount of food she brought with her besides one or two things when she was watching the ocean alone at night on the boat and got hungry. She stood up, walking out of her room and heading down the hall towards the stairs, now was as good time as any there wouldn't be so much people aside from the merchants who were opening their stands for the day.

She walked at a leisure pace glancing around at everything she could searching for any abnormally high chakras or people who looked like they would be shinobi. She encountered several people though she didn't pay them any mind she could tell they were from some clan from the grayish snow white hair and piercing eyes but they didn't spare her another glance to them she was just another girl. Another whore who stumbled upon the wrong area and was barely getting by, probably a runaway or sold into prostitution it happened a lot. Though surprisingly it wasn't with the clans but average every day people, she knew this and for some reason it sickened her, but she was just as sick for killing those men earlier. She didn't activate her Sharingan instead relying on her sensory skills which weren't the greatest and she could admit she needed to work on it, but with her Sharingan she could see chakra so it balanced out in the end, the early day flow of people began to come in waves around eleven thirty Yuko took the chance to sit down in a small shop and ordered some tea.

She figured she could rest her legs and listen in on the conversations going on around her, maybe she could find a piece of information from someone who was too stupid for their own good or was drunk already. The tea shop was modestly sized and a lot of the regulars came in judging by their interactions and the way they carried themselves, several had been in here since the day before since it was a twenty four hour shop. _So far I've got nothing about this Yuki clan... _Yuko rested her cheek on her palm as she sipped the warm liquid. _They're supposed to be famous and running around here but I've yet to see one person with a mask like in the picture. _She sighed quietly as she kept listening to the conversations around her, her trained ears picking them apart trying to find anything crucial. _  
_

"I heard the Kagyua clan is getting ready to attack the Yuki clan again near the outskirts of the city." A gruff voice spoke in a slur, Yuko glanced to the side spotting the person behind the conversation with three others.

"I wouldn't go near the Yuki clan all of them wear those creepy masks, especially their leader he's merciless I heard he freezes his prisoners and smashes the blocks of ice right after..." Yuko grimaced slightly at that she may have killed shinobi while her stay here but freezing someone and smashing them into pieces was on a whole other level. She couldn't begin to build an image of that scene in her mind, it was too bloody too brutal, she sipped her tea casually listening. "We need to watch ourselves from now on, especially here in the main city the Kagyua clan continues to push attacks."

"I don't who I'm more afraid of their clan leader who can grow bones out of his body or the leader of the Yuki clan and that damned ice technique he and his clan are famed for using." A younger man spoke up bringing a mug to his lips downing the liquid in a few gulps.

Bones? Yuko raised an eyebrow at that she didn't hear of anyone morphing their bones... Tapping her chin in thought she dug back into her memories, her training with her father that left her exhausted both physically and mentally. _That's right..._ She murmured to herself recalling hearing rumors of the famed Kagyua clan known for their brutality and ferocity in battle, they were an archaic clan believing in their own ways and set policies and not giving a damn about anyone else's they lived for war and bloodshed, just like the Uchiha. But, the Uchiha were intelligent and cunning when entering battle not like the Kagyua who had no strategy when entering a conflict.

"I'd have to go with the Yuki all of those freaks wear masks, something about protecting their identity and the secrets of their jutsu. I don't know if you ask me they're nuts, who in the right mind walks around wearing masks like that?" Another voice chipped in, fear lacing every word. She frowned for a moment, putting a few ryo on her table to pay for her tea and left at a brisk pace, she heard all she needed to and could begin a more in depth search of the city, first place was the outskirts. She stopped herself from taking off in a sprint, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention so she walked at a brisk pace snaking and weaving through the crowds of people ignoring the glances that came her way.

It took a little more than two hours for her to arrive at the outskirts, she was surprised when there was literally a labyrinth of streets leading to the destination from the city. It was almost like this place was set up as a grid of some sorts, the mist and eerie fog was thick and hung several feet off of the ground shadowing trees and vines in the background that she could barely make out, she turned her head to the side looking at a patch of fog that was rising off of the ground just a few feet away from her. _Sharingan! _She shouted mentally activating the dojutsu, her eyes swirling from chocolate to crimson with three tomoes. _This mist and fog is getting worse... _She observed taking a few steps forward seeing everything as if there wasn't a enough mist and fog to cover up an entire city if not more than an entire city. _I suppose it's only fitting..._ She recalled her battle when she first made land fall the mist was eerie and she couldn't help but feel growing trepidation. Now she didn't feel the knots in her stomach, she was nervous rightfully so but it was more tamed a level of awareness rather than fear of the unknowing.

She walked deeper into the blankets of mist keeping her senses stretched and her eyes focused on everything around her, she could smell the familiar stench of blood and smoke that signaled there was a battle taking place or there was a battle that took place, the blood could have been her she idly mused even after a bath last night the stench was still fresh like when it splattered on her, she wrinkled her nose slightly continuing her search.

* * *

Long winding dirt paths and mountains were what greeted Haji and his team as they got closer to the village, he went over the mission again paying more attention to the details now that he wasn't worrying about the wounded Senju and his men finding someplace to stay, his first and foremost goal was to help the wounded Senju apparently the clan treasured comradeship more than anything. But, he'd yet to see that and didn't pass judgement. Tsugi kept up with him his eyes narrowed in concentration as she continued feeling for any chakra in the area, he had been doing this now the entire route both of them taking turns while the others stayed right behind them Tsugi was a great sensory shinobi able to feel even the most faint flare of trace of chakra it was the reason Haji brought him with on this assignment.

Haji was always more attentive, he was an observer watching for the slightest movement or waiting to hear the crack of a twig being broken from someone not so stealthy. His brother Syrus was the opposite he jumped into battle and though he had great strength Haji always stressed a strategy should be set into motion. But regardless of his own thoughts he was the leader of the clan and Haji was the second in command he'd follow the order in the end.

"Haji eight o clock!" Tsugi's voice broke him from his train of thought, he jumped to the side grabbing the hilt of his sword an instant later landing roughly on the ground sliding to a stop. Tsugi and the rest of his men were a few feet away, from what appeared to be six spiraling tornadoes shooting towards the ground, the earth quaked and shook as the powerful blast gouged several feet down into the soil throwing a whirlwind of debris.

"Haji we meet again." A harsh voice snapped as the figures came into view up ahead. Haji clenched his teeth in irritation he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Cho," Haji retorted dryly as he eyed him with a glint. Cho was a tall and light skinned man with messy dark brown hair, his eyes were a dark brown and were sharp giving him a bolder appearance. He had two canine tattoos on each cheek and they were a blood red. It figures the Inuzuka were a savage clan their appearance proved that alone, Cho along with his team all bared their fangs growling like the ninken right by their side. Each of the ninken the size of a horse. "Funny meeting you here."

"You're not getting the little princess she's mine!" Cho snarled gesturing towards his men signaling the cue to attack. "I've got a good deal. You're not getting through."

"Tch, you mutts." Tsugi spat.

"Says the guy who looks like a bird!" Shouted one of the Inuzuka, he was in his late twenties with messy brown hair a trademark of the clan with the same tattoos on his cheeks except they were a clearer red.

"Enough, Tsugi let's take care of them." Haji muttered putting an end to he tirade before it even started. He hid the chuckle that wanted to leave his lips, how did he know he was going to encounter the Inuzuka on the route to the village they had a nasty knack for interfering with him and it was beginning to happen more and more. "On my cue." Haji flashed through a few hand seals slamming his hands together in the dragon sign. "Raiton: Nenshou Mori!" Chakra crackled around his enclosed hands spreading out over a wide margin a few inches above his knuckles encircling his wrists, the lightning surged to life producing a volatile glow around them. In a flash, quite literally, the lightning shot towards Cho and his division gouging the ground when it was just a breath away, he grunted exerting more energy into the attack changing its width from a few meters to dozens of meters it was like watching a wave of lightning about to crash into you but there was focal point in the attack.

"Gatsuga!" The ground rumbled as the collaboration attack met with the elemental attack, Haji already knew what they were planning. Three tornadoes spun against the wave of lightning distorting and rupturing its current, blue arcs flared violently scattering across the ground in a flurry before fuzzing out. Dropping his chakra level quickly he cancelled the attack, watching as the three now blizzards of chakra and wind spiraled and snared through the wave of lightning continuing forward, with his sword in hand he jumped forward swiping it vertically. A small sonic boom erupted as the air around him distorted, his blade gleaming in the vibrant sunlight as he felt some resistance then it smoothed out. He glanced to the side watching a man drop to the ground with a wet thud blood erupting from his chest as he clutched it in a vain attempt to staunch the bleeding.

Tsugi and the others dispersed moving in to attack. Haji landed on the ground whirling from left to right, dodging a large paw his eyes zoned in on the snarling ninken eyeing him with hatred. He landed on the ground shooting forward with his sword pointed forward, the ninken dodged to the side its claws tearing through the moist dry soil as it slid to a stop, but Cho was already on Haji swinging his sword with unmateched ferocity. Steel reverberated through the area as the two clashed bitterly, Haji using a sword more a keen to a katana while Cho used what would be considered a cleaver and was much wider than Haji's blade, but size wasn't everything. The two continued their deadly dance both moving too fast for the average human to trace, to on lookers it was mere flashes where blurs of black and gray shot across the ground followed by the eerie gleam.

Cho swung forward aiming to take off Haji's head, but Haji was quick to react and ducked under the swiping swing jolting forward with a thrust aimed for his knee but a snarl alerted him, he kicked off the ground flipping back narrowly avoiding the saliva and blood drenched teeth of the dark furred ninken. He slid to a halt staring at the two impassively as he gripped the hilt overhand, crouching slightly as he eyed the two intensely. _Fighting Cho by himself isn't likely to happen that ninken will stay at his side... _Haji set his jaw taking a few steps forward hearing the cries around him as their opposing teams battled each other, _Their sense of smell is impeccable I need to use that to my advantage while evading their attacks I can't let them push me.._ He pumped chakra into his legs, sprinting forward at unreal speeds, his hand swiping forward the sword following soon after, the clang of steel echoed through the land.

* * *

Yuko sat in the 'lobby' of the inn she was staying at for the duration of her mission she stared out the window watching people walk by or come in. She didn't have much luck finding anyone with a mask, that was her mindset; when she found the person with the mask that was who she would tail. But it seemed all of the Yuki clan members wore masks but the one the person was wearing in the picture was definitely unique and didn't look like the rest. She was down twenty more shuriken and kunai.

And then she caught it, it was a flash in her peripherals. Turning her head she watched the clerk speak with someone tall with long black hair kept in a low ponytail, he was wearing the most outrageous outfit it was very baggy and looked like something a shinobi wouldn't wear. _That's... The one.. _She thought as she caught sight of the white mask with narrow slits for eyes, she smiled inwardly soon she'd be able to get out of here and back to the compound, funny she couldn't remember being happy to go back but anywhere was better than here. The mist and fog never let up and it was slightly cold despite the moisture in the air, it was strange and didn't quite fit. Seeing him make his leave she silently stood up from her chair following after him discreetly, making sure she was several behind him and suppressed her chakra to nearly nothing if anything he would think she was an animal at best if he was to feel anything.

_Come back alive... _Izuna's words rang in her mind she sighed softly wondering about him and herself for that matter, like why she would get so flustered around him. Sure he was the second in command but she barely blushed and fumbled over her words with other boys, but she did constantly with Izuna. _Ugh hormones! _She shouted mentally pushing the thought away, she'd finish this mission the figure out everything else. With her objective in mind she continued to follow him silently being sure to stay a few feet behind.


	9. The Water Country V

"I don't like how you talk to your seniors. I'll have your shut your mouth."

Ginkaku

* * *

Haji allowed a smirk to grace his face as he faced off against Cho for the dozenth time, he held his sword firmly in an overhand grip his calloused hands purchasing the article with vigor. He was only getting a feel for Cho's attack patterns which was challenging, Cho and the Inuzuka themselves attacked in random and erratic patterns almost as if they were sloppy in their approach but they weren't. It was deadly accurate and effective giving them their reputation for being barbaric, but Haji was getting the pattern down pact by now and was ready to capitalize. The ninken was like a team mate which he already knew, but to this extent he couldn't have guessed it was like there was another human he had to battle, their moves were in sync when he went to attack an opening the ninken would jump him when he went to stab the ninken Cho would slash at him using the infamous Gatsuga technique to create distance.

Haji fought many Inuzuka none of them were quite as strategic as Cho, there was a reason he was their clan head and it showed in this battle. However that didn't make a difference, Haji was fighting strictly with kenjutsu using his ninjutsu as a barrier and lance to keep him on the move and guessing. It seemed Tsugi was doing the same thing as he battled it out with a man around Haji's age, the battle was going over twenty minutes now and it was moving at breakneck speeds from the beginning.

"Don't tell me you're breaking a sweat already Cho we've just started." Haji taunted pushing the older man's temper to his advantage.

"Tch, hardly." He scoffed sprinting forward, his sword swiping through the air in a horizontal slash, Haji blocked the attack their blades grinding against each other sending sparks flying around them as far as three feet, clasping his hilt with both hands Haji surged chakra into his arms pushing the larger blade to the side but was sent flying upward from the force dispensed between the two of them. Cho was already flashing through an array of hand seals, his ninken bolting across the ground before it took a deafening leap up towards him.

"Raiton: Jinrai!" Haji shouted sending his sword forward, lightning crackling and popping as it beamed towards the ground. The ninken gave a guttural growl as it deftly dodged the bolt sailing towards the ground where it slid to a stop. But that's what Haji wanted, his attack shot towards Cho streaming through the air with a loud whistle.

CRACK! BOOM!

The air shook as a shock wave dispersed itself tearing the ground into cracks that moved faster than his senses could follow, soil was thrown up from the concussive force of the attack showering the area and shinobi with dirt, lime, and crust, Haji tucked his knees in to his chest in a mock cannonball pose landing on the ground, absorbing the impact with his powerful legs and hips, he looked ahead raising one arm over his eyes as the dirt was shot off in every direction. His attack was just like it's namesake a thunder clap, he focused a high amount of chakra into his hand before launching it forward like a javelin, then it was on its own trajectory as it careened towards its target slamming into the person or object with enough force to split the ground in two; the added bonus of it being a lightning based jutsu kept his target paralyzed too numb to do anything besides breathe.

"Gatenga!" Haji narrowed his eyes craning his neck to the side in time to spot the two barreling buzz saws of pure force and chakra shooting towards him. Cho and his ninken respectively drilled through the ground sending widespread debris through the area as they continued on their course towards him. This technique was meant for rapid and ferocious hits that caused internal and severe damage it was for the sole purpose of literally mowing down the enemy reducing them to a trail of blood, torn flesh, and severed organs, it wasn't the prettiest jutsu but it got the job done.

_Using my Raiton won't do any real good in this at the speeds they're moving my attack will cancel out before it even got within ear shot of them... And using a donton technique would only be a waste of time and energy they'd blow right through it. _He bent his knees as the two were just a couple feet away from, if possible the two serrated saws moved even faster seeking to close the distance in a heartbeat. Pushing chakra into his legs he sprung up tucking his legs into his sternum as he watched the two barrel passed him, the wind kicking up his hair and forcing him to squint his eyes, the ground quaked as the two saws crashed into several boulders grinding them to dust, finally Cho and the ninken finished their rotations halting.

"Damn," Cho cursed as he clenched his fist. "Ever the elusive one." He heard a throaty gurgle and turned to see two of his men lying on the ground, blood pooling out under them and their ninkens not far off from their own bodies.

"Looks like I win." Haji stated trying not to sound smug, in all reality this was just a waste of his time.

"Pull back!" Cho shouted throwing down a few smoke bombs covering him and the area up in a patch of black and gray. Haji didn't let the smokescreen get to him, instead he stretched out his senses but couldn't feel any flares of chakra but he heard the all too familiar sound of feet crashing against the ground in the distance.

"Should we go after them?" Tsugi asked as he swung his sword to the side causing the air to erupt with a wild swishing sound. He watched the blood splatter on the ground as he sheathed his sword quickly walking to Haji's side.

"No they're just trying to delay us. Unfortunately for them it didn't work." Haji replied glancing around the area noticing some of his men were coming towards him while others stared at him expectantly waiting for further orders, the dead Inuzuka and ninken were no where in sight but the puddles of blood left on the ground signaled that their demise did in fact happen. He sheathed his sword, craning his neck around to look at his unit. "Let's move." With that they got back into formation and sprinted towards their destination.

So maybe spying wasn't her thing, standing around for prolonged periods of time drained her, she had to keep moving or do something. She leaned her hand against the cold tiling of a small home, she was on the outskirts of the city, she was definitely not in the same place before when she came her on her own. She was in a scarcely populated area the smell of rotting flesh and death made her wrinkle her nose despite trying to be indifferent it was just an awful smell but she would deal with it, several feet in front of her was the compound... An entire compound the symbol of the Yuki clan a snowflake with dark shadows and lining blew proudly in the quiet night breeze. She couldn't see passed the opening very much, but it wasn't much to look at just a barren area but on several angles and sides there were homes situated in a grid like order. _They're organized.. _She said mentally, looking thoughtful as she sprinted to the side, jumping with a certain nimbleness she pushed her chakra to her feet quietly running up the tree careful to keep her chakra low. She stopped leaning her right hand against a stable branch as she walked further out, coming to a squat behind the seclusion of thick leaves. This was going to be more difficult.

She knew not to underestimate anyone, but she was going to tread very carefully from here on in. Maybe she was being too paranoid, but if their houses were grouped in grids that meant there was close quarters. She'd need to move fast and somehow divert their attention. She made sure to engrave all of the information pertaining to this mission into her brain, that man was the leader it had to be no one else wore a mask like that, even the members of the clan she seen now going about their business as if she wasn't even there wore masks but not as creepy as the one the leader wore. She figured the leader's office would be in the center if her assumptions were correct it'd be the most logical thing with them they'd literally have a center of operations. But still she was weary that was wishful thinking, and she still had to get passed the guards that stood stoically or moved along the inside of the gates. _Mikito isn't lying this is going to take some time. _She said sighing softly as she leaned her back against the trunk blending in with the shadows, for once she was thankful for wearing the too big and hot black cloak.

The minutes ticked by at a slow pace, minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days or so it felt. Yuko sighed adjusting her back against the trunk she'd been here for at least three hours now and there was no visible change. The guards continued their routes although the couple dozen or so switched places but it wasn't something to be noted, she gathered that they wore masks for a ranking or in her opinion before she took refuge in the large tree she stretched her senses out and as she expected now they were grouped in an order weakest to strongest, though all of their chakra was exceptionally high, her eyes flicked lazily scanning the area for a training ground of sorts recalling the dozens at her compound, and the one where she'd go when she was growing up the only she knew of. She couldn't spot any from her location. A couple more hours passed and the sky darkened more if it was possible Yuko kept her eyes half open fighting against her tiredness.

"Get in formation!" Yuko jolted at the loud shout moving her head from left to right spotting a tall member of the Yuki clan his face hidden by a mask but his messy black hair was on full display. "The Kagyua are coming in fast at twelve o clock!"

_What? _Yuko asked herself mentally as she carefully maneuvered the sturdy branches looking in the direction the guard shouted. At first She thought she was seeing dust balls or smoke flying around by now it was common to see the fog and mist curl and move on its own as if it was living, squinting to get a better view she nearly gasped but covered her hand with her mouth, even without her Sharingan she had good vision and she could tell without there were at least twenty people running right for her location. _Shit! _She cursed fumbling through her pockets, grabbing the hilt of her sword which was sheathed and resting under her blue obi. She braced herself against the sturdy trunk as the ground quaked with tremendous force, her finger nails gouging thin lines into the bark as she struggled to hang on.

So much happened in just a short amount of time. What she determined as the Kagyua clan charged with reckless abandon all screaming battle cries as they smashed and busted through the ice walls members of the Yuko clan quickly put up, dispersing and taking on several at once or individually the entire area became the epicenter of shrieking screams and reverberating explosions. Members of the Kagyua clan continued to flood in hordes bones jutting from their forearms, neck, shoulders, and even their skulls; Yuko grimaced at the sight it was unusual to see seven people running around with a crown of bones literally, so that fool near the inn was telling the truth she mentally noted. Blood splattered through the air flying onto the ground and drenching the trees nearby, the Kagyua took a direct course stabbing and slashing through anyone that they could reveling as heads flew for several yards, blood gushing from the wounds leaving their bones cut and organs ruptured thrown across the ground it was brutal and fast paced.

_Crap! _Yuko shouted mentally as she spotted an explosive tag flying for her location, obviously it was a stray but nonetheless still dangerous. She clenched the hilt of her sword tighter, pushing chakra into her legs and leaping off of the branch in one bound, flipping forward and planted her feet on the ground, her Sharingan activating on instinct alone as she honed in on the battlefield. She ignored the corpses the dull gray eyes that stared at her with an emptiness only death could grant. She didn't have to wait long for an attack, several happened at once, good thing she trained herself so vigorously. Yuki and Kagyua members swarmed her while attacking each other, she wasn't supposed to be there and she knew so she was a target. Swiping her sword forward in a one handed thrust she heard the famliar sound of flesh tearing and a throaty scream, twisting the sword to the side she pulled it out already swinging to the side slashing through another man's torso knocking him back a few feet where he bled out.

Yuko fought off one, two, three, seven at a time and killed them all though she suffered some minor wounds a few cuts to the arms and one on her stomach. But she ignored the pain continuing to slay anyone who came in her path her sword drenched in the crimson liquid that lingered in the air and spilled on the ground in copious amounts. Her senses were in overdrive as she dodged another ferocious swing, looking at the bone with curiosity and disdain all the same, his movements were sloppy and telegraphed she took advantage and plunged her sword through his stomach yanking it out in one smooth motion _Time to make my move. _She noted there was an absence of Yuki clan shinobi near a large opening caused by an explosion ten minutes ago that knocked her back into a tree though it didn't slow her down, the concussive force was slightly surprising.

Sprinting as fast as she could she beamed through the opening, moving forward an instant later her eyes locking onto one building. It was the largest by far that she had seen, but there was one difference it was slightly more to the east than she expected. But it wasn't a problem, putting on another burst of speed she evaded the ongoing battles inside of the compound the best she could weaving under the bones and flipping over the boulders of ice and senbons the Yuko clan utilized with ease. Her heart raced pounding in her ears and stomach as she neared the building she could go home after this, a soft laugh escaped her dry throat causing her to swallow dryly.

"Who the hell-" Yuko stabbed through his midsection before he could finish his sentence kicking down the door in the process, swiftly entering looking around carefully. It was an old styled Japanese home with sliding shoij doors and tatami mats, there were pictures of snowflakes decorating the walls, Yuko noted that it was their clan symbol, she raised an eyebrow seeing a desk in the middle of the room with a scroll on top.

"Are you kidding?" She asked herself out loud as she sauntered over, picking up the scroll and opening it taking a look at the contents. A small smile wanted to grace her lips but she suppressed it, she rolled it back up carefully running to the door and swiftly exiting. Her yelp of surprise was cancelled out by a fireball that literally went off several feet away from her sending waves of dirt and cement flying in every direction, the normally harmless projectiles smashing through the windows and doors of nearby homes. She moved faster dodging and ducking when something headed her way, she knew sitting and waiting wouldn't do her any good now. No she needed to get out of here and fast they'd be all over her in just a few hours.

The fighting would get worse it always did but after they settled down and found out this was missing... She didn't want to think of what would happen to her when and if they found her if she didn't get off the mainland and out of the immediate area in general. She witnessed the deadly hyoton she could hardly believe her eyes when dozens of mirrors were literally froze into existence, seeing the blood drenched ice didn't do her any favors either she didn't know it was possible to bleed if the body was encased in a block of ice but it was chilling all the same. While the Kagyua were brutal and merciless in their own right slashing and stabbing anything that came into their path; the Yuki were cold -no pun intended- the way they killed their attackers freezing their limbs and piercing their bodies with hundreds of senbon at a time, it was lethal and efficient. Now it was as clear as day the rumors weren't exaggerated and the warnings weren't ill placed. All of it was real, very real, this was a place of pure turmoil.

_Mission success. _She thought feeling satisfied with her efforts, she craned her head back when she was several feet away the battle only got worse and more bodies littered the ground. _So far... _She added.

* * *

Haji, Tsugi, and their men were escorted to the main building of the village where Hitomi resided, he was pleased with their ready response as soon as they arrived. He had no intention of sticking around as soon as he meant the princess he would be heading out a second later, it was better doing things that way before Cho formulated another scheme of attacking at the wrong time, it was _always _the wrong time.

Biting back a sigh or irritation as he entertained the thought longer than he would like. Cho was always interfering, somehow that man always had information on his movements, but he supposed it was natural. This was around their territory anyways since they were more nomadic than anything traveling between the Lightning and Fire country and staying at one place for an un-designated amount of time. Although the same could be said in his case and every other shinobi clan, they were moving though some were better off than others the need to relocate was always a strong one.

"Haji." Tsugi's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"Tsugi." Haji returned back calmly shoving his thoughts away for the moment as they steadily approached a door. The massive gates got closer as his steps stayed the same, the doors were thick and massive he could see, the sides and bottom were encased with solid steel and had stony studs that were for decoration more than anything it appeared, running alongside the steel was solid oak wood. He ran his eye over it, well it looked formidable and tough but one Raiton technique and he was sure any shinobi could smash through it, yet alone someone like him who would have no trouble breaking it down.

"You shouldn't look so... Agitated." He said almost in a chiding manner, chuckling when he seen Haji stare at her him hard. "Nobles are sensitive to these things after all."

"Yeah." Haji said succinctly as he blew off the good humored jab from his comrade. He appreciated the gesture though, he had been wracking his mind formulating solutions, but the big part was done helping the wounded Senju, this was just a bonus. "We won't be staying long, our best course of action is to be mindful of our time and leave once we meet Hitomi-san." Haji said the honorific more out of habit than anything, while Tsugi didn't care very much about the added suffixes he knew from experience nobles were ardent of their titles. Too damn pampered and spoiled for their own good was his one and only thought every time, they'd starve out in the real world to use to being fed and not ever having to feed themselves.

"We maybe longer than that." Tsugi murmured as the door opened and the sight of a obviously beautiful woman drew his, Haji's, and everyone else's attention. Respectively everyone in what he now deemed as the throne room or meeting room was staring at them, and vice versa. Haji looked around noticing a row of guards all armed with spears, he rarely seen that aside from one person a spear was not the most popular or sought out way to fight. One needed to keep a perfect distance at all time and never over extend or over reach when one attacked, it took too much time to perfect when there were other arts much more versatile and readily learned.

"Ah, you must be my escort. Haji, was it?" The woman asked with a calm but curious tone as she inclined her head to get a better look at him. Haji nodded his head once locking eyes with her. He wasn't so surprised to see Hitomi so beautiful from her long wavy brown hair that fell just passed her waist, to her light brown almost golden irises that almost glowed with a certain understanding. She was fair skinned but it looked healthy her skin had a radiant, subtle glow it looked soft to the touch, she had full pink lips and a small nose, she was currently wearing a light blue yukata with floral patterns stretching from the center to her sleeves with a white obi tied at her waist, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her hem.

"That's correct lady Hitomi." Tsugi answered in a slightly cheerful tone as he eyed her carefully. Why were nobles all so beautiful yet so stuck up, of course the latter was the reason why. "Tsugi at your service." He gave a small bow.

"Stop your flirting." Haji growled under his breath, Tsugi simply shrugged at him. With that scolding taken care of he turned his attention back to the princess. "Hitomi it would be best if you take your leave now, time is always of the essence." Haji said ignoring some heated looks he got from the guards and most likely her family for his blatant way of speaking, but he didn't care what looks came his way he was in charge or guarding her and that's what he intended to do whether they agreed with his methods or not.

"Hmm-hmm..." The princess hummed softly for a few moments as if debating. "I would like for you to stay Haji-san, after all you and your men must have come a long way..." She sniffed the air once the smell of blood smacking her like a sledgehammer but she remained indifferent. "You need to rest."

"I assure you that we are all fine." Haji said folding his hands into the sleeves of his shirt, damn Tsugi and his mouth. He said this might happen, but Haji didn't give it a grain of salt when it came up. "Your offer is most gracious and I would accept it under normal circumstances-"

"Normal?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow though she didn't seem offended.

"Yes, but we a pressed on time and your safety is the most important thing." Haji continued undeterred by her interruption, looking around what now he considered the throne room. "Therefore leaving now is the best course of action."

"I still have to reconsider." Hitomi said in a slightly chipper tone as she rose from her seat, striding towards him. "You and your men look tired, and it would be rude not to accept my hospitality." She came to a stop a few feet away from him standing with a dignified air that made Haji want to punch a hole in the wall. He could only think of conceited as he stared at her. "Show them to their rooms." Hitomi said waving her hand towards several maidens who bowed their heads and walked over to Haji and his men.

"I-" Haji bit back a growl, damn it he just wanted to get this over with. "Fine." He relented.

"Excellent." The princess clapped her hands once with a pleased smile.


	10. Mission Success

"He isn't the monster fox. He is a member of Konohagakure. He's Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka Umino

* * *

Yuko could safely say without a shred of doubt in her mind or to the contrary.

She was exhausted, and her supplies were exhausted. She had no shuriken left nor kunai her utility belt was light too light for her taste there was nothing like the weight of projectiles weighing you down. She encountered several enemies as she traversed the main land to find a boat back to where her transport was waiting. She didn't know which clan the belonged to and she didn't care, they were out for blood and they weren't going to get it if she had a say in it, her experience had been lacking terribly before this mission and she couldn't deny that even if she wanted to but she was certainly gained a lot during her very brief stay in the Water country and she never wanted to come back here if her life depended on it. She was so tired of the eerie mist and thick fogs that literally covered everything within a hundred yard radius, it was befitting for the reputation the place had.

She couldn't wait to get back to the compound and take a soak in a nice hot bath, she stunk of blood it covered her hands drying at a slow rate, her hair was messy drenched in sweat and water that splashed up as she sprinted through the marshes and swamps, a few strands flailed to the side hanging over her ears causing an annoying tickling feeling that she forced herself to ignore. It was until she broke off of the mainland and set foot on the island she first stepped on that she allowed herself to take a deep breath. It was filled with stench of blood and decay but she savored the moment, as wrong as that sounded she thought at times she stopped breathing completely while she was running like she was being chased by a demon.

She arrived in the harbor spotting the old man sitting on the chair in his boat, smoking out a pipe with a content look on his face as he observed his surroundings. She noted he looked so at peace like he didn't have a care in the world, the complete opposite of her at this moment. Well at least she could finally that was a plush. She walked swiftly up into the boat, finding the lone pillar at the side to fall on, reclining all of her weight on her back as she let out a long sigh, spreading her legs out. Yuko knew he was staring at her with a critical stare, anyone would she was covered in splatters of blood and her hair was falling out of her neat ponytail.

He sighed to himself feeling a jolt that rocked the boat slightly he focused more until it was moving at a steady pace quickly clearing through the thick marshes and misty stretches around them, he was glad to be leaving after all of this time and the girl's timing couldn't be better. He inhaled deeply glancing in her direction noticing the empty look in her eyes, the look one could only get from killing so many from walking through a battlefield with only your wits to save you, or it could have been simple exhaustion her chakra levels were lower than normal. He chalked it up to both in the end. _Poor kid. _He thought with a sympathetic look on his face. _No matter who the light will always leave eventually. _The scenery changed from spanning rock cliffs that led up to the eerie mist and swampland to the open ocean, Yuko kept her eyes closed her head resting on her knees as she kept her arms wrapped around her knees, Kami she was tired.

The water rushed under her as she remained completely still ignoring the occasional rock or bump that was encountered, she was too wrapped in her own thoughts, a belated sigh of relief escaped her lips as she turned her head up f staring into the night sky. _I... Actually did it. _A small smile graced her face as she tugged her cloak off reveling as the heat rushed up passed her while the cool breeze swept passed blowing hr messy hair all over the place, running her fingers through it a few times she let it fall to her waist enjoying the way the wind caressed it. Rummaging through a pocket she gripped the scroll firmly in her head, unrolling it slowly this time and actually taking the time to look at the contents in great detail, her eyes skimming over it eagerly. _It's all here... _She mused mentally rolling it back up and putting it into her sealing scroll for safe keeping now that she had no kunai or shuriken she had more than enough room.

"You ain't tired?" The man asked from his post, he looked at her curiously for a moment. Either this girl had some great endurance or she was just barely holding out, judging from her appearance she had been through hell and that was being nice. But that was how it was in the world in general, but the Water country was always in turmoil death and war was all they ever knew. When Yuko didn't answer he sighed softly, pressing his hand in the chair for support as he stood up walking towards her.

"I am." Yuko admitted in a quiet voice as she looked up at him. How could she explain that she sliced off somebody's head and stabbed another's throat? Yes things like that were common but it was still her first time on an actual mission that involved well.. Killing, she wasn't sure if she wanted to fall asleep tonight. The images were ingrained into her skull like a movie set on repeat brief flashes and instances of full out gritty detail and others were fuzzy, she couldn't remember half of what she did and honestly didn't want to.

That brought her back to her previous question, how was she supposed to tell him for that matter tell anyone what she went through. Some things couldn't be put into words so easily, this would be one of them.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

_Yes. _Yuko's mind screamed, it was better to get this off of her chest. It wouldn't do any good keeping these feelings pent up her experiences pent up but another side of her refused. She didn't want to show weakness and though she felt silly for it she still couldn't shake killing those men, it was in the heat of battle of course and she was justified for her actions but it was still daunting. She took the life of another human being, she wasn't superstitious but she didn't want them coming back and haunting her dreams, the off chance it did happen that was a whole other issue that she didn't need anything added on. Kami! When did her life become so hectic? A few days ago she would be out training or walking around the compound admiring the gardens or watching the river by the Naka Shrine now she was on a boat with blood on her and a mysterious feeling that kept knotting up her stomach. "No, but thank you sir." She turned down his offer politely.

"Just call be Leon." He said glancing at her for a long moment. "If you're tired feel free to go in the same room as before." He said turning around and disappearing into the quarters of the boat.

How her life had took a turn she wasn't sure if it was for the worse or for the better, she was finally acknowledged for once in her life she wasn't shunned. Though it wasn't Madara directly he still had a part in it, he okayed the mission despite his own misgivings.. And then Izuna's words before she left the compound, and Mikito's before she departed. She had been getting a lot of attention in the span of such a short time, though that didn't make her feel comfortable she wasn't one to be in the spotlight. Although she doubted she'd be a captain when she got back but she didn't mind she could use all the rest in the world and begin to study the hyoton scroll, the technique itself intrigued her it was so complex from what she read which was only the pre-steps to the actual jutsu itself but all the same. _But... _She rubbed her chin, wincing at the small cut on her forearm that was slowly starting to heal thanks to her medical ninjutsu though it wasn't the greatest it did the job. Why would Madara or Izuna want the hyoton scroll in the first place? Uchiha specialized in katon almost exclusively and for those who were really tenacious raiton was under their belt of elements as well, but she couldn't recall anyone using suiton in her clan. It would almost be like an insult, though she wasn't sure how she just knew it would be.

Which lead her to another question. Why was she to obtain this scroll in the first place? She sighed softly throwing her cloak over her shoulder as she stood up and walked into the quarters, a part of her wanted to stay awake sleep never came easy for her these days, but she needed to rest so she could gain her chakra back it may take a while but she had a lot of time after all. She walked passed Leon who was sitting at the table with a book in hand of what she couldn't say but it didn't catch her interest, she took a breath turning the knob of her room entering it swiftly and tossing her cloak to her bed side. She stumbled forward, head spinning she shook her head a few times trying to clear the dizzy spell but to no avail. _I could lay down just for a few minutes. _She could see darkness creeping around the edges of her sight swallowing everything, with a step she crashed face first onto the bed sleep taking her in an instant, and how welcomed it was._  
_

Leon silently strode towards the door, turning the knob with a keen stealth opening it until there was just enough room to see the red haired kunoichi. He noticed her hands the moment she came bolting towards him like he was her beacon of light, or something along those lines she was a mess, and blood was drying on he cloak and her hands... _Must have been through hell and back._ He thought with a grim expression he wasn't honestly surprised that she came back in the condition to say cruel to say but it was common. The Kagyua were growing more hostile, it it was possible, -Yuko's attackers- and the Yuki were beginning to grow restless on the mainland it was only a matter of time before they walking through the streets ten at a time. Well, there was nothing he could do except wash her off, but he doubted she wanted to get douced, better to just leave her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Usagi kept her arms folded in her sleeves as she watched over one unit n particular training out in a field, the responsibility fell on her since Haji was off in the Lightning country and Syrus was speaking with Hashirama on several plans for attack. But she didn't mind doing it, she was happy to do it besides it was good to see where the strength was since she'd be leading a division in good time, she took a small breath listening to clang of steel reverberate in the air for some it'd be the worse sound but for her it was like perfection.

She was told by Haji before he took his leave that Tobirama would be coming sometime to assist her in whatever she needed. She wanted to reject the offer but chose against it, she seen the white haired Senju when their clans first formed an alliance she didn't know what to make of him. She knew of him on reputation alone, and his chakra was massive of course, but it looked as if he was trying to decipher her for something. What that was she didn't know or care she wasn't going to muddle in thoughts of him, but she certainly wished he'd hurry up if he was to get here.

Her senses flared, craning her neck to the side she spotted the stoic man striding towards her with his arms folded over his armored chest, his armor a dark blue in contrast to her black. She glanced at his happuri with the Senju symbol emblazoned in the center of it, she wanted to say it was a little ridiculous, out of humor. But she refrained waiting until he was a few inches from her to begin talking. "Finally made it." She commented not moving from her spot when he stood on the side of her.

He simply nodded watching her kinsmen intently. "We should begin." He stated in a baritone voice as he eyed her intently.

"Right." Usagi agreed with a small tilt of her head, nodding towards a group of about ten men all of them well built and tall, what appeared to be a common trait of her clan. But when you lived in the mountains and a jungle to boot it was hard not to be well bigger, with the higher oxygen levels and lush habitat it would make living both easy and a trailing affair. Housing would be an issue due to all the moisture, but there was ingenuity which always provided a way around that one complication. Tobirama took a moment to stretch his senses around him, eyes widening a fraction, they were powerful their chakra was like a hammer whacking him mentally. That was good though, if it came down to it they wouldn't slow them down. "Normally a division consists of fifth teen people , those four divisions are put in each cardinal direction. However, we have ten men or women to a team give or take so our divisions are a little different they have eleven people in total while the two smaller groups are within a few kilometers. I think we should place one near the Earth country for starters if and when things heat up we could use their terrain to our advantage." She paused looking at Tobirama he had a look of slight affirmation but his cold complexion threw her off. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I didn't know your clan allows women to fight." He replied though it didn't sound the least bit insulting it was more of something that seemed to impress him to some degree.

"We don't discriminate if the women show great potential or prodigious skill they can fight along side the men." Usagi said proudly, it was one of the reasons why she worked so hard aside from helping her brothers. Most clans in this era didn't allow women to fight they were supposed to be at home taking care of menial tasks while their husbands were out in the war. From some point it was understandable, but to not treat them as equals that was wrong and it made her mad on some level, her father despite his faults never put down that restriction in their clan.

Tobirama looked thoughtful nodding his head once. "Hmm." He said more to himself than to her, Usagi was about to respond until she realized that.

"Anyways we'll put one division near the Earth country for starters since the environment can play more into our favor." Usagi continued from where she left off, "Haji has made contact with the Damiyo and your men that were wounded are recovering in his estate." She noticed Tobirama nod in affirmation looking pleased to hear it. "Once they get back we should have a debriefing, for both of our clans. I know Haji will have information on a few things as well as who was giving your unit such a hard time at the borders."

"And what of the other three divisions if we send one to the Earth country..." Toibrama looked thoughtful.

"Well two will be going although the second group will be smaller, they'll tail the first group and set up camp a couple of kilometers away. That aside, we'll position one in the north from here, most of that is untamed wilderness territory we may be meant with resistance but it shouldn't last long." She said curtly, looking him over for a moment, his most striking features were his eyes. Ruby eyes and three markings two on opposing cheeks the other going down his chin, he walked with a composed air. _I guess the rumors aren't just hype, but I've got to see him in combat... _She said mentally, steering her gaze back in front of her. "The other two divisions will be used sparingly one in the south and another one in the near east, this way we keep tabs on several hundred kilometers at once, any thing to add Tobirama-san?" She asked, resisting the urge to kick herself she got lost in her speech again, well not so much a speech but kept talking. She forgot to ask him of his view, but felt explaining everything from the beginning would be the best route.

"You're well prepared." He commented looking her in the eyes with a steady gaze. "Setting up my divisions within your own net shouldn't be a hard ordeal." His voice was rich and smooth, she wondered if it was like that naturally or if he spent hours practicing to get it to that rich peak. "We should focus on the north, as you said it is wilderness predominately, my division will accompany yours we'll be a hundred give or take kilometers away investigating it themselves." The strategy was sound in of itself simple in nature but the complexity of its layout would allow them long distance surveillance over a wide area, although spreading divisions to thin was a mistake normally you stayed closed together. But in this case he'd have to agree with her. _Hm. _He thought dully as he eyed her again, she was well prepared.

Usagi was silent for a moment mulling over his statement, she nodded her head once. "That's a good idea." She said more to herself than to Tobirama who looked slightly confused. "Oh, yeah good idea Tobirama-san. By doing that we're able to.." She paused mulling over it again. "Keep a watch on everything in the north just about."

"Exactly," he replied with a curt nod. "With the distance between the group and the division it should make what would be a day or two in travel up in just a few hours." He glanced over her kinsmen all still training as he instructed them from time to time when one of the leaders as he deemed them couldn't get to them or overlooked something. _Very thorough _Tobirama thought more than satisfied, it was refreshing working with someone who wasn't so.. Eccentric as his brother he loved Hashirama with all of his heart but sometimes he just needed to be quiet and sit down and listen, Usagi while taking the lead like it was natural asked him and looked to him for his views on the plan and at times let him take the ropes. Nothing like his brother. He eyed a particular man he was tall and built like a brick house although his muscles weren't engorged he was lean retaining a muscular build.

"Do you wish to speak with Ryoku?" Usagi asked looking at him slightly curious with an eyebrow raised.

"That's his name." Usagi nodded once. "Yes if you may." Tobirama said curtly.

"Not a problem." Usagi said shouting the man's name grasping his attention. "Ryoku-san."

Said man in question walked towards her bowing his head in respect, looking at Tobirama skeptically before he turned his gaze back on her. "Usagi-san, what do you need?" He asked raising his head up to look at her then at his surrounding for a moment. Ryoku was tan skinned, his hair was spiky and unkempt reaching his shoulder blades and was a dark brown almost black, like all members of her clan his hair was very thick and in high abundance. He wore dark red plated armor that protected his chest, groin, shoulders, and the sides of his legs, his outfit underneath consisted of a dark low collared shirt with sleeves that went passed his hands and a pair of gray hakama with a white obi secured around his waist, a was securely fastened under the obi on his right side; he was one of the division leaders and charged with keeping track of the ranks if and when Usagi or her brothers weren't present, he was one of the older members of the clan born around the same time as her father.

Usagi looked at Tobirama expectantly but when he didn't say anything she spoke again. "Tobirama-san wishes to speak with you."

The two men looked at each other for a moment before Ryoku nodded slightly.

* * *

Yuko stretched her arms over her head as she sauntered off of the boat getting a satisfying crack in her neck and middle back, taking a breath of the fresh air she almost smiled with joy. It was a relief to smell the clean scent, to smell air that wasn't lingering with the smell of blood but with foods of different kinds and smoke from nearby bars, although the former she wasn't too fond of. She turned waving to Leon who heaved a large cage onto the ground giving her a mock salute as he hefted the large chamber up on his shoulder and went his own way. Yuko sighed softly turning in the opposite direction and beginning her journey back to the compound, finally she was on solid ground not a swamp or marshes which was what made up the first island she arrived on. How any shinobi lived there puzzled her she couldn't see ten feet in front of her at times and the ground was just too moist it slacked and gave under her weight.

There were many obstacles in the Water country she encountered and overcame, whether it was the natural terrain which was a deathtrap in itself or the climate which was surprisingly cold at times mixed with mist one could easily get lost and have the unfortunate chance of running into the Yuki or Kagyua, Yuko didn't know which was worse between the two clans one could shift and grow bones out of any part of their bodies while the other could freeze their enemies and literally smash them into pieces. It was a disturbing scene when she first witnessed it, the body literally flying into blood pieces left to fly across the ground covering it in gore. But, it couldn't be worse than having one of those bones ripping into and through your chest; the Kagyua seemed to enjoy the misery they caused reveling in the carnage and blood as they continued their stampede inadvertently dragging her into the squabble despite her best efforts to avoid conflict. They didn't last very long.

When she was a good distance away she took off in a sprint pushing some chakra into her legs to increase her speed, she felt a little winded but was feeling a lot better than before. Her sleep did wonders and her chakra was close to replenished snacking on what she brought with helped smooth that along nicely, but it'd be about another day before she was in top condition but that didn't bug her she could use the relaxation.

Her thoughts roamed back to her mission. Why was she to obtain the scroll in the first place, it's not like the Uchiha were going to use it, the mission itself was sound and efficient. Get in, eliminate anyone who gets in your way and retrieve the scroll. But she didn't know she was going to be in chases where she was outnumbered twenty to one and the only option was evading, she knew better than to try taking on that many people at once though she picked off a few whenever she could if they got too close or tried to attack, what they lacked in skill they made up for in numbers. Was it just a suicide mission for her to die on one of the islands, the possibility of coming back completely gone to be stranded on that damnable island, it was a cruel admission if that was the case. _I survived. _Her conscious spoke up in the back of her in a small but loud whisper, yes she did survive despite the odds she survived being chased, squishing through marshes and narrowly jumping over swamps all the while fighting or being chased. A small part of her perked up, proud of her accomplishment but that was overrode with the simple feeling of being tired and needing to take a bath.

The large gates of the Uchiha compound came into view like an impenetrable wall between them and the outside world, for once Yuko was happy to see the compound if only for the fact she could go to her home after this was all done. She quickly cleared the distance between herself and the gates, walking at a slightly brisk pace as she looked from left to right spotting the guard. "I'm back!" She called, snorting to herself when she seen him wave his hand not even caring to look in her direction, she was used to the act by now but at times it just disgusted he, did they even care if she were to die? Shaking off her emotions she headed towards the western wing she was always cordial and was early or on time, and fortunately she'd be early this time around to visit Madara if only to go over her mission. It was one of the more spots she was fond of in the compound, there were rich gardens the flowers decorating the area in bright reds and oranges mixing with violets and baby blue, she wondered how found the time to plant such a field with perfection, the only spot that she liked more than this was the river by the Naka Shrine and her secret training ground.

She vaguely wondered what Izuna would say to her when he seen her, would he be rude and hurtful like he was before, or more caring like when she left. Man that was months ago, with her luck it'd probably the first one but she wasn't going to show any emotion if he did she would not make a fool out of herself. But if it was the opposite... She didn't know what she'd do if they were that close again and alone, _I'd kiss him. _The thought came out of nowhere and she shook it off, damn hormones she shook the thought aside as pleasant as it was her focus needed to be elsewhere. Her walk turned into a small jog as she neared the main building.

"Mikito-san." Izuna said with a slightly chipper tone, being sure to greet her pleasantly. Madara settled on a leveling a gaze with her as he held a document in his hand, he quickly went back to reading it, sometimes he could be so rude. But Izuna wasn't he was happy to see Mikito, she stayed true to her word and came back and if may have seemed like a little thing, but trust wasn't easily gained even among allies. That took time; but the significance of just this one thing, it was a start and she wasn't rude or anything of that sort she he couldn't really complain. "It's nice to have you here again." He smiled slightly.

Mikito had a ghost of a smile as she settled into a chair keeping her eyes on Izuna. "Thank you, Izuna-san." She said looking around the room to pass time by. She was surprised to see the office so... Plain, although it was an office this was the place where Madara spent the majority of his time surely there was to be more than just a large oak desk, a large window right behind him that gave them a spectacular view of the sunrise and the majority of the compound, a shelf full of books and scrolls neatly organized. But that's all she seen, it was basic but... Homey, she couldn't really complain everything was neat and clean not a spot of dust or a stain on anything; Madara really was quite the perfectionist, she noted mentally filing it away for later.

"You're early." Madara commented breaking the silence, setting the document onto his desk resting his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers resting his chin. He kept a steady gaze on stretching his senses for a moment, Mikito walked with a elegant and graceful air but it wasn't anything to exaggerated it was subtle barely noticeable but he didn't miss anything, he turned his eyes away from Mikito towards the door sensing a familiar chakra. His eyebrows rose and a small smile played on his lips. _So she did make it. _He was glad for the distraction, thankfully Mikito didn't notice his hard staring.

"Better to be early." Mikito said as if it were obvious shrugging her shoulder slightly. "I gave you my word." Her tone got serious.

A knock on the door snapped them to attention, though the three felt her presence the moment she got back. Izuna looked intently he could already see the red mane of hair and those chocolate eyes she had been gone for two months but why did it seem so much longer, possibly because of the few Senju units he kept encountering; though they were of little consequence. A part of him was... Relieved that she was alive, he meant what he sad before she left for the mission, he could only imagine what she went through. He was there a few times when he was younger to hone his skills as his father put it, and it was true you learned quick or you got killed cruel but that's as simple as it is. "Come in." He said keeping his tone level.

The door opened halfway before Yuko stepped in shutting it quietly behind her, her eyes traced the room the feeling of trepidation coming back. She looked to the side meeting the intense gaze of Izuna her breath hitched, she could never get used to those eyes boring into her it made her feel exposed, naked. She cleared her throat uncomfortably turning her gaze away from Izuna's and focused on the other two occupants in the room; Madara had a cold complexion on his face as usual, she was used to seeing that by now, and Mikito was looking at her with a slight glint in her eyes. Though Yuko couldn't place the emotion she was seeing, but it was good; she hoped. Madara extended his hand towards a chair a few inches from Mikito leveling a stare with Yuko. "Take a seat."

Yuko did as she was told, plopping down in the chair. "I see the mission was a success." Mikito broke the awkward silence the consumed the room, Yuko silently thanked her she didn't know how much longer she could take the tense staring and silence. Mikito spoke as if she knew that Yuko really got the scroll, which she did but there could always be room for doubt, but she couldn't hear that in her voice.

"Yes, uh, I got the scroll." Yuko fumbled through her cloak, taking the scroll of out her sealing keeping it gripped gently in her hands. Izuna walked over from his spot on the windowsill grabbing the scroll from her hand opening it. He hummed quietly as his black eyes skimmed over it with quick flicks his brows furrowed in concentration. Was it a fake? No, she shook her head slightly it couldn't be a fake if it was she would have known, it was the real thing it had to. But in her rush and small degree of panic it could have been overlooked.

"Good job." Izuna said with a small smile on his face as he handed the scroll to Madara who began to read it. Yuko gulped feeling her heart thump in her throat, she would have melted from that smile. Yuko wanted to say thanks but just nodded her head a few times, Izuna was actually smiling at her? She glanced in his direction keeping herself composed the best she could, okay he was smiling at her and it wasn't mockingly so.

"Yes, a job well done." Madara agreed though it seemed a little forced, he couldn't argue with the results.

"I need a debriefing." Mikito's voice snapped her from her trance, Yuko looked at her blankly for a moment before she nodded in affirmation.


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

"Do not get angry... Few have the strength to risk death for the pride and respect that humans deserve. Because you do not need pride or respect just to stay alive."

Hajime Saito. Leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi.

* * *

Yuko explained everything that happened as she remembered in detail, anything of importance nothing about the ride or any of that other meaningless crap. Her experiences were well, she didn't know the word to use to describe but at this point it didn't really matter. She couldn't shake off the knots getting tighter and tighter in her stomach, taking a few breaths she let out a soft sigh as she finished. "And I got the scroll and left right after, I was meant with some resistance but I managed." Yuko said keeping her tone level. All of that agonizing training she was put through was finally put to good use.

"Can't argue with these results." Mikito commented as she took the scroll off of Madara's desk, the leader shooting her a glance asking 'what the hell are you doing?' She unfurled the scroll reading its contents and was amazed, just as she had thought the Kekkai Genkai was complex in nature it was no wonder the Yuki controlled the outskirts in the mainland. Yuko had more drive than even she gave her credit for, though she wasn't one to sell people short, Yuko did as she wanted. Proved herself.

"Can I ask a question?" Yuko said after a moment glancing at the three people in the room, getting the hard or intense stares again. It didn't even seem intentional this time. Mikito nodded once giving her the floor, silently thanking her Yuko fixed her obi more for a distraction than anything. "Why did you have me retrieve that scroll?" She asked in bluntly, no need to candy coat or anything or beat around the bush.

"Simple really." Izuna spoke up for the first time in a half hour, he looked at her for a moment face blank showing no emotion. "Even though we specialize in Katon, something like this is rare to find and it's not a fake to add." That was quite common actually, there were more ways to earn money rather than fighting against another clan though it was the fastest and easier way, there were other choices such a spy work or information trading, and trading scrolls. But it was shaky ground and who in the right mind would give a person the real thing without killing them after to take it back with the money? "We can copy movements, and mimic actions but if our bodies can't keep up it doesn't do any good," Yuko stared at him, almost immersed as he spoke he sounded so calm and smart, kind of... Cool? "If we're not prepared for something like this," he pointed to the scroll in Mikito's hands, "it could be severely detrimental to our forces, and would cause many casualties..." He paused for a moment, "However now we will be prepared, the scroll will be copied by our librarian and shelved with the other techniques and jutsus that have been compiled and archived."

Yuko nodded her head once, depending on how you took it and looked at it that was the truth. She was amazed she didn't even think of that, yes the Sharingan could copy jutsus and predict movements impeccably but he brought up a good point if their bodies couldn't keep up with the person they were fighting against the Sharingan could end up being useless in the end. That was a thought she didn't want to entertain at the moment and shoved it away, that was the one thing she was proud of besides accomplishing this mission if there was a weakness she'd need to find a way around it.

"More so," Mikito added handing the scroll to Izuna, he gave a curt smile as he took it exiting the room swiftly shutting the door behind him. Yuko felt a pang of anger, why was she angry it was just a smile.. She couldn't be jealous, no she wasn't. _I need to get home. _She thought. "You survived and your mission was a success." Mikito looked at Madara, almost smug. Madara looked at her for a moment not missing the emotion in her face and more so, her eyes resisting the urge to scowl he let out a sigh leaning back in his seat.

Yuko glanced between the two confused for a moment why was Madara almost fuming and Mikito looked almost smug about something. She felt slightly better now that Izuna's piercing stare wasn't directed towards her. Then it came back, smacking her across the face. _A captain._ She said mentally almost surprised, that was one detail she'd overlooked since she set foot on the first island, honestly she wasn't even thinking about becoming a captain when she had her hands full with packs of ice demons and people who can grow their bones on a whim it was the craziest thing she'd ever seen.

"One mission and she should be a captain?" Madara asked almost mockingly folding his arms over his chest, frowning slightly. It was a hasty move, he was a man of his word, but he didn't feel Yuko quite meant the standards, for now at least. "Surely you don't expect me to..." He said almost as if it was warning, no Mikito looked at him for a moment; it was a warning.

"I agree with Madara-sama." Yuko spoke up suddenly surprising herself there. She would love to stay but her stomach was clawing at the edges. "It was my first mission, and I succeeded, but I would still like to gain more experience and maybe after I have more fights under my belt I could be a captain, if you concede Madara-sama." she added quickly. "Is that agreeable?"

"Yes." Madara answered succinctly. "We're done. You can go." He looked at her for a moment before putting his gaze on Mikito. Yuko bowed her head to both of them before she left her chair and exited the room she was grateful for the conclusion. First thing on her list was to make something to eat, then take a hot dip or maybe the opposite both sounded too enticing at the moment.

With the door closed, Madara kept his hard stare on Mikito, what was she playing at here? He looked her up and down once subtly, she didn't seem like the type of person to lie the way she talked and carried herself it just wasn't in her nature to lie, but looks were always deceiving he knew that well now. But, why would she want that young girl to be a captain, as if he'd just rank her up like that. It was amusing and slightly annoying. But moving onto business. "Why?."

Mikito made a hum of acknowledgement standing up to her feet in one fluid motion, there was an elegance to it, he noticed as he kept his eyes on her. Mikito looked at him for a long moment, before sighing. No harm in telling him now. "I wanted her to prove herself, and she did." Mikito said honestly no hint of deception in her voice, she couldn't really blame him it did seemed rather odd for her to focus on Yuko solely even Souji had an opinion on that and he normally took things of that nature with a grain of salt. "What better place than the Water country?"

To some extent Madara could see her point. She wanted the half breed to prove herself and her skills so she could possibly qualify in the future, but he wasn't going to concede she still lacked a lot of experience and that was something you only gained in real battles, she had a long way to go in his opinion. Sending her there was a sound plan though she would have no choice but to fight on those islands they were flooded with shinobi all attacking first and not bothering to ask any questions, if she died it was of little consequence but if she survived and completed the task that would force him to acknowledge her whether he wanted to or not. _Crafty woman. _He thought looking at her intensely, she knew all along?! "You planned this entire thing?" He stated more than asked.

"No." Mikito replied shaking her head for emphasis, her messy bangs flying from side to side. "Yuko survived on her own, all I did was give her a source of transportation and the mission itself. Although I must thank you for agreeing in the end." At first Madara was hesitant he downright said no to the idea rejecting it before it was even spoken, but Mikito didn't waver they _had _to get that scroll it would give the Yuki clan a critical blow and gave them more techniques to hone, it was a win/win for both of them. "Don't you trust me? _We are allies." _She put emphasis on the last part her tone serious, she didn't like being doubted it almost frustrated her to some extent though she didn't let it bother her, in this era woman were supposed to be doing house tasks not being on the front lines or leading a clan; few broke that mold and she was one of them. Proud of it too.

Madara was silent for a moment just staring at her. "I don't know what you see in a weakling like her."

Mikito shrugged once with a smile. "I have to go. I'll be back in a few days to discuss battle tactics, we should get started before the Senju and Subatsu get too comfortable."

Madara nodded in agreement. That's one thing they could agree on.

* * *

_I've never been more happy to be back. _Yuko thought idly as she walked at a steady pace towards her home, her legs like lead weighing her down for even the simplest movement. She kept her eyes moving looking for Izuna, he had a habit of popping up out of nowhere, how he managed to she'd never know since she rarely let down her guard. She couldn't complain with how things were going now, it was a welcomed change of pace she completed her mission. Suicide mission, but still she completed it. _I can take the stares, but another second in one of those swamps... _She shuddered in slight disgust at the thought, the swamps that were crawling with poisonous snakes and strange insects with big black eyes, she nearly screamed when one literally landed in front of her the size of a dinner plate. It was disgusting and if it wasn't for her discipline she would have screamed to the heavens, maybe she was over reacting a bit but giant bugs and Yuko just didn't mix.

"Ah, there you are." Yuko froze turning to the side spotting Izuna resting his shoulder against a tree, arms folded over his muscular chest looking at her intently. He took steady steps forward, each step her breath got tighter in her chest, her heart clenched and her stomach began to coil and twist in on itself giving her the unpleasant feeling of being lightheaded. Why did she get like this around Izuna, she looked at his chest unable to meet his piercing gaze, he stopped in front of her. "You're alive. I'm happy to see that, I thought you weren't going to make it."

Yuko didn't know how to respond any semblance of a word that wanted to leave her mouth clogged up. She nodded her head a few times in silent agreement, of course he thought that. _He's really happy? _She asked herself looking into those dark orbs seeing a glimmer of light, crinkling at the edges he was happy though he hid it very well, a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Did you forget something?" He asked with a small smirk on his face as he brought the scroll forward, the same scroll she fought tooth and nail for. The same scroll that had Yuki and Kagyua swarming her like a nest of hornets bones and senbon flying trying to pierce her skin and shred her organs, damn it no that was her's!

"The scroll!" She said the obvious making to grab it but Izuna snapped his hand back, retaining the smirk on his face as he watched her innocent face contort in a frown.

"Hey." Yuko said keeping her voice level and steady. "Do you have any idea what I went through to get that!?" She sounded indignant as one of the nastier memories resurfaced, that filthy swamp with those weird snakes not to mention the grouping of moss she fell into after losing her balance on a bank.

Izuna hummed lightly moving the scroll back and forth in his hand teasingly, he forgot how fun it was flustering Yuko. "You killed maybe a little over one hundred men, fell into some mud or something along those lines, encountered some bandits that chased you for a good six miles and you only got away because you threw a kunai at one, serving a distraction." He said it casually as if he was talking about the weather and not a life or death mission.

"You..." Yuko flared her nostrils as her frown deepened. How dare he just joke about it! She had to get a new pair of sandals thanks to one of the many chases she was in, and here Izuna was just joking about it, well she wasn't having it! "Give it back." She said in a quiet voice hiding her anger rather well, she looked into Izuna's eyes, unable to look away from those dark orbs.

"Are you demanding me?" He asked in a low tone that had a threat hidden inside of it, he glanced at her noticing she wasn't going to back down regardless."You want it?"

"Yes Izuna-sama."

Izuna rubbed his chin in thought. "Give me a kiss." Yuko's entire head turned a bright shade of red.

"W-W-What!?" She sputtered nearly falling backwards. She wasn't expecting to hear that come out of his mouth, the second in command of the Uchiha clan.

"I'll give you this if you kiss me." Izuna stated his tone serious, Yuko considered it for a moment before shaking the thought off. He couldn't be serious, could he? "Well?"

"Umm.. Okay." Yuko said in a small voice walking up to him until her forehead was resting on his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment struggling to calm her racing heart as she felt a hand wrap around her waist and another gently take her chin forcing her to look up. _Kiss.. A kiss.._ Yuko closed her eyes pulling her pink lips together, her mind shutting down as something else took over. Izuna leaned down, mashing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Her lips were surprisingly soft and tender.

_His lips..._ Yuko shuddered once feeling a chill run down her spine as she deepened the kiss. Izuna embraced her tighter kissing her back with equal fervor.

"Ehm." The two were interrupted by Madara who looked at them with a narrowed eye, annoyance radiating off of his visage. Yuko broke the contact her senses returning it that moment. stepping away while blushing madly she took a few breaths meeting their gaze, Izuna for his part looked completely relaxed with a small grin on his face. "Izuna, what were you doing with this woman?" Madara asked his voice low.

"You know.." Izuna said with a grin. "I'm irresistible."

Yuko opened her mouth to retort, to say he wasn't attractive and she didn't enjoy kissing him and him wrapping his hand around her waist. But that would be a lie, she enjoyed it, loved it. Her lips still tingled where they meant her skin was heating up where his hands were.

"Irresistible my ass." Madara snorted.

"Izuna-san are you tormenting Yuko?" Mikito said, her voice holding a tinge of amusement. She never would have thought these two had a thing for each other, though she had her guesses when Izuna stared at her so intensely. "Leave the poor girl alone." She chided playfully, looking at Yuko with a small smile, she looked a mix between thankful and embarrassed, she couldn't blame her it looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces off.

"Mikito-san..." Izuna almost whined. "It was only an exchange." He grinned cheekily at Yuko, putting the scroll into her slender hands letting them stay there for a moment.

"That's enough." Madara said annoyed with his brother's flippant behavior in front of Mikito no less. They were supposed to be allies in battle and here she had to witness something that well... He sighed irritably.

"Catch you later Yuko-san, Mikito-san." He waved giving a wink towards the red haired girl striding away towards the western wing. Madara looked at the two of them giving a small nod signalling he was going to be leaving as well, most likely to pound Izuna's head in or give him a mountain of paperwork, the two females watched Madara march towards Izuna hearing the two having an exchange of words, probably Izuna complaining.

"We meet again Yuko-chan." Mikito said breaking the silence. "Mind walking me to the gate?"

Yuko blinked a few times shaking herself from her stupor. "Sure." She said walking alongside her. She stared at the ground not sure what to say or do, she got caught in the act and Izuna found it fun. As much as she found kissing him fun, displaying it so openly in front of Madara and Mikito no less was not fun at all, so she studied her feet instead.

"Soooo. You and Izuna-san?" Mikito asked glancing down at Yuko, almost smiling seeing her looking so conflicted and flustered. It was crazy what emotions could do once they were stirred. Yuko took a sharp breath not looking her in the eye but her face turned a shade of red, had everyone seen her kiss Izuna? Oh Kami she was going to be the talk of the compound, not like she didn't enough stares thrown in her direction. "He is quite the charmer." Mikito nodded her head once snapping her fingers. "So you two are going out?"

"U-Uh..." Yuko stammered and went silent, she didn't even know the answer to that. "I don't know.. No.." She sighed softly her hormones were running rampant and her heart was still racing, were they going out? Well, a kiss didn't mean they were together but there had to be an attraction, it just couldn't be for an exchange like he put it. "We're not." She said in a level tone. "If you knew I would die on this mission why did you send me? Was it to just..." She paused, wisely changing the topic before she slipped, "was it just a suicide mission for me not to come back?"

"Say if it was that, and those were my intentions in sending you there. I would have failed in that one aspect, because you came back." Mikito looked at her with a hard stare for a few moments before softening her gaze, she couldn't look away from Yuko's innocent eyes; for someone to have that innocence and be so old it was rare but she welcomed it.

"Oh.." Yuko lowered her eyes.

"But, I just wanted you to prove that you've got some spunk." Mikito said tapping her shoulder a few times surprising Yuko, the younger girl turned to look at her a ghost of a mile on her face. "And you did just that, yes I gave you the mission and vouched for you but that's all I did. You handled the rest of it by yourself, I imagine it wasn't a cakewalk but you look like you like danger..." Mikito looked at her again the gates getting closer and closer. "Well, let's be sure to stay in touch."

"Right." Yuko nodded as she stopped at the front of the gates. "Mikito-sama."

Mikito smiled at the formality nodding her head for Yuko to continue. "Thanks."

"It's nothing to thank me for. I'm happy to do it, take care Yuko-chan."

* * *

Haji was considering his options, which wasn't much leaning in any direction he desired. it had been a few weeks since he'd been at Hitomi's mansion for lack of a better term. He couldn't deny that it was comfortable he never had so little things like she did, fluffy pillows, soft beds, the whole nine yards. Honestly he was lucky to get any sleep, shinobi were known for staying up for days and weeks at a time. He thinks he had Hitomi figured out, she was a kind woman and very well mannered she walked with a grace that he'd never seen before, probably because he never wanted to be around nobles. Spoiled sobs. She asked him to escort her to the lake nearby he tried to advise her against it but in the end resigned himself to it, it was the mission after all, with a triumphant smile she lead the way.

He stayed a few paces behind her as she led him down a narrow path surrounded by long vines and grass growing near the top perches, it was something that was second nature at this point, this terrain was common in this country. It wasn't too hard to navigate and despite her appearances Hitomi had no trouble navigating the long and tall spires it was impressive, nothing compared to a shinobi but still impressive for the average person.

Today she was wearing a dark blue yukuta that hugged around her body nicely, a white obi was tied securely around her waist the wind rippled against it gently. Her hair was in an intricate braid wrapping against her right shoulder, the sun beamed vibrantly off of the glistening strands her hair looked every bit as healthy, what the picture perfect healthy hair looked like; she wasn't using a lot of dyers and other contaminants that would fray and split within a couple decades. She wore a light shade of eyeliner as her only source of make up. Haji dressed in a dark gray kimono, black hakama kept together white a white obi he kept his armor back at her estate, she reasoned that they weren't going to far. "It's just up ahead." Her voice held a tinge of excitement.

"This is supposed to have jewels?" Haji asked a bit skeptical.

Hitomi looked back giving him a curt nod in return. "Yeah, I came here when I was little." She gave the shorter less embarrassing story, no need to tell him she got lost and fell into the cave by accident literally. The cave was somewhere she steadily retreated to if issues in her household reached an uncompromising level which often times they did. Silence lapsed and the sound of broken twigs was the only thing that made any semblance of a distraction.

Hitomi stopped in front of the mouth of the cave, darkness was the only thing that Haji could see from where he stood, but she looked at it fondly. She stepped forward a few times gently slipping off her zori and holding them in her left hand. After tracing their surroundings and finding no shinobi within the vicinity he stepped through the opening following after the long haired beauty; he sighed softly a moment smoothing out the wrinkles of his kimono the temperature was increasingly rising the further they went in, he had to guess they were well over several dozen feet into the natural fortress, light scarcely illuminated their passages in hues of dark blue and brilliant green.

"This is a hot spring?" Haji asked keeping his eyes leveled on the back of her head, he had a feeling it was but it was better to ask.

"Mhm." Hitomi nodded her head a couple times. "And the lights you see are from the sapphires and jades." Her eyes watched the faint glimmers of light reflect off of the cave walls it gave everything a more majestic feel. Haji couldn't say he didn't like the scenery it was a change from a battlefield littered with bodies, but it was strange considering that if he family knew they would have dug into this natural safe and take every jewel for themselves which didn't surprise him considering how much jewelry they had, but Hitomi seemed to be a little different since she didn't tell her parents and wasn't so conceited as the other nobles he'd met in the past.

"A nice view..." Haji muttered as his eyes traced over the light.

"It is." Hitomi agreed softly. "It gets better we're almost to the hot spring that's where the majority of them are. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my lifetime." Her tone was wistful. Haji wasn't sure if he'd share the same sentiment but kept pace with her eyes tracing everything in the cave to make sure it wasn't a threat one could never be too careful.


	12. Tests And Trials

"It is not wise to judge others based on your preconceptions and by their appearance."

Itachi Uchiha

* * *

"I disagree." Ryoku said staring at Tobirama with narrowed eyes.

"Well, if Tobirama-san wants to test me." Usagi said with a light shrug looking at the white haired Senju with a blank but observing expression.

"Are you sure?" Ryoku asked a little weary.

"Ryoku-san," Usagi sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, honestly men how could Syrus deal with these arrogant men on the daily basis at least the women of her clan listened and weren't so hardheaded! "If it is a test of skill he wants I won't decline."

"but-"

"No buts, since we've taken care of strategy I'd like for you to be our referee can you do that?" She frowned slightly her voice holding an edge to it as she leveled a stare with the older man. Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the change of tone her laid back manner changed to strict and almost demanding, but he couldn't say he didn't understand it was like Ryoku was doubting her skills as a kunoichi which was something you just never do regardless of your own misgivings.

"Sure. I can do that." Ryoku answered absently.

"Sorry about that." Usagi turned to look at Tobirama

"No need to apologize." Tobirama said shrugging his shoulder.

"Anyways." Usagi grabbed the hilt of her sword with her left hand, drawing it with one smooth motion bending her knees slightly as she eyed Tobirama, with a small nod the white haired man grabbed the hilt of his sword with his right hand placing his left foot behind him crouching into a stance. "We'll just battle with our kenjutsu nothing else." Usagi said tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword. "You game?"

"That's fine." Tobirama said indifferently.

"Are you sure? Syrus-sama holds Usagi-san in high regard and she's one of the star kenjutsu practitioners in our clan."

"There's no need for concern." Tobirama replied while Usagi stayed silent measuring him.

Ryoku looked between the two for a moment gauging them, while he knew close to nothing about Tobirama he knew Usagi well enough. She was a fierce and graceful fighter with a sword alone she could take twenty men without breaking a sweat, and that wasn't the half of it. It was no question why Syrus held her in such a high regard besides them being siblings. "Begin!" He added some volume to his tone swiping his hand vertically down, leaping back to give them space.

Silence crept by, seconds were minutes and minutes were like hours, during their tense stand off the only sound around them were the units training or captains giving orders but for Tobirama and Usagi it wasn't even a distraction as they measured the other up searching for opening in the other's form to exploit. Their eyes locked both shooting open. Tobirama attacked first closing the distance between them with unbelievable speed his blade pointed forward in a thrust, Usagi jerked her head to the side the wind from the attack blowing her hair up and to the side she set her foot back but Tobirama didn't leave any openings, he stabbed forward aiming for the head and neck, Usagi weaved from side to side avoiding the tip by fractions of an inch. He continued his staccato of attacks changing his trajectory at the last moment continuing to push Usagi back, she narrowed her eyes she increased her speed flipping to the side and raising her sword to her side.

Usagi swung up and to the side blocking the slash he already had in movement, their blades clashed piercing the air with their cry, Usagi pressed forward pushing the blade aside moving in to attack, Tobirama regathered his balance slightly surprised as he jumped back narrowly missing her thrusts that she directed at a relentless pace pushing Tobirama back steadily, he swung up blocking another thrust pushing himself forward until they were inches apart, their eyes locking as both began to push more. "You're stronger than I expected. No one's been able to dodge my thrust before."

"You are the first person I failed to defeat in my first move." Tobirama said with narrowed eyes pushing forward a step, Usagi smirked slightly hearing that pushing up and to the side lunging forward to try and misbalance Tobirama but he took it in stride blocking the blow with the side of his sword leaning his head to the side avoiding the shower of sparks and screeching metal pushing to the side, Usagi folded her legs in allowing the momentum to carry her in a flip she landed solidly sliding to a stop just a couple feet away from Tobirama eyeing him intensely. _He's quicker than I expected there's no hesitation in his step or movements... _She stood upright shifting on the balls of her feet. _In other words if this were a real fight if I let my guard down I'm finished. _She smiled glancing around noticing everyone stopped what they were doing to watch their spar.

"Is that enough or shall we continue?" Usagi asked with a challenging tone.

Tobirama had a ghost of a smile on his face, he was enjoying the challenge too besides his brother no one could hold a candle to him in the Senju clan and here she was forcing him back, even if he wanted to attack at those times he couldn't her attacks were well placed and had blistering speed. "That's enough for now.." He sheathed his sword looking her in the eye. "You are capable of watching my back in the heat of battle." Although he didn't need anyone to do that if he was fighting but it was comforting to know that if the time ever came and by some freak chance he was caught off guard Usagi would be there, and in the same regards to her he'd be there.

Usagi nodded once sheathing her sword slowly and carefully with a light click. "Ryoku-san?" Usagi turned to look at him.

"Yes, Usagi-san?" He asked shaking his head a few times trying to get rid of the dizzy spell, he never seen someone move so quickly. Tobirama was truly something else.

"Contact my brother, I need to speak with him." She looked at Tobirama his face emotionless and ruby eyes observing her keenly, it would have made her uncomfortable but after that spar she doubted even his nastiest look would faze her. Ryoku bowed walking towards a group of kids about eight to ten years old all eagerly watching when they weren't training. "Since you'll be here for a while you'll need a place to sleep." Usagi gestured for him to follow taking a few strides forward but turned around glaring at him. "Come on."

"I can sleep on the dirt." Usagi nearly blanched at how bluntly he put it and he didn't care at all.

"Let's go!" She said firmly narrowing her eyes the two clashed with their eyes for a few moments, in the end Tobirama followed after her she wasn't going to back down or let it go.

"You don't have to-"

"But I must you are my ally as are the rest of your kinsmen though they're not here." Usagi said sounding a bit annoyed with his cavalier attitude, why were all men so alike in that sense? "It will be rude if you don't accept my hospitality and I know you brother will give you an earful." She turned back around not waiting to see his reaction and continued at her normal pace, Tobirama blanched but kept his face and emotions in check. Yes Hashirama would give him a lecture, a three hour lecture on proper etiquette something he didn't want to and didn't have to put up with he was well versed in mannerisms. Now Hashirama on the other hand between those loud bouts of laughter and dinner time, Kami dinner time was a nightmare...

"Well I can't refuse your offer." He said breaking the silence catching up to her walking by her side with his arms folded over his armored chest, glancing around the compound it was _huge _that's the only word he could think of to describe it. There were tall mountains towards the north and large trees with leaves resembling that of a weeping willow surrounding just about everything, it was like they integrated the wilderness as their home, not tearing anything down in the process, but building on the landscape instead. The air was also thick and moist and smelt of rain, the humidity had to be off the charts judging from the moist droplets on the leaves just a few inches away from him.

"What do you think?" Usagi broke him from his stupor as her eyes traveled up a large tree.

"It's not what I was expecting." Tobirama answered honestly, normally clans didn't build on nature but tore it down and built something a new few had the energy or time to build their homes within the wilderness itself, he looked around almost smiling when he seen two girls run by laughing to their hearts content they were no older than three. "What have you done for housing, it must be a bit intricate?" He was genuinely curious about that between the moisture and humidity housing must have been a terrible pain to take care of.

Usagi hummed lightly at first before glancing back at him. "This may sound funny, but we have tree houses." She looked for a sign of amusement on his sharp features but found none, sighing in relief she continued. "Up above," she pointed at a few places pausing in her step. Curious Tobirama turned his focus upward to the focal points she was pointing to sure enough he could see railing and pathways going from tree to tree, branch to branch, it was almost like a network. "The foliage helps keep them hidden and protects them from the torrential rainfall we get. And towards the mountains that's where the main building is - no it's not in a tree like these it's situated at the base of the mountains just in the north." Usagi explained enthusiastically pointing to the mountains that overtook even the thick and strong trees in sheer height where they currently were walking. "I'm sorry, I forgot to let you talk." Usagi said sheepishly looking at him.

"No need to apologize. I enjoyed your explanation it was very informing." Tobirama responded smoothly.

* * *

Haji braced his back against the wall as he let himself relax the princess was a few meter away dipping her feet into the water with a content smile, it was almost a shame she had to get married to that brute Damiyo. It partly angered him such a nice mannered woman being stuck with that overgrown pig, he clenched his fist staring at anything besides Hitomi. _Why am I getting worked up? _He questioned mentally, he never got attached in his other missions of this nature it was just another mission, another escort. She was a bargaining chip meant to uphold the fragile and nonexistent peace and would be killed shortly after, and he was a tool of destruction trained since he was four to kill. "Haji-san won't you join me?" Her velvety voice traveled to his ears.

He contemplated he could say no and hear a retort about being rude though he was sure it was playful but it still got to his pride, or he could say yes and soak his feet in the hot spring. Resigning himself to his fate he stood to his full height striding towards the princess and taking a seat next to her. He didn't acknowledge that triumphant smile and crinkling mirth in her eyes, she felt like she accomplished something by getting him to come over here and soak his feet. He took off his zori and black tabi setting them to his side and rolling his Hakama up to his knees. It had been a long time since he was in a hot spring, the last time he could recall was when his father was still alive and they went to their cottage on the outskirts of the compound it was done in peaceful times, and he couldn't complain the effect the spring had on his sore muscles and aching body back then. The temperature jolted him for a moment as he smoothly put his feet in using his hands to support his leaning body. "You know.. I don't know very much about you. Would you mind dazzling this mistress?"

"There isn't much to know." Haji said with a light shrug looking absently at the ceiling above glistening with rubies. "I'm the second in command of the Subatsu clan and brother of Syrus Subatsu and Usagi Subatsu. I am the middle child, Usagi is the youngest and of course Syrus is the oldest." He looked at her for a moment surprised to see her eyes twinkling with interest, her head craned forward with anticipation, he wasn't expecting her to react like this; nobles usually didn't ask about a shinobi they only cared about results. And even then they were so high and mighty, conceited beyond belief that it was nauseating.

"You're the middle child." Hitomi said mostly to herself before she smiled. "I was born the youngest of five. I guess some people would hate it, but I didn't. While they had to get ready for marriage and mother and father were extra strict I was under the radar and took all their sweets.." She laughed closing her brilliant eyes for a moment. Those were the days she liked to remember not the ones when she was older and became a woman, life should have been a smooth transition but it wasn't by any means. "Until one day the second youngest to me ratted me out, my mom and dad came into the room and tried to take away all of my snacks. Could you imagine what it's like for someone to take your favorite pudding?"

Haji, for the first time looked completely confused. "I can't say that I have." He chuckled lightly not sure why he found that so funny, curiously he looked at her. "What happened when your mom and dad came, and where were your other siblings?"

"It's terrible." She said with a soft sigh, pudding was always her favorite, smooth with no air holes but not too sweet. "My other sisters were off doing something- I don't know exactly to be honest. But my sister that stayed behind she thought she won when she ratted me out and told our parents, but it wasn't that simple." She smiled though looked embarrassed. Haji nodded for her to continue not sure why he was so interested in this story but didn't question it, it sure beat the silence that ate away in this cave. "When they came in my room and caught me I shoved as much of it as I could into my mouth. Cakes, brownies, cookies, dango, ice cream, ice cream cake, muffins, cupcakes, and pudding."

Haji could picture Hitomi though younger obviously shoveling a boat load of sweets into her mouth making a complete mess of her bed, clothes and anything else within a five foot radius. That must have been quite the scene to see in person he was pretty sure he would laugh seeing that. "I got it all over my kimono that my parents got me two weeks before that and all over my bed. They took the trays away, and they forbade me from eating sweets for an entire year. But I didn't listen."

"Of course." Haji chuckled. What kid did listen especially when it came to sweets and the sweets being taken away?

"The maid I became friends with would sneak me some every night before I went to sleep." Hitomi smiled fondly cupping her hands over her heart. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get those sneak treats in every night, a girl needs her sugar rush." She stated the last part like it was obvious to him and the entire world. Haji wasn't one for sweets that was more of his sister's department he preferred spicy food or something with more bite than something sweet, that's not to say he didn't indulge a little bit. And if it stopped Usagi from trying to shove a piece of cake coated in chocolate into his mouth he'd do it, he didn't need cream and frosting all over his face just because he was too stubborn and Usagi was more stubborn.

"You really enjoy your sweets."

Hitomi huffed quietly. "A woman needs her sugar."

_I don't get it but okay. _Haji thought not sure where a train of thought like that came from to begin with, of course the body need sugar to be in peak condition. Carbohydrates and all of that jazz that he didn't invest a lot of his time into, but he knew enough. Eating a boat load of sugar like the princess did wasn't too appealing or healthy. He stayed silent watching the jewels of the cave shimmer all around him finding himself to completely relax enjoying her company and the warm water soothing his feet, he wasn't sure how much time passed when he turned his focus to Hitomi who was looking into the water it could have been hours or days for all he knew there was no real way to see sun light in here and that made it a guessing game more than anything. "Ready go back Hitomi-san?" Haji asked making to stand up but her slender hand rested on top of his, he looked her obviously confused with the gesture.

"Tell me a story first."

"But we should really get back."

"I told you one about me it's only fair."

_Ngh... Women... _He sighed sitting back down, he didn't want to talk about his childhood it was filled with bloodshed and mayhem, his earliest memories are on the battlefield his father stabbing another man through the neck, blood splattering all over him like he was a demon hell bent on exterminating humanity, and there was Syrus who decapitated someone, but he never dwelled too much on it, until now. He had no story that was like Hitomi's about childish antics and trouble making, he was never treated as a child he was considered an adult at the age of six, despite being six he spent his days training and nights tending to his and his siblings' wounds. He'd rather battle Cho and a pack of those savages than rack his mind for something that wasn't brutal or disturbing. "I don't have many." He gave a short answer.

"You must have at least one." Hitomi pressed.

Haji resisted the urge to scowl at her instead he turned his head up to the ceiling so his hair hid his eyes. "Well... I guess I have one." Although it was a fonder memory he didn't exactly like that it occurred. But he didn't know if he should tell her or not, it may tarnish his image and if that happened she wouldn't take him serious. He did _not _want that. He looked back at Hitomi who nodded her head a few times waiting for him to continue, sighing as he rested his elbows on the ground he recounted the memory. "I think I was seven or eight I can't remember which exactly. Anyways, I was with my brother and sister our parents let us take the day off from training it was one of those days when we'd go to the cottage." He smiled for a brief moment. "We were there for a few months, my father would leave hours at a time leaving our mother and us there, of course there was no real danger. One of these days when he left my little sister made a cake, it was her first time she had mother's help but it still didn't go over too well," chuckling quietly he continued. "She ate four slices, my brother ate five, and my mother ate three. My sister being the lovely sibling that she is didn't take it too well and shoved a piece into my mouth..." Hitomi let out a quiet giggle, Haji the composed and aware shinobi who was her protector had a piece of cake shoved into his face by his adorable sister, that she had to see. "I got a little upset and while I was yelling she shoved two more in my mouth."

"Sounds like loving sister."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes slightly, he hoped she was alright.

"Well, we can go." Hitomi said with a soft smile.

Haji inhaled deeply, holding it then exhaled smoothly as he looked up at the blue sky it was unusually clear but he was thankful for the fresh air and not the stale cave air. How Hitomi spent hours in there at a time when she was growing up he couldn't begin to guess but was glad to be out finally. The hot spring worked wonders on his feet he rarely had the luxury of being able to relax so thoroughly normally he was on the move if it wasn't a mission it was training if it wasn't that it was going over strategies with his units, but he didn't complain things had to get done. He would rather be on the move than having to deal with paper work and documents like his brother more often than not Syrus didn't look the least bit happy when he had a stack to go through.

Hitomi glanced down the mountain she climbed up with little difficulty feeling her heart drop to her stomach, she was hundreds of feet above of the ground if she had to guess maybe two hundred feet. This was always an issue when she came here and she was forced to take a different path that ate away at time, by the time she'd get back it would be almost dark and she would get yelled at for being so careless. She looked at Haji who was studying the drop intently, taking a step forward until he was at the very edge. "Ready when you are." He said plainly turning to look at her expectantly.

"Umm..." Hitomi fiddled with the sleeve of her yukata. "Could you carry me down?"

"Sure." He crouched down until his knees were parallel with the ground beneath him, "hop on." He didn't turn around to look at her as he spoke instead waited to feel her weight on his spine. Hitomi carefully saddled herself on wrapping her arms around his neck as he grabbed the back of her legs securely tucking them in at his sides, he stood to his full height pumping some chakra into his legs and feet to cushion the landing and absorb the impact more for Hitomi's sake than his. "Hang on tight." He instructed feeling her slender arms clench tighter, he smirked slightly as he jumped off of the cliff eliciting a scream of surprise from Hitomi. She wasn't used to this at all, that was why she took a different route home she hated heights with a passion but it helped that she knew which indents were what when she was climbing up, but this was no man's land.

_Pampered noble... _Haji thought smartly as he landed on the ground silently kicking up a cloud of dust around him that quickly dispersed outwards in a rippling wave. Hitomi at this point had her arms snaked around him like a vise grip trying to strangle him and her legs were wrapped around his waist trying to constrict him it was most amusing in this case, the jump wasn't _that _bad at least for him he jumped from greater heights than that when he was still in single digits. And here Hitomi was screaming like a little girl, the composed and mannered princess gone replaced by a shivering mess. "It's okay you can let go now." He said, that broke Hitomi from her stupor she almost gasped when she felt just how tight she was holding onto him. She quickly clambered off of his tall form and smoothed out her hem clearing her throat gently as she gathered her bearings.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly watching the marks on his neck fade, though he didn't seem fazed by her vise hold she still wanted to apologize. "But that is never going to happen again." She said frowning slightly as she looked him in the eyes, if she didn't know better she would think he enjoyed her screaming episode how dare he!

"As you wish princess, let's get going the sun is going to set sun we should be back in ten minutes give or take." Haji said stretching his senses to pinpoint any chakra signatures but found none, that was a relief if there was a fight he was sure Hitomi would faint or have a heart attack probably the latter and he didn't want that. Carrying her unconscious back into the village would not be a pretty picture especially for his image, he didn't need her father or mother saying something smart or ridiculous. He turned back to stare at Hitomi with a curt nod she walked to his side keeping pace with him as they began the trek back through the winding paths that led to dead ends and shaky platforms of rock that could collapse at any given time. Hitomi wanted to take a different route at first, but, It was better this way though, he knew where he was going and which spots to look for that hid any stealthy shinobi or natural predators.

_Hmm..._ He frowned as something smacked the back of his mind like a hammer, he looked from left to right for the source when several began to pop up like a swarm of ants. _Sixteen... _He narrowed his eyes well that was going to be a bit more than annoying how was he supposed to kill sixteen men in front of Hitomi? He was sure she'd shriek and even beg him to stop, foolish woman had no idea..

"Haji!" A gruff voice snarled from above crashing into the ground, with a start Hitomi jumped back eyes widening at the scene. "You didn't think you could really get rid of me did you?" There was so much arrogance in that tone, so much arrogance that shouldn't be there in the first place.

"Cho!" Haji snarled leveling a glare with the man and his unit. Of course he couldn't get rid of savages like these clowns they'd stick like a parasite no matter how hard you tried to scrub them off. "Didn't bring your mutts with you this time, instead you brought some clowns instead worse than those dogs."

"You bastard!" One shouted about sixteen years old, gnashing his canines threateningly.

"H-Haji who are they?" Hitomi asked taking another step back seeing the malice in those sharp eyes, all of them directed at her. _What did I do to deserve a nasty look like that? _She thought frowning slightly as she looked at Haji who's face was set in a scowl his eyes glowering at the pack in front of them.

"Inuzuka." He hissed, ice in his voice as he stepped in front of her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her until she was pressed against his back. Normally she would object such a thing even if it was from her protector she wanted her freedom more than anything else, but this time she'd agree. She blinked over his shoulder, feeling her stomach knot with dread and fear as the air grew thick with something she couldn't place. "Stay behind me princess whatever you do stay behind me." He said seriously, grabbing the hilt of his sword drawing it smoothly.

"Funny," Cho commented as he raised his cleaver slamming the tip into the ground. "Give the princess over and I'll spare you a gruesome death." He grinned when Haji's eyes narrowed to slits and he didn't move an inch. "There's a high price for her pretty little head and I'm going to cash in."

_What?! _Hitomi's eyes rolled behind her head for a moment but a small tug from Haji brought her back. They wanted her head? Not just a figure of speech, but they were going to decapitate her and carry her beautiful face around as a treasure!? Why, she couldn't remember ever seeing someone like Cho or the men surrounding him like a pack of rabid beasts getting ready to attack, she wasn't as stuck up as the rest of her family but she wouldn't even give Cho the time of day he looked way too unkempt and gnarly for her taste, those eyes that brewed with malice and those canines that belonged on dog. No way in the seven hells would she even talk to him, he was bad news in all capitals. "Why?" She croaked barely keeping her composure from the overwhelming pressure surrounding her, her knees wanted to buckle but she remained strong for her image and pride if nothing else.

"Not that I have to answer a pompous bitch like you." Cho spat frowning at her. "But like I said before your head is worth quite a bit."

"That's enough!" Haji snapped, his outburst sending a chill down her spine. "You're not going to touch a single hair on Princess Hitomi." He crouched his legs settling into a loose stance ready for an attack or to spring forward and pierce one of these idiots through the chest.

"Are you going to kill them?" Hitomi sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"Listen to me." Haji said voice low and almost threatening. "Those men want you dead. They will drag you back to their compound chop off your head and let their ninken eat your scraps and not in that order. If you want to live stay behind me."

"O-Okay."

_I can't use any ninjutsu with Hitomi in the radius... So I'll need to use speed to my advantage let them attack and counter. Sixteen men in his unit counting Cho, he's serious... _Haji deliberated his next scheme holding his murderous gaze with Cho's, with a clicking sound made from his tongue Cho signaled the attack. Dozens of men ran forward or leapt up and above to the small rocky perches but all had one goal in mind. Hitomi's eyes filled with fear as one man nose dived right for her, sword pointed forward she struggled to find her voice to scream but it hitched in her throat.

"GAHH!" A chorus of screams reverberated against her ear drums followed by a loud splashing sound, she opened her eyes gasping at the headless body just a few feet away from her blood draining steadily from the stump, but she had no reprieve in the mayhem as several snarls that shook her core echoed off of the rocky terrain. Haji dodged a swipe for a kunai using the opening to plunge his sword through the soft of the attacker's neck yanking it out swiftly paying no heed to the geyser of blood that erupted from the wound, he was already stabbing at two who tried to attack from the side one done away with by a clean swipe Haji's blade slicing off the top part of the attacker's skull exposing the mush of his brain, he grabbed Hitomi by the waist leaping back and away from Cho and three more that jammed their swords through the solid ground splitting it in every direction for several meters.

Haji reacted in a flash thrusting his sword forward, piercing it through a man's mouth just as he was about to utter his jutsu, Hitomi shrieked at the sight but he didn't hear her over the screaming in his head, his senses flaring every few seconds like a wildfire. Cho snarled pointing in several directions attacking head on as his men dispersed. Haji gripped the hilt even tighter swinging it up and to the side in a long slash, blood splashed onto him from above as three men dropped to the ground writing in agony as they struggled to stop the meter long gashes in their necks or torsos to no avail, two more attacked and met the same fate both losing their heads as their bodies hit the ground with a wet thump. "Bastard!" Cho roared swinging his much larger sword forward, Haji redirected his attack blocking the attack in the nick of time, his feet sliding back in the ground as he held off the blow, "Damn you Haji!" He roared pushing even more chakra into his arms completely over taking Haji. With unbelievable speed he snatched Hitomi jumping back again just before the cleaver crashed into the ground splitting it into clean halves at the base of his blade, with another blinding thrust Haji punctured the throat of another attacker shifting his hands to the sides and launching him into a nearby perch leaving him to slide down leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

Hitomi clenched her eyes shut trying to shut out the screams of agony and tearing flesh. How could this go so terribly wrong? She just wanted to show Haji her favorite place to come and reflect whenever there was too much on her mind, she didn't want this... So much carnage and death, blood coated the ground spreading like a virus where they once stood from the headless bodies, she silently thanked Haji for moving away despite knowing it was more to dodge the attack and keep her safe rather than her dislike of seeing so much blood. _Why am I so stupid? _She asked herself mentally in a shout as she clenched her eyes shut tighter hanging onto the back of his kimono for dear life. Her parents always did say she'd find herself in trouble but she never thought it would be like this, these men wanted her dead wanted to kill her and it was just for amusement and money. She choked out a sob as she buried her face in the back of his kimono.

"H-Haji-san are you alright?" She asked just barely in a pained whisper.

"I should be asking you that Hitomi-san." Haji retorted as he sucked in a breath of oxygen watching Cho and who survived the ferocious attack regroup just a few meters in front of him. The fight lasted for ten minutes so far and was intense the Inuzuka attacked in packs and though it appeared to be an unorganized swarm of savages it was the exact opposite in fact they were organized and each had a goal in mind that was specific. Even more cunning was the fact they would all sync in a strategy with a simple look or sound, clucks and clicks of the tongue something he didn't understand, but that wasn't going to faze him. Hitomi was in his care and he would make sure she wasn't harmed. Hitomi nodded her head briefly against his back, that's all he needed.

_He's always hard to deal with... _Cho mused with more than a hint of anger. _So damn observant and quick, but he is the second in command. _Cho nodded to himself, attacking directly wasn't going to work in his favor and dispersing like the usually did was yielding no desirable results he'd just counter in the space of time it took to dodge or block, and despite his men landing small cuts it wasn't going to be enough to slow him down. _I refuse to retreat a second time! I will not!_

_Looks like I have no choice. _Haji thought shifting his stance, turning his head just slightly so he could see Hitomi. "Go in my pocket there's a bomb in there when I give you the sign throw it at them."

"A-A bomb.." Hitomi whispered fright consuming her face. "That'd kill us both."

"Not quite, just trust me." Haji said bringing his leg back by an inch. Hitomi subtly dug into his hakama pockets feeling something round and about the size of a golf ball, she quickly grabbed it shifting her head into her sleeve looking with uncertainty between her protector and her attackers, she wanted to buckle down on her knees and cry seeing so much death and carnage but that wasn't possible at this moment.

Haji jumped forward letting out a battle cry as he yanked Hitomi along getting a squeal of surprise from the princess. He kept his eyes forward, his blade whistling through the air as he neared his target, Cho. "Surround him!" He ordered in his gruff voice lunging forward with his cleaver at his hip. Hitomi's eyes flicked in all directions the fear never leaving her features as she seen a particular nasty looking sword aimed for her neck.

"Now." Haji said pulling her up and to the side, Hitomi closed her eyes tight throwing down the bomb not seeing its results. Cho and the rest of men wailed in agony as they inhaled the fumes. Some coughed violently spitting harshly onto the ground while others scratched at their noses and necks unable to deal with the burning pain in their nasal cavities. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Haji's neck as she felt the wind rush passed her, she hardly felt his strong arm supporting her legs with little trouble as he took off in a sprint careful not to inhale the fumes.

Hitomi sucked in a sharp breath as she felt the slightly jarring impact of him landing smoothly twisting gravel and pebbles under his feet from his momentum. She didn't let go of his neck, it was like her safety blanket no he was her safety blanket his presence was like a curtain wrapping around her fragile body and mind soothing her, slowly she cracked her eyes open coming face to face with Haji. "W-What was that?" She asked ten different emotions pouring into her voice at once as she loosened her grip.

"Ghost and Cayenne peppers." Haji answered quickly as he lowered her to her feet, helping her balance as she gathered her bearings. "Inuzuka have strong noses, their sense of smell is impeccable. Their greatest advantage and weakness." Haji continued glancing at his sword that was dripping with blood, with a quick flick of his wrist he cleared the substance before it began to rust his weapon sheathing it slowly.

"W-Wow I don't know what to say..." Hitomi was breathless staring into his eyes. Was she ever glad she had Haji.

Ignoring her surprise he began to slip off his kimono, catching the curious look on Hitomi's face as he revealed his bare torso. "In case they caught onto your scent this will replace it with mine, it should be enough until we get back." He explained undaunted by her eyes looming over his form, she bit her bottom lip hoping he didn't notice the faint blush on her cheeks. She'd seen a lot of men, many suitors came far and wide for her hand in marriage but none could come close to Haji his thick mane of hair, chiseled body, and his desire to protect her. She never meant such a person until now, he wasn't too big or too skinny and there were some scars on his torso but she wouldn't expect nothing less from a shinobi. _He's perfect... _She thought.

"Let's go." Haji said as he slid it on her torso smoothing out the collar and sleeves, good thing he didn't get blood on it. Hitomi nodded dumbly clearing her throat gently as she walked by his side comfortable to stay silent so he didn't catch onto her sudden attraction for him or her hurricane of emotions and thoughts that were tearing her apart on the inside.

"Aren't you going to cover up?" She'd prefer if he didn't but it was polite to ask she didn't want him to freeze or catch a cold just because of her.

"I'm fine." Haji answered. "I can just put it back on when we get back to your village, for now you can wear it." He said bluntly as if it was obvious and Hitomi should have never questioned it. With a small nod and smile Hitomi adjusted herself inside of it for its length, she was a lot shorter than Haji, and continued to walk in peaceful silence although she struggled to fight off the blush on her face whenever she looked at him or he turned to look at her.


	13. Confliction

"Those who don't understand pain can never understand true peace."

Nagato

* * *

"You're back." Souji commented as Mikito stepped through her door into his line of vision. "Thank goodness I can't stand doing paperwork." He tossed one document in the garbage without even batting an eyelash.

"Thanks for holding it down," Mikito said with a small smile taking her rightful seat in her chair. "I know paperwork isn't your cup of tea."

"So how's your project?" Souji asked cutting right to the chase. He still didn't understand what Mikito saw in that red haired teenager.

"Fine, actually, she completed the mission perfectly." Mikito answered rolling her eyes at his much too harsh comment, but that was Souji right to the point and blunt. "She may have needed a change of clothes several times but the scroll was obtained, she's safe and sound back at her compound. We're all winners."

"Sending her off to one of those islands..." Souji muttered shaking his head.

"Anyways fill me in what did I miss while I was gone?" Mikito's voice lost any humor and lightness it held just a second ago replaced by a firm and steely tone. She took a document from the small stack her eyes skimming it over for a moment before she set it aside.

"Well Haji is still in the Lightning country as before nothing really new with that endeavor. There's been more movements from Hashirama I'd assume Syrus is taking him to their compound which surprises me since he's so damn cocky.." Souji shook off his anger, "I'd say we have a week before we're pushed into battle Syrus isn't going to waste any time it's a surprise he hasn't attacked yet." He sighed leaning his back against the wall next to the door avoiding the collection of swords and kunais that hung on shelves.

"So in other words not much change," Mikito said earning a small nod from her brother. "Where is Ahiko, I was expecting her to be here waiting for me." Her sister not being around to give her one of those bear hugs like she normally did or a salute was more than a little confusing.

"She read the report about Hashirama's movements and rushed out of here before I could say stop." Souji replied remembering the bubbly woman leaving a trail of dust in her wake. "I would guess she's preparing a unit of her choosing to launch an attack or is consulting with Gen-san about our next move." It wasn't at all surprising for her to behave that way it was quite common for Ahiko to drop her own ideals and do what was best, hearing about a possible attack on the compound that sealed off the deal. Nobody attacked her home.

Mikito nodded in understanding, Ahiko may have been loving and kind but when push came to shove she wasn't going to back down. "What course of action should we take next brother?" She asked after a moment shoving away the rest of the documents with a small huff, she didn't mind paperwork but even she was getting tired of staring at it.

"I'd like to attack catch them off guard." He answered with no hesitation staring out the window next to him for a moment, "We need to keep our units at full strength and not lax in our patrols. Also paitience will be a key factor, but we should send a message to them. If we act hasty they will pounce on the opportunity, things could take a horrible turn." He thought back to their mother, she was an accomplished and powerful kunoichi but she never let her emotions get in the way of her plan, she could be cold and calculating. Patience was her virtue, while their father wasn't so patient and was extremely brutal he attacked first and didn't bother asking questions. While their mother studied things for weeks and months at a time planning out everything for any scenario and she always accomplished task.

Mikito hummed in agreement, reclining back in her chair with a soft sigh leaving her lips.

"I'm going to let them know we're not complacent I'm going to the Lightning country." Souji said relinquishing any questions or doubt with that one sentence, he just had that effect on people to make them fall in line.

"If I know him, which I do, he's already halfway done with his mission and those Senju are near perfect health." Mikito said in the same tone locking eyes with him, "he could be expecting you to run after him Souji. I'd rather you wait until he comes back to the Fire country and confront him then, not anytime sooner." Mikito understood where he was coming from, it wasn't hard, they made a name for themselves but now they had to uphold that name and fearsome reputation and there was only one way to do that, fight and kill. It was smarter to head after him and make a statement, but on the off chance he was surrounded she didn't want to chance it.

"I can't just sit here and wait." He said with a firm tone, leaking some of his chakra by accident causing the room to vibrate slightly knocking the stack of documents onto the floor. "They're going to attack soon, I bet my left arm one of the Senju brothers are at the compound right now, it's only a matter of time before they merge together." He ignored the glare sent his way from Mikito for the small mess he made, but some things took precedence over paperwork and this was one of those things, and whether Mikito liked it or not he was leaving.

"Fine, fine." Mikito conceded reluctantly, it was pointless to go back and forth with him. "I want you to contact me when you get there and don't delay in doing so." She added the last part sternly, one too many times had he sent a message too late for her liking, she didn't doubt his skills but she needed to keep tabs on him along with the rest of her kinsmen, and whether Souji enjoyed writing I've arrived on a piece of paper or not he was going to do it. "I need to train the the units anyways, though I'm sure sister is giving them a hard time."

"Give them hell." Souji retorted feeling no remorse for the cruel training their clan under took. "I'l be leaving between this evening and tomorrow." He excused himself leaving the room with a quiet click of the door leaving Mikito alone with her thoughts. If there was a sure fired way to get her brother riled up it was Haji, it wasn't surprising the two hated each other's guts and it went much deeper than just warring clans it was based on ideals and their approach to things. But, she herself didn't try to concern herself with such boiling emotions it was detrimental to her work, she needed to watch over her compound more importantly the children she'd be damned if they died under her watchful eye.

She made he way outside walking towards a path saturated in greenery and tall trees. Like she guessed Souji went to his personal chambers more than ready for this fight, but did he really have to knock that stack of papers off of her desk? It was one thing to read through them, but it was a whole other thing to reorganize them by date and urgency lesser jobs were near the bottom of the stack while more important jobs were at the top, but there wasn't an influx of the higher paying tasks which she was thankful for it gave her more time to get a good spar in. She stepped into a clearing where thirty or so people men and women were gathered all training with sheer ferocity, Ahiko watching over them with the shaft of her spear resting on her right shoulder, smiling at the sight she strode towards her taking in the dark blue haori that was more like a jacket on her and the black hakama. "Mikito-nii."

"Ahiko-nii." Mikito repeated in greeting as she stood at her side folding her hands into her baggy sleeves. "It's not like you to show such initiative." Mikito noted with a solemn tone. Ahiko was like a mother to her kinsmen she helped the women with the chores and played with the children helping then whenever they'd run up to them with such adoration in their milky orbs she'd sqeaul from just how cute they were and begin to shower them in hugs, often times she'd get a scolding from Souji who deemed her slacking off and not being responsible and she'd retort with calling him a buzz kill or a lump on a log. "Are you worried?"

"Am I that obvious?" Ahiko sounded a bit surprised and drained, normally she was bundle of cheer being worried didn't fit her what so ever.

"Not really," Mikito admitted feeling her blood beginning to boil with excitement as a taijutsu match between two women began to get more intense. The days of her back breaking training with her father came back in full swing, it was literally ingrained into her mind to jump in. He believed that the best potential came out in life or death situations, and she could agree with that _partly _but she wasn't going to have her own kinsmen killing each other that was just inane. Turning her gaze away from the fight and onto her sister she continued. "But I am your older sister, you can't pull the wool over my eyes Ahiko-nii." Mikito said in a scolding manner, Ahiko looked at her for a moment before her face fell in a sulk.

"I still can't hide my emotions." She whispered.

"Stop your sulking." Mikito smacked her upside the head gently earning a glare from the younger woman. "You don't mind if I cut in do you?"

"Not really," Ahiko frowned for a moment as a thought occurred. "But I'm in the middle of training them, can you wait for like an hour?" Ahiko asked before her head shot forward and she started barking out several commands smiling with satisfaction when she seen several people scramble and take up stances. _That's better no time for rest. _She turned to look at her sister with a small frown, Mikito blinked once owlishly at the look that was shot her way. What did she do to deserve that frown.

"What?" She asked accusingly not liking Ahiko's stare.

"You are distracting them!" Ahiko said with a dramatic sigh shaking her head.

"Well aren't we pushy today.." Mikito drawled smartly rolling her eyes obnoxiously as her sister flared her nostrils in irritation. "I'm their leader of course they're going to stop to look at me." Mikito stated bluntly with a shrug.

"Excuses." Ahiko quipped smartly if she could she'd fold her arms under her breasts but since she was clasping a spear she opted to spread her legs further out a little passed shoulder width letting out an impatient huff. "Those Senju, especially Hashirama and Tobirama I've heard many rumors about them... They're not to be underestimated I feel trepidation sister." Her vise grip got even tighter forcing her slightly tank knuckles to almost completely pale.

"Hmph." Mikito allowed a smirk to grace her face. "Those infamous brothers yet to cross paths with us and I can promise you this much. Souji isn't going to let them walk away with out a broken bone. And if I can help it both of their heads are going to roll across the Fire country. And I know your archery will be on full display, those who are strong rarely look up."

Ahiko loosened her grip, smiling at the encouragement though knowing Souji he'd stab a sword through their throats and cut all the way down to their hips instead of just breaking a bone or two. "Mother always used to say that." Ahiko said with a wistful tone. "I didn't get it then but I get it now." She laughed for a moment, "she always had a way with words nothing like father he was such a brute at times."

"Bulls eye." Mikito said with a small smile, "we'll confirm these rumors let's hope they can keep a woman entertained."

"Right."

* * *

Haji was fuming as he walked down the dirt path wincing when pebbles cracked under his feet or shifted. Saying he was pissed would be an understatement, he was livid his nostrils flared every few seconds and his teeth clenched. This woman, was so damn hard headed.. He was thankful for the silence that surrounded the two of them no doubt Hitomi was struggling to hold herself together after seeing four heads roll across the ground, he knew for a fact she never seen that her sheltered lifestyle didn't permit it. He glanced at her sideways, she kept her eyes on the ground below her, her eyes almost shifting to a hazy color as if she wasn't all there. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson." Haji said in a clipped tone struggling to hold back his annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry." Hitomi said quietly unable to look into his eyes. "I didn't think that would happen-I didn't mean for that to happen... I've never seen those men before and I was going to that same cave for the last ten or twelve years.." She wasn't sure what else to say besides that, she felt like a fool. What if he hadn't been there she'd be a chewed up corpse by now, she couldn't suppress the shudder that shook her entire body.

"You can't stray too far..." Haji said reigning in his anger, it was partly her fault but Cho... That son of a bitch constantly meddled in his affairs a dumb savage who didn't know when to back down and sadly no one in his clan spoke against him. At least Haji voiced his opinion if Syrus's plan was too bold or risky sacrificing their numbers was never beneficial, death couldn't be avoided in war but minimizing it could be done.

"Thank you for protecting me." Hitomi looked up into his eyes for a long moment, surprised to see them soft like before when they were in the cave, and not those cold murderous orbs that suffocated her. "You could have left, but you didn't.. And you put up with me and my.. Stupid behavior I'm forever grateful towards you Haji-san." Her voice was still quiet, quiet enough to be carried with the wind that passed over their terrain blowing her hair to the side hiding her eyes from view.

"No need to thank me." Haji said with a quiet laugh, she opened her mouth to respond but Haji raised one finger silencing her with the gesture. "It is my duty to make sure you are safe. No harm is to come to you." He said it so detached and void, it almost surprised her that he could say things so coolly. She shifted her foot for a moment, it did make sense for him to do it out of a sense of duty, if nothing else for the money he'd be receiving.

"So you'd let me die?" She questioned after several minutes of silence aside from the crunching of the pact dirt under their feet.

"Not particularly." He replied looking at her for a moment, "I'm not trained to help civilians, although I am not to attack them, and I wouldn't anyways." Haji looked ahead lapsing into silence. He only fought against his enemies, killed his enemies and that was it. Attacking a bystander didn't further him in any sense, they weren't trained in the shinobi arts. "But I wouldn't save you the same. People die every day common people and shinobi, there's no escaping it."

"And because of that you'll just stand by and watch others die?" Hitomi seemed a little shocked at how cold Haji was about the subject, although he said not particularly, if the chances were in her favor, which they weren't he wouldn't protect her.

"If they are not my kinsmen it is not my concern." He said quietly not meeting her accusing gaze, what would she know of death though? She was a princess, well raised, educated, always had food on the table never a day that went by when she had to fight for herself, to provide food for herself. But, it wasn't being born into those circumstances just like it wasn't his fault for being born a weapon of destruction or the poor man's fault for being born into that circumstance.

"How can you be so indifferent?" Hitomi muttered to herself. She had no right to talk but she felt remorse, she was more compassionate than her family. She was getting married off for the sake of peace, knowing she was walking into a terrible relationship.

"We get what everyone gets Hitomi-san. One lifetime." Haji said his voice carrying away in the gentle breeze. She was about to retort but the words fell, she closed her mouth looking away. He had a good point there regardless of backgrounds and upbringings everyone had one lifetime to do as they seen fit with. Whether that was being a killing machine or a merchant it was that person's choice to fulfill in that quest, but a pang ripped through her chest. Was thirty years really a lifetime? You'd be lucky to live until you're twenty, twenty five you're considered a senior.

"A lifetime is thirty years?" She mumbled to herself.

"We should be back soon," Haji gestured in front of him looking at her for a moment as a collection of emotions fleeted across her face. "You say something?" He could have sworn he heard her.

"Thank you for your time," Hitomi said with a small and curt nod. "And no I didn't."


	14. No Time Like The Present

"But if revenge is call justice, then that justice breeds yet more revenge...and becomes a chain of hatred."

Nagato.

* * *

The trip back to her village was quiet and uneventful the only sounds were the melody the birds were singing to one another and the crackling of rocks beneath their feet. It was a welcome change. While he didn't mind a fight he was certain Hitomi would faint if she witnessed anymore bloodshed today. Maybe he did go a little overboard with decapitating six people and stabbing the throats of three others but it was them or Hitomi. And he didn't fail a mission he always completed it as perfect as it could get anyways. But, he couldn't expect anything less from her, a noble, there were girls ten years old in his clan that wouldn't flinch at what he had done.

Upon arriving back to the village he was swarmed, no more like Hitomi was swarmed and he was kind of boxed in. He could easily shove the pests three hundred feet away with a single push bt he refrained from doing so, instead he frowned deeply as they all fussed over her. Part of him didn't care all that much it was only natural they clamber over her, but a smaller part was outraged. It was his mission to protect her, did they doubt his abilities his skills in doing this task that they had to pile on at the entrance of the village.

It didn't help in the least that there were hushed murmurs regarding his kimono which Hitomi was still wearing. Many idiots as he deemed them made several plauses of them being lovers and that Haji was corrupting her. That someone of his "rank" shouldn't be trying to advance on the princess because she was of a higher class and what could he offer her in return. To some extent he could understand their reasoning, Hitomi was destined for more than scrubbing the blood off his clothes, waiting for him to come back from the battlefield alone for many nights at a time her heart filled with dread.

Haji watched the three woman awkwardly with a raised eyebrow. He didn't bother himself with women he had too much to do from being a strategist to making sure all of his kinsmen were in top shape there was little time for romance. And he wasn't a romantic, that was just ridiculous in his mind. To have an outlook on life with a prince charming and the damsel in distress, life wasn't a fairy tale and his was the farthest thing for a fairy tale. Yet, he watched these three women with a keen interest looking indifferent but mentally blanched at the accusations. He slept with Hitomi?! Fat chance even if he desired her in that sense he wouldn't pursue her she was to marry the Lightning damiyo it went against his entire mission.

"No fair Hitomi! You got this sexy man!"

"Yeah, why couldn't I get a hunk like this?"

"Look at you, a lady's man." Tsugi nudged Haji with his elbow a cheeky grin on his face as his leader slipped back on his kimono smoothing out the wrinkles. Currently they were in the throne room, only he and Tsugi were required to be present since the former was his second in command, and Haji was Hitomi's keeper. Haji shot him an angry look daring him to say the words that were on everyone's mind at this moment.

"That's quite enough you three." Haji glanced at the older woman, Hitomi's mom thankful that the gossip was shut down.

"Haji-san." Her father spoke. "There is quite a lot of gossip regarding you and my daughter." Her father frowned deeply and Haji narrowed eyes ever so slightly resisting the urge to plunge his sword through the man's chest and cut his lips in half. He stayed silent his posture rigid with annoyance. "Care to explain what happened?" By that he meant why he was shirtless and Hitomi was wearing his kimono looking flushed and exhausted. Hitomi shot her father a disapproving glare as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Father!" She began to protest.

"We were walking and there was an ambush set into place." Haji cut through the air like a knife, he didn't want to be or need to be the center of gossip in this ridiculous place. He leveled a gaze with the father, mother, the two other woman who he deduced were Hitomi's sisters if not that then cousins, and lastly Hitomi herself who looked ready to give her father a scathing lecture. "Cho Inuzuka, the head of the Inuzuka clan had his sights set on your daughter. Apparently there's a high price for her head." Everyone blanched at that. "There was about sixteen men in total I managed to reduce the unit to about half maybe more than half give or take. I was anticipating them to attack since I was confronted by them on my way here." He explained smoothly his voice detached as if he was talking about the weather.

"That doesn't explain why-" her father began.

"Inuzuka have an impeccable sense of smell. I simply gave her my kimono so my scent masked her own. It's only temporary." Haji cut him off having quite enough of their skepticism and accusations. Although he could understand _why _they were being that way he didn't care nor want to tolerate it. He wanted to leave before, but now he was just dying to leave he just wanted this mission to be done and over with and not deal with these snots.

"And what of the Inuzuka?" Her mother asked with a curious gaze nothing like the accusing one her father was sending him.

"I don't think they'll be a problem." Haji glanced at Hitomi a ghost of a smirk on his face as he remembered how she threw the pepper bomb, if he could call it a throw with her flimsy arms. It was rather amusing watching her take action she didn't have a clue what to do and clung to him like a leech, she even inhaled some of the fumes sending her into a gagging fit. He could only imagine Cho and his cronies hacking up a lung while shouting curses towards him, it would be comical to see. _But I can't say that's the last I'll ever see of them._

"Forgive me for being so weary, but Hitomi-san is going to marry." Her father said with a genuine smile. Haji fought back the urge to roll his eyes and Tsugi seemed to fight back the urge as well. Talk about stating the obvious. "Have you slept with her-"

"And if he did that's mine and his business." Hitomi said somehow sounding dignified as she said it.

Haji nearly choked on his spit when those words left her mouth, he didn't need any more trouble it was time to close this meeting"I am aware sir. Which brings me to my next statement." He sighed softly, this was taking a lot longer than he expected what was a few days turned into a month or maybe more. "I think it's best if we leave right now. The travel back is going to take some time." He didn't mention that because Hitomi it would take a long time to get back.

There was silence all except the murmurs between her family. Hitomi for her part looked slightly annoyed at how things were turning out. Her father's subtle disrespect to Haji, her mother's weariness of him altogether, and her sister's constant ogling and giggling over him. She sighed smoothing out the hem of her yukata as she watched her parents continue to debate casting glances in her and Haji's direction. "We concede on this point Haji-san." Her father spoke inclining his head as if he was looking down on him. "I expect to hear she had a safe journey."

Haji nodded once leaving the room briskly with Tsugi at his side keeping up with his long and quick strides. Once they were well away from the room and walking down a corridor Tsugi decided to speak. "The Inuzuka were that close to the village?" Normally clans didn't tread too close like the Inuzuka were doing at this moment it only showed that there was something they wanted. Unfortunately they wanted Hitomi and that wasn't going to happen.

"Yes." Haji nodded his head meeting the older's man steady gaze. "It was almost like Cho expected us to take that path, but that couldn't be. There's over thirty different passages." He frowned looking out towards the blazing sun.

"Gutsy." Tsugi commented.

"I'm glad we're finally leaving. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Haji didn't even try to hold his annoyance back, he should have let his brother or Tobirama take this on. The white haired Senju seemed like a diplomat and would do well in the ridiculous going ons here. He himself was a composed person and took his missions seriously and with a business approach, but even he had his limits with the condescending garbage spewing from Hitomi's father's mouth.

"I am homesick." Tsugi said a loud. While the Lightning country was a great place even as far out this way he still was fond of the Fire country. The hot weather, lush environment just everything about it was majestic to behold even in this time of war and turmoil. The beauty of his homeland was never unnoticed and couldn't be matched. But that's not to say he didn't enjoy the mountains that surrounded this estate towering as high as the trees in some areas and the long winding paths that almost looped. "Oh, this came for you." Tsugi handed him an envelope.

"Why am I getting this just now?" Haji questioned with a hard stare as he ripped it open unfolding the paper.

"Came while you were away."

"Brother?" Haji muttered to himself looking bemused as he began to read the letter.

_Haji_

_I hope all is going well on your mission and you haven't run into any trouble. The last one may just be a bit too much to ask for. Whatever the reason why it is taking longer than previously determined before your departure don't fret over it, I will see you when you come back. _

_We are getting ready for an attack in the coming days. A unit of Senju near the Uchiha compound has been missing for several weeks now and Tobirama is insistent that we search the area for any survivors or clues as to where they could be. I can't say where they are myself, but I'd guess they're dead, but we will set out and comb the area. Usagi has finished the preparations in your absence you will be most pleased with her choices upon your arrival. _

_Also we will be moving the compound soon. After you come back of course, our alliance with Senju is firm, but our compounds are too far apart and our numbers could spread thin over the distance. This is the best course of action and Hashirama has agreed to it. _

Haji folded the paper going over the events in his mind. So first and foremost they were beginning to go on the offensive, the unit lost was just an excuse to make ground on the Uchiha compound. The unit of Senju were likely dead and their remains burned to ash by the Katon that burned as bright as the Sharingan in the Uchiha's eyes. The last bit of information was a little surprising, his brother wouldn't make a move like that unless there was a lot of to and through between the two points so it could only mean that Tobirama or Hashirama were there currently. With Usagi acting in his place she would go over strategies and show whoever it was around so they were familiar with his home. He smiled slightly, Usagi would make him proud. He trusted her judgement on proceedings.

"Damn I need some sake." Tsugi said with a loud sigh looking at Haji with a raised eyebrow. "You want some sake Haji-san?"

"Sure why not." A little warmth would do good after the mess he got into today. Damn nobles, damn Inuzuka, Damn Cho.

* * *

Madara stared out his window his only visible eyes holding a mysterious light, with a heavy sigh he turned his focus away. He wasn't receiving any good news at the moment from his divisions and the north in particular he hadn't heard a word from in months. On top of that Izuna was up to his games again with that half breed, the thought irked him he had enough on his plate he didn't need that being added. He chewed Izuna out over that, which was rare he never if ever chastised Izuna. Izuna was a lot more outgoing and carefree, part of that could be due to the fact he wasn't the clan head, but Madara knew it was just in his nature.

He wasn't sure what Izuna was doing now. Hopefully he was doing something useful instead of harassing that girl. At this point he was on edge for an attack, that Senju division was well within his territory before Izuna took care of them. They were bold, but not _that _bold everyone with any sense knew stepping foot anywhere around here was a good way to get killed. It pained him to admit it, but Mikito and her brother were right. They needed to form an alliance n order for both clans to survive, it was never more clear until now. "Damn it..." He muttered under his breath flipping through a document that didn't interest him but he did it nonetheless.

His mind wandered to Mikito, that crafty woman. Somehow she managed to persuade him into allowing Yuko to take that mission. Yes he was cruel and cold he did what he had to do to make sure his clan was well off at the end of the day, but he didn't just send people off to get killed. That mission was suicide at its finest, and he agreed to it. He pondered over it, there was something about those bright eyes filled with determination and a sense of duty she had so much fire in those dark orbs. Perhaps that is why he allowed himself to be goaded into it, she was more than convincing in her reasoning. And Izuna the cheeky bastard in the end took her side. With an annoyed grunt he pulled out a blank scroll beginning to scribble in his neat and narrow handwriting. It had been roughly a few days to a week since she left, she seemed hard pressed to leave after the debriefing. "That woman..." He muttered, he couldn't believe he was inviting her back. They were allies but this was _his. _

But it wasn't for pleasure, strictly business. He was growing restless sooner or later he wanted to make a point. And it would be soon, very soon. The point to be made was clear. Don't cross the Uchiha.

"Brother!" Izuna slammed the door to the room open, gusting the air inside and throwing the documents in a tornado of scribbles. Madara grit down on his teeth reigning his anger in before he punched his desk in half.

"What is it Izuna?" He questioned with a narrowed eye. There better be a damn good reason for him just to throw the door open and disregard his stack of papers. He observed his brother carefully noticing that cheerful and almost playful side of him completely gone replaced by seriousness that was absolute. He tensed for a moment before relaxing. _What now...? _

"Remember our unit in the Lightning country which we lost contact with a short while ago?" Izuna shut the door quietly and smoothly nothing like how he opened it. He stood a few feet from his brother continuing not waiting for an answer. "They were attacked all of them were killed and left on the roadside."

Madara's eyebrows raised slightly, this bit of information catching his interest. "Do you know by whom?"

Izuna nodded. "It was most likely Haji."

Madara frowned deeply at that, reclining back in his chair as he pursed his lips. That was troublesome that would explain it perfectly. But for Haji to kill ten or so highly trained Uchiha warriors... He wanted to scoff at the statement that just wasn't realistic. But it made sense, too much sense. _Damn it she was right again... _He was going to glare daggers at Mikito the next time he seen her, he didn't want to believe her warning or her brother's. He almost didn't make an alliance between them, it was Izuna who stepped in accepting it with with gratitude. "I understand."

"We should have Mikito come back here if it's not too much trouble for her." Izuna suggested. He wanted to run out there and confront Haji, cut him across his face for killing his kinsmen and leaving them on the road like discarded trash, he wanted to show him what happened when you cross the Uchiha. But he was realistic and needed more information before he went out, and for that he needed Mikito to come here.

* * *

"I'll be taking my leave."

"Do you really have to go? Why not stay here?!"

"Ahiko we've been over this."

"But Souji!"

Mikito shook her head as she watched the two go back and forth. Souji set on his decision to leave and Ahiko set on him staying for a little while longer. With their units thoroughly trained and instructed they went about their tasks with efficiency and precision. Mikito could proudly say no one was incompetent in her clan once instructed they could perform whatever it was perfectly or at close to perfect as it could get. Ahiko was shocked that Souji was leaving already, and now more than ever her childish side was very amusing.

"You have to stay." Ahiko pressed.

"I am not and that's final." He retorted not missing a beat.

"But what about the divisions and units. And strategies, you have to stay here!" Ahiko frowned cutely huffing loudly.

"You can handle all of that. And everything is pretty much squared away, if anything everyone will grow restless with no conflict." He rolled his eyes at his sister's implications with that particular argument. Using his second in command rank against him with brutal efficiency. Of course all of those points were true, he did need to go over strategies and such, but the units and divisions were ready and willing. And Ahiko proved time and time again she was capable of reigning them in under her instruction.

"Ugh!" Ahiko growled stomping her foot on the ground leaving a nice dent with cracks spreading from it. She had no argument to fire back with, she was capable of handling it. And the preparations were taken care of now it was just a matter of waiting. Which would be the rough part having to wait things out until the need arises.

"I am satisfied we came to an understanding sister." Souji couldn't hide the smirk on his face, "I'll be back." And his body flickered out of sight leaving a scowling Ahiko and amused Mikito at the front of the gates.

Mikito patted her sister softly on the shoulder smiling to herself despite their being a foot sized hole in the ground. "You can't stop him," she chuckled as Ahiko turned to look at her with resignation in her eyes. "Once he sets his mind on something he's going to do it and finish it." It was a trait she was very fond of with Souji while many would give up on something. Souji would continue to work and work until he got the technique down like second nature or finished the scroll, of course Ahiko knew that but still protested she could start to fuss over the both of them. Though Mikito didn't know why except for the fact they were siblings but then the roles should be reversed. "Feel like helping me with paperwork?"

"Seriously?" Ahiko made a face as if she tasted something terribly vile.

"What?" Mikito asked with an innocent expression, shrugging her shoulders to add effect.

"I don't see how all of that doesn't give you a headache." Ahiko said with exasperated surprise as they walked back towards her office nodding to the kinsmen that bowed their heads in respect. Out of all the things Ahiko despised, paperwork was at the top along with carrots and peas. She didn't have the energy to sort through everything and read some of the most ridiculous things even her mind couldn't come up with.

"I do." Mikito agreed with a soft sigh. But she couldn't say she didn't enjoy being the clan head. It was big responsibility taking care of everyone especially the energetic and hyper children. Like any child born with high chakra levels they were bundles of energy for most of the day, she put all of that energy to good use. "So you'll help."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Ahiko rolled her eyes slightly pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "I can already feel a migraine coming."

"We haven't even got back to go over the paperwork." Mikito said with mock exasperation as she scolded her sister. "Besides you'll have to meet with Madara and Izuna sooner rather than later and I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes ma'am." Ahiko gave a mock two finger salute. "I can't wait to meet my comrades in arms. Are they really as scary as the rumors make them out to be?" There was a hint of excitement and curiosity mixing in her voice. She knew the time would come when she had to meet them, but she wasn't predicting it this soon. Between planning and training on both sides time was rare like a diamond and one would cherish it rather than waste it away on meetings.

"I haven't seen them in combat yet." Mikito replied. "But I'll leave judgement up to you for them. But they are our allies from here on in." Even if Madara was a callous and macabre man hey were still joined under an alliance and she had full intention of living up to that pact. A domou always keeps their word even if faced with death.

"A surprise." Ahiko smiled clapping her hands once. "I do enjoy surprises."


	15. An Improvement Or not?

"Ten years, they're only two little words, but those years were very long to live through"

Hajime Saito leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi

* * *

Haji stretched his arms over his head getting a satisfying crack from his neck and back, finally after all of this time they'd be leaving this snobby infested village and get back to the lightning damiyo. With keen speed he got dressed and strapped his armor on reveling in the heavy shields. How long had it been since he wore his armor, it was still as sturdy and comfortable as before. He glanced over to his side narrowing his eyes on the stirring form of Tsugi. "Finally," he muttered as he retrieved his sword from the top of a desk towards the side of their room, last night had been rather joyous. He couldn't help but indulge in the sake he was always liked drink, unlike his brother who enjoyed smoking. There was nothing like good sake burning all the way down, nothing like that cheap crap.

"My head..." Tsugi groaned as he sat up massaging his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I can't believe you out drank me, must have been one of those days."

One of the those days that Haji would rather not having a drinking contest and leave this village, but couldn't. He scowled at his comrade and close friend. "Up and dressed. Now." Haji ordered ignoring his own migraine that was coming along, he felt rather sick when he woke up. The entire room was spinning and he was terribly thirsty, dehydration at its best. He had a slave get him a gallon of water, that took care of that problem but there was still the headache that was sure to follow. He wasn't fond of hang overs at all and while it wouldn't effect his performance and skills it was a nasty draw back. "We are to be leaving in two hours." Haji leaned against the wall. "But I want to leave sooner, so up." He wasn't going to complain he had a headache instead he'd take it out on Tsugi the smug bastard.

"Hungover." Tsugi said in a bored tone as he got out of the bed starting to get dressed. "Don't mind me, you know. I'm not the one that drank myself sick." He snickered snidely as he heard a growl emanate from Haji. Of course it was his way of dealing with the horrid side effects of his drinking, just ordering him around. Tsugi almost felt for the rest of their team who were in the nearby quarters they'd be breaking and reforming their formations until Haji seen it fit to his liking. It was going to be a long day.

"Clamp it." Haji growled opening the door and getting ready to leave. "I am going to talk to Hitomi-san. It's high time we get out of here. Usagi-chan is preparing a division for an attack and Syrus is planning on moving the compound closer to the Senju. I'm not there to oversee all of this." He was mildly surprised at the edge his voice took, but then not so much. It was normally his duty to take care of such things and while Usagi was more than capable of taking care of it, he wanted to take care of it or guide her while she was doing it.

"That's Hitomi-hime-sama to you." Tsugi corrected.

"I am not in the mood for formalities. I just want to leave this place already!" Haji snapped shutting the door loudly leaving Tsugi alone. The older man let out a bemused, dry chuckle as he slipped on his long sleeved black shirt, sliding his sword under his white obi making sure it was secure.

"Of course. His sister is about to get some action on the battlefield and he's in a rush."

* * *

Hitomi smoothed out the wrinkles in her green yukata fastened together with a yellow obi. She had her hair down today which was out of the norm, usually she'd just put it up in a bun or have one of her maids braid it so it wasn't blinding her or on the hot days sticking to the back of her neck. However it was a more mild season in the region and at times got a bit chilly so she opted to keep it down today for that reason, and she didn't want to keep Haji waiting the man seemed eager to leave. _After the stunt my parents tried to pull I can't blame him... _She frowned slightly hearing a knock on the door. "Come in." She called, quite surprised to see Haji enter, war armor fastened.

He looked every bit intimidating, and Hitomi for a moment almost forgot that this was one of the most dangerous shinobi on the planet. The damiyo of the Lightning country requested his help personally, and she could see why. Haji was every bit as polite as a shinobi could get, observant, and patient. He was beyond skilled with a sword she couldn't begin to form words over the bloody spectacle she witnessed days ago it was horrifying to see headless bodies and pools of blood flowing like rivers on the cold, dark soil her land was known for. She hoped she'd never have to witness something like that ever again, Haji was like a demon killing without remorse or hesitation. But she reminded herself this was her escort, and he was indeed on her side and wouldn't hurt her.

"Hitomi-san," Haji said in a level tone, looking at her carefully for a moment. "I hope I am not imposing."

"Even if you were Haji-san. I doubt you'd sincerely care if at all." She replied laughing quietly as she watched the scowl grow on his face but he wasn't quite denying it. In fact it was true he didn't care that much if he was imposing or not. They were imposing on his patience keeping him here longer than what was necessary and he couldn't say no because it'd be rude. Damn nobles and their formalities, he just wanted to get in escort the princess, get paid, take the Senju back to the compound and be finished.

"Are you packing anything?" He changed the subject. Anything to get that small smile off of her face. Why the hell was she smiling like that anyways, as if she had him scouted out and he was just a naive fool. Part of him wanted to lash out to remind her just who he is, but he restrained the growing fire in his stomach. "If you are we're leaving in less than two hours so make sure to pack things that you need and are light for travel." He didn't go in depth pointing out that nearly everything in this room was useless and would make them stick out like a sore thumb with the tip cut by a kunai. He wasn't even sure if she had to pack surely she'd get the maids to do it, or she wouldn't at all seeing as the Lightning damiyo was beyond wealthy and was more than ready to give anything she wanted.

"Just a few things,"Hitomi answered vaguely as she stood up rummaging through her dresser. She turned looking at him carefully, one eyebrow raising up in question. "Where's the clothes I had the maid set out for you?" She seemed a little upset to see him in the clothes he came in.

"With all respect Hitomi-san those would only be a hindrance." Haji replied. It was a kind gesture on her behalf but he was practical more than anything else and those fabric heavy clothes wouldn't do. In addition he didn't need anymore heat with his head pounding repeatedly. "But it appreciated. Maybe I'll give them to Tsugi."

"Oh, the man that's always with you?" She asked interested all of the sudden. "He is quite charming and handsome." She said with a wistful tone as she looked at the wall for a moment. He would be a good choice for a husband. He was witty, disciplined, and had a charisma to him, and was easy on the eyes which was a plus. Usually men his age looked twenty years older, not hard to consider being the times they live in but he didn't have that look. But she was to be married to the damiyo and as much as it made her want to scream at times it was her duty.

"He doesn't need his ego stroked." Haji said with a light snort though he smiled slightly. "I'm sure he'd love to hear that from you personally not through me." Haji just didn't want to put up with the questions he'd be bombarded with not to mention Tsugi teasing him about stealing his woman. When Hitomi wasn't even his and never was to begin with. The last thing on his mind was women, although he couldn't deny Hitomi was very beautiful, he was an honest man regardless.

"Well, when you get a moment could you tell him?" Hitomi asked. Was that the puppy dog eyes? The same look Usagi gave him when they were growing up and she didn't get what she wanted?

"Sure." He grudgingly agreed why he bothered though he couldn't begin to guess. Maybe it was a comrade thing, he'd go with that excuse for the moment. "We'll be waiting at the gates."

"I won't be much longer." Hitomi replied as the door to her room opened and he stepped out. "I just have to say goodbye to my parents and the maids and we can be on our way.

As she assured it didn't take the princess long to meet Haji and his team at the gates. She stared at them carefully as she got closer their dark armor the only thing she could see that was similar between them besides that thick hair. She felt her stomach twist in a knot, Haji was efficient on his own with protecting her, and these men all looked to be just as capable as he was. She couldn't sense their chakra by any means but that glaring look in their eyes spoke volumes without needing any words to be spoken. She quickened her pace seeing Haji lock his eyes onto her nodding his head ever so slightly before turning to Tsugi and giving an order. The tall and lean man jogged towards her smiling easy when he was hovering over her. "Hitomi-hime-sama I presume you are ready to go and have no objections?"

She laughed quietly almost flushing at how formal he was. "Tsugi-san no need to be so formal, san is fine." She walked a few paces behind him picking up the scent of foliage and rain, the same scent she could smell on Haji almost any hour of the day.

"We're going with the normal formation." Haji began as he looked over each member of his team. "Hitomi-san will be at the center, Tsugi at the back, Hesui at the left." Hesui nodded in affirmation his messy dark brown locks falling over his forehead as he took up his position. He was familiar with this formation in particular, it was the usual one Haji went with whenever they traveled over long distances. It kept them close so panic couldn't ensue. "I'll be near the front like always." Haji continued as he guided Hitomi to the center of his pack, the woman looked slightly pensive for a moment but shook it off glancing around for Tsugi's familar face seeing him grin from the rear. She smiled back, at least she knew two people here although not that well. "You guys won't need to take on a mission for a while after this. I hope you have plans." Haji added at the last second before beginning their departure of the village, he didn't doubt Tsugi would be on another assignment with him but for the others they'd be out for a while. He couldn't help but sigh in relief once they were a few miles away the stillness of the mountain terrain helping with his migraine that refused to pass.

* * *

To say she was surprised would be a radical understatement, baffled would be more like it. Or bemused. Mikito stared at the Uchiha leader seated across from her his eyes skimming over a document. Izuna was standing behind him back leaned against the windowsill his arms comfortably at his sides. He looked at ease, Mikito noted as she kept silent knowing better than to interrupt when one was in the middle of paperwork. She hoped Ahiko didn't mind too much, which she didn't but she felt bad leaving the fort to her sister. Not that she doubted her abilities, but it was her responsibility to hold down the fort as clan head not Ahiko's. But with Souji making head way for Haji it fell on her to meet with Madara.

Finally after a few moments of silence that was simply too much Mikito broke it. "Madara-san. It sounded urgent for me to come here at once, can I ask what is it that you need?"

"Hn." He grunted quietly as he set the paper down looking at her intently with those dark orbs. Normally people would squirm and tremble under that hard gaze but Mikito stared back with no hint of fear or emotion, it wasn't out of defiance or anger. She just wasn't intimidated which would be a shock to some. Finally they broke their staring contest, Mikito first looking towards a bookshelf. "I understand that the Subatsu have allied with the Senju." His voice was smooth and deep as he spoke, so regal she wondered if that was his natural tone. It had to be.

"Yes they did." Mikito nodded once with a slightly confusing look on her face. This was known a few months ago when they first solidified their alliance, it was the reason why they became allies in the first place.

"Mikito-san if you could. Tell us more about them." Izuna said as he regarded her with his full attention. She stared at him for a long moment noticing a shimmering light in those dark orbs. It wasn't like looking at Madara at all, his eyes weren't cold but warm filled with mischief, besides that Izuna's hair was much more tamed and in a loose ponytail unlike Madara who had his all over the place in knotted spikes. _I could see why Yuko-chan likes Izuna-san. _Mikito said mentally, pushing the thought aside and getting back to the subject at hand. She cleared her throat softly relaxing into her chair.

"I won't go into an entire history lesson." Mikito said with weariness. She wouldn't skimp out on the details but telling them everything would take too much time. She could be here for days before she was finished and she was always cordial and mindful of her time. "The Subatsu have gained the moniker of wolves. Or being wolves. They are a particular merciless clan known for their vicious ambushes and ability to grasp jutsus faster than the average shinobi. I'd have to say out of everything they're good in, taijutsu and ninjutsu would be their strongest points. For some it's kenjutsu several prodigies have been born in the clan adept in kenjutsu. They're built like brick houses enchincing their natural preference to taijutsu and their proficiency in ninjutsu is remarkable. They can have a couple to several chakra natures but the dominant ones are donton, raiton, and katon. There are a few who have sution or futon but it's a small margin." Mikito explained giving more than half the trust, she wasn't lying per say but leaving certain things out that were more mundane. "Why do are you asking me?"

"We've lost a unit." Madara replied cutting right to the point. "They were found dead on the side of the road. It is said that Haji is behind it."

"I'm inclined to agree." Izuna seconded remembering the report.

Mikito frowned for a brief moment before her features softened again, her brown eyes glimmering. "That sounds just like him doing something like that," she shook her head careful to not let a laugh escape her lips. This wasn't a laughing matter Madara lost good men, death was unavoidable in war but she remained mindful and instead wiped a finger over her rosy lips. They were known for leaving road side blood baths and carnage. But Haji, he made no move to clean up the bodies or at least burn them at times there'd be more than a dozen men all headless or covered with gashes. It was all about sending a message. "His arrogance has no limits. It couldn't be him, but I doubt your men would run into trouble..." She nodded once bearing the heavy silence that was becoming more and more common every time she'd come here.

"That's how they want to play it?" Madara asked with a deep frown. "I'll personally go and confront him."

"No need to my brother has already left..." Izuna raised an eyebrow watching Mikito pinch the bridge of her nose as if to fight away an oncoming headache, or fight the one she was currently dealing with. He was going to lean more towards the latter however. He glanced at his brother noticing the look of anger that took over his face from not being able to send back a message to Haji or those Senju dog that decided to ally themselves with the Subatsu. "However if it is an attack you're keen on I do have a request from the damiyo."

"Do tell." Izuna spoke before Madara could even open his mouth.

"There's a small group or rebels stirring up a ruckus near the borders of the Grass country. He wanted me to come or if not to send the best I have."

"A little group of rebels is not worth my time." Madara said scornfully.

"There is also a Subatsu division nearby the borders." Mikito added smiling slightly when she seen Madara's eyes glow with interest though it wasn't much it was enough to work with. "I haven't taken the mission as of yet, not until I could collect enough data on the surrounding areas and terrains. For all I know it could be a trap in the works." This got a mixed reaction from the Uchiha brothers. Madara looked slightly irate and Izuna thoughtful.

"Who cares." Madara stated bluntly. "'I'm going to send a message and some rabbles aren't enough to stop me." The thought of a little rebel group posing a problem was laughable. The chances of them actually being trained shinobi wasn't likely and then what was he going to do? Kill unarmed, untrained men and maybe women. It was more of a hindrance but it had to be done regardless. Nobody crossed the Uchiha and lived to tell about it and Haji did, it was time to change that and he planned on doing it personally. Mikito was almost surprised at how brash he was, almost but not quite.

"Why would it be a trap?" Izuna asked looking at her inquisitively. Being more sensible than his brother.

"The damiyo has a tendency for playing games. It's a simple as gambling... But then he takes it a stop further.. Too far for my taste."

"I see. He gambles with your life, your kinsmens' lives.. And whoever else he employs at that given time.." Izuna said with a solemn tone as he deduced the situation, the situation they could find themselves in. He didn't like the idea of someone playing with the lives of his own clansmen. They could die at anytime but that was with honor on the battlefield, not at the expense of some pompous fool who has too much time on his hands and doesn't know what to do with it. But he was itching for a battle, and from Madara's tense almost rigid posture he was itching for a battle too. Smirking ever so slightly as excitement pumped through his veins he continued. "And say we take the mission, take the bait?"

"Provided it's not a trap. We'd just take care of the rebel group stay in his estate for a few days and then come back." Mikito said with a blank expression. While she was never a part of the damiyo's games she was still weary of having dealings with him she preferred the Fire country's Damiyo. At least he could be straight forward and not be so manipulative. He also didn't look at her with such a lecherous gaze like the Grass country's damiyo did; there were times when she could just scorch him with one of her Katon jutsus or skin him alive with her sword. Perverted creep. "If it is a trap... We'll finish the mission but won't be able to take our leave.. Worse comes to worse we're imprisoned with the Senju and Subatsu..."

"In other words..." Izuna gave pause as he stroked his chin. "If it is a trap. We're captured put in a cell and then forced to fight for the amusement of the damiyo?"

_He deduced that rather well.._ Mikito noted mentally. "I have to ask you of something Madara-san."

Madara frowned for a moment debating if he should answer whatever she wanted to know or deny it. With a quiet sigh he resigned himself to his fate, they were allies after all. That was still something he had to get used to. "What?"

"Yuko." Mikito stated simply.

"What about her?" Madara asked testily narrowing his eye.

"I realize that she may not measure up to your.. Expectations. So I ask that you allow me to take her."

Izuna widened his eyes briefly hoping Madara didn't catch his shock as he'd suffer another lecture and four stacks of paperwork. Yuko.. Yuko he hadn't seen her since he stole that kiss and flustered her to no end much to his delight, until his brother and Mikito came and crashed his party. He didn't want the red haired woman to leave the compound, he told himself it was because she was an Uchiha and should stay here but a smaller part of him acknowledged that'd he miss her and even worry about her. "I don't know..." Izuna said slightly weary.

"Why would I do that?" Madara asked, leaning back in his chair with a raised eyebrow. "She is an Uchiha..." He didn't need to mention that he wanted to keep the secrets of the Sharingan deadlocked in the clan and not elsewhere. He didn't want to think what would happen if someone managed to decode their Sharingan for a weakness and use it against them. It could very well be the end of the Uchiha, he wouldn't let that happen.

"The Sharingan is truly fascinating," Mikito beamed happily which took both men a back for second. Usually there was fear oh so much fear and despair anytime the Sharingan came up. It promised a swift and quick death, some called them demon eyes. Others said it reflected their bloodthirsty nature perfectly as those blood red orbs glimmered through the darkest night sending a chill down even the most experienced shinobi's spine. "However I assure you me nor my kinsmen have any desire to gouge Yuko-chan's or any other Uchiha's eyes out of their heads."

"Oh?" Madara questioned almost harshly not trusting her for a moment.

"What ally would I be to you and the Uchiha if I were to gouge out her eyes or your other's kinsmens' who do you take me for Madara!?" Mikito almost snapped but reigned in her tone keeping it leveled but there was definitely anger there. Cold, cold anger and her eyes reflected it perfectly as she now stared down Madara feeling more than insulted. She could tolerate this if they weren't allies, if they were enemies but they were allies now. And were never enemies, in the past they weren't on good or bad terms and just avoided each other. _How dare he... _She couldn't finish her thought as he fists clenched on her black hakama straining the fabric as her knuckles paled.

Izuna noticed seeking a way to ease the tension. He couldn't fault his brother people would kill for the Sharingan, clans would pay the highest price to decode the legendary dojutsu and use that against them. It was actually a scary thought but he didn't dwell on it too long. Mikito seemed honest, beyond honest. And she looked so angry, so insulted.. This must have struck her pride as a kunoichi and clan leader, she was holding in her anger well but if there was another comment like before he was sure that'd control would slip. "You're not after our clan secrets," he smiled slightly with reassurance as he hoped Mikito calmed down greatly loosening her hands. "But why do you want Yuko?"

"She has the hyoton scroll." Mikito pointed out, no one felt the need to add that Izuna was trying to suck her tongue from her mouth. But that smirk and twinkle in his eyes was all she and Madara needed. Both would rather forget that they saw the two engaged in fierce tongue wrestling. "I don't believe there are many futon and suiton users in the Uchiha clan. You are renowned for your katon and a few are versed in raiton." Madara or Izuna didn't argue against her statement it was the truth, Uchiha were all katon users while a few learned raiton but that was about it. Mikito played with the collar of her dark blue haori as she continued. "So, you see in order for Yuko-chan to master the hyoton she'll need someone versed in futon and suiton."

"And I suppose that's you?" Madara scoffed as he said this. Mikito was proving to be quite the determined, crafty, and fiery kunoichi, and normally he'd blow her off with all of this ridiculous talk. But she had the chakra to back up her claims if the need arose.

"Actually. I'm extremely versed in Katon and Futon." Mikito said with a laugh she was happy to burst that bubble before it got too high or started. Those were the natures that were easier to pick up for her and the two went hand in hand. Fire and wind only enhanced the other. But one relied on brute strength while the other relied on chakra control as precise as a laser pointer. It wasn't the easiest combination to master and keep in harmony with one another, but she did enjoy a challenge. "My little sister is extremely versed in suiton and raiton so-"

"You have a sister?" Izuna asked suddenly.

"Izuna. Quiet!" Madara ordered glaring at him lightly from the corner of his eye. Now was not the time for his shenanigans and cutting people off.

"I do." Mikito answered in an easy tone, clearing her throat as she got back on track. "Normally we'd break up the training. I'd begin the training first, since wind is the hardest to control of all the five basic elements. Then my sister would take over afterwards and start with the water element which is moderate to hard controlling but also taxes the chakra a great deal. And more often than not one needs to be surrounded by water, usually... But with Yuko since she has Uchiha blood coursing through her veins we wouldn't half the training and would begin with both-"

"Stroking my ego isn't going to get me to say yes." Madara chimed in with a smug smirk on his face that Mikito just wanted to punch off. Forget wiping it off. "Oh, continue."

"We wouldn't separate the training into halves and perform them one at a time. Instead we would begin with both. Although it maybe a bit rough at the beginning and more exhausting than anything." _I have faith in Yuko. _She added silently not speaking it a loud knowing there was some tension? Tension or whatever it was surrounding the teenager she noticed that Yuko was pensive whenever she was alone or in a daze. But the daze was most likely because of Izuna, he was such the little troublemaker. "And she needs experience I don't mind taking her along with me."

"Well..." Izuna sighed quietly, he wasn't expecting this. He honestly wanted Yuko to stay he couldn't say he loved her but he definitely wanted to see her again. But Mikito brought up great points. She had the hyoton scroll a technique that was centered around wind and water, something the Uchiha weren't versed in all of them using fire. There was also the fact she wasn't up to his brother's standards he doubted anyone would be but nonetheless.. And Mikito sounded pretty damn convincing. "I guess I don't see a problem with it." He said lamely with a small shrug. "Brother?"

"I don't see a problem.. But I don't trust you." Madara said with a dark tone that screamed one thousand threats. He eyed Mikito carefully his black eyes swirling into a blood red variation with three tomoes. Mikito instinctively brought a hand to the hilt of her katana resting at her side narrowing her own eyes locking them with Madara's. She knew he could throw her into a genjutsu at anytime but she was thoroughly trained in avoiding and dispelling them by her mother and somewhat her father when he wasn't honing her kenjutsu or taijutsu. The air in the room dropped several degrees and Izuna could swear he saw two auras igniting around them as their eyes narrowed again. He laughed nervously pulling on the collar of his shirt with his right hand.

"Is it me or is a little cold?" He half joked hoping to ease the attention but he didn't.. He realized his brother and Mikito were still locked in a staring contest anger emanating from Mikito more and more as the seconds passed. "Alrught.. Guys..."

"You really test the limits of my patience Madara-san." Mikito's voice was cold and distant her eyes never leaving his own. "You do well to remember that I am your ally and we won't have another conversation like this." She said with a restrained tone almost like her teeth were grating, finally she relaxed her aura leaning back in the chair and taking her hand off the hilt of her sword.

"Izuna go and find that woman. Bring her back here." Madara ordered not taking his eyes off of Mikito, his brother gave a quiet agreement as he left in search of Yuko. Madara narrowed his eye more staring daggers at Mikito who kept her eyes locked with his own but her aura wasn't as cold and dangerous as before she seemed to relax for the time being. He felt a pang of anger well up in his chest, this woman was staring him down? He couldn't inflict fear on her, he couldn't see despair in her eyes as his blood red orbs stared into her's. There was no fear only understanding and determination but there was anger above all of that it was clear they way her brown orbs almost glowed in a ghastly manner. With a quiet sigh he relaxed his aura relaxing back into his chair and looking passed her at the door.

_So much for being allies... _Mikito thought with bitter anger. _Thinks I want to gouge out Yuko's or the Uchiha's eyes... Ridiculous!_


	16. Home Sweet Home

"Hey sometimes speech is silver right? A silver tongue can trick anyone! Right now your problem is **dead silence. **

* * *

It was another one of those days.

Yuko sighed softly, reclining back against trunk tree on her private training field, her body carefully balanced on the branch. Sweat ran down her temples and between her eyes forcing her to wipe them suddenly every few seconds. She was dressed in her regular training clothes loose fitting pants and a tight fitting top kept together with a white sash, her hair as always kept in a low ponytail. It was an amazing feeling to feel her heart race, her blood rush with vigor as she focused on her task of improving. No feelings, no thoughts held her back or distracted her, this was the only way to get rid of all of those thoughts and feelings. And she couldn't be any happier at the moment. A cool breeze drifted by ruffling the leaves in front of her and cooling her sweat drenched face, she stretched out feeling her sore muscles lengthen contracting and relaxing, it was a liberating feeling.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been at it multiple targets were speared through by shuriken and kunai some of them holding dozens of shuriken and kunai while others were smoldering ashes on the unfortunate end of her katon techniques. She hadn't been called for a mission in quite a while at first she minded the gesture. Didn't she already prove herself capable as a kunoichi? She went to hell and back and back again for a visit and she was hardly acknowledged. But, now she didn't mind at all it gave her time to herself and she didn't know a better way to pass time than training. So far the hyoton was escaping her completely she needed to form water and wind before she could eve get started on the actual technique. But she doubted she could form water that just wasn't something the Uchiha were adept in whether it was intentional or not the chance was too slim, while wind on the other hand was more obtainable. But it was extremely hard to control. So she set that aside and worked on her shurikenjutsu for hours on end using dozens if not hundreds of home made targets.

Another breeze shifted through the area, this time making her shiver slightly as she could feel her body beginning to cool down the sweat drying ever so slowly and in the process keeping her comfortable and not panting hot like she was before. _What's the use of having this scroll if I can't even use the technique? _She questioned herself as she let a soft sigh escape her lips. Taking it back was out of the question and she was sure as hell not going to get rid of it. _Damn it I have to get this... But how...? _She didn't know where to begin with water and that was the basis of the hyoton from what she gathered and deduced which made enough sense, ice was a form of water. _I have to learn how to use this... _She sighed loudly forcing the thought to pass.

Her father trained her in every aspect even a little bit of medical ninjutsu, but she took a liking to kenjutsu and most of her training consisted of the katon something that came naturally and shurikenjutsu which she was adept in, but nothing was like wielding a sword.

"Ah, there you are!" That familiar voice echoed around her, the only voice that could give her goosebumps and take her breath away at the same time. "What are you doing all the way up there?"

Izuna-sama." She ventured her way to the edge of the branch peeking her head out of the leaves with a small frown. How did you find me?" She never once seen Izuna come in here or anyone else for that matter not even Madara ventured in here. Well she couldn't recall at least and she would spend hours here so she thought she had it well scouted. This was her sanctuary the one private place she could go and release all of her pent up feelings. She couldn't help but feel like he was intruding.

"I see you've been training." He said with some excitement, his eyes gazing around the field some small flames still dying out.

"Yes." Yuko nodded completely ignoring the fact he didn't answer her two questions.

"Need someone to spar with?" He asked smirking slightly. "I warn you I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl."

Yuko laughed quietly shaking her head. "Not now I'm burnt out." Where was he three hours ago? _All because I'm a girl well... _She frowned slightly, Izuna could be a real smart ass and she was beginning to think it was intentional.

"Here I was getting excited." Izuna sighed obnoxiously as he stood in the shade looking up at her with those black orbs. "Come down here."

"What's going on Izuna-sama?" Yuko asked, her body already moving down without her conscious thought.

"You're needed." He replied with a dry tone.

"For?" She asked as she landed on the grass solidly but winced her sore bones aching in protest. _Maybe I pushed it a little too far... _She thought with a sheepish expression.

Izuna was quiet for a moment, he glanced at her. "Mikito-san wants to speak with you at this moment. So come don't want to keep her waiting."

"Oh..." Yuko frowned slightly. She had no misgivings about the older woman, but she wondered what she could want. After all she was a clan leader and well Yuko she was just one person. When did she become so important? She frowned again, it was a strange feeling. "I wonder for what? Maybe another mission..." She murmured to herself, she would admit taking another mission sounded exciting.

"Stop frowning." Izuna said, he had been observing her for a moment. "You're much too cute to get wrinkles."

Yuko opened her mouth to respond, but any words froze in her chest. She didn't know what to say to that, a faint blush spread across her face as she looked at anything but Izuna. The ground was really interesting there were a lot of little pebbles and if she looked carefully there was a big spider. Yuck. She decided to look at her feet.

* * *

It seemed common now, that whenever she would enter the office with these two in it, tension was thick and she could almost taste it. But, she couldn't really hold it against either of them what shinobi was totally trusting? She laughed quietly as the thought passed, no shinobi, and if there was a such thing it was fickle at best. Mikito looked pleased to see Yuko as if she wouldn't have really come, Madara looked at the trio impassively. _Okay... _Yuko squirmed slightly feeling the intense stares all on her, and Izuna.. His stare had to be the most intense of them all, or was it? She raised her head looking at him, her assumptions were right it was the most intense.

"Yuko. It's good to see you." Mikito said breaking the silence tension like a knife.

Yuko simply nodded not sure what to say, or if to say anything at all. "As it is you."

"Moving on," Madara said testily leaning forward resting his elbows on his desk. "You've got a choice to make."

"A choice?" She echoed blinking a few times, confusion written plainly on her face.

"I won't mince words so I'll get right to it." Mikito said her voice serious for once and not relaxed and almost serene. "I'd like you to come with me back to my compound. You have the hyoton scroll, but no one can help you master it here," she didn't mention everyone used fire jutsus, "Although I don't know the actual technique I can help you in certain aspects that could be escaping you at the moment. And my sister will also help in aspects that could be escaping you, but I won't force you to come with me if you choose not to." Mikito added with slight firmness to her voice, she didn't want to Yuko to feel pressured about the entire situation there was no need for knee jerk decisions. She seen the almost pensive expression on the young woman's face, "I won't rush you to make your choice. I can't say how long you'll be gone, there's missions and things of that nature that you may have to take."

Yuko sighed mentally if she was asked this a few months before she would have jumped at the chance to leave the compound. It's not like she was well liked or anyone talked to her, she was an outcast and her appearance hammered that point. No one would believe she was half Uchiha, they'd guess an Uzumaki or maybe just a civilian. But now, she glanced at Izuna taking in his handsome appearance, his long ponytail resting over his right shoulder, those eyes with so much light observed her keenly. _I don't know... _She said to herself, she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be separated from Izuna she wasn't sure what they were but she didn't want to be away from him. _Why would he care any how if I leave...? __  
_

"This was your idea," Madara said with slight exasperation. He looked annoyed and displeased with how things were going so far, while he couldn't complain he wanted things to pick up. He had documents to fill out, supplies to gather, and soon Senjus to kill.

"It'd be good for experience," Izuna added in with a shrug trying to sound casual. "And Mikito-san already offered. I wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to learn something new." That was one thing he was proud of, while most shinobi weren't concerned with knowledge if it didn't have to do with jutsus he invested his time into it. He read in his spare time always learning something new, even if he couldn't do it himself he could formulate plans to counter it, adapt and survive.

"How long will I be gone?" Yuko asked after a few silent moments looking at Mikito with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd say two years the least." Mikito answered.

_Two years... _Yuko resisted the urge to widen her eyes, she couldn't show such a reaction in front of strong shinobi. Two years she'd be gone for two years... She looked at Izuna again, he looked completely detached of the prospect of her being gone that long. Her heart clenched and her stomach knotted usually these decisions didn't effect her so but a part of her didn't wish to leave. That small part wanted to stay for Izuna, but like he mentioned she was going to be trained and she couldn't pass that up. She always wanted to learn more and get stronger she trained twice as hard as anyone to be acknowledged and she was now that she was a kunoichi, she was one of the few women, and fewer in the Uchiha to break the mold. But at this point she forgot about that. "I..."

"Just make a decision." Madara said with a small frown sighing quietly as he rested the side of his head on his palm.

Yuko ignored the hammering in her chest as she steadied her thoughts. Izuna's gaze was like a knife stabbing through her, it wasn't painful but she felt... Naked. But, she did have the scroll and it would be a waste and a shame to let it go to waste, and her challenging side demanded that she master it. Of course she'd leave it for her kid, if she had one, that's what one thought that wasn't entering her mind at the moment, everything but was flooding like a torrent. "I'll go..." She said her voice above a whisper, though she didn't look defeated just drained.

"Are you sure?" Mikito asked eyes observing her carefully.

"She said yes." Madara cut in before things would get further delayed and closing this meeting. He was satisfied, he acquired information about the Senju's newest allies although it wasn't units and divisions things of that nature and essentially a map of the Senju itself and their logistics. He didn't miss the ever so small frown on Mikito's face hearing his abrupt interjection, and he didn't care the meeting was done. The decision was made now it was time to move on.

"I'll go and pack what I have then." Yuko said, getting a couple nods she happily excused herself. Once out of the office she took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from her brow and slowed her heart. When did making decisions get so hard?

"Hold on." She froze for a second turning her head watching Izuna exit the room. "I'll help."

"I don't wish to trouble you Izuna-sama." Yuko said slightly abashed.

"It's no trouble."

"But-"

"That is an order." He said firmly.

"Fine." Yuko said gesturing for him to follow, her heart beating erratically again.

* * *

The silence was a pleasure and the windy air blew his hair to the side. Haji felt a million times better, despite having a hangover. The splitting headache never left but it didn't get worse, it was just a dull pain. He glanced back checking the formation and Hitomi, as he expected she was in the middle huddled around them. They were already making good time back to the damiyo's estate, he figured another day and they'd be there. He could be there by tonight, but he was considerate of Hitomi. Though she didn't complain and that was a surprise given they haven't stopped for a good five hours.

Then he felt something, his hair on the back of his neck pricked up. It was faint on the edge of senses, it must have been suppressed chakra. He frowned slightly as the silence from before became deafening and thick. He looked at Tsugi, the older man nodded not liking the tense silence either though he wasn't the best sensor nin he was more than proficient but it was hard to say since this was just so faint.

Minutes crept by feeling like hours, every step was careful and precise. Hitomi glanced around, the tense atmosphere not going unnoticed by her. Her curiosity always got the better of her, and recently she had the privilege of seeing first hand where it could lead her. For that fact and that one alone she stayed quiet, she trusted Haji at this point, though he was succinct and incisive at this point that was like a blanket comforting her.

A man with messy black hair rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, his eyes tracing his surroundings. He could have sworn he heard a twig snap just a few feet away. He glanced out the corner of his eye, eyes widening as a sword shot forward, followed by a hand. He tried to scream, but choked unable to sputter up the blood from his throat.

Haji looked at their surroundings, it was more vegetative filled with tall and strong trees with lush undergrowth. It was a surprise seeing such an environment in a mountainous region consisting of a maze of paths leading in any direction. It was a keen safety measure in preventing attacks more often than not the divisions would get lost in the span of a few hours, in a few days they'd be preyed on by the natural predators that roamed this terrain, a few weeks later their bodies would be almost gone scavenged by the bugs, vultures, and crows. But he was fond of his homeland, it could be pride it's where his roots were cemented but everything was more vibrant the weather being warm throughout the year, very hot in the summer.

"Tsugi, you hear that?" Hesui asked in a whisper, just loud enough so the man could hear it.

"No." He said his tone emotionless.

Another man looked to the side, his eyes darting up seeing a flash of gleaming steel and his vision shift and split into halves.

Haji stopped in his tracks, looking back. "Give me a headcount."

Tsugi looked through the group. "Fifthteen.

"We lost two." He whispered his lips curling into a thin line as a low growl escaped the back of throat.

"Haji-sama." Hesui said his eyes slightly wide as they focused forward.

Said man turned his head, looking forward his own eyes narrowing filling with disdain. He gripped the handle of his hilt. recognizing the figure in front of him, he should have known it was only a matter of time before they'd clash. But he was almost hoping it'd be after he got back, but things never went as planned and a good shinobi always adapted. "Souji..." He growled.

Souji shot forward, taking long strides as he closed the gap between them. Haji quickly shouted out orders, Souji was quick to act slashing up starting from his hip, he felt the familiar resistance of flesh and bone but it vanished as fast as it came followed by the splatter of blood, he jumped back avoiding at least a dozen shuriken that pierced several inches into the ground. Three more men charged forward, swords already in motion, Souji was already in mid swing when the first attack came. He cut through the man's neck, the now convulsing body tumbling to the side and falling to the ground. He needed to be quick, Subatsu were blitz fighters constantly pushing and pressing.

His sword gleamed through the distance between them, the first slash cut through the man's neck carving to the bottom of his hip. Souji planted his front foot on the ground, spinning to the side as he yanked his sword out from the wound. He heard the loud pop of his sword cleaving through the armor and cutting through flesh splattering out pints of blood, the man gagged dropping to the ground. He pressed his attack, colliding blades with Hesui and another man, he clenched his teeth pushing forward. Hesui pressed his hand on the front of his hilt, his feet digging into the ground as he barely held back the attack, he grunted stumbling back. Souji capitalized on the moment, swinging his sword forward slashing across the man's neck, blood sprayed for a few feet away from the falling body.

"No..." Hitomi brought a hand to her mouth, horror stricken eyes as she looked at the carnage in front of her. Six, six men were taken out in less than five minutes. She felt the knots return to her stomach, the memory of Cho and his pack aiming to kill her plainly, she never felt such a powerful killing intent before. And then she seen Haji carving a path through bodies and leaving their corpses behind as stepping stones.

"Tsugi!" Haji shouted, quickly drawing his sword, swinging to the side blocking Souji's slash from the side. Hitomi felt air rush passed her face forcing her to squint, the stench of blood filled her nostrils, retching her stomach. She forced herself to look, shocked to see herself inches from Souji and Haji pushing against each other's blades with clenched teeth, their eyes almost flaring with hatred. Hitomi swallowed hard seeing the sword sword held by Souji dripping with blood from the top. "Hesui!"

"On it!" Tsugi said in reply, wrapping an arm around Hitomi's waist and leaping forward and to the side completely evading Souji. He looked back seeing the corpses of his comrades, there were always casualties in war. But he couldn't shake the pang of anger he felt, watching Souji move with dizzying speed stabbing and slashing through heads, shoulders, and even cutting through armor. "The rest of you, follow me!" Tsugi adjusted Hitomi so she was on his back, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, letting out a yelp as he took off on a narrow path.

Haji slid his foot forward, pressing up pushing the blade away, his feet leaving imprints in the ground. He looked around him not exactly pleased, but still glad that the rest of his men kept moving. There was no reason for them to die so needlessly, Souji was quick and agile he could close the gap in the blink of an eye and his sword was already in motion. "Funny seeing you here, Souji." Haji said his eyes narrowed as he shifted his stance, keeping his sword slightly parallel to his knees.

"Futon! Houboku Tora!" Instead of a verbal response, Souji slammed his hands together in the dragon seal his shoulders shaking as the air around them began to pick up in density and speed. It was unnoticeable at first just a light breeze in the barren mountain range, but then it began to increase and become more vigorous. Tree leaves were pushed and yanked, the winds cutting through the leaves as the branches gave with the ferocious winds, Souji clenched his teeth. This move required a lot of concentration, and normally he wouldn't start with this specific technique, but he was fighting Haji, who was cunning just as much as he was incisive.

Haji held his ground, although some sweat ran down the side of his head. There was a moment of shock as he felt the ground rumble from a step. In front of him stood a Tiger, it looked like a real Tiger aside there was no orange smooth fur with a staccato of black stripes running down the length of the body and the tail. No this was completely made from wind, it's glowing green eyes piercing straight into his own. It was well larger than an actual Tiger if he had to guess it was about twelve feet in length with paws well over the size of a good sized boulder. He narrowed his eyes, focusing a large amount of chakra into his legs he sped to the side. _He's starting with that jutsu..._ A small frown creased on his angular face, Souji normally didn't use this move unless he was clearly outnumbered, a small smirk graced his face. _I see..._ His hair flew in every direction as a great pressure swept completely around him, but focused on the front, he swayed to the side watching the paw shoot passed him and rip through the ground, each claw making its own gouge in the earth, large pieces of rock and compacted dirt showered the entire area in front of the tiger.

**CLANG! KRING! CLANG!**

Blades gleamed, glared, and beamed in a spectacle. Both shinobi danced across the ground, blades gleaming and stabbing through the air and space around them, their speed was amazing and their technique was polished from years of training and battle experience. Their speed would dazzle Olympic sprinters and make them turn blue with envy, and their swiftness was nothing to scoff at; Souji was fast in his own right, but not as fast as Haji, but he made up for that with the power and placement of his direct slashes, each move was parried or blocked and returned with a follow up that was twice as deadly. It would appear that they were having sport with one another, each attempting to one up the other, but it wasn't so friendly or casual.

Haji flipped back, evading the straight stab executed by Souji, the ground cracked and spluttered under the force of the attack. But Souji didn't stop, with a quick pivot he continued his stab turning it into a slash, dirt flew up for several meters as he made a tense arc in the ground, _The bottom of his sword.._ Haji noted to himself mentally, not letting the shower of dirt and small rocks distract him from the actual target, his eyes widened, slashing forward he blocked the gleaming sword, his bones vibrated for a moment, pumping chakra into his arms and legs; his feet dug into the ground until they made purchase, and just as swiftly he pushed forward and to the side breaking the contact between them. Souji jumped, sliding back for a few inches until he stopped.

"I happened to be around." Souji quipped after a few silent moments, Haji in turn chuckled quietly for a moment before crouching into a more offensive stance.

"You were never one for small talk."

Souji only narrowed his eyes, lunging forward, his sword already carving through the air.

* * *

Tsugi steadily began to slow his pace from an all out sprint to a slow walk, he covered a lot of ground in little time. Hesui was to his right, the rest of his men that were living were behind him in a tight formation and Hitomi was in between the Hesui and Tsugi. He could feel the battle from a distance away, but not anymore he was well ahead of Haji, and that didn't exactly please him. He'd never doubt his skills or prowess in battle, but he was like a son to Tsugi, he even taught Haji bits of kenjutsu under the watchful eye of his father. But an order is an order and he wasn't going to let his emotions get the better of him. He felt a pang of relief as he seen the terrain change from barren mountain ranges to more cliff like terrain.

"We should be there in about... Three hours." Hesui announced, looking at Hitomi with a blank but studious face.

Hitomi nodded with a small smile, in truth despite seeing more bloodshed and splatter than she liked to in one day, she felt safe with Haji and Tsugi. It wasn't a romantic thing, more of a unspoken trust. Though he said it is his duty to see that she is safe and unscathed, he could easily leave her for dead multiple times since she had been in his care. And Tsugi didn't need to comfort or assure her in subtle ways while they were running, she was shaking mess and at one point she swore she was sobbing.

"Thank you Hesui-san." She said, her voice quiet. "We weren't supposed to be back for another day.." Hitomi didn't realize until now just how fast Tsugi was running, she was clinging on for her life yes, but the gravity of it caught up now. "Which reminds me I do have a question."

"Ask away." Tsugi said with a casualness despite just the dire situation hours ago.

"How can you run so fast and see everything so perfect while you are?" Hitomi asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. It was amazing, shinobi were truly amazing. She heard rumors and talks but never experienced meeting one until just several weeks ago.

"Well, we're a bit special." Hesui said a small smile gracing his face, it was the first time she seen any emotion on his besides being calm and observant. Which didn't count. "But, we shinobi are trained as early as three years old to hone our senses, it the basics really." Hesui shrugged there was no need for a history lesson his clan, or any other clan just the same.

"What he means is that we learn quicker and can grasp jutsus easier." Tsugi said giving a small piece of the truth but not the entire truth. He wasn't in fact lying but no shinobi gave up everything especially information.

"I see..." Hitomi felt a pang of guilt, maybe it was from the flash of memories of the battle hours ago. Seeing the men that have been protecting her just get cut down and reduced to bleeding corpses or just the sum of this entire ordeal but she felt bad. If she listened to Haji and left the same day as they had come to her village all of this could have been avoided and no one would have died because of her.

"Things happen as they should." Tsugi said his eyes trained on her seeing her eyes fluttering every few seconds.

"Their will be mourned for but not regretted." Hesui said nodding up ahead. "I can see the gates we're making good time. Mission success wouldn't you say?"

Tsugi simply nodded, he felt deja vu. Just several hours ago Haji wanted this entire thing over with, and despite his usual optimistic outlook he wanted to get this mission done. The news of them moving closer to the Senju made him anxious.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Izuna asked as he leaned comfortably against the front room wall his arms crossed over his chest. He had been here for a few hours now, he wasn't sure why he bothered sticking around. He could be doing a million different things instead of entertaining this red hair half breed, but she interested him. She was so strange, she was easily flustered and that was somewhat amusing it made for good teasing on his part. Yuko had gathered all of her things but she insisted on cleaning the place up.

"Yeah." Yuko said succinctly as she wiped off the table that was in the center of the next room, wiping the top of her brow she threw her small bag over her shoulders and sauntered towards the front room where Izuna was waiting. "I'm done cleaning too."

Izuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Now he wasn't a messy person but he wasn't a clean freak, he could say his place wouldn't be this clean without the maids. He didn't have time for cleaning and making sure everything was spotless, and unlike his brother he wasn't a perfectionist. But he was still competitive and maybe it was that one factor that made him even more competitive. Madara was a battle genius but Izuna would always surpass him in the affairs of the heart, just like he was going to prove right now. "So, you're really going to leave?"

Yuko looked like a dear caught in headlights, his tone and those eyes. She shook herself from the paralysis and nodded her head a few times. "Yes, and it would be a good opportunity. Just as you said Izuna-sama." Yuko said trying not to sound defensive, and hope she didn't. She didn't want to leave but Izuna helped open her eyes, she had him here but that was it and though she wasn't sure what they were at the moment she knew her heart would yearn for him while she was gone, and that was one feeling she never experienced and didn't want to.

Izuna nodded, an easy smile on his face as he closed the distance between them sucking the air from her lungs as he did so. Yuko just stared at his chest, she could see the muscles bulging underneath. He wasn't massive but he was very lean and muscular. _Get a grip! _She shouted to herself mentally feeling her cheeks burning from her train of thought. "I see, I understand." Izuna said casually, it was so nonchalant and Yuko felt like she had to explain.

"I want to get stronger, I _need _to get stronger." She said her voice firm and unwavering. Whether Izuna wanted to play that tone like she was inconsiderate or he was just joking she didn't care not on this point. Strength was the one thing she was always wanted next to being acknowledged not being signaled out just because she was a little different. It's what she spent hours of inhumane training obtaining and those hours when her father trained her until she couldn't move an inch, it was everything.

"Hmmmm.." Izuna hummed to himself as a small smirk graced his face. "Are you loyal to me and my brother?"

"Absolutely!" Yuko replied without hesitation.

"And me, alone?"

"Of course!"

Izuna's smirk grew as he wrapped an around her small waist drawing her close until their lips were inches apart and they were looking into the other's eyes. Yuko felt her heart skip several beats and beat so hard it felt like it was going to burst from her chest, she knew Izuna had to feel it beating against his toned chest since she could feel it in her throat. Izuna looked so serene so peaceful, it took her breath away, for being the second in command he didn't have that cold demeanor like his brother. He inhaled her scent, inching closer. Yuko blinked her eyes once feeling them widen and her mouth open slightly as shock and a keen excitement rushed through her veins. "Promise me something."

Yuko gulped, taking a steady soft breath. "Anything." Her voice a mere whisper.

Izuna held her tighter. "Promise me that you will let no man touch you, or do this to you." His voice was a whisper as he meant her lips. He felt his heart beat wildly and he mashed her lips with his own, nibbling on them until she allowed him access to her mouth and he began to dance his tongue with her own. Yuko felt an unbearable heat rush through her starting from the pit of her stomach stretching all the way to her finger tips that grabbed a handful of Izuna's hair. She moaned into his mouth as she felt one hand rest on her breast. He broke the kiss, Yuko gasped from shock and for breath as her shoulders shook and her chest heaved. Izuna took steady breaths feeling his heart flutter at her visage; her hair was out of the ponytail thanks to him and went to the middle of her back with some strands hovering over those bright eyes, so bright that they took his breath away. "Promise me Yuko."

"I-I promise Izuna-sama." She breathed out. "I should go."

"No, stay." Izuna held her close.


	17. Long Awaited Return

"The selfish desire of wanting to maintain the peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love."

Madara Uchiha

* * *

Yuko wasn't sure what to feel. She felt a thousand different emotions coursing through her like her own blood. There was happiness, something bright that made her stomach turn. It was a welcoming feeling, it embraced her and folded around her. But there was another feeling as well, regret? No it couldn't be regret, it was more fear of the unknown, fear of the future. She would be leaving the compound, a compound said to be indestructible. Madara invested so much time and effort into the defenses that this place was like a fort, while many compounds were one would skimpy, the Uchiha compound was dense. She hadn't said a word since he kissing session with Izuna, and she honestly didn't know w_hy _he did kiss her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy every second of it.

She stayed a few paces behind Izuna, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She had memories, she could see herself running through the very same street or side paths, she remembered those glares. Those looks of disdain and disapproval. At that time she didn't understand why she received those looks, just that she did and she didn't particularly like it since she couldn't understand it. _What do I have here to stay for? _She asked herself in silence listening to twigs break under her sandals. She didn't include Izuna since that was just a... Confusing situation, they kissed and she was sure she was developing feelings but then again she wasn't used to this. All she had was Izuna, she held back a humorless chuckle. Her own kinsmen despised her, all except for one.

She wondered what her father would think, he was strict beyond strict and didn't show her much affection. She was a kunoichi she didn't need to be coddled didn't want to be coddled but he was harsh as she pondered back on it. She grew up with a fixed routine she'd spend the majority of her day training and studying, she ate five meals and bathed three times, and was to bed by ten o clock and the process would repeat itself.

Of course there were changes, like her father would instruct her to study more, and at other times training would just take up her time. Training consisted of kenjutsu, ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu, shurikenjutsu, taijutsu, and as an Uchiha naturally genjutsu. Ninjutsu training had to be the harshest next to taijutsu and kenjutsu, she wasn't allowed a break until she mastered the coming of age technique.

That she was proud of, and she mastered that by four to boot. Although it wasn't a giant fireball, she at least got the flames and shape right. Although at that age some would consider her coils not developed enough, or any kid her age.

"Hey, I have a question?" Izuna broke her out of her intense internal musings, she blinked once, twice, looking up at him. She grimaced slightly, she had never been in so much thought before, over something so simple. What she would do in a heartbeat before was turning into the greatest decision of her life, she already made up her mind but...

"I have an answer." Yuko said almost absently.

"Do you like my hair style?" He jabbed his thumb at his long and flowing ponytail. Yuko turned, staring at him for a long moment. He was beautiful, was one of the thoughts that entered her mind. His hair was spiky at the top like his brother's, but it was a lot more neat and looked silky smooth. She knew it was soft from grabbing a handful of it, then the thought came. _He's teasing me? _She wondered, though she knew it was true and it made her uncomfortable, she'd answer anyways.

"I think it fits you... Your're very handsome." She smiled before she knew what she was doing, for a moment Izuna saw her smile. A genuine smile, it was honest and not forced, but as fast as it came she covered it up. And he wouldn't say anything, but the image would stick with him forever.

He smiled tilting his head upward, acknowledging her compliment. Slowly a grin graced his face, it was mischievous. No wonder Mikito called him a troublemaker, Yuko looked at him her eyebrow raised. She was curious naturally, but waited for him to speak. "Want to hear a secret."

"Um, sure."

"My brother said, I looked ridiculous when he first seen it." He chuckled here, it was so carefree. "I disagree. Have you seen his hair?" Izuna laughed again, the image of his brother with that long spiky hair, it was beyond tangled and knotted. His response always was, Izuna my hair is the same, what's the big deal? Izuna could only shake his head, it was funny in a way, he was one of the strongest shinobi, and he said something like that. Did he look at himself in the mirror.

Yuko giggled quietly.

"So between me and you, he looks more ridiculous." Izuna stared at her, his eyes filling with mirth.

Yuko didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded with a small humorous smile. She didn't take Izuna do have a sense of humor, or what would be considered one. She wasn't sure how Madara would feel about that he just said. They walked in silence after that, Yuko staying a few strides behind Izuna as the neared the west wing, the tall and imposing building coming into view. She swallowed once, bracing herself mentally, this felt a lot more intense than it was, why, why was that?

She had no good memories, but still this place was her home...

She realized she was halfway to the building as she came out of internal musings. She spent a lot of time thinking lately and it wasn't during training or studying like she was accustomed to. It was for other things, like Izuna and the way he made her feel. How she felt her breath hitch every time he looked at her.

* * *

Mikito looked away from Madara, this man was something else. She was anticipating some reaction like this, the Uchiha were always weary and reclusive. They didn't have any friends, and relied of their strength, and theirs alone. Souji pointed that out when they first made their way to the compound that looked like a fort in the great distance. "They are Uchiha." Was Souji's simple response, it was hard to think that one surname regardless of who it belonged to could paint a picture of tens of thousands, perhaps millions of people. The Senju, hearing that name alone incited fear, same with the Uchiha just a whisper struck fear in even the most seasoned shinobi, her clan the Domou were called demons and some called them devils, the Subatsu were known as wolves, and some called them cannibals, that was just a few examples. Did she think she was a demon? No. A devil? Definitely not. If Ahiko was either of those two things, than she was the empress of the world. Ahiko was kind, too kind, empathetic and understanding; no way she was a demon.

Reading Madara was like trying to read a river, it flowed and escaped. He kept a tight lock on his emotions, he was an expert in suppressing even the most subtle change. Or perhaps he just lacked emotions, it wasn't uncommon for shinobi to be cold, but some were _cold _they killed even when it wasn't exactly necessary. Some clans segregated their own members, she could never think of doing such an atrocity to her clan. Every member was under her care, young, old, and withering, to do such a thing to your own kinsmen... Well, she wasn't going to make any progress with simple words, Madara was a man of action, words wouldn't be enough to persuade him. To gain his trust.

She knew of him and his brother, and the Senju brothers on reputation alone. In all her time as leader, and her entire life she never once encountered the Senju or Uchiha, however the Shimura clan, Sarutobi clan, and even the Hyuga clan she encountered more than once, and of course the Subatsu was a daily occurrence. The Hyuga were more trouble than they were worth, she remembered a battle she was in when her father was still leader. They lost three hundred men that day and half that amount in Kunoichis, it was a vicious battle but they won in the end forcing them into a retreat, but it wasn't worth the casualties. The Shimura clan, she encountered them more than she'd care for, the shadow clan was known for their versatility in chakra natures able to master as much as four.

"What are you plotting, Domou?" Madara asked, his eye narrowed slightly as he took in her image. She had been deep in thought, and if he wasn't so acute n watching her he would have missed the slight twitch in her brows. Her mouth turning into a thin line as she pursed her lips, her gleaming eyes dimming slightly almost as if they were in a haze.

"I was... Curious." Mikito said vaguely, turning her sights back on Madara. Rumors were just that rumors, but there was s_ome _truth in them. She felt a rush of excitement course through her, lava like blood in her veins that fueled her Katon. She'd have to see for herself, she was always a hands on type of person and let her actions talk more than her words. But she wasn't ignorant, and at times used her mouth to quell disputes. A good shinobi knew when to pick their fights, assess and attack. Get in and get out unscathed and onto the next battle, onto the next mission.

"Go on." Madara said, his expression didn't show it but he was curious. Mikito was a mystery inside of a mystery. She seemed composed, calm, kind, and intelligent but part of her seemed more prone. Human as it were. He glanced out the window, sensing his brother's chakra approaching he'd be here in another give or take fifth teen minutes. _Damn it Izuna... _Madara sighed mentally, he didn't want to think of what his brother could be doing. Not after that display just the other day. Izuna was going to have him neck deep with the council, who constantly breathed down his neck as it is.

"Let's spar. I have to see if you can watch my back." Mikito said, carefully choosing her words. She didn't think Madara would take her seriously, so she had to edge towards that competitive side of him. Whether it was because she was a woman or not she couldn't care less, this era was hard to live in as a strong woman, and in the future where her or Madara would be long dead; the world was suited for strong women. But, in this era, this moment it wasn't. "Feeble words won't sway your views so perhaps a demonstration of my skills is in order, wouldn't you agree Madara-san?" Mikito spoke with a pleasant tone, a smile reaching her face.

Madara felt something bubble from his center, irritation or something else... Was she questioning his skills, he was t_he _Madara Uchiha. He was feared and known throughout the land. And she was questioning him and his abilities, to watch her back? Why would he watch her back in the first place, they were allies yes. But she would pull her own weight he wasn't going to come running to the rescue if she got herself stuck in a bind. He smirked slightly, his eyes focusing on Mikito, with a small flare of chakra he felt the nerves in his eyes pulsate, his black irises turning into a crimson with three tomoes. "Very well, a test of skill is in order." He stood up swiftly from his seat, the motion reminding Mikito of perfection. "Some of my men think you're cocky for coming here by yourself. They find it insulting."

Mikito blinked once, tilting her head sideways. "It wasn't my objective to appear imposing." She replied in a honest manner, normally Madara would find things to exploit, the way the voice would change a tone by a few notes, sweat running down the side of the head, eyes darting. There were subtle, small things he watched for, and he couldn't find one in her explanation, and it annoyed him. Was she _that _honest? "I can handle myself, I felt no need to bring extra men or guards."

"Don't dwell on it." Madara said, gesturing for her to follow him. He lead her out of the building, the guards giving her curious, and some scornful looks. Nobody was seen to be so, so relaxed with Madara. Here he was leading her away from the building, it appeared both of them were getting along. Getting along well enough for her to be back. Mikito was fascinated with the compound, while her's was situated in a rain forest right by an enormous water fall, the Uchiha's wasn't. She seen flat dirt paths, leading to a maze of other paths, where her clan's housing was amongst the top of the trees, ground, and caves, Madara's looked like a small city, and while her compound did as well. It was still too moist, too hot, too lively with natural life to have the same layout. She leaned to the side, sliding through a growth of trees as Madara came to stop in an open field. Several of the targets were pierced with shuriken and kunai, but they wouldn't be needing them. "What's your preferred method of combat? I'd say ninjutsu won't be allowed in this." Madara said, looking at her with a sideways glance.

_I'd use my sword, but that's hardly even. I'll stick with taijutsu. _Mikito thought to herself as she carefully slid her sheathed sword from under her obi and set it down against a tree, taking a second look at it before walking just a few feet from Madara. She should have worn her trousers instead of hakama since her attack style revolved around her long legs and flexibility. She shook her head to the side pushing a few of her bangs from her line of vision, shifting down into a stance. "We'll stick with taijutsu." She said, spreading her feet apart slightly wider than before. Her father's method more often than not was taijutsu, she was trained extensively in hand to hand, before anything else. Her mother preferred kenjutsu, and used the silent killing method to perfection, she laughed silently, they were both opposites yet somehow they were stuck together.

"Taijutsu, eh?" Madara asked, a small smirk creasing on his lips as he settled into his own stance. It was much more different than Mikito's where her legs were spread wider, his were closer in proximity and both fists hovered around his ribs and the side of his face, where she kept one fist by her ribs and the other just a few inches from her face. Upon first glance neither of them could find a flaw in the other's form, even with his Sharingan he could find few openings to exploit, she was definitely more than just the composed woman he'd seen thus far.

And it began. Mikito shot forward, the gap becoming nonexistent between them. Her fist flew forward, aimed for his jawline, his Sharingan rotated. He ducked under the smallest gap between them, his feet sliding back as he put some distance between them, his foot lashing outwards in a sweeping kick. Mikito forced one foot to the ground, pivoting sharply, she slid passed his outstretched leg lashing out with a knee. Madara narrowed his eye, jumping up and flipping over Mikito, she snapped her head back, and just in time as she seen a gloved fist coming for her face. She moved her head to the side, feeling the wind gust passed her, Madara smirked changing his attack, elbow already moving forward. Mikito inhaled sharply, throwing out her own elbow meeting his head on, the impact cracked the ground under them forcing both of them back.

"Surprised?" Madara asked, his smirk back on full display.

She didn't respond verbally, instead she ran towards him throwing a right cross. Madara already seen the attack coming, moving his head away and to the side accordingly he lashed out with a punch. Mikito dodged, retracting her arm before he could snatch it, and lashed out with a spinning kick. Madara's eyes widened for a moment as she spun off of the ground her legs a whirlwind, one, three, six, nine, he grunted deflecting the last kick. Nine kicks in just one attack, he'd never heard of such a technique before, he slid back, springing forward his fist lashing out. This time Mikito widened her eyes, he increased his speed double, easily, wind rushed by her face as she ducked under the blow, swaying her head up and to the side swinging her fist upward. The uppercut was dodged swiftly by Madara, he attacked again this time with a barrage of punches. Mikito returned the favor, instead of going on the defensive she retaliated her fists smashing into his, little by little they were both putting more behind each attack. Mikito spun, Madara turned, their shins collided together forcing a gust of wind around them blowing up dust and small pebbles.

"Surprised?" Mikito repeated his previous question, this time she smirked.

Madara responded with a grunt, darting towards her. Nobody could stand up to him in taijutsu except for Izuna, and that's because they both knew each other so well. Madara was strong, he charged head long into battle, while Izuna was more swift. He moved faster, ended things fast, her was strong in his own right but his methods completely different. He was surprised that she was keeping up for a long as she has, little by little he added more power into his strikes, and soon he'd need to get serious. He threw his right hand forward, Mikito dodged raising her arm to her side as he saw the feint, blocking his kick reinforcing her arm with chakra as she tanked the blow. The strength behind the blow sent her sailing back, her feet dug into the ground making purchase allowing her to slide to a halt, dust and debris clouding everything behind her. She didn't have time to breathe, Madara was in front of her throwing a blitz combination of punches, each strike measured and aimed for an opening, Mikito dodged and blocked the hits, smacking some aside that got too close for comfort and completely evaded others.

"About time you take me serious." Mikito said her voice holding a firm edge.

They charged at the others, eyes narrowed and teeth grit. It went beyond just a spar, this was communication between two warriors. Each time they clashed, there was something between them, a connection. It was always there just waiting to be tapped, it'd always be there a common understanding. Something that was beyond words. Madara's Sharingan rotated at violent speeds searching for hundreds of openings in the span of a few seconds, he counted six and went after them with deadly speed. Only for Mikito to block, deflect, and return the strikes with equal ferocity, Mikito held an advantage in flexibility and technique, Madara held the advantage in strength and able to predict her movements. "HAAAA! They both shouted, both fists flying outwards colliding with solid bone. Both of their heads snapped up and back and Mikito felt the familiar metallic taste of blood hit the back of her throat, she strained digging her back foot into the ground stopping herself, diving towards Madara.

He felt the power behind the punch, and could hardly believe it. The punch jarred him and forced him into a daze for a second, he didn't fall back or stumble, forcing himself to a stop before the momentum could over take his motor functions. He glared upwards, spotting a mane of dark hair bristling in the wind, he had little time to react. He lunged forward, grabbing Mikito by the wrists pushing chakra into his hands pushing back. The kunoichi clenched her teeth pushing back with equal force, with deceptive speed Madara swept her legs out from under her, getting a loud yelp of shock from Mikito as they crashed into the ground Madara on top of her, straddling her waist and keeping her wrists pinned down by the sides of her head. "Come on." Madara taunted, pressing her wrists harder.

Mikito pushed upward, she felt a give, and then he wrists slam back into the ground. Her eyes blazed and she locked them with Madara's equally blazing red eyes. "Let me go."

Madara smirked, bringing his lips an inch from her's. Her eyes widened and a strange feeling crept into her stomach. She shook it away as she felt his hot breath on the side of her neck forcing a shiver from her. "Make me." He said with a chuckle, his mouth right by her ear. Mikito focused chakra into her arms and wrists, gritting her teeth, she felt the give return but her wrists didn't smack down on the ground, instead she pressed upward not missing the look of shock and... Admiration? On Madara's face. She sat herself up, bending her leg to kick him in the stomach but a voice broke through the air.

"Don't mind me. Keep on going." Izuna said, a small grin on his face as he watched the two of them. He was surprised to see Madara trying so hard against someone that wasn't him, but it was entertaining. He didn't realize how strong Mikito was, and while neither of them were giving it their all there was a hint of competitiveness between them, their test of strength and Madara's straddling made that clear. "Right Yuko, actually we should leave them alone."

"U-Um, sure."

"Aaaahhh..." Mikito exclaimed in shock as she slammed into the ground, feeling the air escape her lungs and her wrists slam into the ground. She opened her eyes, seeing the coal black iris of Madara, shock swimming over his features for a moment before he shook it off, turning to look at her. She took a deep breath, nodding to herself, so nothing was broken or bruised, she may have a sore chin for a few hours but other than that she'd be okay. Madara frowned slightly, rising up from his perch on Mikito's hips. She stood up a second later, suppressing a blush that wanted to stain her cheeks. She knew what it looked like seeing Madara on top of her just a breath away from her lips.

"Izuna, what are you doing here?" Madara asked looking at him with a very annoyed stare. He felt extremely uncomfortable now, Izuna had a habit of doing things at the wrong time, popping up at the wrong time. He didn't even sense his presence that's how focused he had been in his spar with Mikito and he'd say it was the same case for her, since she looked uncomfortable as she gingerly dusted off her haori and hakama. Now, he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of this from Izuna, he would be sure to rub it in his face for the rest of his life. Madara looked at Mikito for a moment, now realizing that he was straddling her by the waist his face right by her's. Not exactly a good picture. "I thought I said to go to my office." Madara didn't sound pleased.

"Well, we were until we heard what sounded like a tree being snapped in half." Izuna looked around, spotting a few trees that were broken no doubt from these two. He wasn't going to come and check it our originally, but was he glad he did he caught his brother in a sticky situation and for good measure Mikito as well. "So the better question is what are you doing here?"

"We were sparring. Madara-san wanted a demonstration of my skills, and I agreed." Mikito answered quickly, pushing down the feeling that erupted like a volcano when Madara was _so _close to her lips. She didn't have time for men, between leading her clan, signing documents, giving permission to leave to several hundred on a given day, and training to keep her skills sharp she didn't have time for romantic endeavors. With another breath, she pushed the feeling away, perhaps she'd embrace the feeling later when she was alone or with Ahiko., but for now it was an un-welcomed distraction. She walked to where she laid her sword, grabbing it firmly and carefully sliding it under her obi.

Izuna held back the smirk that wanted to stain his face. instead he nodded slightly. Madara looked annoyed, well too bad. "Well, I have perfect timing. I've got Yuko." Said girl looked sheepish as Izuna pushed her in front of him, the situations were becoming more and more common she realized. Every time she felt more awkward, and today was the exclamation point, seeing Madara on top of Mikito and the two so close they could kiss if they wanted to. That was quite the scene to walk in on.

"At least you did that..." Madara said in a low tone.

"Yuko-chan." Mikito smiled, though it seemed a bit forced considering the situation it was understandable. Though they were close, her and Madara weren't locked in tongue battle. So why did it feel like something so personal, so private and intimate was intruded upon? She shook her head ridding the thoughts from her mind. "Happy to see you're prepared. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes.. I am." Yuko said quietly.

"Madara-san." Mikito looked at him.

"I will leave my back for you to watch in battle." Madara said his voice above a whisper so only she could hear him. "But, I won't need it. But you've proved yourself to be proficient."

Well, that was the closest thing she was going to get close to praise or a compliment from Madara. A part of her felt giddy, maybe it was those feelings her mother used to talk about, the feelings to avoid. Whether it was his recognition of her skills, or the rush of the sparring match she was just in she felt alleviated, refreshed. She nodded at Madara's statement, turning her focus onto Yuko again.

* * *

Hesui and Tsugi walked at head of their pack, they received looks of curiosity and some of scorn. It wasn't uncommon to receive those kinds of looks considering they were shinobi. Not many people were fond of them aside from employing them to guard them, or attack another clan. Tsugi ignored the onlookers, normally he'd have a look around go to a shop and purchase a snack and drink but not now. He could only think back to seeing Souji, he was ready to fight him but Haji ordered them to move forward. Tsugi listened with reluctance.

Hesui's eyes flicked back and forth, he seen the looks turned their way but blew them off. He didn't concern himself with average citizens, what the hell did they know of fighting for their lives on the daily basis since the age of four. Nothing, absolutely nothing and yet they had the gall to look at him with such distaste, as if he were below their station. There was no caste system within the Subatsu, and he thanked whatever higher power there was every day for that fact, Syrus was honest if anything. He didn't find any motive or benefit in stretching them apart, unlike the Hyuga who were increasingly rumored to have placed a curse seal on 'branch' members.

That caused some bile to rise in his throat, he spit to the side away from any people. The Hyuga were disgusting in his opinion. It went just beyond their dojutsu, it was their values and ways. Many considered them traditional, women were not allowed on the battlefield forced to sit at home and take care of the more mundane tasks, on more than one occasion he squared off with the Hyuga, Syrus's father loathed the infamous clan. He set out with a plan for extermination that never seen its way through. "There's the estate." He gestured towards the large home of the damiyo.

"When we get in I'll speak with the Damiyo and escort Hitomi-san there." Tsugi said his voice holding little emotion but a keen urgency. "I'll explain the state of affairs and why Haji isn't with us. Hesui, you will take the rest of the unit to the medical wing. The Senju should be well recovered by now, once you do so come and meet me, and we'll get out of here." It was no wonder Haji had such great faith in Tsugi, and made him the second in command whenever they were leading one unit or twenty units. Tsugi could be flippant at times but those times were usually when they were just relaxing, but in times like now he could take the helm.

"Understood." Hesui said giving a small nod as he kept pace with Tsugi. Hitomi remained silent, she couldn't hide the relief and happiness that shined in her eyes. After so much bloodshed and chaos she finally had a semblance of peace even if it was just within these walls. She was used to that by now, the outside world was savage and unforgiving this village's walls, and countless others represented a sanctuary. A safe haven for those who wanted to escape the battlefields. But, she was more than indebted to Tsugi and the entire Subatsu clan, her head turned as her eyes fixed themselves on Tsugi who looked oddly serious.

"Thank you Tsugi-san. I don't know what I would have done if you, Haji, Hesui, and all the others..." Hitomi said her voice above a whisper, a small smile graced her face when he turned back to look at her. She was afraid that scowl, that hard look would remain but slowly it softened into the lazy grin he always wore.

"All part of the mission." Tsugi said his eyes gleaming for a moment, "come you've been on your feet for a long time."

Hitomi nodded quickly as they got closer to the estate and a few guards ran to check up on her and Tsugi and the rest of the men.


	18. Heading Back

"Now I feel that maybe knowing who I actually am is the key to reach perfection. Because that me knowing what I can and cannot do."

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Yuko sighed silently, her days were getting more hectic and awkward. She went from no one to someone all in the span of a couple months, Izuna was pursuing her she wasn't sure the reason or his motive. With so many other Uchiha women, who weren't like her, obviously, he could have any woman he wanted being the second in command. That brought another question, why was the second in command so interested in her, now of all times, and those secrets that she would keep, why were they told to her and her alone? Her chocolate eyes flicked to the woman who sent her into a tailspin, Mikito, who looked composed and calm. Nothing like when she was caught with Madara on top of her.

They left the compound little over a half hour ago after saying their goodbyes, Mikito more so than her since she didn't have much to say and Madara was just intimidating with that harsh and stern stare. How Mikito could sit there unfazed was beyond her, she'd need to find out this woman's secrets. She was dressed in her usual ninja clothes, discarding her training gear when she packed everything at her home. From her journey so far, she concluded Mikito was _fast, _she executed some jutsu, she can't recall it's name but they easily cleared over 50 miles in that one jump. She nearly retched her guts out, it brought back the memory when she was covered in blood in the Water country.

The silence around her was comforting however, Mikito didn't speak nor make a sound, that made Yuko a bit squeamish at first. As the minutes turned into hours she deduced, if she could, that Mikito was normally this quiet. So she bathed in the silence, the wind whistling through the trees, the crickets chirping around them, and the scampers of critters running across the forest floor hit her ears, it was pleasant. The explosions and clang of steel, that she heard for every night since she returned from that mission, in her dreams, in her nightmares, during her daily strolls in the compound, it drowned everything out. She smiled, looking at the moist floor beneath her, was this what peace was like?

"You're chipper." Mikito commented, not breaking her focus from around them. Yuko could feel the slight, subtle kneading of chakra coming from the woman. It didn't click until now, that she was a sensory shinobi. And a damn good one judging from her keen observation skills. Yuko wasn't the best sensor but she was good enough to sense well over a few miles away, but the way Mikito was glancing around it was like she was searching dozens if not hundreds of miles away perhaps. Yuko did a quick once over, night had fallen and clouded the forest in pitch black, the hoots of owls echoed and the moon glared down with its brilliant light. They were still in a forest, though the occasional lake and river would catch her sight every few miles that they walked.

"It's so... Quiet." Yuko said after a long moment of thought. She only experienced this type of quiet on that mission, when she'd spend a few hours in a cave or at the Inn when it wasn't too busy with drunkards and travelers. There was the occasional rogue shinobi or samurai causing a ruckus. That wasn't so uncommon in this era, if you lacked power or numbers you'd get walked over. She didn't want to think about that, shaking her head she stared at Mikito, she was a good few inches taller and her blue haori contrasted sharply in the moonlight, the symbol of her clan boldly stitched on her back. "So, uh, you have a sister?" Yuko figured she'd miles well ask since she'd be living at her compound for at least two years. She didn't know much about the Domou, only that they were fearless in battle and didn't retreat despite the odds, aside from the 'they're all demons' rumors that was all she knew.

Mikito smiled, looking up at the moon for a second. "Yeah. Younger sister, actually. I'd tell you her name, but she likes to introduce herself." Mikito chuckled lightly, Ahiko was well... Ahiko. It'd be better for the two just to see each other in person, putting her sister into words was hard. She was loud, goofy, kind, and intelligent. But she was a fierce shinobi and despite her own misgivings towards the era, and state of affairs, she'd attack a whole entire clan if they posed a threat to the Domou. She was certain the two would get along, although Yuko might be more confused, shocked, perhaps flabbergasted than anything at Ahiko's behavior at first. But they'd grow on each other in time. "And you've already met my brother Souji." Mikito looked at Yuko tilting her head to the side as she did so, curiosity shining in those round eyes. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No." Yuko looked lost for a moment, she was the only child. Not that she could remember much of her childhood anyway, besides training and studying she can't recall much. She always did want a sibling though, a brother or sister, though she was leaning towards sister. Boys could be rough and a handful, especially shinobi boys. She pondered on it, perhaps a sibling wouldn't be bad, but she didn't want him to go through what she had. Those scorns, hateful stares, being treated as nothing. She wouldn't know how to explain, how could she begin to explain that their kinsmen hated them for being half breeds? The thought dug into the pit of her stomach. "Sometimes I wish I did have one. A brother or sister I'd love them regardless, but boys are such a handful."

"Yes they can be quite the handful." Mikito agreed with heartily recalling putting up with Souji when he'd get bossy. It wasn't so bad now, it was welcomed and needed, but when she was still in single digits and he'd do the same thing. Well, she'd punch him over the head in all honestly she was the _elder _sibling, and unlike the majority of clans, the Domou didn't alienate women, they weren't obedient, subservient. They were strong, proud, and more importantly kunoichi, they could go to battle with the men. Of course her father wasn't lenient to any degree when it came to petty squabbles, and both of them would suffer the training from hell, literally. "Girls are more mature and refined at an early age, but there are exceptions." Like Ahiko; she was curious, loud, naive, and inquisitive. She'd wander off then cry when she got lost, Mikito had to keep an eye on her if her parents weren't.

Silence crept by once again, Yuko was thankful for it, she invited it. She knew it shouldn't get to her, she didn't have a sibling, but the thought... How to explain the disdain of her kinsmen. She herself wondered why, they were supposed to be connected, united regardless of what circumstance or scenario. A clan that had disorder inside, would then begin to rot from the inside out until it was on the brink of extinction or disbanded entirely into different 'sects' she figured it out eventually as she grew up. Training and studying were her outlet, if she wasn't doing one or the other she was most likely resting. Her father raised her, trained her as a kunoichi, he had high hopes that she would become someone, a warrior of the Uchiha clan. The few women that came into prominence. Would be disappointed in her now?

"Yuko." Mikito's voice yanked her from her thoughts, the tone was easy, but had a serious note to it that made Yuko look at her. The older woman's eyebrows were knitted together slightly, and her gleaming eyes glared through the darkness, almost like her Sharingan if she had it active, Mikito from what she had seen so far was relaxed but poised, kind and contemplative, her voice so serious and her expressions so glaring. Something must be wrong, Yuko kneaded her chakra ever so slightly, she felt it. Several flares the chakra was nothing to scoff at, it was nothing like Uchiha brothers, but it was still strong. "You sense them as well, good." Mikito brought a hand to the hilt of her sword. "We're crossing through Shimura territory, be mindful and alert. Don't let their chakra sway you, drop your guard and they will take the opening." Yuko nodded her head slightly, her sword was strapped to her back, the only thing she didn't put in the sealing scroll, she brought a hand up clasping it firmly.

"There's eight." Mikito said after a moment their walk hadn't slowed down in the least despite the hornet's nest they were walking into. The borders of Domou territory and Shimura territory were right next to each other. It was an invisble line in the under brush, nobody could see it, but no one from either clan crossed it. Her clan was moving steadily, like they always did, but unlike many clans, the Shimura fought back and put up a good defense. She encountered their leader more times than she could count on one hand, it was a good six months since she last encountered him. However, shinobi like this, she would encounter every time she came this way. But, they were reclusive, more so than the Uchiha, unless there was something grand to gain they wouldn't make a move. Cunning bastards. "Stay by me."

"But." Yuko protested. She didn't enjoy killing, but she wanted to pull her own weight. She didn't need protection.

"It's not pity or to be your guard. Trust me." Mikito said her tone not breaking any argument. Yuko nodded in response despite feeling slightly irritated, she didn't want pity or protection, and despite Mikito saying it wasn't the case she thought different. She knew about the Shimura clan, one of the few clans to openly oppose and fight against the Uchiha and Senju, in her mind they were nuts. Those two names alone made a person's blood freeze, especially with the new leader of the Senju. Hashirama. She'd listen, stay close to Mikito, but she'd keep her hand on the hilt of her blade and if need comes slice off someone's head. That's when she seen it, for a split second, even without her Sharingan active she seen the kunai come, only to be deflected by Mikito's blade with a swift draw, the projectile sinking several feet into tree bark.

"We meet again witch!" Spat a man, leaping down from the branches above clothed in dark shinobi garb, over that he wore dark war armor. The Shimura clan symbol emblazoned on the armor, she recognized him. Ajo Shimura. He was a tall and lanky man with muscle packed underneath that lithe frame, he had light toned skin and brown messy hair that fell to the top of his shoulders, his eyes were a lighter shade of brown and sharp just like his facial features. He was a high ranking captain within the Shimura clan, normally carrying out mass assassinations in the dead of night leaving dozens of bodies mutilated and gashed. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, beside him seven more men stood all of them looked well over twenty, except for two one had to be eight and the other ten.

"Ajo that's not nice." Mikito said, though her tone had no humor in it. She narrowed her dark eyes more, bringing the blade to her side, poised to strike. "I'm far from a witch." Her voice got colder and no emotion filtered through as she watched them approach, Ajo taking the center as the others filed out. She didn't miss the kids that were with them, and as much as it broke her heart, she'd need to kill them. A Domou child wasn't allowed to leave the compound or fight until their training was complete, then and only then could they join the battle. Children still... Died of course, but the numbers were few, but their lives couldn't be replaced. "You're treading on a razor's edge in these parts, you know that."

He gawked a laugh as he drew his own sword, the rest of his men following, their blades glowing in the moonlight. Yuko stilled, glancing around seeing the emotionless eyes, the eyes one gained before battle. When they shut off every emotion that could be a weakness, cold and unforgiving, her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword and she widened her stance slightly, she hated being cornered, she'd run, evade, put distance between herself and her enemies, but never ever be cornered. Ajo sneered at Mikito as he stopped his movement, his eyes flicking to Yuko and back to her several times until they settled on Mikito again. "You've got one chance to hand over that scroll." He said viciously, drawing his sword back and up by his shoulder, pointing it forward, clasping it tightly with both hands. "Or I'm going to take your pretty little head as a token. I can hear it now, Ajo of the Shimura beheads the witch among demons!"

_Scroll? _Yuko questioned mentally, then it came to her a moment later. _Is it the scroll I have? _If that was the case then she was the target, not Mikito like it was turning out to be. Part of her screamed to say it was her, their target, she didn't want to cause Mikito any trouble, the woman had been nothing but kind to her since they met. It was her fight, and while before, seconds before, Yuko was willing to listen and step aside and let Mikito handle this. She couldn't now, not when they were after her. She frowned, about to activate her Sharingan, but stopped seeing Mikito, subtly nudge her foot back until it touched her sandal. "Ajo, if you weren't so cocky you'd know your information isn't entirely true. Tell me what would I do with the hyoton scroll?" Mikito said, some sarcasm dripping into her voice.

"Don't give me that shit!" He spat, lunging forward, his blade already cutting the distance between them. His unit followed suit, all of them trained on Mikito and Yuko by extension, their swords poised and gleaming. Yuko was ready to react, her arm pulling downward, her sword sliding from its sheathe as one man was getting close, too close, but at the last second she seen a saya collide with the man's face, she heard the bones buckle from the blow and his body hit the ground harshly. Another flash, she barely seen a sword get sliced in two, followed by the man's head spraying a geyser of blood. Her stomach clenched at the sight but she didn't show it, instead she looked to see Mikito, one hand gripping her sword the other tied with a thick rope and the saya clasped in her hand. Ajo distanced himself seeing the side attack fail, his unit spreading apart. "The hyoton is as rare as the mokuton! People will pay a big penny for that, considering it's not a fake. Now I'll ask you once more. Where. Is. It?"

The man she smacked over the head with her iron sheath, regained his bearings and joined his comrades, she was hoping that would be enough to put him out, aside from a bruise forming on his cheek. Mikito hated few people, few things, Ajo was at the top of the list. He was cold and callous, sacrifice his own men to get what he wanted, to complete the mission, even if they were kids. No measure was too far for Ajo, no length too great. Carefully she tightened the rope around her wrist, keeping her sheath stable. "I'll give you one chance to run along." Mikito said, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "you're in my territory Ajo, if you value you life and your comrades leave now."

"Not without that scroll you bitch!" Ajo snapped.

Yuko scowled at his word choice, she didn't know Mikito that well but throwing around bitch was a good way to get every woman to beat sense into you. Herself included. Mikito, however, took it with a grain of salt. Words, words were another weapon, another tool to be used, he wanted her to act out, to react violently, to attack without any regard. _No. _She told herself, both her father and mother drilled into her the need to stay composed, to _think, _she couldn't just act. Her clan did daily and nightly patrols over the area, this very area, the Shimura were always hostile but they grew more so in the recent months, and now she and her kinsmen were on daily routes. It'd only be five minutes before a squad came here attacking without a warning.

And they attacked again. Ajo stabbing forward, which Mikito dodged, sweeping her foot out to the side, her left hand arcing downward, her sheath connected dead on with a man's skull. With a pained yell he slammed into the ground unmoving, but she didn't stop her other hand swept forward slicing through her attacker's throat. His hands flew to his throat as he collapsed, choking to death. Yuko was ready to attack, but again, Mikito swept through the attackers leaving them unmoving and bleeding on the ground. Ajo went on the attack again, this time sending a barrage of stabs at Mikito, she reacted, swaying her head and body to the side, feeling the air gust passed her. He retracted his sword, distancing himself as three more men attacked, as quickly as she dispatched the others, she cut through their necks or stabbed them, giving them a swift death.

Ajo glanced around him, his anger boiling over, he only had about four men left, and two of those were mere children. His glare turned to Mikito, murderous and stern, he was poised for an attack, but at the last second he sheathed his sword. He called his four surviving men to him, and the obeyed without question, the entire time he kept his eyes locked with Mikito's. Those cold, gleaming brown eyes. He was going to use ninjutsu, but that would attract too much attention, cause too much noise, she was right, he was on her turf, a squad was probably on their way right now. "This isn't over witch. We will have that scroll even if I have to pry it from your dead hands." He left with the ominous warning lingering in the air, his body faded into the darkness along with four others until the vanished altogether. "Ajo Shimura?" Yuko asked suddenly, breaking Mikito from her stupor, with a swipe she flung the blood from her blade onto the ground, untied the rope from her wrist, and sheathed her sword carefully.

"He's a vile man." Mikito answered reticently as she situated her sheath under her obi, paying the bodies around her little attention. There was no sense in dwelling on it, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her, child or adult, they were enemies. "Let's keep moving, we're not far."

"Right."

* * *

Souji clenched his hilt as if his life depended on it, his eyes steeled and emotionless as he stared off with Haji who was a few meters away from him. They were fighting now for a good few hours, neither able to get the upper hand, Haji's speed contrasted with Souji's power and was the perfect counter, and vice versa, it was a stalemate. Futon and Raiton clashed many times over the hours leaving the ground gashed and cratered around them, a mountain wall in particular was lined with gouges stretching for several feet.

Haji scowled, bringing his sword parallel to his side. "Souji." He hissed the man's name before him. "You have a habit of coming along at the wrong times, the mission is complete. The Senju I'm sure have been nursed back to health, whatever venture you've decided to put yourself on didn't amount to anything in the end." Haji was annoyed, beyond annoyed, he still had a throbbing headache from his hangover, and every time he's attack with a raiton technique Souji would counter with futon. It was a steady stalemate.

"Actually." Souji said in a dry tone, poised to attack. "I didn't come all this way for those Senju." He pushed chakra into his legs and feet, ready to spring forward, "I came here for you!" And with his shout he screamed across the ground, his sword slashing upwards. Haji seen the attack coming, it wasn't telegraphed at all, but he searched for the blade, its point of contact. Slashing downward he stopped the attack, the force causing him to grit his teeth as he held Souji back. He tensed. pressing forward, his blade vibrating and shaking, but they broke apart both sailing back a few feet away glaring at the other. He looked at hs blade noticing a small, barely visible crack in the well crafted piece. _Damn Souji..._

"You really are a pain in the ass." Haji said with disdain.

"I don't recall the terms." Souji quipped dryly.

"This is fruitless!" Haji snapped, anger bubbling in his eyes. "You won't win and I won't we're stuck in a stalemate!" For emphasis he stabbed his sword into the ground, glaring at him. For a moment they stood motionless, sizing the other up, silence coated them and the ruined area, but almost at the same time they felt it. Each different, Tsugi about to leave the estate, and Mikito nearing the compound with that one woman. They flicked their eyes toward the other, both thinking the same thing but neither willing to back down.

"We'll put this aside for now." Haji said, sheathing his sword quickly. "We have more important things to attend to."

"You live for today." Souji said, sheathing his own sword getting ready to depart.

"As do you." And with that both shinobi flickered away, each heading towards their own posts.

* * *

Tsugi exhaled briskly, bringing a saucer cup to his lips drinking the sweet liquid inside. Sake, he swallowed it with ease, returning the cup to the spot next to him. He had been in the estate for a few hours, longer than he would like, and though he had Hesui to make conversation with he was running thin with patience. After an hour or so he asked a maid to bring him sake, she bowed and got his sake, and offered to pour it for him but he declined. The mannerisms women were forced to learn and go through was sickening, outside of his clan and few others they were so mechanical. Another hour passed by, Hitomi was safe with the damiyo, he gave him the pay for the mission. Regretful Haji couldn't join, but he understood.

Hesui jut observed his surroundings with a keen absence. He was used to the battlefield, that's where he spent all of if not the most of his time. Missions like this, escorting and all that jazz weren't his type, he wasn't suited for it, but if Haji and Syrus ordered it he'd follow through with it. But missions like this took longer than they should, as he seen his point proven at the village where Hitomi hailed from. Of course they couldn't reject her offer, Haji couldn't, it'd be disrespectful. Nobles and their damn ceremonies, ridiculous! He was on a schedule, and though they made the money and completed the mission he was feeling aggravated. "Damn that Souji. He's a pest!" Hesui waved his hand angrily. "We should have stayed!"

Tsugi rolled his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Hesui was more emotional, much more brash, which wasn't strange among the Subatsu but he lacked balance. He had a quick temper and had a tendency towards impatience, though when the time called for it he could set aside his quirks and do what needed to be done. He was just a few years older than Syrus, seen combat more times than he could count, Tsugi fought alongside him, he knew this wasn't a mission suited for him. "I agree," he said sighing, "but, the mission takes precedence, remember we have a lot riding on this. We need to make sure the Senju are healed and come back with us. Haji can't give in to his intention to kill Souji. If this goes wrong, it's his ass on the line, not our's."

"I know..." Hesui groaned. "But where is he!? It's been hours!"

"I apologize for my delay." Haji stepped through the door, accompanied by a maid that began to fuss over him, he waved his hand ,uttering something Hesui couldn't hear and strode towards his unit. His armor was dirtied and dented, and the sleeves of his shirt were torn completely, his eyes held that ghastly glare and his steps were measured and precise. "I take it Hitomi-san is safe and well." Seeing a chorus of nods he continued, taking a few breaths and softening his gaze. "And the Senju that were injured?"

"All up and running!" Hesui answered. "Ready when you are!"

"The payment?"

"All here." Tsugi said motioning towards the payment in his hand, that he put back into a sack with the rest of it. "All squared away and taken care of."

Haji smiled despite what happened today. "Suit up, we're going home. Tsugi inform the Senju we are departing."

"On it."

* * *

I guess you could say this ends that little arc! Thanks for reading! Sayonara!


	19. A Welcomed Change

**Updates like this won't happen often, but I got lost in my writing so I got it done early. Thanks for the reviews, and an even BIGGER thanks to those who take the time to write them! It is very much appreciated!**

"The fellow countrymen of Konoha make up each part of my body...Those of the village believe in me and I believe in them... That's what it means to be Hokage!"

Hashirama Senju

* * *

Usagi never got nervous not even in the midst of the battlefield, she kept her composure and stay poised despite the situation. However, that didn't mean she didn't get anxious or was immune to doing so. At this moment she stood guard at the gate with her arms in the sleeves of her black tight fitting shirt, her eyes and senses stretched to the distance ahead of her. Not only was Haji gone, but so was Syrus with Hashirama; both taking a trip a neighboring village upon the damiyo's request. Apparently there was a clan that was causing a ruckus and he wanted them to take care of them. She wasn't sure if it was by force or through talks but it was likely to be the first one. News of their alliance was spreading like wildfire, Syrus was more than happy to go. She didn't bother arguing with him, he was doing a thousand things at once, not to mention he was trying to relocate the entire clan that was in the high hundreds of thousands. A sigh escaped her full lips, she hated having to stick back like this.

Tobirama stood a few inches from her his arms folded over his toned chest and his ruby eyes focused on Usagi and the distance ahead of him. He had been given a full tour of the compound one could say, and was surprised at the size of it. The compound stretched for miles upon miles, Usagi was helpful in explaining any questions that he had, or asked, though she beat him to the punch most of the time, he did appreciate her quick and incisive answers. He was use to dealing with Hashirama and despite being hs flesh and blood, sometimes he could be a bit stubborn and let his emotions cloud his judgement. Hearing another sigh come from Usagi, he was going to put her at ease, but he himself felt a bit anxious, for the unit that was wounded. Were they alright? "You know, my brothers don't want me around the Lightning damiyo." Her voice yanked from his thoughts.

"Oh?" Was his quick and basic question. He never dealt with the Lightning damiyo himself, nor Hashirama. Their father didn't do much business in the Lightning country, everything was contained within the Fire country, since whenever the Uchiha were hired they were hired as well. An endless cycle dating back generations before he was even thought of, that said he knew little of the Lightning damiyo aside from his exquisite and expensive lifestyle and love of drinking. Of course there was the rumor he was a womanizer, just a rumor, but Haji in the end decided to go, and gave Usagi a stern look. Perhaps the rumors weren't just rumors.

"Yeah." Usagi said looking back at him. "They're always like 'you can't be in the same country as him he is a vile and lecherous man.' And, I can understand why they do it. That man is a swine among pigs, but I don't want that to interfere with my duty to my clan. Our father was well acquainted with the damiyo, though he had his misgivings about him, that later were picked up by my brothers. Haji mostly. He always insists that he goes since Syrus has a bit of a short fuse when it comes to his antics." She felt uncomfortable for a moment as the ruby eyes gazed into her own, so sharp, there was an intelligence bottled behind those, keen intellect, a sharp mind, but more so; she had been doing a lot of talking today. Normally she wouldn't mind since she often helped her brother with paperwork and training their units, but standing before Tobirama she felt out of her element.

"They mean well." The white haired man said, his voice rich and smooth. Tobirama was a man of few words, and Usagi found herself almost on edge to hear him speak, to hear that baritone voice. The question still remained if he practiced to make it that way, how did he sound in the morning? "Hashirama can be a worry wart, he's always pestering me, telling me to get rest and to make sure I eat. Rikudo forbid I get ill he'd probably put green onions in my soup, cut them himself and watch me eat until I finished." Tobirama spoke with an annoyance but also fondness, despite his brother's goofy and loud personality he had a way of gathering their forces under him, he could rile them up for a battle to come. Of course, Tobirama hated green onions and wouldn't get ill, it was more of a joke. But Hashirama would wait for him to finish just so he didn't discard those nasty onions.

"I know they do, but sometimes they treat me like I'm an infant." Usagi said, suppressing a scowl at the memory. So far from what she seen from Hashirama he was outgoing, loud, kind, and more often than not extremely obnoxious. She talked to him for a short while, he introduced himself as did she, she was surprised when he wrapped her up in a hug, of course, Syrus was quick to break them apart. She didn't think he was serious about her being pure until she was thirty. I don't know your brother very well, yet. But that sounds like something he'd do." It was amazing the two of them were brothers, both of them were polar opposites, it reminded her of her own. Syrus had a short fuse and did a thousand things, Haji was calm and incisive not overbearing his workload. Yes opposites indeed.

"Are you worried?" Tobirama asked after a moment.

"I guess, yeah." Usagi admitted shrugging one shoulder. "I know he's strong and all, but if news traveled of our alliance, which it has. He'll be running into a lot of enemies." Of course he'd be able to dispatch of them and make it back home, but what if he made sure every single one was dead like he normally did, he wouldn't be back for a long time. Not to mention escort missions didn't take this long normally, even for Haji who was mindful he wouldn't be gone longer than four days, six at the most. It was going on a couple of months about now. Tobirama made a sound, that was akin to a grunt in response, he couldn't fault her for worrying, it was only natural especially for a brother.

They stood in silence, waiting at the front gates. The silence both were thankful for, the sounds of owls hooting in the night echoed against the bark of trees, the smell of dew from the moisture around them was thick, and critters scurried at the very edges of the compound's walls. Both were waiting, both of them thinking along the same lines. When would they be back? Syrus and Hashirama assured they'd be back before dark, and that wasn't true, and Haji had to be making headway back here at the very least. Both of them flicked their eyes up, in the distance, coming out of the darkness were several people, one at the front and two just behind him, they came into view and Usagi broke out into a smile despite her training to suppress her emotions. "Haji!" She called seeing his head snap towards her and quickening his pace, Tsugi and Hesui right behind him. "What happened?" She asked the moment she seen his tattered clothing and armor, not even mentioning his annoyed expression.

"Souji." Hesui said with a deep frown.

"I'll give a detailed report during a debriefing, but the mission is complete." His eyes flicked to Tobirama with a small nod he stepped aside, and to the relief of Tobirama seven of his men walked towards him looking at full health. They weren't pale, and their bodies weren't lithe nor was their thin and frail. Tobirama didn't want to give Usagi more credit than he already had, but Haji really did complete a mission to the T. "Where's brother? I got his letter and hastened to come back here." Haji's voice held a sense of urgency.

"He left just a few hours ago. We may have another mission." Usagi answered with a small frown. "I had to stay back."

"I trust you feel comfortable Tobirama-san." Haji moved his eyes on him, they were a bit hazed over and his head was pounding. He just wanted to go and lay down, get some sleep, and hopefully sleep this off. Today had been nothing short of a spectacle, and more than ever he could feel liberation as he stepped foot into the compound.

"Yes," Tobirama responded leveling a look with Haji. He had to give him credit he didn't think he'd return with the unit of wounded Senju. Perhaps one or two, but not seven, that was more than what he could ask for. Trust wasn't easily gained and could be easily tarnished he treaded carefully always, but there was a silver of trust he felt towards Haji. They were allies now yes, but there was a long road ahead of them. "Usagi-san has been helpful with her explanations."

Haji nodded his head, motioning for his men to file into the compound. "Tsugi, show him to the quarters. His unit needs rest after the long journey back. "

"Sure." The older man said with a bored tone more than happy to get away from Haji. He looked at Tobirama for a moment before gesturing for him to follow with his head. Haji and Usagi both waited until their visages faded into the darkness, Usagi turned to her brother her expression serious and almost pensive as she examined him. No wonder he looked like he went through a meat grater he more than likely had to dodge or deflect a barrage of futon jutsus.

"You fought Souji?!" She asked, as they walked deeper into the complex, the guards on patrol nodded in respect before going back on their patrols. The thought of that man searching through and through for her brother wasn't pleasant. "When and where?"

"Near the Lightning country's borders, it was early in the day still when he attacked my unit and killed six. It dragged on, of course he wasn't going go to retreat and neither was I." Haji shook his head, weary at the moment. He was expecting to run into Souji, they had a tendency of crossing paths more than he'd like to admit or have, but not today. He was aggravated, his head was pulsing, and he'd need to wait to debrief what occurred on the mission in painstaking detail; how he had to lag behind due to formalities, how he encountered Cho and his pack of mutts more than a handful of times.

"He's trying to make a point." Usagi remarked. "But, enough about that. I can see you're tired, I'll make some tea and then you can get some sleep."

"But brother and-"

"I will tell you personally when they come back." Usagi interrupted with a stern look, the same look she got when he'd overdo it and wanted to continue but she'd step in. He sighed softly, resigning himself to his fate. He couldn't argue with Usagi, just like when she shoved sweets into his mouth when they were younger she was shoving him into bed now. But it wasn't so bad and he could use the sleep, he was sluggish, and he needed to be sharp. "Which reminds me have you eaten anything?" Usagi prodded with the same look, like she was about to chastise him like he was a six year old and not the second in command of the Subatsu.

He grunted looking away from her. He didn't eat since yesterday, he was ready to leave Hitomi's village get her back to the Lightning country and move on from there. Now that he pondered on it he didn't even have a scrape of food, and on cue his stomach growled fiercely demanding nourishment. The fight with Souji was intense as usual, and coupled with the long distance traveled in just a few hours he was understandably famished. "I didn't." He admitted meeting her look for a moment before looking away his scowl deepening.

"So that's your stomach growling. And you reek of sake." Usagi sighed dramatically, resisting the urge to smack him over the head. "I guess I can make some Yakiniku and oden with the tea."

* * *

Yuko was a mix between amazed and weary. The walk back to the compound was shrouded with silence, but unlike before where she found comfort in the silence now she could only feel anxious in the forest. She glanced at Mikito who wore the same expression as before but her eyes were glinting, she could feel anger rolling off of her, she didn't know what happened between her and Ajo in the past, perhaps it was better not to ask since it couldn't be good. "Mikito-sama?" She asked after a moment of debate, anything to break the deathly silence.

"No need to be so formal." Mikito said, the glint in her eyes vanishing a second later. No need to put Yuko on edge, they were after all allies and to some extent friends. "You can use san, chan, or just call me Mikito." She continued, turning to look at her with a curious expression. Yuko's expression was pensive, but she could see the glimmer in those chocolate eyes, amazement and shock. She forced the chuckle that wanted to escape her lips down, and instead put a fist on her hip. "What's on your mind?"

"Back there," Yuko started. "What do you call that?" Yuko seen a lot of kenjutsu styles, she learned several under her father's strict tutelage, but she never heard of one that incorporated the saya. Normally they were made of wood or a material similar, they could only hold the sword until it was drawn and that was it, it wasn't use to smack someone over the head or face like Mikito demonstrated. When she seen her swift movements only questions raced through her mind along with the thoughts of drawing her sword in a heartbeat.

"My sword technique." Mikito's eyes glimmered with something akin to excitement, she smiled. "Saiko Kanuma, it's a lesser known and practiced kenjutsu style, but is extremely effective in close quarters and against large numbers." She explained putting a finger to her chin, before moving her hand towards Yuko with the same finger extended, while bringing up another. "It's hard to learn, it took me a long time. And I don't brag, but I am the best wielder of it in my clan, and perhaps the world." She retracted her arm, seeing confusion flash in Yuko's eyes from the gesture, and grinned in a cheeky fashion. "Not bad for a woman eh?"

"It's amazing." Yuko said almost absently, her eyes training on Mikito. "Can you teach me it?"

_She is an Uchiha. _Mikito thought, she stopped grinning turnning her gaze up at the moon. It was nearing a gibbous it'd be full in a few days. Their surroundings changed from thick and tall trees to even thicker and trees covered in large flowing leaves and the air seemed to get more damp and moist, and the smell of dew from rain wafted around them. Mikito smiled slightly, they were close now, just a few more miles maybe one or two at the most. She was accustomed to the thick air, moist underbrush, and trees that seemed to tower into the clouds above. She could see why her father was so fierce in his time as leader, he waged many attacks, somethings she wasn't proud of, but now, she could understand why he did what he did. "Ah, eager." Mikito said glancing at Yuko to see the red head was blushing ever so slightly, "sure thing, but can you handle that on top of the training you're going to begin to master the hyoton?"

Yuko narrowed her eyes slightly, and before she knew it she nodded quickly. "I will." She said her voice filled with resolve. Seeing Mikito nod in response she exhaled smoothly. She didn't know how she was going to master suiton at the very least get a good grasp of it, she didn't put much thought on the fact she was an Uchiha but all she knew were katon based jutsus, and futon she knew was the hardest element to learn. There were very few who wielded the element with great control, and she was going to be learning both. She wasn't going to back down now though, she needed to get stronger, and there was one way to do that.

The rest of their journey was made in silence, thankfully there were no attacks or ambushes. Yuko's eyes trained forward, the sight of tall gates making her breath stop in her throat. It reminded her of the Uchiha compound, but these walls were much larger, and secluded in a massive growth of forest, vines and branches snaked around and over them acting as a camouflage, and the trees sprouting them towered over the gates all of it seemingly connected, there was what appeared to be moss covering the entirety of the walls, and the gates were crowded with vines. Yuko took another breath, about to speak but a loud voice broke through the silence yanking her from her thoughts.

"You're finally back!" Ahiko ran towards them in a flash of movement without a care, her long hair billowing in the wind, unlike Mikito she had her's down. Ahiko neared her sister not missing the red haired girl that was flanking her right, curiosity gleamed in her eyes for a moment as she stared at Yuko, then looked at Mikito a frown gracing her face. "That took longer than an hour!" Ahiko pointed out her frown deepening when she seen Mikito fold her arms under her chest. She turned her focus onto Yuko, staring into those chocolate eyes. "Who's this?" She pointed at Yuko getting closer to her. "Oh! A mistress!" Ahiko practically squealed with delight clapping her hands together.

"M-M-Mistress!" Yuko stuttered her face flashing bright red.

"Yeah!" Ahiko continued before Mikito could open her mouth, she too flustered into a stupor. "Souji's always like 'I don't have time for women and romance I have my duties to the clan and that's all that matters besides my sisters.'" Ahiko didn't miss a beat or stride her eyes gleamed with excitement, and Yuko's face only got redder if it was possible. She began to feel uncomfortable looking into those bright and gleaming round eyes. "I'm so excited! We should start getting ready for the marriage!"

"Ahiko..." Mikito said slowly rested her hands on her sister's shoulder, calming her down as she stared into her eyes. "Yuko is not a mistress or marrying brother she's come here for training and will live here. No marriage or anything of the sort." Mikito said calmly, sighing with relief when Ahiko's shoulders stopped bouncing. She was expecting this when she came back with Yuko, although she wasn't expecting Yuko to be considered a mistress to Souji. She was a cute girl, she'd blossom into a beautiful woman given time, it wasn't an insult, but Souji would reject the idea just like he had with the rest of the women in their clan. That didn't mean they stopped fawning over him every time they seen him, especially the teenagers. It also didn't help he could be dense when it came to those types of situations. Men. She braced herself, knowing what was going to happen when she revealed this bit of information about Yuko.

"Oh.." Ahiko drooped her head sulking miserably. "I thought I would have a niece or nephew.." She really loved children, she spent her time training them in the arts of the shinobi and even told them stories of the shinobi past and folklore, but she didn't have kids and her siblings didn't have kids so she could call none her own. She'd just have to be patient, eventually they'd find love as would she in time, but in this era that was going to be harder than winning a war. Yuko noticed her change of mood, her face lost it's red complexion and she almost felt bad for being somewhat amused at the sulking woman in front of her. "I'm Ahiko by the way pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, I'm Yuko. You must be Mikito's sister." Yuko looked between the two of them, there was no doubt they were sisters. Although the differences were there since hey weren't twins. Like Ahiko's hair was a mix between curly and wavy while Mikito's was straight with some spikes in it, they both shared the same big round eyes but Mikito's were sharper than Ahiko's who's held an innocence and brightness in them. Their bodies were the same to extent, but Ahiko was much fuller in certain areas, but Mikito wasn't lacking any in those areas either. She held back a giggle, this must be why Mikito waited to tell her about her sister, only seeing her would drive the point home. She bowed her head slightly. "Pleasure to meet you."

Mikito braced herself mentally, they crossed the gates entering the compound, several members old and young, men and women were going about their business while guards stood vigilant. When they seen the sisters enter they gave a bow of respect while looking at Yuko like she had three heads, there wasn't any hate behind the looks but confusion and surprise, some held interest and others paid her no mind as they continued going about their business. "Yuko is half Uchiha." Mikito said, gauging Ahiko's reaction. The younger sister froze, her eyes flicking to Yuko.

"Really!?" Ahiko's mood change again, and she was all smiles as she grabbed Yuko's cheeks with her hands inching closer. "So you have the Sharingan!?" Seeing Yuko nod with a shocked expression she continued. "Show me it!" She exclaimed drawing their faces closer. "Show me!" Ahiko didn't notice the lump Yuko swallowed as they were just a few inches apart from each other, though Ahiko as taller by a few inches.

"Sharingan." Yuko whispered, her eyes shifting from chocolate to crimson with three tomoes. Everything was much more clear, she could see every strand of Ahiko's thick hair, the brightness in those round eyes, the look of amazement and awe that spread on her face. She wasn't entirely surprised of the reaction she got, although normally the Sharingan was associated with fear not excitement like Ahiko was exuding like a wave of chakra. A gasp escaped her lips as the distance was closed between them, Ahiko drew their faces together until their noses were touching, she swallowed smelling a faint trace of honey and cinnamon.

"They're so beautiful Yuko!" Ahiko exclaimed, causing Yuko to gasp in shock feeling her body jolt from surprise despite being in such close proximity.

"Ahiko-" Mikito started, but stopped noticing her brother getting closer an annoyed expression on his face.

"I was wondering what was going on." Souji said as he gave Ahiko a good smack over the head, jolting the girl from her amazed stupor. She whirled around on him, clutching the back of her head with a pained expression. She hadn't sensed him coming and judging from the mirth in Mikito's eyes and that small smile that said 'I tried to warn you' she knew that Mikito was aware and never said anything. Souji could hit hard, it was enough to knock her out of her trance from Yuko's Sharingan.

"Ow! Why'd you do that!?"

"You're being obnoxious and invading that girl's personal space." Souji said bluntly as he pulled Ahiko away from Yuko's face, giving the red haired girl an apologetic look. "You're that girl Mikito gave the mission to a few months ago." He recalled it like it was yesterday, Madara didn't agree, Izuna wasn't completely against it but in the end he disagreed, and he of course didn't agree since this girl had no experience in a war zone. That's what the Water country was a war zone, always has been and will be.

"Her name is Yuko." Ahiko chimed in while she massaged the bump growing on her head shooting him an annoyed face. "Wait, she's the girl you sent to the Water country for the hyoton scroll!?" Ahiko exclaimed, wincing when the bump throbbed painfully. "Ow."

"Stop being so loud." Souji said with a long groan. "And it won't hurt."

Yuko wasn't sure what to do or say, she didn't want to be rude or impudent towards them. She was after all in their territory, their home, she was outnumbered a good thousand to one. And though she wasn't getting scorns and glares like at her compound she didn't doubt for one second she'd be swarmed by every member with a simple gesture. Her eyes went to Mikito, she wouldn't let that happen or make such a action, but it still didn't quell her nervousness in this situation. On instinct she deactivated her Sharingan, her eyes returning to their normal color. Mikito was better diffusing these types of situations than she was, but as seconds crept by she felt increasingly anxious. "How about we eat and get some rest." Thankfully Mikito spoke. "There's a few details we have to go over but that can wait until tomorrow." Her eyes went to Souji and she seen the barest of nods.

"I am kind of hungry." Ahiko admitted.

"You ate an hour ago didn't you?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, but food taste better with everyone eating together!"

Mikito nudged Yuko as her siblings walked on ahead, Yuko and Mikito staying behind them a few paces. "Food, a shower, and rest, sound like a plan?"

Yuko nodded as her stomach growled making its presence known. "Yeah!" A good meal and rest sounded great at this moment. Although she had no idea what a shower was, but she was sure she'd find out.

* * *

If anyone is wondering...

Yakiniku is grilled meat. Bite size pieces of meat grilled, mostly beef and pork. There's a lot of popular restaurants in Japan that specialize in it.

Oden is a 'hot pot' dish. It's prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku, and kombu seaweed. It's slowly shimmered in a soy sauce based soup.

Saiko Kanuma-ryu I based off of the Saiki Kanuma-ryu. It's a kenjutsu style where the saya (sheath) is also used a weapon and made of iron, or steel, it's good in close quarters.

If you knew this already then just skip over it or take it with a grain of salt. For those that didn't as they say you learn something new everyday!

Thanks for reading!


	20. Backtracking

"A man who cannot uphold his beliefs is pathetic in this world or the next."

Hajime Saito

* * *

Yuko felt like she was walking around in circles, everything twisted and curved in a dizzying system, the air was cool but moist, and the ground beneath her feet was soft to the touch. It pressed a few inches with each footstep, Souji and Ahiko stayed ahead while she stayed back with Mikito, she wasn't sure about formations or anything like that so she stayed put. And she was curious, naturally to see where she would be living now, and she wasn't disappointed, Every few feet or so there was home, secluded in the thick wilderness or high in the trees, there were several networks above consisting of homes and small bases, she heard of tree house but this was too literal. There were actual tree houses above, she vaguely wondered how they managed to stay in place. However, this trail was quiet, very much so, but she didn't feel anxious as in the forest before, this was a comforting silence.

This compound was like a labyrinth and maze all put together, unlike the Yuko who were organized, extremely so. There compound was in a grid like formation, and everyone was close by instead of spaced out, it was likely it was a safety measure considering where they lived. Having experienced it for herself she'd go with a similar set up, if that's where she lived, however with that said this compound was a jungle. The houses, what she thought were bushes at one point, were integrated within the environment itself, it really was breathtaking. Where so many others cut down the area and built around it, they built within in it instead of tearing it down they added to it while chipping some away. Like a loose branch or two. The trail they were walking down began to get more and more narrow, and it felt like hours passed. "Are we close?" She asked, looking back at Mikito.

"There's a clearing ahead." Mikito replied with an easy tone. She remembered looking for her sister around here years ago, Souji wasn't nearly as inquisitive as Ahiko was and was more mature in a sense. Not to mention her father had high expectations for him to become clan leader, and thus his days consisted of training and studying, and before that he rarely wandered off preferring to stay by their mother since their father would be away from weeks at a time. Ahiko took it harder than most kids would, but their mother put the emotional girl at ease. "You'll become accustomed soon enough, I know can be a bit confusing." Mikito looked at her with a small apologetic smile.

"So don't go off roaming on your own yet." Souji added, turning to look back at them, Yuko in particular. He wasn't sure what his sister saw in her, he wasn't exactly judgmental but, he could see Yuko had no experience. Her chakra was impressive as he'd expect from an Uchiha, half or full blooded it didn't matter, there was a certain flare to her chakra only Uchiha possessed. But her lack of experience was going to be a drawback, but she did obtain the hyoton scroll so there was more than what meant the eye with this girl. "We don't want to be searching for you for two hours." He looked at Ahiko.

"I was four!" She muttered only loud enough so he could hear, her frown evident as she glared at him.

Mikito stifled a sigh at the two of them, of course Souji being blunt the way he was would bring that up. But, that was one memory Ahiko tried to forget, when she got stuck in the tree and couldn't get down, wouldn't jump down despite her vow to catch her. Yuko nodded just barely, she wasn't planning on walking around alone through the compound anyways. She didn't exactly feel at home, it was unfamiliar, and for a moment she felt disoriented. She was going to be living here now, the thought came, she didn't think Madara would allow it. But, then again Izuna also had his input, though Madara was the ultimate judge. "So try to stick close." Mikito said.

"Right."

They came into a clearing about five minutes later, trees surrounded them, but hidden in the center of the masses was a cottage and a few feet away from the cottage was a huge barn. The cottage looked in good condition there wasn't any cracks or signs of wear and tear from the elements, it was big, not nearly as big as her office building but still big enough to house more than a few people. Ahiko hastened her steps, striding passed Souji and nearing the sliding door to enter, she was fond of the cottage, she'd come here a lot when she was younger, she noticed the barn and area around it was quiet. She'd need to do a quick check in the morning like she usually did. "I'll get the door." She offered.

"About your training." Souji broke the silence looking at Yuko then at Mikito. "It'll start at eight sharp. Tardiness is not tolerated, remember that." His voice firm with his piece said he hastened his own steps, nearing Ahiko as she entered the cottage. "What are you making tonight?"

"You mean _you_." Ahiko said giving him a bemused stare. "I cooked last night, it's your turn then Mikito's tomorrow."

Souji opened his mouth ready to argue, but stopped seeing that Ahiko wasn't going to back down. And she did have a point, she did cook last night and it was his turn that's how they always did it. "Fine." He said though sounded disappointed he had to cook.

"What's with that tone?"

"Nothing."

Yuko entered the cottage, taking off her sandals and setting them aside. it was spacious and had a room every several feet. It wasn't exquisite but more old fashioned, traditional, homey in a sense. She was lead to the dining room by Mikito as Souji went towards the kitchen area to prepare dinner. She took a seat on the, crossing her legs, she looked around taking in her surroundings. The first thing that caught her eye was what seemed to be portraits and pictures on the high ledges in the corners. She counted seven people in total on the portraits, the other four probably their parents and siblings. _Siblings? _She questioned silently, she wasn't nosey so she wouldn't pry into the matter, but they had similarities, and Yuko could see features of their mother in both of them. Her eyes dimmed for a moment. _Mom..._

"I'm getting a book." Ahiko said as she excused herself, walking out of the door swiftly and sliding it shut.

"Yuko." Mikito yanked her from her thoughts, something that was happening a lot. She turned her head looking at her with a slightly blank, but contemplative expression. "Do you know what your other half is?" She was blunt, it was better to be blunt in these type of situations, at least to her. No need to tiptoe around it, and Yuko herself was fully aware, as far as Mikito knew there was _never _a red haired Uchiha, they were all dark haired, dark eyed, and had pale skinned. She did find it odd at first, seeing Yuko's bright hair and bright eyes, but it made sense now to some degree.

"No." Yuko's voice was above a whisper. She knew she had a mother, a long time ago, but her memories were fuzzy. She knew that she got her hair and eyes from her mother, that much was certain. She has access to the library in the compound, but to sit down and read page after page, scroll after scroll, book after book and not come any closer it was more than discouraging. Although she learned more than a few things that were rather interesting, but aside from bits and pieces she found nothing. And her father never spoke of their mother, anytime she'd ask he'd lash out. "I'd like to know though."

Mikito's eyes softened, and she gave her a good smack on the back, jolting her. "Well, there's always tomorrow." She said encouragingly. "I could look into it, or at the very least have someone look into it." She was curious herself on that matter, though she didn't show it outwardly, few clans possessed red hair that Yuko had, the most notable being the Uzumaki. But it was clear from a physical, and chakra standpoint she didn't have a drop of Uzumaki blood, and her drive to learn and become stronger, no doubt she was Uchiha. "There aren't very many clans that have red hair, so it shouldn't take long to find something out. At the very least get a lead, no matter how small it is." She tapped her chin. "I'll ask Souji when he comes in, he's good with stuff like this.

"R-Really?" Yuko asked, surprised as she looked at the older woman with something akin to wonder. "You could do that?"

"Our archives are massive and Souji studied clans extensively." Mikito replied not mentioning the fact her clan focused on studying as much as training, as her father would so elegantly put it he didn't want dumb shinobi running around. It was no secret shinobi were hardly educated, that lead to many bringing shame to the clan, and he wouldn't have that for a single second. "I know there is something on the clan your mother hailed from. But, I need you to put that aside for now and focus on tomorrow training. For now be at ease."

"Right." _Maybe I was too fast to judge, if she's nice the others can't be that bad._

"Back!" Ahiko called from behind the door as she slid it open, a thick book resting under her arm and in her other hand was a cup of hot tea. She carefully shut the door, walking towards her mat before crouching onto it, setting the tea in front of Yuko. She noticed the confused look on Yuko's face, probably because she came in with a cup of tea for her and not them as well. "Souji said to bring it to you." She clarified as she took her spot across from Yuko, opening her book with fond interest, her eyes not leaving the pages as she flipped through them.

It took about a half hour, but Souji was done with their dinner. He made sure to make extras. Ahiko took a tray of Yakitori when Souji entered balancing three on his arms, he didn't look too pleased, cooking wasn't his thing. While women did normally cook, he learned the bare bone basics in case he was out on a mission and need to scrounge something up, there wasn't always an Inn or village nearby where you'd be able to stop in. The other two trays consisted Nikujaga, Tonkatsu, and Yakizahana. He set them length wise on the table, and snatched a skewer biting into the dish.

Yuko looked around, noticing that most of the food consisted of meat, which she didn't mind. She just wasn't used to seeing such foods, normally at the Uchiha compound there were more fish based foods, although there was a fair share of actual meat. She looked around the room, there was small chatter going on mostly between Souji and Mikito, she never experienced something as comforting as this before. Family, for once she felt like she belonged, she stripped a piece of flesh from the grilled fish putting it in her mouth, humming softly. It was tender and melted in her mouth. "This is so good!" She said with a small smile, finishing the the entire piece of fish and grabbing another one.

"Really?" Mikito laughed. "Souji you hear that."

"Yes.." He said with a quiet sigh, stuffing his mouth with more chicken.

Ahiko laughed, waving her hand noticing the confused expression on Yuko's face at her brother's response. It was better than saying his cooking sucked, but he wasn't fond of having to cook. But rules were rules, their father set them in place, and even he cooked at times. She finished two skewers, smiling as she chewed the tender meat. "Souji doesn't like cooking, but we've always taken turns." She explained. Yuko nodded in understanding, well it made sense he wouldn't like cooking, men didn't cook. She'd be surprised if they knew anything aside from a jutsu. Soon the trays were cleared of all food, Yuko was surprised at how much she ate, but also at how much they ate.

"Ah!" Ahiko exclaimed rubbing her stomach fondly. "I'm stuffed!"

"Souji, that reminds me I need to ask you something." Mikito said, her tone calm but serious as she looked him in the eye, he gave a small nod resting his hands on his knees. "You're familiar with clans that had predominately red hair, I was wondering if you could name a few." She noticed the look of confusion on Ahiko's face, the younger sister blinking a few times as she tilted her head. Souji's expression didn't change but his eyes gleamed with realization, they flicked to Yuko for a split second before returning to his hands.

"Well, there's the Uzumaki clan." He said rubbing his chin with his hand. "They all have red hair. There's the Kizoku most of them had red hair, though they've been extinct for sometime now, there's also the Furea clan and Tsuya clan both of them have predominately red hair although the Tsuya have been known to have darker hair and even blue, though that's rare." He knew of the Uzumaki clan, long time allies to the Senju. They were like cockroaches and lived to be fifty some as old as sixty, but he never encountered them since they off the coast and he was more inland, the Kizoku were a dangerous and powerful clan they had a strange ability and several clans joined together to wipe them out, but that had to be at least twenty odd years ago. Then the Furea clan and Tsuya clan were known for having potent chakras, and like the Uzumaki their life force was tenacious.

_At least I can narrow it down to just a few clans. _Yuko thought with some relief though there was some dread that came along with that. She knew for certain she wasn't an Uzumaki, if she was she would have been killed a long time ago since the Uchiha hated them just as much as the Senju. Child or not she would have been killed before she could even read, so that checked one off. The Furea clan she was certain she wasn't a part of nor the Tsuya clan since they were known for having green eyes, and again her chakra burned like the Uchiha passion in their Katon. So that just left the Kizoku, which was extinct according to Souji. She bowed her head in thanks, unable to find any words at the moment.

"Ahiko, could you show Yuko to her room? It's been a long day." Mikito said. "And remember, be ready at eight."

"Sure, come on Yuko-chan!" Ahiko said, excited that she'd be giving her a small and brief tour of their cottage. She waited for Yuko to stand, then stood to her feet herself keeping her book in hand and leading the red haired girl out of the room animatedly.

* * *

"I'm happy to see you two could make it!" The fire damiyo said with a pleased smile adorning his face as several maids lead Hashirama and Syrus to a mat, both of the leaders sitting cross legged turning their full attention to the damiyo as the maids left them alone, the door sliding shut. The fire damiyo was in good standing with the Senju clan, he hired them more often than not, but that didn't mean he was biased and hired the Uchiha as well. He heard of the recent alliance between the Subatsu rumored to be wolves, and the infamous Senju clan, it couldn't happen at a better time considering he was dealing with a skirmish near the outskirts of his territory. "Sake?" He poured himself some in a saucer cup, looking at the two respectively, not missing that ghastly look in Syrus's eyes.

"No thanks." Syrus said. "We came here on business."

"I'll refrain." Hashirama said politely as he raised a hand in an easing motion.

"Right then." The damiyo said as he emptied the cup, setting it down in front of him sighing as he felt the alcohol burn as it went all the way down. "Onto business then. There a couple clans that are causing a skirmish, it is among themselves but it's nearing my territory and I don't need any casualties." He opened his fan with a quick flick, and started to fan himself. "It's been going on for quite some time, I was happy to let them battle among each other as long as they didn't tread near my territory. But the battles have gotten out of hand, and they've been reaching the outskirts."

Syrus folded his arms, leveling a hard look with the damiyo. "So you want us to take out these clans before the fighting can spread into this part." He stated more than asked, seeing the damiyo nod in response he continued on. "Even if it means killing every last member?" His eyes narrowed and he waited for the damiyo's answer which didn't come right away. Hashirama looked at Syrus as if he grew a second head.

"We can't do that!" Hashirama spoke up. "There has to be another way."

"They've been fighting for sometime now and they have showed no signs of stopping. They're even pushing their battle into his territory several people have been injured due to this." Syrus said with firm tone, looking at the younger Senju with his own hard look. He was well aware of the strength Hashirama possessed, it was monstrous if he said so himself. But he was far from scared despite the hard look the leader of the Senju was giving him. To a degree he could understand, Hashirama didn't want to kill women or children, but if that's the measure they had to take, and the damiyo ordered it, he'd have to.

"Still..." Hashirama didn't waver, his fists clenched before he knew it. He couldn't kill children, all he could see when he looked at a child was Itama. That night still haunted him like a bad omen, despite time passing, the wound never healed and he still had nightmares about that very night. He stared right into Syrus's eyes the two of them having a silent argument on what to do next.

"I've already tried to get them to agree on a truce, they've refused." The damiyo spoke, both shinobi tearing their gazes from each other and focusing on him with all intent. He could tell there was an obvious disagreement though these two weren't arguing out loud and instead held stares with each other. "However, I've not had someone like Hashirama to approach the talks, perhaps you could be the voice of reason." He smiled softly, looking at the two of them carefully, Hashirama relaxed slightly at least confident they weren't going to resort to complete genocide. "I want to avoid as many deaths as well, but you both understand..."

Hashirama nodded with vigor. "Thank you!" His tone serious and filled with determination. He wasn't going to kill a child that was innocent, that had yet to be trained in the arts of the shinobi. A truce no matter how small it was, would be the best way to quell things here. Anything besides resorting to genocide, he wasn't sure if he could give that order to his men, despite his love for his clan... He could only go so far. "I'll do my best to make sure this is ended without any further deaths from either side." The damiyo nodded in agreement.

"Syrus-kun?"

"I concede, but if a truce isn't made I'm not going to hold back." He replied not missing the look Hashirama was giving him when he said that. At times he wondered if they would be allies if it wasn't for Tobirama interjecting when his brother was too lost in his thoughts. Syrus was all for a truce, but all that was, was a piece of paper. There was no obligation or duty behind it, you could easily rip it to shreds and there goes that peace. False peace. But he wasn't going to argue about the course of action. He stared at the damiyo, his eyes blazing. "I know you didn't call us, just to take care of this."

"You're right." The damiyo said with a quick nod, a smile on his face as he stopped his fanning. "I'd like you both and your respective clans to give a demonstration, not tonight of course."

"So like a fight." Hashirama said.

"Sounds good. It'd be a waste if we just came for our sole purpose." Syrus said a small smile on his face. He liked where this was going, the demonstration was probably to put on a good show but also show off their skills in combat. It was to give the citizens confidence in their abilities, as well as the damiyo's council and such. Although that was a bit laughable considering the clans they hailed from, but nonetheless it'd be good, and it was sure to raise extra money. He could already see Usagi beaming with excitement about the prospect of being able to showcase her skills. "I agree."

"It should be good." Hashirama nodded in agreement.

"I'll leave the matches up to you two." The damiyo said after a quiet moment, chugging down a few more cups of sake as time passed. "Be sure to have it done however by tomorrow at the latest." His smile grew, as she stood up, the door opening with a few maids rushing in standing at his side and around the room. "I'm looking forward to seeing the famed Senju and Subatsu showcase their prowess."

"We'll put on a great demonstration." Hashirama said with assurance.

"We won't disappoint." Syrus said, his smile growing slightly.

* * *

I won't put clarifications in the middle of the story so for those who don't know here it is.

Yakitori- skewered grilled chicken pieces seasoned with salt or sauce. Almost every part of the chicken is used, white and dark meat, gizzards, skin, and other organs.

Tonkatsu- deep fried pork cutlets. Accompanied by shredded lettuce or on top of cooked rice (Katsudon). Also a common dish with Japanese style curry rice.

Yakizahana- grilled fish

Nikujaga- sweet stewed meat with potatoes.


	21. Shifting

_"_Grown ups are idiots. If they really want to bring an end to this endless fighting, they need to sit down with one another and reach a truce."

Tobirama Senju

* * *

_"Kill them!"_

_"Slice anyone who runs!"_

_"Burn their houses to the ground!"_

_"Kill! Kill!"_

_Yuko ran, moving as fast as her small legs could carry her she didn't know how to mold her chakra yet so she was stuck with regular ol running. She could smell flesh burning the air, the stench of blood lingering like a heavy cloak. Everywhere she looked there was fire, nothing but intense flames that swallowed everything in front of her, a sense of panic swept through her and despite trying to run faster her legs gave out. The taste of dirt caused her to grimace and spit, but it didn't help at all, the air was becoming suffocating with smoke. "Yu-chan!" A desperate cry echoed through the mayhem, snapping her from her stupor, the sight of still bodies draining of color and blood burning into her eyes. "Yu-chan!" The voice was louder, desperate, Yuko tore her gaze from the bodies and she ran as fast she could._

_She knew that voice, she felt safe hearing it, she had to find this person Now! She continued running through the carnage every step of the way she was greeted by dead bodies some dismembered and burning along with the ruins of what used to be houses. Her breaths were short and faint and she began to feel her hope receding, fires grew and the cries grew louder, she forced her eyes shut running towards the voice that still shouted for her, she had no idea where she was going which way was left or right, she was blind and desperate. The voice grew louder and louder, she felt her shoulders slack, she stopped in her tracks seeing the silhouette of a woman, she couldn't make out much except for the house burning behind her. But there were houses burning everywhere around her, it was the first thing she saw._

_Yuko stood frozen before the silhouette, her eyes wide either from fear or shock was unknown probably a mix of both. "By Rikudo, you're okay! Yu-chan!" The woman said in a soft voice, it immediately soothed Yuko's growing anxiety of the chaos around her, the woman's voice was filled with relief and there was something.. Tender in the way she spoke that Yuko never experienced. She took a step forward, the ground sinking under her small foot dirtied from ash during her running, but stopped feeling a strong hand rest on her shoulder. Curious she craned her head up, looking up into the stern face of her father._

Yuko took a shuddering breath, splashing cold water on her face. The dream, the same dream she had been having, constantly haunting her jolted her from her slumber. She had seen it was just passed seven o'clock and got out of her futon and headed towards the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her red hair messily hanging over her shoulders and framing her face, she felt anxious, she needed to know about her mother as soon as possible.. Needed to know everything about her. It was her who called out to her in the dream, it had to be. But her mother left when she was an infant, she was sure of it that's why she can't remember her that well.

She couldn't remember much of her past, why she couldn't remember anything passed living with her father. Enduring his harsh training sessions. Everything before that is fuzzy, if you could call it that, she had to know her. She had to have met her, seen her before at least..? She had to have, she heaved a sigh pushing her hair back the only ones who knew were Izuna and Madara, and she was certain neither of them would give that up, except Izuna who would make a game out of it. That just left Mikito or whoever she assigned to search into the matter.

She sighed again, rubbing her face furiously with her hands. It was almost time for her training to get underway, she had to pull herself together before she left this cottage or was summoned away to begin her training with Mikito. "What to wear?" She thought as she undid her sealing scroll, a cloud of smoke formed in front of her quickly receding and revealing a pair of blue tight fitting shorts, a high collared loose fitting black shirt, and a pair of sandals. She quickly got dressed and wrapped her shins with bandages. She figured this would be a good outfit to wear, it was loose and light and it'd keep her cool when a wind gusted through. She looked towards her door hearing a small knock. "Come in." She said softly.

Ahiko slowly slid the door open, peeking her head in smiling at her, seeing that she was awake she entered with folded clothes in her arm. She shut the door, walking to one side of the room she was staying in "Good morning Yuko-chan!" She set the clothes down, bowing slightly, she righted herself noticing the messy bed sheets and pillows. _Must be a heavy sleeper.. Or maybe got not sleep at all.._ That would mean she wasn't a sound sleeper, or somebody was in her room, rolling her eyes at the second choice she went with the first. "Get dressed." Ahiko said as she gestured to the clothes she brought in, Yuko looked in confusion at her outfit and the clothes she was supposed to wear. "Mikito's orders."

"Is wearing this outfit wrong?" Yuko asked with uncertainty as she made her way over to the outfit, noticing a dark blue haori that would be like a dress on her with a pattern on the sleeves.

"Nah, nah." Ahiko waved her hand with an easy smile, pointing to her outfit that looked similar to the one she laid out for Yuko. "See, these are special training clothes that we all use, come on try them on!" She pressed impatiently handing Yuko a dark purple gi since it was the first thing she grabbed a hold on in the pile. Yuko examined the gi with a raised eyebrow, she never seen a top like this, but she was used to the high collar shirts the Uchiha wore, but she couldn't recall any clan wearing gis.

Yuko gave her a small smile, her eyes softening. "Thank you Ahiko-chan, you guys didn't have to give me this." She took to adding chan with Ahiko since she did it with her since they met last night, though Ahiko didn't tell her to use chan Yuko got the impression that she wanted to her use the suffix chan, she nervously looked before taking off her shirt, they were both girls after all nothing to hide. She discarded her top and slipped on the gi, immediately she felt a pressure on her entire body, her shoulders more so that she hadn't before. She quickly took off the rest of her outfit and put the clothes on Ahiko laid out for her. She moved her toes in the zori not used to feeling them move so easily.

"Ready?" Ahiko asked seeing Yuko nod she made her way towards the door, sliding it open. She watched Yuko take slow and careful steps no doubt from the clothes that she laid out for her, she resisted the urge to laugh. She remembered when she was first give a similar outfit but she was much younger than Yuko, she couldn't walk normally for at least a month.

"What is this made out of?" Yuko asked with a weary expression.

"Ah, you mean the weight." Ahiko responded as she slid the door shut, leading Yuko down a hallway that smelt like pine and cinnamon. "There's actually lead rods in that outfit that weight seven pounds a piece." Ahiko explained with the same easy smile as before, as if she already knew that and put them out for her to wear anyways. "There's quite a bit so I'd say you're supporting about ninety pounds plus your own weight." Yuko's eyes snapped wide at that, it feel about one hundred pounds on her she seen a turtle move faster than she was, she struggled to adjust as they exited the cottage. Now that it was light out Yuko could see the pathways she walked through last night, it looked like every bit of a jungle and rain forest, the sun was blazing brightly suffocating the area with its oppressive heat. "And before you ask, this is my cottage."

"Really?" Yuko couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah." Ahiko beamed. "Though Souji and Mikito come and stay like they did last night, though it has been a while since she's our leader and all." Ahiko looked at her, noticing her curiosity was not satiated in the least.

"So.. I'll be living with you?" Yuko asked still unsure of her arrangements.

"Yup!" Ahiko beamed grabbing both of Yuko's hands in her own, excitedly smiling. "So let's be best friends okay?"

_Best friend? _Yuko wondered silently tilting her head as she gazed at Ahiko, staring into those big round eyes. She saw no deception, no lies, no deceit just honesty and sincerity. She wasn't sure what a best friend was, she could hardly call that girl at the Uchiha compound a friend, more of an acquaintance. But something put her at ease with Ahiko and she smiled slowly, nodding her head. "Okay."

"I can't wait to show you my horses. Some of them can be a bit grumpy but don't let that bother you."

"You have... Horses?" Yuko asked puzzled. While it was a good way to travel, they were pretty much useless since all she had to do was focus chakra into her legs and feet to boost her speed, honestly she could run faster than a horse. But, she backtracked, perhaps these were ninja horses like the Inuzuka's ninken or the ninja hounds that were used as summonings, did that mean she was going to be seeing a talking horse? Well, she knew it wouldn't be a summoning since Ahiko spoke like she took care of them.

"Yeah." Ahiko excited to explain further. "I have a lot though some are more well behaved than others. I love horseback riding, they say horses are man's best friend." She gave a cheeky smile pointing her finger up towards the sun. The surroundings changed from dense and lush forest to secluded houses and her kinsmen milling about, children were laughing still too young to train, mothers watched them carefully not letting them stray too far, for those that weren't preoccupied they walked towards the northern sector as Yuko deemed it, all of them wearing similar attire to her own.

"I thought that was about dogs.." Yuko muttered.

"Ah, but horses build bonds with us too Yuko-chan!"

* * *

"You're awake." Mikito said as Ahiko and Yuko entered her office, a stack of paperwork on her desk. It never ended, funds, letters for permission to leave, possible missions, letters from a damiyo with a possible request. She was mulling over on document in particular as the two came in to meet with her. Souji was already training the units and going over strategies, checking to see if everyone was at full strength and if not make sure they got enough rest. The battles would begin soon and they had to be prepared, not that she was worried since Souji was already on it. After the debriefing of his venture to the Lightning country he took his leave. "You'll adjust to those clothes soon."

"I wonder." Yuko said with a small shrug but nodded nonetheless feeling like she was walking with bags of rice on her back, that probably would have been easier than this. Everything was weighted except for her zori and tabi, she could already feel the strain of bearing the extra weight, gravity doing her no favors.

"That reminds me." Mikito broke her from her train of thought, Yuko looked at her with an attentive expression. "Activate your Sharingan."

Yuko activated without any hesitation, she felt chakra surging into her eyes and everything was brighter and much more clear. She saw the dust on some of the books on the shelves off to the side, could see a lazy curl hanging over Ahiko's left eye, and she could even seen the individual folds in her gi and haori. But she was confused, why did she need to activate it if she wasn't fighting, more so fear bubbled within her. She was sure Mikito and Ahiko didn't care she was an Uchiha, but Souji and the rest of their kinsmen what would they think? "May I ask why?"

Mikito filed away a document closing her eyes for a moment. It was a good question, only worthy of a good answer. "You are to keep your Sharingan active from the time you wake up until the time you go to sleep." Mikito stated bluntly.

Yuko didn't visibly wince but winced nonetheless, she could keep it active without any issue, but keeping it active for hours on end that would be something else entirely. It's not like she'd go blind keeping it activated for a good eight hours, but the strain it'd leave behind was going to be unbearable. But, if this is what needed to be done then so be it, she wasn't a baby, and would handle it. "Okay." Yuko nodded in agreement.

"Ahiko will oversee your training since I'm busy during the day." Mikito added, looking at her younger more animate sister who nodded her head a few times looking at Yuko with excitement. She knew the two would bond quickly, Ahiko was more sociable and just likable than her or Souji. Souji was strict and showed little emotion aside from urgency or anger, and she herself was stoic and composed though she would smile and talk, but she wasn't nearly as outgoing as Ahiko when it came to meeting new people.

"Yes!" Ahiko exclaimed wrapping an arm around Yuko's. "And we don't have another second to waste, we'll get you started right away." Yuko stumbled as Ahiko tugged her along with vigor, she couldn't as much yelp from the sudden increase of weight on her body that was starting to pull her down since she couldn't keep her footing stable. The surroundings changed from long and winding hallways and corridors, to the oppressive heat she had yet to get used to. She moved to the side whenever she got close to someone allowing them the path, but they all stepped aside bowing their heads in respect to Ahiko who animatedly thanked them or waved at them. Finally they came to a halt in front of a large pond with a waterfall that constantly filtered it and kept it moving.

"I've been informed you've obtained the hyoton scroll, so that saves me a lot of explaining." Ahiko said as she let go of her, Yuko staggered forward, straining as she righted herself. "So first thing is first, do you have any idea how to use suiton?" Yuko shook her head with a sheepish expression, Ahiko uninhibited continued on. "So we'll start with the basics." Ahiko walked onto the pond with ease, her balance perfect and steps precise, she walked until she was a few feet away from Yuko who was following after her. "Suiton is hard to control, so first and foremost you have to focus. It's not about brute strength like katon or doton. You need perfect control and have to monitor the amount you're using at all times, if you lapse for even a second your jutsu will be dispelled."

"Okay.." Yuko looked around at the sparkling water surrounding them. "I have to focus."

"If you put in too much chakra you jutsu will spiral out of control, much like a typhoon, but if you don't put in enough it'll ripple out like a placid pond." Ahiko nodded her head a few times, clapping her hands with an encouraging smile. "So let's start."

"Right."

* * *

Usagi sat cross legged on a mat along with the rest of the high ranking officers and captains of her clan, Haji of course was seated next to Syrus and Tobirama next to Hashirama. She knew the minute they got back and rushed to the gates to see how it went, Hashirama was smiling with a pleased expression and her brother was smiling wolfishly, they were both vague on the details. Haji was up in the meeting room before she could even blink, as she expected he was always on time and to the point, though she wished he would have got more rest as well. Her brother discarded his armor and wore the black short sleeved shirt underneath with his black hakama, Haji wore similar clothes to him and Hashirama and Tobirama both wore all black outfits with mesh armor underneath. Since there was no fight they didn't need that bulky armor.

"What'd the damiyo say?" Tsugi asked, he was seated a few people down from Usagi, and she couldn't help but share his excitement.

"First off," Hashirama began in a leveled tone, he turned his head towards Syrus and Haji his dark eyes focusing on Haji. He was about to stand up and smother Haji with a hug, but Tobirama stopped that with one leveled gaze. "I would like to thank Haji-san for seeing to it that our comrades were brought back safely!" He smiled in kind, his gratitude showing in his expression.

"Sure, uh..." Haji cleared his throat, looking to his brother who only shook his head barely not sure what to say. "It wasn't a problem Hashirama-san." Haji concluded simple and direct, not sure how else to respond. He wasn't use to someone being so emotional aside from his brother and sister, his sister more so with her nagging and fussing. Hashirama was completely uncharted territory and he couldn't tell him to clamp his mouth shut no matter how much he wanted to.

"Moving forward." Syrus interjected looking over everyone in the meeting room, pride swelled in his chest as she seen his kinsmen with barely contained excitement, that's what he wanted to see. Anticipation for the unknown, passion for their future endeavors, and more importantly ready for anything that was to come their way. "The damiyo has accepted us into his domain." There was a chorus of cheers from both clans as the news spread across the spacious room.

"Alright!" Usagi beamed. "Finally another mission!"

"So the bigwigs finally take notice." Tsugi said with a wolfish smile.

"We will be demonstrating our skills." Hashirama added in a jovial manner, an easy smile on his face. There was another chorus of cheers from their kinsmen.

"So we're fighting?" Hesui asked.

"That's right It'd be just a waste of time if we just went for the minor skirmish." Syrus replied. "There will be four matches in total." He looked to Hashirama to explain further, and the leader of the Senju was all too happy to divulge the information. He rummaged through his pocket pulling out a scroll with sloppy scribbles in a rough bracket shape and unrolled it his eyes tracing over it.

"The first match will be Hesui-san against Syrus-san." He announced.

"I'm fighting against Syrus-sama?" Hesui asked looking at his leader noticing that wolfish smile on his face.

"The second match will be Tobirama against Usagi-san." The two mentioned shared a stare with each other, both challenging the other in silence, and Usagi smiled a wolfish smile.

"So we clash again."

"So it seems."

"The third match will be Haji-san against Tsugi-san." The two friends looked at each other, Tsugi with an easy smirk. He was looking forward to sparring with Haji it had been a good few years and it would be a good test to see how far along he's come in his training. After all, he had a part in his training under the orders of his father.

"And the last match will be Ryoku-san against Osen-san." Ryoku smirked a wolfish grin at the woman seated next to Usagi. Sen was twenty two years old with a slender but shapely build, she had long, flowing black hair that reached her tailbone which she kept in a high ponytail like the rest of her kinsmen. She had tan toned skin with dark brown eyes, she was taller than the average woman standing at five foot eight. She was the leader of the western division. She kept a calm and placid expression though her dark eyes sparked with excitement.

More cheers filled the room and the excitement was palpable. Both leaders stayed up front the second in command at their side. They waited until it quieted down and Syrus spoke. "There will be no ninjutsu, but everything else is fair game." He heard a dejected sigh from Usagi and Hesui but ignored them as he continued. "The damiyo is expecting a good show, and I'm confident we won't let him down."

"Come on we're more than ready!" Usagi said with an easy smile, excitement pushing through her veins as she looked at Tobirama. Finally they'd be able to spar and prove who was the superior swordsman between them. Last time it ended in a tie, however this time it was going to be different. "When do we get to leave?" She asked barely holding her excitement in, it took all of her willpower to stay seated like everyone else and not jump up and start dancing. It was about time she got a piece of action and not stay back at the compound taking care of paperwork or battle strategies, she didn't mind, but it could get so boring!

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Hashirama answered with equal excitement.


	22. Deliberations

"No single thing is perfect by itself. That's why we're born to attract other things to make up for what we lack. I think we start walking in the right direction only after we start getting our counterparts beside us."

Itachi Uchiha

* * *

With their plans already set and waiting to be set into motion everyone retreated to their private chambers. Hashirama and Tobirama went to the building where the recovered Senju were and would soon take their leave and be back first thing in the morning. There were many things they needed to do the first taking their now recovered unit back to their compound and also discuss more private matters. Now that Hashirama wasn't within ear shot of him, Syrus released a soft sigh emptying the ashes from his pipe as he leveled a look with Haji, as ever stoic as usual the younger brother returned the gaze. He had a few things to discuss and he couldn't be blunt like he normally was with Hashirama around. He was too emotional, no he was _soft. _Syrus never thought he'd be arguing with the younger man, but he was both of them had opposing ways to approach a situation. Hashirama wanted to talk and come to a truce, while he just wanted to get rid of the problem altogether. It wasn't a crime, entire clans were wiped out in this era overnight like a flickering candle flame.

Pushing that little squabble aside he had other things to focus on, like why his brother was delayed for a few months. "Why were you delayed?" Syrus asked in a emotionless tone though his eyes were swimming curiosity and suspicion. It wasn't like Haji to spend a lot of time on missions, he was efficient and would be back within a few days. He wasn't worried of course, but he couldn't say the same for Usagi though that was more likely to be frustration since she didn't get to for good reason. He set the pipe down, exhaling a smooth stream along with some of the thoughts circling through his head.

"I'll go make some tea." Usagi offered.

"No." Syrus said a second after she uttered the words and she didn't move from the mat she sat cross legged on. "There's no need to do that Usagi-chan I want you to be here as well." He looked at her with a stern gaze, she nodded her head a few times relaxing herself into the mat. Normally she'd make tea of have a low ranking member do it, stiff talk made people thirsty. But, it was better that she was here so she could hear _why _her brother took his sweet ol time coming back to the compound.

"Princess Hitomi was adamant that we stay at her estate, as were her parents. First and foremost it'd be rude and distasteful to refuse the offer. So I accepted... However, I encountered Cho and his pack of mutts during my time there, even before I was halfway to her village." There was a pause, allowing the information to sink in. "I was attacked numerous times, I was with the princess every time and no harm came to her though I can't say she didn't get a bit of splatter on her. I tried to talk sense into her, the longer we stayed there idle the more exposed she would be to an attack." He answered with an even tone though his eyes shined with great annoyance, he didn't like having to follow her around everywhere, especially when he told her to stay within the village's walls. Of course she didn't listen and ventured out and that lead to more trouble than he'd like to deal with.

"Inuzuka.." Usagi almost spat, resting her hands on her knees and leaning forward. "Where do they get off?"

"I've heard there was an increase in their numbers around that area." Syrus said closing eyes for a moment, opening them again when he decided to speak. "They really are a savage clan, can't even stay in one compound together.. Instead they're spread out over a wide territory, each territory has one leader and they all answer to him. However, some of these territories aren't in good favor with the other, opposing ideals and such, frivolous at best. Cho is the leader of the territory surrounding the borders." It was a pesky nuisance dealing with them, it had been going on long before his father came to power, there was always an enmity between them and the Inuzuka. Wiping them out completely was out of the question since they were spread out, and even now he couldn't do that. Not without Hashirama talking his ear off.

"I also encountered Souji." Both of his siblings narrowed their eyes hearing the name of that man, Usagi already knew about it or what Haji divulged at that time, and Syrus remained silent, they didn't speak out their thoughts and waited for him to continue. "The battle lasted well into the night, and there was no clear victor. He is the reason for my delay besides staying at the estate for a good month or two despite my misgivings." There was a long pause, there was always the risk of running into him or his kinsmen, but he couldn't have tracked the location unless...

"You finished off those Uchiha?" Syrus asked his eyes glaring.

"Of course, along with anyone else who stood in my way." Haji answered, Usagi shook her head at how bluntly he answered.

"I see..." Syrus mused more to himself than his siblings.

"What are we going to do about the Inuzuka?" Usagi asked her tone losing any of the cheerfulness it usually possessed. She was looking forward in the future to clashing with the Uchiha, who weren't to be underestimated by any means unless she wanted a swift death, but she wasn't so foolish to underestimate them. There was a reason why every clan besides her own, the Senju, and a few other clans feared them and tread clear from their path. She wasn't going to even entertain the thought of her coming face to face with Cho or some other leader, she wasn't ignorant, but she had bigger fish to fry.

"Nothing." Syrus answered with a light scoff. "They're nothing to worry about.. And more importantly it wouldn't go over well with Hashirama-san..." There was a hint of dissatisfaction in his tone at the end. He was a man of action and passion, he wasn't _nice _though he wasn't extremely mean either, but they were known as wolves for a reason and it wasn't from not plunging entire villages or clans in the matter of a day. Seeing Haji nod in agreement but Usagi scowl he slowly hit the pipe, the smoke sending a jolt through his lungs. "They're not going to attack our compound.. What good will it do if we attacked Cho's territory and killed every last one when there's another territory not sixty miles away?" If that was the solution they would've been wiped out a long time ago while their father was still leader.

"Still..." Usagi said her scowl not lessening at all.

"We may have an enmity, but Cho made it clear that he was after Hitomi's head, it may have been personal but he was still after her head." Haji interjected. The Inuzuka were savage and reckless, they attacked without any plan or a care if they lost one or one thousand it wouldn't make the biggest bit of a difference. Perhaps that's why they were separated over numerous territories instead of being in compound, it was ridiculous but as savage as they were perhaps it was for the best. "We'll leave them to their own devices, they aren't a threat to us." Syrus nodded in agreement emptying the ashes from his smoking pipe, Usagi nodded just barely though she didn't look happy or willing to let it slide but did anyways.

"Yes, I agree." Syrus nodded. "We should focus on the demonstration tomorrow, as well as the Domou and Uchiha. I would imagine their leader won't be happy you left an entire division on the road side brother." Haji's face didn't show any emotion. "And there's always that thorn in the side Souji, I didn't think he'd go through the trouble of going all way to the Lightning country just to find you." Syrus exhaled a sea of smoke with some of his thoughts, there was a shift in the power standings as it were. With Tajima and Batsuma now dead and their sons becoming leaders and second in command, what fragile balance the world hung on was crumbling like a stack of bricks. Everyone wanted to reign supreme at this moment, and though there was battles every day, the worse was yet to come.

"That's right." Usagi nodded. She was looking forward to the demonstration and clashing swords with Tobirama again, she normally didn't get so excited at the thought of a spar unless it was with her brother's. But Tobirama intrigued her more than she could fathom and he didn't hold anything back despite her being a girl, that she was more than thankful for if he even thought about looking down on her for the simple fact she was a woman she'd smack him so hard he'd be in the Water country. "Damn that Souji.. He's just trying to make a statement.. Is there any word of Mikito?"

"No there isn't much." Syrus replied with some disappointment laced in his tone. She was good at covering her tracks and moving across long distances with good speed, there was also the fact she didn't leave any survivors from an encounter, though she gave them the chance to run. Foolish. Souji was direct and honest in the sense he attacked and didn't bother to ask any questions whatsoever. while Mikito was more patient she didn't actively seek conflict, and then there was Ahiko who was a lot like Hashirama. "If he's trying to make statements he needs a new approach. If there's nothing else to add?" Seeing them both shake their heads he set down his pipe and stood up. "That's all be up at nine sharp."

"Got it!" Usagi said as she excused herself from the room her footsteps thudding down the hallway. Syrus kept his eyes in the direction she was walking in, making sure she was out of earshot.

"There is more to this demonstration than just being a demonstration." Haji stated noticing that look in his brother's eyes.

"Besides two clans causing a ruckus there's a problem. A big problem." Syrus's expression darkened as he recalled the damiyo speaking on something that was supposed to be between him, Hashirama, and himself. _There's been a lot of devastation beyond the outskirts of my territory, many whisper of a cat with one glowing yellow eye the other green and it's said to be vicious and bigger than a mountain! _The words and warning echoed through his mind, at that point even Hashirama showed some surprise and shock not sure what to make of it. Not only were they dealing with two clans, but a behemoth that was larger than mountains. He could only think of one thing that was anywhere close to that description and even that was considered just a tale. But he wasn't ignorant to the truth of the matter, what many called tale his clan considered truth.

"Green and yellow eyes?" Haji echoed his features softening with curiosity, his eyes training on his lap as he rubbed his chin with his finger. "You mean... But that can't be.." He locked eyes with his brother, there was no lying or humor in them at all only seriousness that he saw before he jumped into a battle or was speaking to the council.

"It is." Syrus's eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint gleaming in them "A Bijuu... This is only to be shared with second in command; only me, you, Hashirama, and Tobirama know of this and it has to be kept that way."

"And pray tell, how do you intend to stop a Bijuu? They're pure chakra and can destroy mountain ranges without as much as flick of their tails." He read enough on the folklore of the shinobi, many didn't believe the Bijuu were just pure myth, much like Rikudo and the Jubbi which was all of the nine beasts.. But that was so long ago, generations before his own birth. It wasn't far fetched if one actually took the time to decipher the cryptic wording, the riddles, and had the nerve to believe.

"Me and Hashirama-san have devised a plan to deal with the beast." Syrus responded. "I'm not sure myself if it will work, but I'm not going to let the beast do as it pleases as long as the damiyo requests our assistance, and Hashirama is of a like mind." _The only thing we could agree on. _

"You know when she finds out you kept it a secret she's going to be pissed." Haji said with a wolfish grin.

"Female wolves are just as ferocious as their male counter parts."

* * *

Yuko's eyes were narrowed in intense concentration, she carefully kneaded her chakra being mindful of how much she put forth, it was a trailing affair. She had good chakra control, but this was maddening her entire body felt like lead, and it was much worse since she was wearing her weighted clothing. But she held firm gauging how much and how little she kneaded. So far the only she got was a small ripple just a few inches in front of her, the ripple turned into a small wave but there was no twister that soared hundreds of feet or a huge dragon shooting forward with a ear shattering roar. Ahiko stayed silent watching her for the last few hours.

She didn't give her input already speaking her piece, learning the suiton was a trailing affair. It was the second hardest element to learn next to wind, and one's chakra control had to be near perfect. If she were to speak now with encouraging words or advice it would only merely distract her and all of her efforts and focus would just snap away like a candle blowing out. It took herself two years to learn the suiton and gain some mastery, she wasn't close to being able to form it out of nothing, but she was proficient enough and her attacks were powerful. Her siblings took to katon and futon, the former being the hardest to learn though Mikito accelerated in katon.

Yuko formed a hand seal, more out of habit than anything. Up until this point she was only focusing on her chakra and kneading it on the surface a few inches in front of her, but it wasn't working. She poured more chakra out, her hands latching onto the other as it formed they formed the tiger seal. Yuko bit down, clenching her teeth feeling the strain, but she pushed, _come on, come on!_ She coached herself. The ripples turned into small waves and the small waves turned into small distortions. Ahiko's eyes shone with astonishment as she seen a small, almost unnoticeable swirl of water moving upward at a snail's pace, but it halted and slithered back down. Yuko grunted, pouring more chakra in, but it was a mute point and finally after four hours she dropped to her knees panting, enjoying the coolness of the water beneath her. "Damn it..." She muttered.

"Hey, hey now." Ahiko said walking towards her and crouching down in front of her. Yuko's hair was messily hanging over her eyes slightly obscuring them, sweat dripped down her head, sliding down her jawlines and splashing into the pond a few inches down. Her breaths were short and sharp, and her shoulders shook from the exertion of focusing and kneading her chakra for hours, and as minuscule as it was the taxing her Sharingan took on her chakra. "You've just started training today, you can't expect to learn suiton that fast!" Ahiko carefully patted her shoulders, mindful of the weight bearing down on them. Yuko didn't look at her instead stared into her reflection. "It's the second hardest element to master, the first being wind.. Many shinobi don't even dare to try and use it since it is so difficult."

"I... Need a minute." Yuko said more to herself than the girl crouching before her, but Ahiko still heard her nonetheless. She allowed a few minutes of silence to pass, the only sound was of the rushing waterfall just several feet away from them. It was soothing and comforting to hear the constant roar and torrent of splashes.

"Can you stand?" Ahiko asked as she removed her hand from her shoulder, stepping back and giving her space. Yuko didn't respond right away still catching her breath, her chest rising and falling in a natural rhythm, she gave a small nod heaving herself up until she was standing upright. The strain was apparent right away, her body wanted to slack, her shoulders gave, and her knees buckle but with a deep breath she held herself firm. She wasn't used to weighted clothing at all, she was used to her light ninja attire, she wondered if everyone she seen wearing the haoris and almost identical outfits had the same weights in them.

"What's next?" Yuko asked with a tired eagerness in her tone.

"We're done for the day." Ahiko replied, holding up a finger as she seen Yuko open her mouth ready to object. She liked the determination, that fire that swelled in Yuko. Regardless of how things were going so far she didn't give up, she continued, she pushed through it. That was good, it was great! But it wouldn't do any good if she passed out from exhaustion. "If we go any further you'll just pass out, I don't want you to exhaust yourself to such an extent that would be detrimental for your training."

"Can we work on something else then?" Yuko asked the eagerness not fading, perhaps it wasn't eagerness but desire. A desire to strive and get stronger, to seek new levels and break passed them and move onto the next. She noticed Ahiko's brows knitting together her face thoughtful as she observed Yuko with a keen eye, she could see she was going to say no. "I can keep going just fifth teen more minutes." The red hair kunoichi pressed, almost pleading with her not to stop now.

"Okay." Ahiko relented taking a comfortable stance. "Fifth teen more minutes, come at me with taijutsu."

Yuko didn't respond verbally, she instantly lunged forward, the weights doing the job and slowing her down if only by a few seconds, she aimed a punch at Ahiko's head. Ahiko swayed her head to side at the last second, Yuko followed up quickly lashing out with another punch which Ahiko ducked under, sliding to the side and lashing out with her own punch. Yuko already seen the blow coming, she expertly ducked under the quick jab, striding forward with an elbow jab aimed for Ahiko's ribs, but the curly haired woman parried the blow causing Yuko to slide forward. _She's fast... But the weights are doing their job.._ Ahiko thought as she got ready for another attack.

It came as quick as a snake, Yuko's fist lashing out in a straight, Ahiko swayed her head to the side watching the fist shoot passed her face. Yuko over extended, retracting her fist before Ahiko could catch her unguarded stomach with a knee. This kept on for several minutes Yuko attacking and Ahiko dodging, their movements bellying tremendous speed that would make sprinters faint with envy. Yuko's Sharingan glowed a bright red as she picked out several openings and went after them, and Ahiko dodged them at the last minute putting distance between them forcing Yuko to lunge after her. Finally, Yuko mistimed a punch, aiming high instead of low, and Ahiko parried the strike, lashing out with a punch the caught Yuko in the stomach forcing some of the air from her lungs. Yuko stepped back, sucking in a sharp breath.

"You're proficient." Ahiko said in an honest tone as she raised her fists. "But you telegraph your strikes." Ahiko sprang forward, her foot swiping outward, Yuko seen the trajectory and jumped back narrowly avoiding the strike, but Ahiko spun full rotation leaping forward and lashing out with her elbow. Yuko's tomoes rotated quickly, she leaned down, but at the last moment she caught sight of her knee shooting upwards, forcing herself to jump back she evaded the blow by an inch sliding back on the water. She gestured for Yuko attack and the red haired woman didn't delay and was upon her with a barrage of punches, her Sharingan blazing. "When you're fighting someone and can't get passed their guard, you feint." Ahiko said as she dodged a punch, Yuko barely nodded focusing on keeping up her barrage. "The key to it is force them to commit. You have to make it look as if you'r really going to punch them." Yuko lead forward with her left, aiming it for Ahiko's jaw, the girl dodged and Yuko's other fist shot forward for her stomach. "But when you're facing someone taller you want to avoid certain moves." Ahiko deflected her punch, jumping back. "When you attack, you want focus your chakra into your fist, foot, knee, whichever body part you use for the attack, that's where the power lies."

"I understand..." Yuko breathed feeling sweat pouring off of her now and soaking her clothes. She wanted to continue, but she fell to her knees fighting for breath as she shook her head. Without hesitation she dipped her hand into the water, readily drinking it. She relished the cool feeling it left in her dry mouth and on her sweat slicked skin. "The feint is to set them up for my next strike, but I have to make them commit to it."

"Correct!" Ahiko beamed with a nod, extending her arm forward with an open hand. Yuko looked at it for a moment debating if she should take it. She pressed her hands on the water as if it was dirt and struggled to heave herself up even an inch. It wouldn't hurt this time to get some help, she reached out gripping Ahiko's hand tightly as she heaved her up. They sat at the edge of the pond both enjoying the solace the tranquil place brought, Yuko slowly caught her breath, chugging down some water.

"I'm sorry my sister sent you to the Water country." Ahiko broke the silence keeping her eyes on the sky. "That place isn't a place where any shinobi should be.. My father took us there when I was six, called it training. I seen him cut off somebody's head, and Souji stabbing someone through the throat..." She took a breath, it wasn't a memory she was fond of. Seeing so much blood her father and brother coated in the sticky substance, the stench lingering. "I seen my sister cut a man from the collarbone all the way down to his waist, the body wasn't even recognizable it was just a mass of cut bones and blood.. So much blood.." Yuko stayed silent as the older girl spoke her piece, she rarely had moments like these, to bond with a fellow woman. She couldn't imagine seeing what Ahiko saw at six, the things she went through recently, she couldn't imagine going through it at the tender age of six years old.

"When I first got the mission and your siblings warned me, I didn't take it serious." Yuko admitted in a sheepish manner, taking another swig of water. "It was my first mission, I didn't think I was going to be walking into a war zone. I must have been there for a few months, I spent all of my time fighting or at an inn where the violence didn't get so ridiculous..." Her first encounter when she made land fall was a band of shinobi out for her blood, and that's not including the Yuki clan and Kagyua clan. "I don't know how many people I killed, I lost count... Sometimes I still have nightmares about what transpired there.. I seen a kid no older than eight get impaled on a bone, as much as I wanted to cry, I had to keep on moving. I was in the Yuki clan compound, the Kagyua clan attacked, completely ruthless." Yuko shivered for a moment, how many children died like that eight year old? How many were being slain in ways more brutal than he was? It could have been her if circumstances were different. "But I survived so that counts for something."

"It does." Ahiko nodded her agreement. "The Water country has been in turmoil for as long as any of us can remember. The islands are in constant dispute and the mainland is the worse." It was years before the place would gain the infamous title 'bloody mist' but even in these times the violence and bloodshed there was astronomical, civilians were killed in the crossfire, and entire cities were reduced to smoldering ruins. "But, you lived.. And you've met me, you'll be living with me now... So things aren't that bad.." Ahiko sighed in a wistful manner.

"No." Yuko agreed, stretching her sore and heavy arms over her head. "They're not so bad." She smiled for a moment. "I have a friend through all of it."

"Hehe!" Ahiko grinned cheekily looking at her with glimmering eyes. "That's right! Speaking of which we need to head back.. My sister will be curious of your progress, and I need to make sure that I'm not needed for anything later on."

"Okay." Yuko nodded in understanding.

* * *

Yeah time for the Bijuu to start rearing their ugly mugs and wrecking shit like they do best.. I have nothing more to add.. Thanks for reading!


End file.
